


Far From Home

by edibna



Series: We're Gonna Have to do This Together [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I AM SORRY, I swear this will end happy, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Some Fluff, Swearing, These people are going through a hard time, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i am fucking serious, i mean come on we wall saw 14 year old Peter in Civil War, just a heads up, some violence, spider son, they are gonna swear a fuckton, to be realistic, trust me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 99,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Peter is getting bad feelings, and having dreams that don’t make sense. Tony is afraid their time with the soul stone isn’t over. And an alien, by the name of Aries, is out there, is trying to mimic Thanos, killing off half of planets populations, and dedicating his life to finding the Infinity Stones.Peter and Tony’s worst fears come true, and they have to face those fears to save the Universe once again from someone trying to harm it. But can they, with Peter’s new information that May is out in the Universe somewhere?It’s hard to make rash decisions when you’re in space and far from home.





	1. A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! After a one day break, I am back and ready to write again! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Punch. Punch. Duck. Kick.

Peter was getting good at his training - so good that he couldn’t convince himself he wasn’t at least decent anymore. If two years ago, someone had told him that he would be fighting Black Widow and Iron Patriot at the same time, he would never have believed it. If someone then had told him that he would be holding his own and not getting his ass kicked, he would have laughed.

But that was then. That was back when Peter was just a normal kid from Queens with glasses and funny T-shirts and everything else to match.

Now, since everything that had happened, Peter was different. He was used to being a hero. He was used to being around the Avengers. Life was … okay.

After Peter got memories back months ago, he had been focusing on training and studying, making sure he was good on all rounds. Time began to fly once Peter found himself busy], but according to his dad, that was just how it went.

It also helped that Peter and Tony had been getting along great. They had barely fought since they had worked on things together, save for a scuffle here or there when it came to who had the remote to control what movie they watched.

Everything was okay, and honestly, Peter was hoping it would stay that way. He was constantly ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was saying it wouldn’t be, which he hoped was just him being nervous that something would happen rather than a gut feeling that proved to have merit to it.

“Nice work, Pete.” Rhodey said, just as training ended for the day. They were up to about an hour of physical training a day. Peter could handle more, but Rhodey has insisted he couldn’t. Nat was there with Rhodey, but she would never admit that she couldn’t go for longer.

Ultimately, since Peter had been eating more, he had been feeling great, but he knew that most people couldn’t handle what he could these days, so he didn’t complain.

“Thanks Uncle Rhodey.” Peter replied to the praise, smiling at the man.

“Actually, it was all me.” Nat joked. “But seriously, you’re doing good. With that super strength of yours, I would hate to go against you.”

Peter knew that was a big compliment coming from Black Widow herself, so he smiled and thanked her. However, he was soon distracted by something in the corner of his eye.

Peter looked over and saw that Loki was watching them from the corner of the room. Normally, Loki didn’t show up anywhere unless he wanted something, or he was bored.

Luckily for Peter, Rhodey and Nat were tired for the day, and they began to leave and talk about dinner. As they walked out, Nat turned, and said, “Hey, kid, you coming?”

Peter glanced at Loki, and of course, Nat’s eyes followed his. Her facial expression didn’t reveal much, but she did cross her arms at seeing him.

“No, I’ll stay back.” Peter told her. “I need to see what Locust wants.”

“You do you.” Rhodey said, giving Peter a wary glance, before glancing at Nat. They both walked out soon after that.  

Most of the team was still hesitant around Loki, even if they didn’t outwardly hate him. Only Tony, Thor and Peter were comfortable enough to joke around with Loki. Everyone else didn’t always understand it.

However, Loki was proving to be attached to them, so he spent more time in the Tower. Once, Thor had pulled them aside, and told them that since their father had never given Loki attention as a child, he was attached to people as an adult. It made sense. Both Peter and Tony had grown used to Loki appearing whenever Thor was busy or out dealing with something on his own.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Peter asked, jogging over to him.

“I do not approve of that nickname of me.” Loki said, getting right to the point.

“I know, but you don’t really get a say so. Once my dad gives you a nickname, it’s yours forever. I’m still working past kid.” Peter replied.

“Or Spider-baby.” Loki said.

“Don’t bring that one up.”

“Too late.” Loki said. “Continue to call me Locust and I will remind him of it.”

“You’re cruel.”

“I do my best.” Loki said, before adding. “So, Thor is out doing Odin knows what on a mission. I was thinking we could play that annoying game where you murder people.”

“Mario-Kart?” Peter asked.

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“Fine,” Peter said. He was glad Loki had not found games that had actual killing, “But you can’t tell my dad. If he finds out I played without him, he’ll call me a cheater, because he’s a sore loser.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Loki said, “But whatever it is, I agree with it. Can he not join us?”

“No, he’s working on my Iron Spider suit. It got hit with some electrocution last week and is currently fried, so he’s been trying to get it fixed.”

Peter remembered that day. Tony had been worried about him once his suit had stopped responding. Peter was fine, but the suit had locked up, and the only way for Peter to get out of it was by breaking it. He felt terrible because he knew the thing had to be expensive to make.

Thankfully, Tony had kept to his word and not been as protective over Peter as he used to be. However, that did not stop the man from worrying any time something happened. Tony had been shaking for at least ten minutes after Peter had assured him he was fine.

So, needless to say, Tony was working on fixing the Iron Spider suit, and he was also working on making it impossible to fry like it had been, which was taking a while. Peter also knew there was something on his dad’s mind, just from the amount that he had been working, but Peter hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him about it yet.

“I could probably help him.” Loki offered.

Peter shook his head, “Bad idea.” He said. “He’s in one of those moods where he just wants to work on something he understands. He might lose his shit if someone brings up anything to do with magic.”

Loki nodded. “That is understandable. He is not the type of man to understand the world of magic.”

Peter could already hear Tony yelling about how magic was a science and everything could be explained, so he said, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Peter wanted to say something else, but something stopped him from doing so. His spider sense was going off, faintly, in the back of his head. It had nothing to do with Loki, who had paused to see why Peter had stopped walking. This felt far, far in the distance, as if something bad were happening almost across the Universe. Peter hadn’t felt anything like it, since the snap, and it worried him.

“Peter?” Loki asked, “Is something the matter?”

“I don’t know.” Peter answered honestly. “But it feels like it. Maybe far away.”

“Should we tell your father?” Loki asked.

“Maybe.” Peter said, before he shook his head, his spider sense going away. “I don’t know. He’s pretty busy…”

“He won’t appreciate you not telling him.” Loki said. “Remember the time we went to Canada and did not alert him?”

“Too well.” Peter said, the lecture he got from Tony coming back to his mind. “Look, I’ll tell him when he’s free. Whatever it was, it’s gone now. If I feel it again, then I’ll go down to his lab and tell him right away.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Are you senses ever wrong?”

“Honestly, I don’t know anything about them.” Peter said. “Most of the time they’re not, but also sometimes they go off if I just really want ice cream or I’m hungry.”

“Why would they go off for ice cream?”

Peter shrugged.

“Well, we need not to worry about it now.” Loki said. “Let us murder in each other in a game instead.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Peter agreed. Or, at least, he hoped it was.

-

“Hey man,” A voice said. “You’ve been down here for awhile.” Tony looked up to see Rhodey had walked down to the lab. He didn’t even realize his friend had come down.

Tony blinked his eyes into focus. He was exhausted, and he knew it. He had been working for far too long, and even avoiding sleep. After a year of actually taking care of himself, it was hard to go back.

“Sorry,” Tony said, “Did I miss something?”

“Well, Loki’s with your kid again. Came and got him from training.”

“Thor must be out.”

“This is weird, right? Having Loki around?”

“I don’t even know what weird is anymore.” Tony said, sighing as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

“Should you be drinking that?” Rhodey asked, looking concerned. “You look like you need sleep more than coffee.”

“I’ve got work to do.”

“Like what?” Rhodey said. “I haven’t heard you be this devoted to your work in a long time, man, not since you’ve had Peter.”

Tony didn’t answer; He wasn’t sure what to say. Rhodey stared at him for a long moment, before saying, “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something is bothering you. Something big. You don’t lock yourself in a lab like this unless something is up. I know you.”

Tony sighed, setting his cup of coffee down. Rhodey was right, and despite the big part of him that didn’t want to tell anyone anything, he knew that his friend wasn’t just going to let it go. “I just … I feel like it isn’t over.”

“What isn’t over?” Rhodey asked.

“The soul stone thing. I mean we thought it had something to do with Peter losing all of those memories months ago, but the last time I talked to Strange about it, he said it may not even be in this Universe.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Rhodey said. “I hate those things, man. The further away they are, the better.”

“We need to figure out what happened to them, where they are.”

“Why?” Rhodey asked. “Why do you need to figure out anything? We’re done, your kid’s safe, the Universe is back together. Why do you have to keep running headfirst into this stuff?”

“You know why, Rhodey.”

“Because you can’t leave well enough alone?”

“Because my kid is involved in that somehow. Or he used to be. Just leaving the soul stone out doing god knows what doesn’t sit well with me. Thanos got all the stones because we weren’t paying attention. Now we need to.”

“Thanos is dead.” Rhodey said.

“I’ve seen too much weird shit happen for me to honestly believe that, Rhodey.” Tony said. “And I am just now beginning to like my life, and we both know what happens when I’m actually happy.”

“Tones, you can’t actually believe that.” Rhodey said, looking shocked. “You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us.”

“If I knew where that stone was, or it’s plan, then I would be fine. But I know nothing, and you can’t blame me for having a bad feeling about that.”

“You don’t have to know everything.” Rhodey said.

“I don’t care about knowing everything. Rhodey, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you believe this is all over? That we actually won?”

Rhodey’s gaze did not falter. “Yeah, I can.”

“I wish I could.” Tony said, “But ultimately, I have a feeling that I can’t shake.”

Rhodey stepped forward, and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Look, man, I know you’re worried. You and that kid have been through a lot of shit together, but you can’t anticipate everything. You can’t sit here and waste time trying to build armor and suits when you have a kid upstairs who is growing up, that you’ve already missed time with. Peter is turning seventeen in a few days, and you’re down here in a lab worrying about something that isn’t happening. What are you gonna do when he goes to college?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“You need to.” Rhodey said. “You need to spend time with him now, not the lab or anything down here. You have a family, and a kid who loves you, man. You need to enjoy that while he still lives here.”

Tony sighed, “I just can’t get over the feeling that something bad is coming, that something is going to happen.”

“Then we’ll be ready for it, Tones. If it ever does, but it’s still a big if.”

“How can we be ready for something as powerful as the soul stones?”

“We did it before.” Rhodey answered, “And we’ll do again.”

Tony wasn’t so sure they could. After all, the first time they tried to defeat Thanos, they had lost, but no matter how scared he was, Tony knew Rhodey was right. Peter was growing up, and soon, his kid would be an adult. So, no matter how he felt, Tony would damn sure try to get over his gut feeling and spend time with Peter.

He had to.

-

“Hey, Pete.” Tony said, finally coming out of his lab that night.

Peter looked up from his homework, his winter finals on the horizon. He had been busy all night trying to get ahead, but he was happy that Tony was back out of his lab.

“You finally done for the night?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, mostly.” Tony replied. “Is Loki not here? I thought Rhodey said that he got you from training.”

Peter shrugged. “Thor came back. Plus, there’s only so many times he can beat me in Mario-Kart before it gets boring.”

“That’s fair.” Tony said, sitting next to Peter at the dining room table. “So, what are you up to?”

“Studying for finals.” Peter said, “But even that’s kind of getting to me. I can’t even see straight.”

“Anything else interesting happen today?” Tony asked. Peter smiled, knowing that even when Tony was stressed, he still asked about Peter’s day. But then, he remembered what had happened with Loki earlier, and that happy feeling turned to nervousness.

Peter paused, unsure of how to say it. “Yeah, actually. Something did.”

Tony looked over, still looking tired but also concerned. For a split second, Peter wondered if he even should tell his dad about earlier, but then Peter shook it off. He had to. Tony would kill him if he didn’t.

“Uh, my spider sense went off… and nothing happened to make it do that.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. It felt… far off?”

“Do you think it had to do with the soul stone?”

“It didn’t feel like it.” Peter answered honestly. “But it could be? I don’t know. I just thought it would be better to tell you.”

Tony nodded and he looked worried. Peter knew something was on his mind. His had had been that way for awhile.

“Dad, what’s going on with you?” Peter asked. “You looked worried … and tired.”

Tony sighed. “I don’t know, kid. I really don’t.”

“You could tell me.” Peter said, hoping Tony would be honest with him.

“I know I can, but there’s nothing to tell. I’m afraid but … there’s no reason for me to be. I imagine it feels like your spider sense.”

“Do you think something is coming?”

“I guess, but there’s not any signs of anything… I just keep thinking of … one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“We don’t know where the stones are. We don’t know a damn thing, and that’s terrifying.”

“I mean, that was probably its plan though. No one can know anything, or else its location is at risk.”

“But Thanos is in that thing.” Tony said. “And we know what Thanos is capable of.”

“We just have to trust it knows what it’s doing.” Peter said, shrugging. He wasn’t sure what else he could say. He knew Tony had a point, but that the same time, he didn’t know if he wanted to know anything about it.

“Does it?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t really know much of anything.”

“And isn’t that terrifying?”

Peter paused, before saying. “Dad, I know you’re scared, but we can’t live in fear. We have to move forward.”

“I want to. I don’t want to be stuck on this, kid.” Tony said. “But I am, and maybe there’s a reason.”

“Do you think something is coming?” Peter asked again, feeling like his spider sense had more merit to it than he initially thought.

“Do you?” Tony countered.

“I don’t know. I’ve had flukes with the spider sense before… but maybe that wasn’t one. Maybe something is coming.”

“What if that stone rescinds it’s gift?” Tony asked, almost out of nowhere.

Peter blinked, shocked. “It won’t.”

“Peter, how do you know that?”

“I talked to it, dad.” Peter replied. “I know what it said and that’s not the case.”

“Then, what is?”

“I don’t know.” Peter said, sighing. “Whatever it is though… I don’t like it.”

“Me either, kid.” Tony said, looking terrified.

Peter was starting to feel the same.


	2. I Don't Want You

_It was a recurring dream at this point. It didn’t happen every night, but it did happen once a week. It was always the same dream, no matter how much he and Tony talked about it and tried to resolve what had happened months ago._

_Peter was sitting on the couch in the penthouse. He didn’t know why it was always the penthouse. Maybe it was because that was where he and Tony had talked the most, or maybe it was that a part of him missed the penthouse, but whatever it was, it was the place of the dream, every single time._

_The dream was setting itself up as it always had before. Tony and Peter were sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and Tony would always look up, and say, “You know, kid, I’ve been thinking.”_

_“About what?” Peter would reply._

_“About what you said … about us. You said you weren’t my kid biologically.”_

_“I didn’t mean that.”_

_“I don’t really care what you think, kid.” And that last word, ‘kid’ was always ground out as if it were the last thing on Earth Tony wanted to say, as if it were a burden - just like Peter was a burden._

_“Why not?”_

_“Look, this whole adoption thing… it was a hare-brained idea at best. I never really thought it through. I mean, when I was younger I said I never wanted kids, and I still mean that. I don’t want them, and I don’t want you anymore.”_

_“You… you don’t want me?”_

_“Not as my kid.” Tony said. “Look I called that … Pamela lady. She’s gonna rescind the adoption. You’ll be a Parker again.”_

_No matter how many times Peter told Tony this dream, no matter how many times Tony told him adoptions couldn’t just be rescinded, he heard those words._

_Every. Single. Time._

_“So, what’s gonna happen to me?”_

_“Look, we both know I can’t have bad press, alright? You get the penthouse, just like you want. I’m sure no one else in your boring little school has a penthouse.”_

“I don’t think your school is boring, Peter.” Real Tony had said when Peter told him the dream. “And I don’t give a shit about bad press.”

_But Real Tony wasn’t there. He wasn’t in Peter’s dreams, so Peter had to deal with this version of his father … the one who didn’t want him._

_“So, what are you gonna do?”_

_“I’m going to work on actual Avengers stuff. You know, the things you’re too dumb and weak to handle.”_

“Kid, we both know you’re not dumb and weak.” Real Tony had said. “You’re stronger than almost anyone else I know.”

_But Real Tony was still not here._

_“I’m – I’m not weak, or dumb.”_

_“Kid, we both know that isn’t true.” Tony said. “Face it, you did this to yourself when you planted the idea in my head while Loki’s spell was on you. You said you weren’t my biological kid, and you’re right, you’re not. And if I didn’t make you, I don’t care.”_

_“But-“_

_“Still don’t care, Peter.” Tony said. “You’re preaching to the damn choir. I don’t care what you have to say. Not after all the shit you put me through.”_

_“Why are you doing this?”_

_“Let’s face it, kid,” Tony said, that sneer back again. “Adopting you was a mistake.”_

_“Mistake.”_

_“Mistake”_

_“…Mistake.”_

_Peter turned to look behind him, shocked. He could recite the dream from memory, but not that last part. The word, mistake, being repeated over and over was new, and this dream didn’t have anything new about it._

_“Hello?” Peter called._

_Everything disappeared, even Tony. Peter was in darkness, completely alone._

_“I made a mistake.” The voice said. Peter tried to recognize it, but couldn’t. It was not a voice that was human, or even real. It sounded ethereal, and distant. Peter had no idea who it could be._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I made a mistake.” The voice repeated, echoing through the darkness._

_“What mistake did you make?”_

_“I create…”_

_“What did you create?” Peter asked, needing a straight answer from whoever this was. This all felt real, like something was connecting to him. He hadn’t felt anything close to this since the soul stone was inside of him._

_“War…” The voice said._

_“War? Where?”_

_“It’s coming… He’s coming… Peter Parker Stark.”_

Peter woke up, gasping for air and promptly fell out of bed. That was not like the recurring nightmare he had been through so many times. The end… the end was new. His heart was racing and he was trying to calm down by taking deep breaths, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Alerting Boss, as per Spider-baby nightmare protocol.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, breaking the silence of the room.

Peter didn’t even feel the swell of indignation at the name of the protocol. He only felt fear and shock. Whenever Tony finally came into the room, Peter grabbed onto his father the moment he could and was tucked into the familiar nook of Tony’s neck.

“Peter, was it the same nightmare?” Tony asked. Normally after his recurring nightmare, Peter wasn’t of it enough to not be able to talk. This dream, however, words were lost, and Peter was struggling to find them. “Are you okay, kid?” Tony asked again, noticing Peter’s silence.

Peter shook his head, and Tony seemed to understand. They both sat on the floor for several minutes while Peter calmed down. After the first minute, Tony began to run his hands through Peter’s hair, which, even though he was terrified, still calmed him down.

“Let me know when you’re ready, Pete.” Tony said, softly. Peter only took a few more moments before saying,

“I’m okay… or I’m getting there.”

“What happened, Pete? You haven’t had one this bad in ages.”

“The nightmare …” Peter explained. “It was different tonight.”

“What changed?” Tony asked.

Peter took a deep breath. “It… it was the same… at first, then right when you… or dream you said adopting me was a mistake… something repeated that word … ‘mistake’ over and over again.”

“Do you think it was just for … shock value?” Tony asked.

“No… dad,” Peter said, trying to remember exactly what had happened. “The dream disappeared, and everything was dark, and someone… I don’t know who, said, that they had started a war… that someone was coming.”

Tony looked shocked. “Is it… because of our conversation earlier?”

“It didn’t feel like my mind was making that up. It felt like someone… something else.”

“Like the … soul stone?”

“That’s the closest thing that I can think of.” Peter said, before he asked, “Dad, what is going to happen to me?”

Tony looked shocked, and worried, but he said, “Kid, nothing is gonna happen to you.”

“Something is coming, though.” Peter said.  “And, I know whatever is, we can face it together, but… I have a bad feeling about this. I know I’ve said that over and over but… I don’t know.”

“If you’re worried… then, that’s not a good sign, kid. You have a good sense of when something is coming.”

“I know … and that’s the scariest part.” Peter said. Peter went to say something else, but felt as if someone watching him. He turned, peering into the dark room curiously, wondering who was there. But, just as the feeling hit him, it was gone.

“Kid, what is it?” Tony said, following Peter’s line of sight. “What’s going on?”

“I felt … I felt someone watching me.” Peter said. “In the corner of the room.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., lights.” Tony ordered, and when the lights came on, both of them saw that nothing was there. “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I know who the first person on my mind is.” Tony said.

“Who?”

“Who was the last person that was watching you in a dark room?” Tony asked, looking mildly irritated.

“That sounds creepy.”

“Well, the person I am thinking of definitely is.” Tony said. “We need to go to the living room. I’ll make you a hot chocolate, kid.”

Tony placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead before they both got up. True to his word, Tony made Peter hot chocolate in the microwave, and stood at the counter as Peter took delicate sips of it. Once it was gone, Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call Thor.

Both of them expected the god of lightning to answer, however that is not what they got.

“Don’t you people sleep?” Said the angry voice of Loki.

“Isn’t it like morning in New Asgard or something?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes. “And do you gods even need sleep?” Peter yawned from where he was standing next to the counter, and leaned on Tony’s shoulder slightly. Tony didn’t even flinch at the act, only rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“What are you calling about, Stark?” Loki asked, irritated. “I am trying to rest.”

“How about what the hell were you doing in my kid’s room tonight?” Tony said, getting straight to the point.

“What?” Loki said, sounding shocked, which was not a normal way for him to sound. “What do you mean?”

“Peter felt like someone was watching him,” Tony explained, and Peter noticed he was tense, “And we all know it was you last time.”

“Hold on, Stark.” Loki said, “Before you make any more accusations, I am going to come over there.”

Peter lifted his head off of Tony’s shoulder, and was about to ask how Loki was going to get there, but before he could even do so, Loki arrived with Stormbreaker in his hand. They both wondered how he had gotten hold of the weapon, since Thor was incredibly protective over the thing, because it wasn’t as picky as Mjölnir was about who used it.

Loki was in an odd colored dressing gown, looking like he had just woken up. Both Tony and Peter glanced at each other, confused at his clothing, but didn’t ask.

“You better have a damn good explanation for this.” Tony was saying. He put an arm around Peter as he yawned again and pulled him to rest back on Tony’s shoulder. “And no more spells.”

“Stark, I can assure you I have not been here all night.” Loki said. “I do not spend my time watching your child.”

“Then, what were you doing?” Tony asked.

“I wasn’t even on this planet.” Loki explained.

“What were you doing on another planet?” Tony said. “Are you even allowed to leave Earth?”

“I was … otherwise occupied by a person from my past.” Loki said, and Peter moved his head off of his dad’s shoulder to peer at Loki curiously. The god did not notice. “And yes, I am allowed to leave… especially when they are planets I have not … actively attempted to take over.”

Tony and Peter both had the same reaction at that, utter confusion. They glanced at each other, before Peter decided to speak up.

“I … don’t even want to know.” Peter said.  

“You really don’t.” Loki said.

“Okay, first of all, you’re weird.” Tony said. “And second of all, if it wasn’t you, then who was it?”

The worry was coming back onto Tony’s face, and Peter didn’t like it. Then, again, Peter didn’t like being watched either.

Loki sighed. “Where was this? I can try to see if anything is left over that is … magical.”

“Oh, great.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “More magic.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Loki challenged.

Tony sighed, and showed Loki to Peter’s room, where the god did some sort of tracing spell on the room. Peter didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but it looked cool.

When it was done, however, Loki crossed his arms, looking frustrated.

“Did you look at the person?” Loki asked.

“No,” Peter said. “It was just a feeling, and it was literally for a second.”

“I don’t think this was magic.” Loki said, shaking his head. “But I do believe, with Peter’s senses, that someone was here.”

“But who?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know…” Loki said, “There isn’t a trace of anything here. Not even a footprint to follow up on.”

“Fri, did you get anything when Peter said he saw someone?” Tony asked, choosing to rely on his technology. He should have known to rely on that rather than magic, or to ask that before having Loki come around.

“Sensors did pick up movement in the room during the questioned time, boss.” The A.I. answered. “There was also a slight rise in temperature just after the incident occurred, but there has been no current activity.”

“Keep an eye out, Fri.” Tony ordered her. “Also, tell J.A.R.V.I.S. too.”

“Will do, boss.”

There was a pause in conversation, before Loki asked, “Why would I be watching Peter in his room?”

“You did before.” Tony replied.

“Yes, but that was when I needed something. I am actually content right now.”

“I can’t tell.” Tony said.

“Watch it, Stank.”

“Do you think someone is coming after us?” Peter asked, changing the topic of conversation. The mood in the room sobered instantly.  

“They might be, kid.” Tony said, sighing. Peter was glad for the honestly, even though it sucked.

“Great.” Peter said, sighing.

“Whoever this is, they would be incredibly stupid to break into Avengers Tower with everyone on red alert.” Loki said, seeming to want to help.

“You broke in here multiple times.” Tony said to him.  

“But I have magic.” Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes, but Peter didn’t enjoy the usual banter between the two, because he was too busy thinking about what could be coming for them.

“Look, Peter.” Tony said, noticing Peter’s worry. “We can’t find this guy right now, but whatever is going on, we’re gonna figure it out. Your birthday is in three days, kid, and I don’t want you spending it worried over something like this. That’s my job.”

“I could … also put a protection spell over the place.” Loki said. “It would alert us to any danger. It may be useful in case someone else hacks your system.”

Tony looked at Peter. “Would it make you feel better, kid?”

Peter nodded.

Tony sighed, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but sure, Loki. Go ahead. Anything to make the kid feel better.”

“One of these days, you will come to depend on magic as you should.” Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes and Peter slightly smiled, feeling a little more comforted knowing there would be a protection spell.

“We’ve got this, kid.” Tony said to Peter, as Loki went to get ready to put the spell up. Peter nodded back, hoping that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Who do you think the person was? Where do you think Loki was at? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Once again, I have to credit Bee-Boy-Apollo both here and on Tumblr for the proof reading they did, as well as giving me some help with the dreams. 
> 
> You're awesome Noiz!


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by quickly, and without anything else going wrong.

Peter had been sleeping in Tony’s room every night since his nightmare, which was something the kid hadn’t done for a while. Since his memory loss, Peter was insistent that he had to face his issues, which Tony was begrudgingly supportive of, but something about what had happened had made the kid forget his independence.

So, on the morning of Peter’s birthday, Tony had to sneak out in order to get breakfast ready. That proved difficult, since the kid was a human octopus in his sleep, but somehow, though, he managed it. Tony was able to go get breakfast, which consisted of more sugar than anyone could imagine, and lay it out on the table. The kid might actually eat more than he needed to with everything he had ready.  

Tony was excited for Peter to wake up and see it, but unfortunately, that was not what was going to happen. Just as Tony was wondering if buying three cakes for breakfast was too much, a resounding knock echoed through the kitchen and Strange walked in through a portal.

Tony blinked in the wizard’s direction, wondering if F.R.I.D.A.Y., J.A.R.V.I.S. or even Loki, had invited him over as a prank. But he knew none of them would dare mess with Peter’s birthday, not even Loki.

“I knocked this time, Stark.” Strange said.

“And… you’re here for cake?” Tony asked. “Did someone invite you?”

“No, Stark,” Strange replied, before his eyes were caught by the food on the table. “And why do you have three cakes on your table at seven in the morning?”

“It’s Peter’s birthday.” Tony said.

Strange, for the first time Tony had ever seen him, looked shocked. “What?”

“I invited you to the party tonight.” Tony said. “I specifically remember sending an invitation to the Sanctum.”

“Wait, that was for Peter’s birthday?”

“It said it on the card!”

“I thought you just threw random parties.”

“What? Why would I… never mind, Strange,” Tony said, sighing. “What can I do for you?”

Strange paused, seeming confused, but said. “I, uh …. well now I feel like an ass telling you this on the kid’s birthday.”

“Since when do you feel like an ass?”

“I do have emotions, Stark.”

“News to me.”

Strange rolled his eyes, and then said, “The point is that something has happened … something bad.”

“Of course it has.” Tony muttered. “When do you ever come with good news?”

“Fair point.” Strange said. “Look, do you want Peter in the room for this?”

Tony paused, thinking on it. “Strange,” He eventually said, “It’s the kid’s birthday. Just tell me now, and I’ll tell him tonight. I can’t… he’s having a rough time. Just give him a few hours of happiness.”

“That may be for the best…” Strange said and then he sighed. “A planet was attacked four days ago.”

“A planet? Like not Earth?” Tony said, confused. “Since when do the Avengers span to all of the Universe?”

“Since we were the ones who defeated Thanos.”

“Fine, okay, I hate that you have a point there.” Tony said. “So, why does this attack matter so much?”

“It matters because of how it was done.” Strange explained. “Stark, a single being killed exactly half of this planet’s population.”

That sounded too familiar. “Like… Thanos used to?”

“Yes, just like Thanos used to.” Strange said. “I felt the disturbance from here. The people … they are well versed in the area of magic … and they called me.”

“Is it Thanos?”

“No, the eye witnesses say it wasn’t him. It was someone who wants to be like him… he calls himself Aries.”

“So, we have a copy-cat.”

“I would say this more serious than a copy-cat.” Strange said. “If he was any other species… I would say we could go and find him any moment, but he is not. If the eye witness are correct, and I know they are… then this man is dangerous.”

“How dangerous?”

“He is a being from the planet Lusacalla, and the people there… let’s just say this planet is orbiting around a black hole.”

“That’s impossible.” Tony said. “There would be no way for a planet to sustain life… it would be way too cold.”

“And yet here this one is. Those conditions, and life being on it… it created some of the strongest and smartest beings in the Universe.”

“Are they all this dangerous?”

“No. Normally these guys keep to themselves. In fact, most have never even seen anyone from Lusacalla except for diplomatic missions. They are, from what I understand, peaceful, which is good for the Universe, with how... strong these beings are.”

“So, why is this one guy doing all of this?”

“I don’t know. It is not for the same reasons Thanos did… Lusacalla is not in any danger, surprisingly. The planet is not dying… so his reasoning is not the same as Thanos’s was, and we need to be concerned.”

“I’m way ahead of you there.” Tony replied, sighing.

“He may be after the Infinity Stones.” Strange said.

“Well good luck with that. No one knows where those damn things are.”

“He is determined.”

Tony sighed, and nodded. “I can imagine he is.”

“Stark… I am sorry for having to tell you this on Peter’s birthday. I came as soon as I found out about it, because I felt that with your history of the stones… you and Peter needed to know that something could be coming.”

“Yeah, well, we already knew that.” Tony said.

“What do you mean?”

“Kid’s spider sense went off.” Tony explained, “Out of nowhere, and I bet that planet was connected. Plus, a few nights ago, he felt like someone was watching him and we couldn’t figure out who it was.”

“Do you think it is connected?”

Tony shrugged, unsure.

“This will be dangerous,” Strange said. “But I do feel we need to do something. Maybe some research, or going to talk to the people on Lusacalla.”

“Probably.”

“You will need to tell Peter.”

“I am, and I know the kid will probably need to be involved. Look, give me until he’s out of school, which is soon, and we will … do whatever we need to do.”

“That is fair.” Strange said. “I will gather more information after I rest for the night.”

“Good luck, Strange.” Tony said.

“I’ll need it.” Strange said, and opened a portal back to the Sanctum.

Strange disappeared, leaving Tony with his thoughts.

Tony didn’t, however have long to be with his thoughts, for just as Strange left, Peter walked from behind the hallway wall, looking terrified. He stared at his father with wide eyes, and the kid’s hands were shaking.

“Peter… please tell me you didn’t hear that.” Tony suddenly nervous.

“I … I heard the knock.” Peter said, his voice small.

“I was going to tell you, Pete.” Tony immediately explained. “I just wanted you to have a few hours where you weren’t worried about anything”

“I don’t care about that.” Peter said. “I know you would tell me. It’s just… I’m scared. I’m scared for those people and for all of this… what if this Aries guy is the one who was watching me?”

Tony’s heart broke for the kid. He strode over to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug. Peter reciprocated it, almost melting into Tony who only could take a deep breath, and hold his kid.

“I don’t know kid.” Tony replied, tightening his hold on Peter. “I don’t know.”

The cake on the table was forgotten as they stood there for what felt like hours.

It was all they could do.

-

Peter wasn’t actually feeling up to having a party, but Ned came over right after breakfast, so Peter knew he had to at least act somewhat normal. He didn’t want Ned to know everything about what was happening, because he didn’t want his friend to worry about him.

“Look, kid,” Tony told him, as Ned was coming up the elevator. “Nothing is going to happen in the next few hours that could cancel the party. You’re seventeen now, and I want you to be able to enjoy it, even with everything that’s going on, okay?”

Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder, the physical comfort helping him, and nodded. “I’ll try, dad.”

“That’s all I ask.” Tony said.

A part of Peter wanted to pour himself into working to figure out everything he could about Aries instead of having a party, but Peter knew he couldn’t do that. Plus, Tony had put everything together, so Peter may as well enjoy it.

“We’ll talk about everything else later.” Tony added right before the elevator dinged. Peter nodded and pulled away.

Ned walked into the room and promptly ran to give Peter a hug as a greeting.

“Hey man,” Peter said, hugging his friend back.

“You look like shit.” Ned said after he pulled away.

“Wow, tell it like it really is.” Tony said.

“I’m just saying.” Ned said, shrugging. “But, sorry man…. Is something going on?”

“Just a lot of cake.” Tony said, pointing to the table. Neither Peter or Tony had eaten anything just yet, but Peter knew he needed to.

“I’m good.” Peter lied, hoping Ned wouldn’t push it any further. “Just want to enjoy being, you know seventeen… and cake, of course.”

“Then, let’s do it. I love cake!” Ned said, smiling and making a bee-line for the table, thankfully not asking any more hard questions.

Peter glanced at Tony, who gave him a half smile, and they joined Ned.

Ned did a good job of distracting them until the actual party started. He only talked about Star Wars and Legos for hours, until F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted them that someone else had arrived, and that the Avengers were heading up soon as well.

The elevator opened, and Peter was shocked that Flash was walking in.  

“Flash!” Peter said, getting up to go greet me. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Ned invited me.” Flash said. “I figured we haven’t had too much time to hang out, since that whole memory loss thing, so why not now?”

Peter smiled at him.

“Hey, you’ll have people your own age for once.” Tony said.

“Right.” Peter answered. “I only hang out with old people.”

“Ouch.” Tony said, but other people started arriving, so they were both too busy saying hello to everyone to continue with their banter.

After Peter had somehow said hi to everyone, he walked back up to Flash and Ned, while Tony talked to Steve and Nat about something else to do with the Avengers.

“Hey Flash,” Peter said, “Sorry I never offered earlier, but do you want food?”

“Sure, man.” Flash said, and they made their way to the food table.

“You know,” Flash said, after he had a plate, “It seems like everything has finally chilled out for you, man. No more aliens, no more fighting. You just get to be a normal kid.”

“Which he needs to be.” Ned added, with a pointed look to Peter.

Peter paused, but it wasn’t because of the conversation, which was already taking a turn that he didn’t like. It was because he felt his heart rate increase and his spider sense go off in the back of his head. He couldn’t tell if it the party or something else happening, but Peter took deep breaths to calm himself, and the feeling went away.

“You okay, man?” Ned asked, and both he and Flash looked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter said. “Maybe it’s just all that stuff about being normal. It feels weird I guess because of … you know, all the hero stuff I do.”

And it did, because all Peter wanted to be these days was normal. He was tired of thinking about the Universe and how to fix it. He just wanted to worry about exams and getting along with his dad, but it didn’t seem like things were going to be normal. Flash and Ned, however, didn’t know that and he didn’t want them to.

“Don’t worry, man. You’ll get used to it.” Flash said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder. Peter still felt a little off, but smiled back anyways and put the feeling in the back of his mind.

The rest of the night went well, and there were no more odd spider senses. Peter played Mario-Kart with Thor, Ned and Flash. He then hung out with Nat and Steve to talk about school. Steve gave him a bit of a history lesson, to which Ned joined in, happy for a free tutoring lesson from Captain America himself.

They then all ate more cake, which was still secretly leftover from that morning, even though Tony had another one in the freezer that he didn’t know Peter knew about. After cake, they opened presents, which Peter was still excited for, even though he was worried about what he had heard this morning.

Thor got him a pod to talk to the Guardians with, which Peter thought was amazing despite his sour mood. Nat got him a weapon which could electrocute things with, which Tony immediately took away from him, and then Steve told him his history lesson was his gift, but also had a gift card.

Loki gave Peter some sort of slime from another planet, which Peter thought was strange, and Ned got Peter the downloadable content for Mario-Kart as well as a Super Mario Brothers game, which would come in handy whenever they all wanted to play games together. Tony upgraded Peter’s phone, which Peter insisted that he didn’t need, but his dad also promised it worked in space, which was useful considering the news they had just gotten. Tony also gave him the Iron Spider suit that was fixed.

So, other than the looming threat of Aries over their head, and his weird spider sense, it was a great birthday.

Eventually, though, Peter felt himself growing tired. He told Tony and everyone goodnight as the party was winding down before he went back to his room. A part of him wanted to ask to sleep with Tony, but there were too many people around for that, and he didn’t want to bother his dad anyways who looked worried himself. So, Peter went to sleep in his own room. His exhaustion somehow won out over his fear, and he fell asleep quickly.

That was a mistake, for Peter woke up three hours later to his spider sense going off and a blue being standing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lots of thoughts here: 
> 
> 1\. Big thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for just being amazing. He really coached me through this one and they also edited some of it fore me, so for real, thank you for everything, my man. 
> 
> 2\. As for the black hole, it is possible for a planet to orbit a black hole and not get sucked in (honestly our galaxy orbits a HUGE black hole) but for like to exist there, it would be damn near impossible, since there is no star actively keeping the planet warm. The only way would be if Lusacalla was a runaway planet that got kicked out of it's own solar system, and the people on it keep the core alive and live under ground where it is warm. :) So there is some fun science shit for ya!
> 
> 3\. I love you guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger! 
> 
> 4: My tumblr is [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) and Bee-Boy-Apollo's is [here](http://bee-boy-apollo.tumblr.com/)


	4. Stronger Than Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved y'all guesses so much. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments on the last chapter! They KILLED me

The first thing the alien did was try to strike Peter on the head.

Peter launched himself out of bed, and landed somewhere behind the alien in a defensive position across the room. It did not take long for the alien to charge at him again, swinging at him with a thin blue arm that was moving impossibly fast. Peter ducked under it, just in time to avoid getting hit.

Peter was thankful he had been training a lot recently. If he hadn’t been, he probably would have been toast by now.

Then, the alien changed tactics. Instead of using brute force, the alien came at him with timed hits, that, if not for his Spider sense, he would have been knocked out.

Peter and the alien went a few rounds, with Peter narrowly avoiding a strong hit, and the alien trying to hit him from a new angle. It didn’t appear whoever this was wanted to kill him, but only knock him out.

Eventually, the alien managed to knock Peter onto the ground, and his fist came towards Peter’s head. Peter grabbed both arms of the alien, thanking Shuri and Tony for getting him to eat more so that he had his strength.

In the past, Peter had only had to use his full strength to lift objects, like buildings or some of Tony’s suits. He had never faced a living being that matched his own strength, when he was at his full potential. But taking on this alien, Peter knew, this guy was impossibly strong.

When Peter had fought Thanos, the self-proclaimed god had been strong, too strong for him at that moment. But then again, Peter had skipped breakfast that morning and hadn’t eaten in a good while due to being on an alien ship. Peter had always thought that if Thanos was alive and not in the soul stone, Peter could have maybe matched his strength.

This alien, however, was stronger. He was smaller, too, and he was looking at Peter with a frustrated gaze, probably since Peter was even able to handle his strength at any capacity.

Peter took this moment to get a good look at the alien, who had blue skin all over, with no hair. He was thin and wispy, but held so much strength in his small form that Peter was beginning to wonder if he was outmatched by this person.

Peter then remembered his training, when Natasha had shown him how to attack someone stronger than him. At the time, he had doubted he would ever need it, but took in the information anyways, just in case. Peter was glad he listened, because he knocked the alien off of his feet, and had a second to grab a web shooter, and aim it at the life form.

“Who are you?” Peter asked, out of breath.

“You,” The alien said, his voice light and airy, but tinged with an evil that made Peter’s skin crawl. “You are very strong.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“However strong you are, you are not stronger than me.” The alien said, “So I do not think you are in a position to be making demands.”

“You know that more people are coming.” Peter said. “Even if you are stronger, I’m not alone. They’ll get here any minute.”

“I am aware. I managed to avoid Stark’s… archaic system, but I am sure they will find a way. They always do.”

“So, why are you still here then?” Peter asked.

The alien smiled. It almost made Peter want to jump out of the window instead of continue to talk to him.

“I am here … to offer you something, Peter Parker Stark.”

“How the hell do you know my name?”

“I know because I have been learning about you, and your … history with the soul stone.”

Peter took a shaky breath. “You’re Aries, aren’t you?”

“That is correct.”

“I’m not helping you.” Peter said.

“And why not? After all, I am sure your father will burst in here at any moment. I am sure he will be worried for you, and will want to make sure you’re alright. Would it not be a shame if he died because you did not help me?”

“What do you want?”

“Only you know.”

“I don’t know where the stones are.” Peter insisted.

“Oh, I am aware of that fact. But even as such a young human, you hold the key to unlocking it. It likes you … you are a gift.”

“I don’t know anything about the stone. I might be a gift, but my time with it is over. I’m not the key anymore.”

“Ignorance must be kind to you. It is almost sad for me have to break it.”

“Leave me alone.” Peter said, and at that exact moment, the door his room burst open. Peter yelled, “No!” Afraid it was Tony, and both of them turned in time to see Iron Man standing in the entrance of his room, but he was not alone. Thor was next to him, with Stormbreaker in his hand.

“Of course you would have Thor.” Aries said, rolling his eyes. Tony shot at him with his repulsor, knocking Aries back, while Thor charged at him with Stormbreaker. Aries managed to take Thor head on, and grabbed the hilt of Stormbreaker. With a snap, too much like Thanos, a portal, just like the ones the Opuse used, opened up behind him.

“Not much of a use without your axe, now are you? Too bad anyone can lift it.” Aries said, and he was gone.

“No!” Thor said, but it was too late. Peter slowly dropped his web shooter, terrified out of his mind. Tony stepped out of his suit and ran over to him, grabbing Peter’s shoulders with shaky hands.

“Are you okay, kid?” Tony asked, desperately.

“Physically, yes.” Peter said. Tony pulled him into a tight hug, and Peter tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart.

“He has my axe.” Thor said, sounding distant. He then turned to Peter and Tony, and said, “Who in Hela’s name was that?”

“Aries.” Peter said, from where he was pressed into his father’s chest. He felt Tony tense at the name.

“What?” Tony said. “Why would he be here? Why would he be after you?”

“He thinks I am the key the soul stone.” Peter said, shakily. “He tried to get me to go with him.”

“Where did he go?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Kid,” Tony said, though Peter knew his dad felt just as nervous has he did. “I know it was scary, but you held your own. You’re okay.”

“Dad, he was stronger than me. I’ve never met anyone who’s that strong. If it hadn’t been for Nat training me, I would have lost.”

“Then, I owe her one.” Tony said. “And Loki, for once. If he hadn’t have had that protection spell, I don’t even know if we would have known until it was too late.”

“You’re right. He mentioned that he by-passed the system.” Peter said.

“It was not a major protection spell.” Thor said. “But speaking of them, I need to find Loki. If he is trying to get people on his side… We just need to get to New Asgard.” Thor trailed off, looking conflicted.

“Let’s go then.” Tony said.

“We have to travel by jet, without Stormbreaker…” Thor sighed. “I cannot travel.”

“Strange would be faster.” Tony said.

“Let’s go to him then.” Thor agreed.

-

Tony felt odd knocking on Strange’s door, but then again, he had a kid huddled to his side in the cold that was terrified out of his mind, and a plan they needed to make. So, Tony didn’t let himself care too much.

Even though Peter was bundled up, the cold of the winter was still getting to him. Tony had an arm around the kid to try to keep him warm.

The door opened, and Tony paused, surprised to see it was not Strange, but Wong.

“Uh, hey man.” Tony said, gathering himself. “Is Strange around?”

“Yes, of course.” Wong said, and then looked at the god that was with them. “Thor? Are you here to listen to more Beyoncé?”

Both Tony and Peter turned to look at Thor, confused at the statement, but the god only sighed, looking almost sad.

“Unfortunately, my dear friend,” Thor said. “I cannot tonight. I have business to attend to.”

“That is a shame. I was hoping we could talk about her new album.”

“Maybe we can some other time.” Thor said, offering a small smile.

“As fun as this is, talking about Beyoncé,” Tony said when Peter shivered again. “Can we come in? I don’t think my kid can handle much more of this cold.”

“Yes, of course.” Wong said, and they walked into the warm Sanctum. “Spider-man, right?” He said to Peter.

“How did you know?” Peter asked.

“Loki.” Wong explained.

“Wait, wait, Loki comes around here?” Tony asked, shocked.

“All the time. We listen to Panic! At the Disco Together.”

“Is that a band?” Thor asked. “Are you listening to Earth music without me?”

“Sorry, Thor. You’re not … dark enough.”

“I am offended.”

“So, where is Strange again?” Tony asked, trying not to get caught up in the banter between Thor and Wong. It was undeniably hilarious, but they had a major alien issue to deal with.

“Oh,” Wong said. “He is asleep, but then Cloak should wake him up.”

“Wong,” Thor said, not distracted from their conversation. “I want you to know that I am plenty dark.”

“Thor… you’re really not.” Wong said.

Whatever Thor was going to say was interrupted by Strange being dragged down the stairs by his Cloak. The man was obviously still asleep until he fell down all the of stairs rather ungracefully. Peter let out a small giggle at the scene, and Tony could help but be glad the kid could still smile.

“What in the world?” Strange yelled, looking up, only to see the entryway to the Sanctum had visitors. He paused, looking confused, before saying, “Why the hell are you all here?”

“Did you just get dragged down the stairs by your Cloak?” Tony said, in shock.

“Can we pretend that did not happen?” Strange said, getting up slowly and dusting himself off.

“No.” Tony said. “That happened.”

“Why are you here?” Strange said, sounding exasperated.

“I believe it is for the Beyoncé album.” Wong said.

“No! No.” Tony said. “It’s for something actually serious.”

“I would hope so. I was trying to rest, and I don’t like being woken up.” Strange said.

“None of us do.” Tony said, sighing.

“Peter was just attacked.” Thor said, the somber sound to his voice back.  “And we need to get to New Asgard to speak with Loki.”

“I thought you could use your… axe to move around from place to place.” Strange replied.

“No… it was stolen in the attack… by Aries.”

Strange suddenly looked far more awake. “What? Aries was here? On Earth?”

“Just now.”

“That is … extremely troubling.”

“With that axe he can open the bifrost.” Thor said. “We need to get to New Asgard before he gets there and finds Loki.”

“Do you think Loki would be on his side?” Strange asked.

Tony felt like he had been hit in the face. All of this time, he had never expected Loki to switch sides… but it made sense. He had done it before, he would do it again.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Peter said, his eyes wide. “Right?”

“Peter…” Thor said. “I don’t know. We just need to get there. Stephen, we were hoping you would help us.”

“Since when are you two on a first name basis?” Tony said, shocked and just a little bit offended.

“For a while now, Stark.” Strange said. “If you weren’t such a douche, maybe you could be too.”

“What?” Tony said.

“Can you help us?” Thor said, getting the conversation back on track.

“Of course.” Strange replied, immediately. Tony was shocked that there wasn’t even more begging having to be done on their part. Most of the time, Strange made a big show of helping them, but apparently that was not the case for Thor. “We can only hope he will have not changed sides.”

“I agree.” Thor said solemnly.

There was the sound of a door opening and all of them turned to see Loki walking through the door with a toothbrush in his mouth. Strange blinked in shock, and Loki did as well, obviously not knowing they were there.

“What are you all doing here?” Loki asked, looking confused.

“Loki?” Strange said. “When did you arrive?”

“Hours ago.” Loki said. “I texted Wong.”

“I do not have a phone.” Wong said.

“Oh.” Loki said. “I wonder who I texted then.”

“You have a phone?” Thor asked, sounding confused.

“Why are you here?” Strange said.

“Beyoncé released a new album and I wanted to spoil it for Wong.”

“Loki, you know she is my thing.” Thor said. Tony was really starting to get whiplash from how fast the conversation changed in the Sanctum.  

“I do know that.” Loki said,

Thor looked irritated, but Tony put a pause on that to get back to business.

“Listen, guys,” Tony said. “We have something serious to talk about. Loki, I’m glad you’re here.”

“That’s a first.” Loki said, but then he looked at Thor, and frowned. “Brother, where is your axe?”

“Aries has it,” Thor replied. “And he is after Peter. He attacked him tonight.”

Loki looked at Peter with wide eyes, almost looking concerned. Loki let go of the toothbrush, which vanished into thin air. Tony stared after it, already tired of dealing with magic.  

“Are you okay, Peter?” Loki asked.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I am guessing my spell alerted you.” Loki said to Tony.

“Yeah, and he got through my security.” Tony added.

“I must go to the Tower to see if there is anything that I can use to track him.” Loki said, and Tony was glad that the god didn’t make a comment about Tony’s own technology. That was the last thing they needed. “We need to leave at once.”

“I’m coming with.” Strange said, “If it involves Aries, then I would like to be a part of it.”

“That’s cool … Stephen.” Tony said, emphasizing the man’s first name.

“Don’t push it … Tony.” Strange said back, glaring at him slightly.  

“I am staying here.” Wong said. “It is too late at night to save the Universe.”

“Guard the Sanctum.” Strange said to Wong. “We will be back soon.”

Tony only had time to put a comforting arm around Peter, and then, in an instant, they were all teleported back to the Tower.  

“So, let me see-“ Loki said, but he was cut off by a noise coming from Peter’s room. He gave them all a worried glance and got into a defensive position. Tony called a suit with the wave of his hand, and Thor readied for battle. Peter even watched the hallway intently, his fists clenched as if he were ready to fight. Strange got his magic ready as well. It seemed they all had a bad feeling about whatever this could be.

They watched as a blue alien walked out of Peter’s room. Tony hadn’t seen Aries, but this alien looked different than what Strange had described him to be. The alien paused when whoever it was noticed the heroes ready to fight.

Tony had his repulsors ready, unsure of what to do.

The alien looked just as unsure as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, do you think Aries has returned ... or is it someone else?? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Help

The alien looked shocked to see them, and had paused in the doorway. Tony was exhausted, and he was almost grateful when they put their hands up immediately. He didn’t really want to fight anyone else. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

“I mean you no harm.” The alien said, and their voice was feminine and almost calming. She was a small alien, with no hair, and large, brown eyes.

“You look like Aries did…” Peter said.

“They are a peaceful species, Peter.” Strange explained, “So, any more people from Lusacalla should be peaceful… Though I am concerned why you are off your home planet.”

“I am a traveler.” The alien said, looking almost sad. “I have not been … home in a long time.”

“Then, why did you come here?” Tony asked.

“I know Aries.” The alien said. “I know him well. I used to … I used to travel with him, but he lost his way, and I have been following him, trying to make him … see reason.”

“What proof do you have of this?” Thor asked.

“I have none.” The alien said. “I did not intend for you to be here when I came, but … you are.”

“How do we know to trust you?” Loki said.

“Me.” Peter said. “My spider sense.”

Tony glanced over at the kid, “You get any bad feelings?”

Peter paused, and looked at the alien for a moment, before he shook his head. “No.”

“Good,” Tony said, and he looked back at the alien. “What’s your name?”

“Enu.” The alien replied. “Thank you for your help, P… I mean, child… What is your name?”

“Peter.” The kid replied. “Peter Parker Stark.”

An unknown emotion passed over Enu’s face, and she smiled. “That is a good name.”

“Right.” Peter said, still looking wary.

“So, how did you know Aries?” Strange asked.

“Were you his wife or something?” Tony added.

“I suppose that is a close definition of what it would be called on Earth.” Enu replied.

“And you want to make him see reason?” Strange asked.

“Or stop him.” Enu said. “Whichever comes first, I suppose.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Tony said. “That’s exactly what we’re doing.”

“We could all work together?” Peter offered. “Especially if you know things about Aries.”

“I cannot… I am sorry, but I work better alone.” Enu said.

“Why would you be against working with us?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“I …” Enu paused, and she looked at her feet, seeming to contemplate something. She looked back up with a determined gaze. “I suppose I am not. I apologize. I am not used to working with others.”

“Any reason why?” Tony asked.

“I … I suppose I have always thought I worked better alone. Until Aries, that is.”

“Okay…” Tony said, but he felt a pull on his arm, and suddenly, everything was blacked out, except for Strange and Loki. He looked around for a moment, before saying, “What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Strange said. “I figured we needed to converse a little before we agree to our new … ally.”

“So, pocket dimension again?” Tony said, looking around. “Why did you bring Loki?”

“Rude.” Loki said.

“He was the closest one to me.” Strange replied. “Listen, we need to ensure Enu is trustworthy.”

“I trust my kid.” Tony said.

“I understand,” Strange said, “But her particular species does not leave their planet. It does not make sense why she would be travelling unless she was working with Aries. At least for a short time.”

“I agree.” Loki said. “Something seems too easy about this.”

“I’m not saying we need to trust her with our lives here.” Tony said. “I’m saying that she knows Aries better than everyone else, and she’s been following him. A lead is better than nothing, and I’d like to think, that even if she does lead us right to him, we can stop him.”

“That is a good point.” Loki said, to Strange. “We can all go with her for a bit. If it is a trap, we can fight our way out of it. Peter was able to handle Aries for a short time. With all of us, it should be easy.”

Strange paused, looking conflicted, “So, we are trusting her?”

“Carefully.” Tony said.

“Alright,” Strange said, and the pocket dimension was gone, leaving them in the same place they left.

“Where do you think he will go next?” Thor was asking, just as Tony blinked back into awareness.

“I have ideas.” Enu replied. “He moves around often. He has stolen technology from a planet called Opusa, and it makes it where he can travel the Universe instantly, however it is traceable.”

“It is?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Enu said. “I do have a fundamental understanding of the planet.”

“How?”

“I am traveler. I learn things.” Enu said.

“So, can you track where Aries is going?” Peter asked.

“Yes.”

“Should we leave immediately?” Loki asked.

“We can’t.” Tony said. “Kid’s got finals.”

“Dad…” Peter groaned.

“You need to be in school, kid.”

Enu was looked at Peter and Tony intensely, and Tony realized she probably didn’t know what finals meant. However, he didn’t get a chance to explain before she said, “You plan on taking your … son?”

“Well, yeah.” Tony said.

“I can lift more than all of you.” Peter said.

“I doubt it, man of spiders.” Thor said.

“We can test it.”

“Good idea.”

“Thor, as much as I would love to see you compete with a child,” Strange said, “We have other matters. How about you, Loki, and I go with Enu now, and we can come back for Peter and Tony when finals are over.”

“I cannot go.” Loki said. “I need to pack.”

Strange rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you the one who said we needed to leave immediately?”

“Oh, no I was asking if we  _ should _ leave immediately, to which I was going so say I could not. One does not travel the Universe with only the clothes on their backs.”

“I do not understand you.” Tony said.

“I don’t want you to.” Loki replied.

“Back to the point,” Thor said, “I cannot leave immediately either. I need to get some things organized in New Asgard before my departure. I assume we will be gone for a while.” He asked, looking at Enu, who nodded in response.  

“Fine,” Strange said, sounding annoyed. “We have a literal alien here who knows how to track the being trying to destroy the Universe and you all have other things to do.”

“I can come and get you all in five days.” Enu offered.

“What?” Strange said, looking confused.

“I do not mind.” Enu said. “Aries cannot do anything in that time, and my tracer will work at any given moment. Besides, from what I hear… school and, of course, packing, are important.”

“You’re really gonna come back in five days?” Tony said.

“I will.”

“I don’t think she’s lying.” Peter added. Tony looked at him, wondering if his spider sense could pick up on that. He figured they didn’t have anything else to lose.

“Then, I guess we’ll see you then.” Tony said.

“How will you find us?” Strange asked.

“I have ways.” Enu replied.

“That’s not strange at all.” The wizard replied, sarcastically.

“I will see you soon.” She said instead of replying, and walked back into Peter’s room. Tony followed her to see what she was doing, but she was already gone by the time he got to Peter’s room.

“She’s gone…” Tony said, coming back into the living room, shocked.

“She is a strange alien.” Thor said.

“So, are we spending my winter break in space?” Peter asked, changing the subject.

“I think we are, kid.”

“We just made friends with an alien.” Peter said. “That’s pretty cool.”

“I am friends with many aliens.” Thor said. “Although, she seems to be unique.”

“That species always is.” Strange said.

“Well, I suppose I shall start packing for quite the adventure.” Loki said, and he held his arm out for Strange. “Stephen, will you do the honors?”

“Could you also take me back to New Asgard?” Thor asked, as well.

“Fine, fine.” Strange said, looking annoyed. “But after that, I am going to sleep. No interruptions.”

Strange opened a portal, and the three of them were gone.

“Bye, I guess.” Tony said, rolling his eyes, before he saw Peter looking over at him, the stress of the day evident on the kid’s face despite his positive attitude. “Come on, kid,” He said, “I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” 

-

Peter stared into his hot chocolate that Tony had made for him to try to cheer him up. It wasn’t really working, but Peter appreciated the effort.

“So, how is being seventeen?” Tony asked, coming to sit next to Peter on the couch.

Peter laughed humorlessly. “Great… A little stressful though.”

“Well, not many seventeen year olds have to deal with an alien attacking them on their birthday.” Tony trailed off, before adding. “How are you doing?”

“Not great.” Peter admitted, sighing.

“What happened while we were trying to get to you?” Tony asked, softly.

“Honestly just threats.” Peter said, “Which is bad, but I can handle that. It’s just that … this guy is strong… really strong. And it’s not like I can just web him up, and he threatened you, which was just makes everything worse … and I don’t want him to redo what Thanos did.”

“Me either, kiddo.” Tony replied.

“Why would people want something like that?” Peter asked. “Why would you want to kill half of life?”

“Because they think that would save it.”

“Why not just create more resources instead of killing everyone?” Peter said.

Tony laughed, “Kid, if more people thought like you, the Universe would be much safer.”

Peter sighed, “But they don’t, do they?”

“No, kid. They don’t.” Tony replied, sadly.

“So… what do you think of Enu?” Peter asked, after they sat in silence for a moment.

“I … I don’t know.” Tony said. “A part of me think she’s lying, but another part of me thinks it would be nice for some help… but that’s just too easy for us.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, confused.

“Peter, we don’t just get help. Every time it’s offered, someone is lying or keeping secrets, and we don’t even know why she was with Aries, or her motives, or anything. We could literally be walking right into a trap.”

“I don’t think we are.” Peter said.

“I know, I know, your spider sense is saying we aren’t…” Tony said, “But what if these aliens can trick it somehow?”

“Aries sure as hell didn’t.” Peter said.

“Aries was actively attacking you.”

“I know, but she didn’t attack us.” Peter sighed. “Look, I agree, it’s is a little weird, but maybe you have such a hard time with help because you don’t accept it when it comes.”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted by that, or proud of you for catching it.”

“She’s our best bet, dad.” Peter said. “Even if she did work with Aries. Maybe it was like Gamora and Nebula, where they had to work with Thanos to save their own lives.”

“Then, I would feel really bad for her.” Tony said, “She doesn’t look like the kind of person to let someone control them.”

“Do Gamora and Nebula look like people who let someone control them?”

“Fair point.” Tony replied.

Peter took a sip of his hot chocolate and said, “I trust her. I mean, not fully. I do think she is hiding something from us, because no one changes their mind about help that quickly, but I’m not going to turn away someone who actually knows who Aries is… Dad, I’ve fought the guy, and I know that he’s really dangerous.”

“I know, kid, and I’m not happy that you had to.”

“Me either… but it looks like people still think I’m the key the Infinity Stones.”

“We just can’t get away from those things, can we?” Tony said, shaking his head.

“Did you ever expect us to?” Peter asked.

“You know…” Tony said, pausing for a second. “I never got the chance to tell you, but when you lost your memories, I thought it had to be the mind stone. Nothing else could do something like that, so Strange and I, we went to Vormir, to find the soul stone which, as you know, had the mind stone in it … and there was nothing there.”

“It wasn’t there?” Peter asked.

“Whatever its plans were, it’s not connected to that planet any more, and Strange couldn’t find  _ anything  _ on the thing. He said it may not even be in this Universe anymore.”

“If it’s not in the Universe, then that’s probably a good thing.”

“Not for that Universe.” Tony said.

Peter shrugged, unsure of what to say for that, so he said something else instead. “So… then if they’re gone, all we have to do is stop Aries, we don’t even need to worry about him getting the stones.”

“Right, which makes our jobs much easier.” Tony said.

“So, do you think we can do this? Do you think we can stop Aries?”

“We’ll sure try to.” Tony said, “But if it’s all of us ‘magical’ people, I’m sure we can do something.”

That thought was comforting to Peter, because he really loved his life. He loved his dad; he loved his friends. He couldn’t imagine losing a single part of anything, because he actually wanted things to stay the way they were. However, Peter had a bad feeling about it all. It always felt like, the moment he was content with something, he lost it. That had happened with Ben, and with May, and Peter didn’t want it to happen to Tony. He didn’t want to lose his dad.

So, all Peter could do is hope he was strong enough, and try his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of Enu? Is she trustworthy? Or is she working for Aries? 
> 
> ALSO major shoutout again to Bee-Boy-Apollo for helping me edit. He is still the best!


	6. Conversation

Time passed as it usually did when there was something to dread - quickly. 

The last day of school, after finals were over, Ned and Peter were waiting for Happy to pick them up. Somehow, Peter had convinced Happy to also drop Ned off as well, which took the pressure off of Ned’s mom. It had been going on for weeks at that point, but this was a day where all Peter wanted to do was get back to the Tower, because when he did get back, they were leaving for space, and all he wanted to do was get the trip over with before he thought about it too much.

“So,” Ned was saying, as Peter leaned against the brick exterior of the building. “Do you have any fun plans for winter break?”

“I’m going to space.” Peter said, nonchalantly. He had gotten somewhat used to the idea at that point, though he never planned on telling Ned. However, as it got closer and closer, Peter found himself not wanting to leave home with no one knowing where he was, just in case he didn’t come back. 

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Ned said, looking over at Peter with wide eyes. “Are you serious, man? For what?”

Peter looked around to make sure no one was near, before saying, “Just to deal with some Avengers stuff.” He made sure to keep his voice down, even though there weren’t many people around them. “Some stuff is going on and we’re all going to go make sure it’s all good.”

“It must be big if you’re going into space.” Ned said.

Peter paused, before saying. “Yeah, it is pretty serious.”

“So … is everything gonna be okay?” Ned asked, looking concerned, and Peter knew he didn’t want to lie. He could only imagine how Ned would feel if, for some reason, Peter didn’t come home.

“I don’t know, to be honest with you.” Peter said. “It’s all … pretty bad.”

“You’re gonna come back, right?”

“I hope so.” Peter said, “I’ll try my best.”

“Is this what you were worried about at your party?” Ned asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, “It was … overall a rough day. I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to tell you everything.” 

“No, no, dude I get it.” Ned said, and Peter was grateful that his friend didn’t push any further.. “Just please be safe. You’re my best friend … and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know, and I promise I’ll be as safe as I can be.” 

Ned stared at him for a long moment, before hugging Peter tightly, who could only return to gesture, worry settling into his chest. But then again, that had been there since they decided to go to space. 

Suddenly, finals seemed so easy. Peter knew years ago, that the tests would have been his biggest worry, but these days, they were so easy. He wished he could go back to that. Or, at least only worrying about muggers.

Peter and Ned’s moment was interrupted by Happy pulling up, and Peter was hit with a wave of dread. They were only only one step closer to going to space, and he didn’t like it, even though he wanted it over with. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Happy said, as they got into the car. He had obviously seen the hug. 

“Nah, just a good bro moment.” Peter said, trying to play it off. Ned, however, had other ideas. 

“Hey, Happy.” Ned said. “Did you know Peter is going to space?”

“What?” Happy said, his eyes catching Peter’s in the rearview mirror.

“He did not.” Peter said, breaking away from Happy’s gaze. “Good going, Ned.”

“What, is this like for a fun trip or something?” Happy asked.

“No...” Peter said. “It’s kind of for a mission...”

“What?” Happy said, sounding offended.  “Why wouldn’t Tony tell me?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a secret...” Peter said, looking over at Ned.

“Sorry.” Ned said, looking at Peter sheepishly.

“I can’t believe you and your dad.” Happy said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not dangerous, is it?”

Peter sighed, knowing where the conversation as going. “It’s … pretty dangerous.”

“Wait, for real? What’s going on?”

There was no point beating around the bush. “Genocide,” Peter said. “Of a lot of people, and uh, … this guy wants to do what Thanos did.” Peter said. He knew he couldn’t lie to Happy or Ned at this point. He didn’t even want to.

“What?” Ned said, looking shocked. “It’s that serious?”

“Why is boss taking you?” Happy asked, sounding almost angry.

“I’m the one of the strongest people on the team, plus I know a lot about the Infinity Stones… so we’re going. A group of us.”

“Kid, you can’t… you can’t just go to space.”

“But I am, Happy.” Peter said. “And I should be okay. Plus, finals are over.”

“Peter…” 

“You’re not gonna change my or my dad’s mind.” Peter said. 

There was a long pause, where Happy seemed to be contemplating what to say. “I like you, kid.” He eventually settled on. “You’d better come back okay.”

“I’ll do my best.” Peter said. 

The conversation switched to something else, courtesy of Ned, which Peter was grateful for. 

The closer he got to leaving for space, the more Peter realized that so many people cared for him on Earth, and he was leaving it behind for an uncertain future. Before all of this with Thanos and Aries, Peter had thought space was incredible, but now ... not so much. In fact, Peter was tired of going to space. He was tired of having to save the Universe. He missed the days where things were simple.

But that was not a luxury he got.

-

Tony had already packed for the kid. He sort-of had to, since the kid never even started and Tony had to get something done or he was going to go crazy. 

This was also a good chance to test for Tony to tests his shrinking suitcase he had been working on, so they could travel light. He didn’t know if these planets were going to be hot or cold, or if Peter would have even thought that far ahead, so he knew it was better if he packed for both of them. Tony hoped aliens liked space pun T-shirts.

Tony was also concerned about coffee. How was he going to get his caffeine fix in space? What were they going to eat? He hoped Thor and Loki, who were well versed in space travel, would know what to do, because if not, Tony didn’t know what to think of their extended trip to space.

Tony checked his watch. Peter should have been getting home from school in a few minutes, since Happy was also dropping Ned off. Once the kid got back, they were going to the sanctum where they would meet up with Strange, Loki, and Thor to head out.

Tony had already told Pepper his plans. Pepper had been worried, and rightly so, but she didn’t argue too much about it, and promised she would be there when he got back. She also told him he had to get back in one piece, and bring the kid with him. That was the plan, but Tony was worried that something was going to happen that made either he or the kid not come back.

That was Tony’s worst nightmare.

But he couldn’t think of that. So, Tony walked out into the living room of his floor, just as the elevator dinged, and Nat and Rhodey walked out. Tony sighed; He had prepared an email to tell the Avengers his plan to leave Earth and to inform them of why. He knew they would all want to go, but someone had to stay and hold down the fort, and if they were following Aries, they needed a small group to go unnoticed.

However, with the look on Nat and Rhodey’s faces, they had questions, and he knew he couldn’t get out of this without answering at least something.

“Is there a reason you’ve cancelled training with Peter for three weeks?” Nat asked, her arms crossed.

“Yeah, man.” Rhodey added. Tony hated that they had been getting along lately. “The kid’s getting good. Holidays I understand, but what could you possibly be doing for three weeks?”

“Look,” Tony said, taking a deep breath. “We’ll be … out of town.”

“You’re cancelling training for vacation?” Nat asked, her eyebrows raised. “Are you sure the kid didn’t lose any memories again?”

“No, he didn’t and this isn’t a vacation… it’s a mission. I prepared a briefing for you all in an email… but I guess you’re too impatient for that.”

“I am.” Nat said.

“Why wouldn’t you just tell us yourself?” Rhodey asked.

“Because you’ll argue.” Tony said, and he pulled the email up on a table to show to them. Nat and Rhodey read it curiously. Nat finished first, and she looked over at Tony with wide eyes. Rhodey did the same only a few moments later.

“You’re going to space?” Rhodey said.

“There’s someone trying to be like Thanos?” Nat asked.

“Yes, to both.”

“We need to come with you.” Nat said, “We can’t split up the team.”

“We’re not.” Tony said. “This guy is on the move, and we barely have the trust of someone who knows him. We need to move quickly and a small group is the only way to be able to. Plus he could attack Earth at any moment.”

“So, we’re stuck here while you go after this guy?” Nat asked.

“It’s the easier job.” Tony said.

“Don’t tell me Peter is coming with you.” Rhodey said, as understanding dawned on him.

Tony sighed. “He’s the strongest we have.”

“Then take the Hulk!” Rhodey said. “Not your kid!”

“You think I’m happy about this?” Tony replied, growing angry. Damn it, he was just as unhappy about Peter going to space as any father would be. “And I can’t even take the Hulk if I wanted to! He’s out … frolicking with Bucky again!”

It was true. Even though Bucky and Hulky had initially been across the Earth from each other, they somehow kept in contact. Hulk preferred to stay near Bucky, and Bruce was beginning to hang around him as well.

“You can’t take Peter out into space!” Rhodey said, not distracted from his point.

“I don’t have a choice!” Tony said, “Aries is after  _ him.” _

“What?” Nat asked. “How do you know that?”

“Aries attacked him.” Tony said, begrudgingly.

“And you’re taking him  _ to _ the guy who attacked him?” Rhodey asked.

“It’s my choice too, you know.” Another voice said and everyone turned to see Peter sitting on the countertop, eating an apple nonchalantly.

“Kid?” Tony said, “I didn’t hear the elevator ding.” 

“I took the stairs.”

“We’re 93 floors up.” Rhodey said.

Peter held up his arms and showed them his web shooters. “It’s way faster than waiting for the elevator. I’ve been doing this for weeks.”

Tony paused, trying to think back to see if he remembered that ever happening.

“It’s true, Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “I have recorded that Peter has not been on an elevator alone in three weeks.”

“How did I miss that?”

“Alien attacks.” Peter said.

Tony sighed. “Right…”

“So, you’re going into space with your dad?” Rhodey asked Peter.

“Yeah, and I heard that you’re not a fan of that.” Peter said. “But I want to do this. If I’m here, Aries is probably going to come after me, plus I held him off for a few minutes. If we’re going to him, I need to be with whoever is the closest to him. He’s stronger than me… when I’m at full strength.”

The air was thick around them as that sunk in. 

“What if he comes here?” Nat asked. 

“You guys have Hulk.” Tony replied.

“Look, guys, I appreciate your concern.” Peter said, getting back on point. “But this is my choice. No matter where I am, I’m in danger, so I might as well be on the move.”

“Peter, you’re a kid.” Rhodey said. “You’re not supposed to be on the move at all. You’re supposed to be worried about finals, and girls and … school dances.” 

Peter sighed, “I know, Uncle Rhodey, but I’m also Spider-man, and I’m not letting this guy kill any more people.”

Rhodey glanced between the two of them. He must have known he couldn’t argue any further, because he said, “You two have the weirdest hero complex I have ever seen.”

“Runs in the family, I guess.” Nat said.

Tony would have said something, but the fact that he and the kid weren’t biologically related was still a sore spot for Peter, so he elected not to say anything. Now was not the time to hash out the past.

“When will you be back?” Rhodey asked, his arms crossed.

“In theory, if everything goes right, we’ll be back before Peter’s school starts.” Tony replied.

“So, you’re missing the holidays?” Nat asked.

“Yeah, we will be.” Tony said, and he added without thinking, “Our first Christmas as a family and we will be in another solar system.”

Tony could feel Peter’s eyes staring at him sadly. He couldn’t meet the kids gaze. 

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Nat said. “But it still sucks… Good luck, Tony.”

Tony nodded at her. Rhodey looked conflicted for a long moment, but walked over pulled Tony into a tight hug. While in it, Tony heard Rhodey say, “Come back, man.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tony said, letting him go.

After giving Peter a hug, Rhodey Nat left their floor, where they sat in silence for a long moment.

“Ready to go, kid?” Tony asked.

“Let’s do this.” Peter said, hopping off of the counter.

Before Peter could do anything else, Tony pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed the top of his head.

“We’re gonna come back, kid.” Tony said. 

“I know.” Peter said, but his voice was small. They stood there for a good moment, before Tony grabbed their things. Peter didn’t even complain about Tony having packed for them, which showed Tony that the kid was worried, however he didn’t ask. Instead, they got into the car. 

As they left the Tower, Peter’s eyes were glued to it, which made Tony promise himself that the kid was going to come back, even if Tony didn’t. 

The car ride was silent, making it seem to take forever to get to the Sanctum. Tony was both happy and nervous to be there. With one final half smile at Peter, they walked up to the front entrance, where the door opened before Tony could even knock on it.

Loud music was blaring throughout the sanctum, and Tony recognized Beyoncé immediately. Peter looked utterly confused, but significantly less worried.

“Sorry,” Strange said, “Thor and Loki are trying to listen to the whole album before we leave.”

“Fair enough.” Tony said. “Hey, have you heard from Enu? Is she here?”

“No, I-“ But Strange didn’t finish his sentence, for a portal, much like the ones the Opuse used, opened. Strange immediately was on the defense, but only Enu walked out of it, with a small smile on her face.

“How did you…?” Tony asked, and Enu opened held up a small piece of equipment in her hand.

“Technology from the planet Opusa. It is how I travel.” She explained.

“Right.” Strange said, “Very smart… however we will be using my own portals for now.”

“That is fine.” Enu said.

Strange called for Thor and Loki, which made the music stop. The two walked down the stairs, as if they hadn’t been blasting Beyoncé. Tony was sure to give them a strange look as they came down.

“Where is our first stop?” Strange said, now that everyone was there.

“He was last tracked on a planet called Oralia, not too far from Earth.” Enu replied “It will be busy, just so you know.”

“What does that mean?” Tony asked warily.

“They are having their festival of Australis as of now, so we will be in the middle of the party.” She said, before she looked at Strange. “Will you do the honors?”

Strange opened a portal, after a glance at Enu. Strange, Thor and Loki walked through without a second thought, followed by Enu. Tony gave Peter a tense smile, before he grabbed the kid’s hand, and they walked through together, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now begins the space portion! It won't all be action, some is just going to be space fun. 
> 
> Also thank you to Bee-Boy-Apollo again for reading this over.


	7. Oralia

“Dad, holy shit!” Peter said, as he aggressively hit Tony’s arm in his excitement. 

So much for the kid’s nervousness, Tony thought. Apparently being on an alien planet was enough to quell any of that.

“Ow, kid!” Tony said. His nervousness, unlike Peter’s, was not gone and it was quickly turning into irritation. “What is it?”

“There’s two suns!” Peter said.

“Well, don’t look at them!” Tony said, covering Peter’s eyes.

“It was only for a second!” Peter said, batting Tony’s hands away. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Enu looking at them, but the moment he had noticed, she looked away.

“So, this planet orbits around a binary star system.” Strange said. “What is the atmosphere here comprised of?”

“Oxygen and nitrogen.” Enu said. “Safe for human and many other kinds of life. This planet is huge, so it’s magnetic field can block out much of the radiation from the sun. You won’t tan here.”

“Good, because I forgot the sunscreen.” Tony said.

“Did you really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, and I don’t think I can just stop by a shop here.”

“You can,” Enu said. “This is a planet known for its festivals and shops.”

“Oh man, I feel like a tourist in the worst way.” Tony said. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was a deeper blue than he was used to, and the ground was red underneath him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and looked out into the distance, where there seemed to be a city, and that was where all of the activity was.

“Is that where we are going?” Thor said.

“Yes, that is where the festival is being held.” Enu said “It would be the best place for Aries to hide either among the crowds or in the sidelines.”

Following Enu’s lead, they all began to walk towards the festival. Tony caught up with Strange, and asked, “So, have you been here before?”

“Not this planet.” Strange said. “I do travel through space, but it’s hard to get to them all.”

“I’ve been here.” Loki said. They both looked at him with an unsaid question. “What?” he added, “I like the Australis festival.”

They eventually got to the town, and Tony was shocked at just how different everyone was on this planet. Sure, he had met the Guardians, who all were different species, but this was overwhelming.

Everyone here was different than the person next to them. They all had different faces and sizes, but they were somehow coexisting peacefully. People moved around from different small carts, where food and other items were being sold. Tony could smell the conglomeration of food from where they were standing.

Peter was looking at it all with wide eyes, the ones where you could tell the kid was hungry. Tony had to put a stop to that right there.

“Kid, we are not eating anything.” Tony said.

“But I’m hungry!” Peter replied, in an almost whiney voice. God, Tony hated it when the kid got whiney when he was hungry.

“We don’t know if it’s safe.” Tony reminded him. “Plus, you just ate before we left!”

“Most of it is safe for humans.” Loki replied, looking over at them.

“And I have a large amount of money.” Enu added. The all looked at her questioningly. “What? I won at gambling.”

“Alright,” Thor said, looking conflicted. “Loki, you have to stay with Stark and Peter. Do not let him eat anything that will hurt him.”

“Most of this is safe for humans anyways.” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “But I will make sure to watch the child.”

“This is… a large festival. Perhaps it would be better if we split up.” Strange said. “How long do you think we will be here?” He asked Enu.

“His last jump was a day ago. So he should be able to leave tomorrow.”

“So, are we staying in a hotel? Because last I remember, the hotels here give you free massages and I am in need of that.” Loki said, and his eyes were glued to a large, blue skyscraper that almost blended in with the atmosphere. 

“Why were you in a hotel here?” Thor asked.

“Reasons.” Was all Loki replied.

Tony shook his head. How had he wound up in space with these idiots?

“We will be, and I can pay for it.” Enu replied. “At second sundown, meet me at their front door and we will go in. It is that building right there.” She pointed to the building Loki had been looking at, and the god of mischief looked pleased. 

Enu went to turn away, but Thor thankfully stopped her, “Wait,” he said, “Are you wanting to go alone?”

“I was thinking that was the plan. We are splitting up, are we not?”

Thor glanced at Tony, who knew what the god was thinking. Enu didn’t need to be alone.

“I was thinking we need to stay in groups. If Aries is here, then we will need the combined might of numbers to defeat him.” Thor said. 

Enu narrowed her deep brown eyes. “I am as strong as he is.”

“But still,” Thor insisted.

“How about this?” Stephen said, “Enu, you may go with Tony, Loki and Peter. Thor and I will search the outskirts of the festival.”

“Why do you and Thor get to be alone?” Tony asked. At Stephen’s glare, he decided he didn’t want to know.

“Actually… you are right.” Enu said. “We do need to stay together. How about I go with you and Thor, then? It is more likely he will not be in the center of the festival.”

Stephen didn’t look happy about that, but Thor said, “I would like that very much. Stark, I do have a pod and my phone if you need us.”

“Yeah, and Pete and I’s phones work out here now, so we can actually call you.” Tony replied.

“Wait, wait, won’t we need money?” Peter asked. “I thought Enu had it.”

“Oh, yes.” Enu said, “You are right.”

“Don’t worry about it. What’s the currency? Credits? I reached out to the Guardians to find out how money worked in space. I may have had some of my money converted over. We’ll be fine.”

“That was very smart, Stark.” Thor said.

“I do think ahead.” Tony replied. “I’ll see you guys at … second sundown.” It felt weird saying that.

“Wait, is that the smaller sun or the bigger sun?” Peter asked.

“Smaller.” Enu replied.

“Alright, smaller sun.” Tony said, clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Alright, kiddo, let’s try not to poison you.” 

“I won’t be poisoned.” Peter said.

“Not if I can help it.” Tony said, and they turned away. As they walked into the the festival, they noticed Enu staring at them, her expression unreadable. Tony took a deep breath to steady himself.

He didn’t know if he fully trusted that alien.

-

Peter was both scared and excited to try food from another planet. A part of him hoped it would be good, because they both had to eat, and it would be much easier if they could eat on other planets. Peter knew Tony was worried about him getting sick or something, which was fair, since they knew none of the food was there. Thankfully they had Loki, even if the god looked totally bored at having to be around them.

They passed by many different food stalls, and Peter looked in to each one, hoping to find something recognizable. 

“Ooh, that looks like chicken!” Peter said, pointing to a stall to their right.

“That is not chicken.” Loki replied.

“Then what is it?” Peter asked.

“Not chicken.”

“Is it human safe?” Tony asked.

“No.” Loki said.

“Aw man, but it looks so good!”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Loki said. Peter sighed, and they kept walking. 

After another moment of walking, Tony laughed, and pointed to something near them. Peter looked over and jumped when he saw giant spiders being roasted on an open fire.

“Those are safe for humans.” Loki said, looking at the spiders.

“No, thanks, I’m good.” Peter said, trying to keep his distaste as hidden as possible. He didn’t want to offend anyone who happened to like giant spiders. 

Peter watched as a large, green alien, picked up a spider and ate it. Juice went everywhere, and Peter could not keep his distaste off of his face any longer. It was disgusting. 

“Are those your cousins?” Tony asked, clearly amused by the situation.

“Yeah, cousin Jim is toast… or roasted.” Peter replied, playing along. 

“Are you actually  _ related _ to spiders, Peter?” Loki asked, looking both shocked and concerned. 

“Wait, you think he’s actually related to spiders?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well, if he is not related to you, someone had to father him.”

Peter laughed, unable to contain himself. Tony looked at Loki as if he had three heads.

“No, no.” Tony said. “He has a human father.”

“Oh… so it’s you, right?” Loki said.

Peter couldn’t stop laughing at the situation, because it seemed there was no resolving it, and his dad was only getting more confused.

“You know what, sure.” Tony said, shaking his head. “I don’t even want to explain it anymore.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Loki said, nodding. “When I did a spell on your DNA, it did match remarkably well.”

_ “What?” _

“Ooh, Loki!” Peter said, cutting them off. He was already distracted by his stomach begging for food and had found something else at looked normal. “Can I eat that?”

Peter pointed to to what looked like a steak kabob. 

“Yes, you can.” Loki replied. “Just be warned-“

“Food!” Peter said, running towards the stand.

“Or not.” Loki said, and appeared next to Peter when he was at the stand.

“Hey asshole kid of mine!” Tony yelled, jogging to catch up. “How about you don’t leave me behind?” 

“Sorry, dad.” Peter said, before a red alien took their order.

“Wait,” The alien said, looking at Loki with narrowed eyes. “You’re that tricky bitch from last year.”

There was a moment of silence where Peter and Tony did not know what was going on. They glanced at each other with wide eyes, but did not say anything.

“No, I am not.” Loki said calmly.

“You left my brother!” The alien said. 

“That was  _ my  _ brother, Thor. Not me” Loki explained.

“And he looks like you?” The alien said.

“Exactly like me.” Loki said.

Peter could not believe what was happening, but he got one of the kabob things so he didn’t really care. Tony paid for it, and they walked away.

“So,” Tony said, “Does everybody know you?”

“Not everyone…” Loki said. “Yet.”

Tony looked like he had more questions, but Peter took a bite of his kabob, before he paused, completely confused at taste. It was not what he expected.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked, worriedly. 

Peter was expecting a meaty taste, but that was not what he got. 

“It’s… like cotton candy?” Peter replied. “It’s weird.”

“Really?” Tony asked, and grabbed the kabob out of Peter hands to take a bite. Tony reeled back the moment he bit into it. “What the fuck? That’s terrible!”

“I tried to warn you.” Loki said, unamused.

“It’s not bad.” Peter said, taking another bite. “Just different.”

Tony looked grossed out, but Peter finished it off, once he knew what to expect.

“What else is there?” Peter asked, still hungry.

And that was how the rest if the day went. Peter kept on trying food, while they all looked around for Aries, to no avail. 

All of the food had a theme, Peter found. It looked like something from Earth, but nothing tasted like it. Peter figured it out after eating a cupcake that tasted like caviar. He almost threw it up. After eating for hours, Peter was almost full, but still slightly hungry. 

Finally, he found a fruit stand that Loki said was safe, as the first and large sun was setting in the sky. Loki said they would only have an hour before they needed to get to the hotel to meet Enu, Thor and Dr. Strange.

Peter got a bunch of different fruit. Each thing all had a different taste to it, but it was all fruit related, thank goodness. The last thing Peter tried was a banana. Peter knew it wouldn’t taste like a banana but ate it anyways. He didn’t recognize the taste, but it made his tongue tingle slightly.

“Hey, dad.” Peter said, pushing the fruit into Tony’s face, who looked at him, annoyed. “What does this taste like?”

Tony sighed, and took a bite. He didn’t, however, immediately spit it out which meant it wasn’t too bad.

“It’s a mango.” Tony said. 

“Oh, I’ve never had that… is it spicy?”

“What?” Tony said. “Kid, what do you even mean?”

Peter shrugged, and ate the rest of it happily, finally feeling full.

“We should probably get heading towards the hotel.” Loki said, looking at the sky. “It will be quite walk.”

“I do have a suit. I could fly.” Tony offered.

“No thank you.” Loki said. “I would rather not fall off it it. I have seen your flying, Stark.”

“Rude.” Tony said, as they began walking.

It took them a long time to reach the hotel, and everyone was waiting for them when they arrived. Plus, the walk was full of interesting sights, so it went by quickly.

“Any luck?” Tony asked, when they got close to the rest of their team.

“No.” Stephen said. “How about you?”

“None either.” Tony said. “Though the food here sucks.”

“I think it’s good.” Enu said, shrugging.

“Let’s just go get a room.” Thor said, sighing. “I am exhausted.”

Peter agreed with him, because, out of nowhere, his stomach began to feel slightly off from something he ate. Peter wondered if Tony was going to kill him and if he was poisoned.

Peter could only hope not. Maybe he was just tired. Either way, he kept his mouth shut until they were the in room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew space travel could be so ... fun? Also what do you think is happening to Peter? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Another big thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for reading this over)


	8. Losing Things

It was amazing how an alien hotel could be so different and yet the same as Earth. The beds were otherworldly, but Peter didn’t seem to have a problem with laying down and falling asleep, so Tony supposed they couldn’t be that bad. Tony, however was not feeling sleep, so he decided to explore.

The hallways were somehow the same. There was always a quiet feel to hotel hallways, and Tony felt like he was in another dimension just being in them. These felt no different, even as Tony walked through them curiously. Every now and then, he would pass by a humanoid or some type of alien, but he only smiled and they didn’t spare him a second look.

Tony eventually ran into Thor, who was standing near one of the windows, which overlooked the planet and the festivals. At first, the god didn’t seem to notice him, but Tony came to stand across from him and Thor seemed to finally take note that he was there.

“Ah, Stark.” Thor said, smiling softly, though Tony noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. “Why are you not resting?”

“I’m on an alien planet.” Tony replied, “I got curious.”

“As one does.” Thor replied.

“You okay, man?” Tony asked. “You don’t seem like your normal self.”

“Oh, I am fine.” Thor replied.

“Why do I feel like you’re lying?”

“I am not sure.” Thor said, obviously trying to play off whatever he was going through. Tony knew that look too well.

“Look, Thor, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Tony said. “Not if you don’t want to. I’m not trying to pry into your life, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Thor glanced over at Tony for a long moment, before saying, “I keep losing things.”

“Like the axe?”

“And my hammer, since my sister destroyed it.”

Tony had always wondered what had happened to Thor’s hammer, since he had come back to Earth and it was gone. He had never asked, mostly because Thor never told him. He also never knew Thor had a sister.

“Sounds like a shitty sister.” Tony commented, not sure what else to say.

“I had to destroy Asgard just to stop her.” Thor said, and he looked sadder than Tony had ever seen him. “I don’t know, Stark. All I want is a weapon to keep me grounded, just like my father wanted, but I only seem to lose them. It seems to always be … just me, and that does not seem to be enough.”

“I feel like that with my suits.” Tony replied. “Not to try to take away from you or anything, but I get where you’re coming from, but the wielder of the weapon or not, you’re still one bad dude, Thor.”

“I wish I could see it through your eyes…” Thor said. “I lost to Thanos, I nearly lost to my sister. Without something … I do not feel like I am in control.”

Tony wished he had something truly useful to say, but he didn’t know Thor as well as he wanted to. This was the issue he had with keeping people at arms-length rearing its ugly head again.

If this were Peter, Tony would know exactly what to say, because Tony _knew_ Peter. However, with anyone else, Tony didn’t know them as well as he wanted to, or as Thor needed in that moment.

But Tony didn’t want to just leave it at that. He didn’t want to just tell Thor that he didn’t know him well enough, or that he couldn’t do much. Tony wanted to help, so he would at least try.

“Aren’t you the god of thunder, which essentially means you control lightning?”

Thor looked over, “Yes, I am.”

“What is the hammer and axe for? Just to make it easier to control?”

“That is what it is, yes.” Thor replied.

“Have you ever trained without the hammer or axe?”

Thor looked shocked at the question. “Well, no… not since I was very little.”

“That might be your issue.” Tony said, and he was finally relieved, because he somewhat understood what was happening. “If you’ve never practiced fighting or anything without something concentrating your powers, then it’s gonna be way harder to do it when you’re actually in the field.”

“So, what do you suggest?” Thor said, looking intrigued.

“Right now? I saw we do need to find that axe, and we _will_ find it. But for the future? I think you need to train without a weapon or anything else, just so if some other big asshole decides to steal your weapon, you’re not screwed over.”

“I always thought it would be incredibly dangerous to use my powers uncontrolled. I do not want to hurt anyone.”

“We can make it work.” Tony said. “I’ve already got a few ideas up my sleeve.”

There was a pause in the conversation, where Thor seemed to be thinking. Tony didn’t know if he had helped at all, but Thor did seem just slightly happier.

“If everyone calls you a selfish person,” Thor said, his voice curious, “Why do you help others so much, Stark?”

Tony paused, completely floored by the question. “I … don’t know. I mean I _am_ a selfish person-“

“Are you really?” Thor asked. “A selfish person wouldn’t do half of the things you have done, much less take in a child and _not_ use him to your own benefit.”

“You sound like you have experience with that.”

“That is what happened to Loki.”

“That explains a lot.” Tony replied. Thor continued to look at him expectantly, and Tony realized he couldn’t avoid Thor’s question like he wanted to. “I was selfish… for a long time, and I guess I’ve spent so much time making up for that …  I never realized when things really changed.”

“You have changed more recently than I have ever seen… I am glad to be on this mission with you, Stark.”

“You too, Thor.” Stark said.

Thor looked out the window, and smiled. “Ah, look, the moon has risen.”

Tony looked out the window. “That… definitely is different than Earth.”

And it was. This moon’s relative size to the planet was way larger than the moon on Earth. Plus, Tony was sure that the moon itself was bigger, just due to the fact that Tony could see actual volcanoes on its surface. Tony knew, from his own interest in astronomy, that once the Earth’s moon had the same volcanoes on its surface, but since it was smaller, the core of the moon cooled too quickly for humans to ever see it.

This moon was obviously still going.

“Peter would flip his shit at this.” Tony said. “It’s different, being on another planet.”

“That it is.” Thor agreed. “But it is still amazing all the same.”

Tony had seen many things in his life, but even he agreed with Thor on that one. “Yeah, it is.”

“You know, Stark, I think I am actually going to get some rest.” Thor said. “Perhaps it is best for me.”

“Probably a good idea.” Tony said. “I’ll do the same.”

“Good, I will let you get back to Peter then, and I will get back to Stephen.”

“You hanging out with Strange again?” Tony asked.

“Yes, well, we are sharing a room. That is why I came out here. I did not want to disturb him.”

Tony decided not to comment on how much time Thor and Stephen had been spending together, so he only bid Thor a warm goodnight before walking back to his own room. Tony was thinking he would come back to a dark room where the kid was asleep, but instead Peter’s bed was empty and there was the sound of retching coming from the, thankfully attached, bathroom.

Fear crept into him.

“Kid?” Tony said, opening the door.

Peter looked like shit. He was leaning against what had to be the toilet, but was more a bucket, and he looked pale and out of it.

“It… It disappears, dad.” Peter muttered. Tony walked over to him and saw that Peter been throwing up into a wooden toilet. Just as he cringed at the sight, it all disappeared.

“What the fuck?” Tony said, before shaking off his shock. That was not what he could focus on. He kneeled next to Peter and put a hand on his forehead. Peter was slightly warm, but not burning up.

“What happened?” Tony asked, growing more and more nervous by the second.

“I don’t think that banana agreed with me.” Peter muttered.

“Kid, we’re on an alien planet. You could have eaten something poisonous.”

“No, no… This has happened before, dad.” Peter muttered, before he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Once I hate some shady buffet food in Brooklyn and it didn’t agree with me.”

“Kid, we’re going home.”

“No!” Peter said, making himself sit up. “I’m fine! I promise! Just give me until morning.”

“You could be dead by morning.”

“Dad, I promise I’ll be fine. I think I’m done throwing up!”

Tony wanted to drag the kid back home, but he didn’t even know if he could. He had no idea which room was Thor and Strange’s and he didn’t even want to ask Enu, not that he knew where she was. Plus, he would have to fight Peter, which he bet still had some of his super strength even in his weakened state.

“Fine.” Tony said, annoyed. “But one sign of anything going wrong and I am taking you home, got it?”

“Got it.” Peter said. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“Yeah, kid.” Tony said gently, his fatherly instincts taking over. “Can you walk?”

“Mostly.” Peter said. “I might need some help though.”

“Of course.” Tony said, and hoisted the kid up. They both walked to the bed, and Peter laid down. The kid held his hands out, obviously needing physical comfort in the wake of his sickness, and Tony was more than happy to oblige.

“Give me one second.” Tony said, despite wanting nothing more than to curl up with his kid, “You’re all sweaty so I’m going to see if I can get you something to help clean you up.”

Peter nodded, and Tony was able to find a washcloth and a way to get water, and he walked back to the bed and sat next to Peter. The kid instantly clung on to him, letting out a wheezy sigh that worried Tony, but he focused on wiping the sweat off of Peter’s brow and making sure the kid was comfortable.

Peter’s breath eventually evened out, even though it sounded slightly off. But that sound slowly was going away. The kid was resting comfortably against Tony’s shoulder, seeming to be out like a light. Tony was sure to wrap his arms around the kid, and once he had cleaned Peter up, he began rubbing his fingers through Peter’s hair, which made Peter’s hum contentedly.

These were the moments that Tony loved about being this kid’s father. Even though they were both on a different planet, even though they were far from home, they still had each other, and Peter still trusted him. Tony didn’t know what he had done to deserve the love he had from Peter, but he just leaned his head on Peter’s and decided not to try to figure out.  

Tony wanted to rest, however, he knew he was too worried for sleep to overtake him. He stayed up, making sure nothing bad happened to the kid. Fortunately, whatever it was seemed to go away after only a few hours, because the color returned to Peter’s face, and the kid’s breathing seemed to be normal again as well. Tony relaxed, knowing that it appeared like his kid was okay, but he would still have Loki check him over tomorrow.

Tony watched the first sunrise through the window of their hotel room. He wished he had coffee of some sort, but knew he would have to do without. He had no idea if any other planet had any coffee at all.

Tony had to admit, though, even if the Universe was in danger, even if it was possible that half of it would be gone again due to Aries, it was a beautiful sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, major thank you to Bee-Boy-Apollo for looking this over for me! 
> 
> Also, many of you were right that Peter was just feeling sick from what he ate. Good job!
> 
> I just had a crazy day teaching planetarium shows and working, so that is why I was late posting this. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Peter woke up slowly, feeling much better than when he had fallen asleep. One of the suns of Oralia had risen, illuminating the room. Peter was still laying on Tony’s shoulder, and he could feel the remnants of how much he had sweat in his sleep. He felt disgusting and he probably smelled like it too.

“Hey, Spider-baby.” Tony said.

Peter groaned. “Dad, I’m not sick anymore... You can’t call me that.”

“I can call you whatever I want.” Tony said. “How do you feel, kid?”

“Better.” Peter said. “I hope they have showers here… because I feel gross.”

“You  _ are _ gross.” Tony replied. “But for real, is your stomach bothering you? Are you still warm?”

Peter shook his head against Tony’s shoulder. “No to both of those things, I swear. I’m fine.”

“You’re still getting checked over by Strange and Loki.” Tony said.

“Okay, okay, I will.” Peter said. “Do you know if they have showers?”

“I think they do.” Tony said, “Come on, kid.”

Tony and Peter got up, and his dad led him to what looked like a shower stall. It was next to the bucket that was a toilet. Peter stared at the shower for a long time.

“I wonder how it works.” Peter said.

“I’ve got no clue.” Tony said, pointing to a button in the shower stall, “But I think it has something to do with this button.”

Tony pressed the button, but nothing happened.

“So … they don’t have showers?” Peter said, before he was hit with a spray of slime. Tony was not spared.

“What the fuck?” Tony said, flinging some of the slime that had made it onto his hand back into the shower stall, “I’m going to find Strange!” He yelled, leaving the bathroom. 

Peter thought about following him, before he was hit with a spray of water and fast-moving air. In only moments, he, and his clothes were clean.

Tony had not left the hotel room, obviously, and had heard the commotion. He appeared at the bathroom door, staring at a clean Peter with wide eyes.

“So, I guess it  _ is _ a shower.” Peter said. 

“I wish I understood this place.” Tony sighed.

Peter walked past Tony, and pat him on the shoulder that did not have slime on it. “Your turn, dad.”

After Tony was done getting ready, he and Peter went out to see if they could find Strange, Thor or Loki. They, instead, found Enu, who was drinking something, sitting near an impossibly large fountain. She hadn’t noticed them, too focused on the book she was reading and her drink. 

“Should we go talk to her?” Peter asked Tony.

“Why not?” Tony said. “I really want to ask her about that cup she has.”

Peter knew it looked familiar, but he looked just a little closer and was shocked. “Is that … Starbucks?”

Tony shrugged at Peter and walked over. Peter quickly caught up to him. 

Enu looked up at them just as they got to her. She gave them a smile.

“Hello,” Enu said. “I see you two figured out the shower.”

“It was horrifying.” Tony said.

“And slimey.” Peter added

“I probably should have explained that to you.” Enu said.

“So, is that Starbucks?” Tony said, getting right to the point. “From Earth?”

Enu looked at her cup, “Yes, it is Starbucks, but no, not from Earth.”

Tony looked confused, and Peter knew that Tony was always cranky when he was confused and had no caffeine, so Peter decided to intervene.

“Are there Starbucks on other planets?” Peter asked.

“Yes, of course.” Enu replied. “How do you think they got their name?”

“Do they serve… coffee?” Tony said.

“Depends on the planet. The one here doesn’t serve coffee… but if it’s caffeine you’re after, they do have something that contains it.”

Tony looked like he almost wanted to cry. Peter was highly amused.

“He can’t live without coffee.” Peter explained to Enu. “Or caffeine. He gets really cranky.”

Enu looked amused. “I understand. It is not addictive to my species, but for many it is.”

“I cannot believe I am about to say this,” Tony said. “But can we please go to Starbucks?”

“We should probably take Thor.” Peter said. “And Strange. Wait... does Loki like caffeine?”

“I hope not.” Tony said.

“Is there a way to communicate with them?” Enu asked.

“Oh! My phone works in space!” Peter said. “Do any of theirs?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “I upgraded them too.”

“I can just text them.” Peter said, pulling out his phone. After the text was sent, Enu began to lead the way. Tony and Peter followed her. 

“So, any sign of Aries?”

“No, not yet.” Enu said. “He normally likes a spectacle, so I expected to see him here, however I was wrong. He should be leaving soon, and I am afraid he is planning an attack.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked.

“He gathers weapons. His favorite requires energy refills that take a bit of time to recharge. He tends to stay at planets with bright stars in order to recharge them quickly.”

“Do you think he will attack here?” Peter asked.

“I am not sure, though I have reason to doubt it. He prefers to attack more … uniform populations. He says it is easier to keep track that way.”

“So, you know him pretty well then?” Tony said.

Enu nodded. “More than I would have liked to.”

“Do you really think you can get him to see reason?” Peter asked.

Enu glanced at him, before saying, “To be honest, it is a better alternative to … putting and end to him, but I doubt it.”

“So, how did you meet Aries?” Tony asked. He had the look on his face whenever he was trying to investigate something. Peter hoped he didn’t push too far. They really needed Enu and pissing her off by asking too many questions was not the way to get her to stay on their side.

“We were forced together. A betrothal … I suppose. I travelled with him only because I had to, to save my own life.” Enu said. “I changed my mind when he began to murder in Thanos’s name. I was there when … Thanos won. I lost someone close to me.”

“But they came back right?” Peter asked. “When everyone undid everything?”

“Yes … he is safe back at home. Where his father cannot get to him.”

“Aries?”

“Yes.” Enu said.

“That makes sense.” Tony said, looking as if he trusted Enu just a little more. Peter was glad when they arrived at Starbucks, which looked very similar to the coffee shop back on Earth. The conversation naturally died down as they walked in.

“So… do they have anything I would like?” Peter asked Enu.

“Well, they do still have a Vanilla Bean drink that would suit you.” Enu said.

“Wait,” Tony asked, the suspicious look back on his face. “How did you know that?”

“Human children tend to have a palate that is more reactive to bitter tastes, meaning they like sweet things.” Enu said. “I did my research on humans when I found I would be travelling with them.”

Her response was so smooth even Peter knew there was no way she could be lying. “Wait,” he said, suddenly offended. “I’m not a human child, I’m a human teenager!”

“Oh? There is a distinction?” Enu said, tilting her head to the side.

“Nope.” Tony said, a wide smile on his face and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “So, Enu, tell me. What do they have with caffeine?”

Enu paused to consider it. “They have a drink called the Filmink, which had twice the amount of caffeine as a large cup of Earth coffee. It should suit you just fine.”

“How does it taste?” Tony asked.

“Horrible.” Enu said.

Tony appeared to be weighing his options. “I’ll deal with it. Come on, kid.” He said, and they got into the long line. Tony was immediately impatient.

“I haven’t had to wait in a line at Starbucks in years.” Tony said, sighing.

“Hey, look, Thor, Loki and Dr. Strange are here!” Peter said, distracted by seeing their friends. 

“How did they get here so fast?” Tony said, glaring at them.

Loki, who had caught their eyes, stuck his tongue out at Tony.

“That asshole…” Tony muttered.

“I thought humans did not curse around their children.” Enu said.

Tony turned to look at Enu with a wide gaze.

Peter laughed. “I love it when your jokes backfire.”

“Shut it, kid.” Tony said.

Enu seemed to let it go, and they waited for a few minutes in relative silence, until they got to the front. There barista’s name was Anne, and she looked at them with a bored expression.

“What can I get you?” Anne said, her voice monotone.

“A Filmink and a pink Vanilla Bean for the young child.” Enu said.

“I’m seventeen!” Peter said.

“Good for you.” Anne said, “Do you want a sticker?”

Peter was at first offended by what she had asked, but then Anne showed him an assortment of bright stickers, and Peter had to pick one. He spent a moment choosing, before settling on a pink one. When he touched it, it lit up. Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes.

“Not a child, my ass.” Tony said. 

“It lights up!” Peter said, as Enu paid. “Look, it lights up!”

“Yeah, Spider-baby, it lights up.” Tony said.

Peter knew he was going to be made fun of, but he didn’t care in that moment. He proudly stuck his sticker on his shirt, before walking over to where Loki, Thor and Dr. Strange were sitting.

Dr. Strange openly looked at Peter’s light up sticker, before Peter realized Thor had one right on his face.

“That is courtesy of me.” Loki said, catching Peter’s glance. “I also got Thor the most caffeinated thing on the menu.”

“Did you know this planet rotates?” Thor said, very quickly. “Can you feel it? Because I can feel it. Because I am a god, and I love being a god, but every now and then I feel so old and tired and I just want to find love but at the same time... Peter, I can shoot lightning. Lightning. Out of my entire body, sometimes. I miss my hammer and axe though…”

“Are… Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“No.” Thor said, way too quickly.

At that moment, Tony and Enu were walking up with their drinks. Peter grabbed his, and drank it quickly, loving how it looked and tasted sweet, unlike some of the other foods on this planet.

Tony took a careful sip of his drink. “This tastes like … mushrooms.”

“It’s horrible.” Enu said.

Tony shrugged and drank the whole thing. When he was done, he looked wide awake.

“I feel great!” Tony said. “We need to get this stuff on Earth!” 

“Good,” Enu said, after a disgusted glance at Tony. “We need to go hunt for Aries. I propose we split up again to cover more ground.”

“I will go with Peter.” Loki said. “You caffeine crew can all go together.”

“I suppose you think you are better than us for not needing caffeine?” Dr. Strange said.

“I  _ am _ better than you, but it has nothing to do with caffeine.” Loki said. 

“Watch my kid, Loki.” Tony said, before he agreed to split up. Peter was shocked that Tony allowed it. 

They all went in their own directions, Strange and Thor together, with Enu and Tony trialing close behind. That left Peter with only Loki.

“So, where we are going?” Peter asked, curious as to where they would begin their search.

“Well, first, food,” Loki replied. “I can hear your stomach from here. Then, we will shop.”

“Shouldn’t we look for Aries?”

“I can multitask…” 

Peter didn’t exactly believe him, but he wasn’t about to argue with the god of mischief over it, so he followed in the direction that Loki began walking, unsure of what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, major props to Bee-Boy-Apollo for reading this over! 
> 
> Also, what do you think about Enu now? Is she more trustworthy? Please leave a comment down below! I do love every comment I get and I love responding to them!


	10. Shopping Around

Shopping was fun. Loki knew just where to go and what to do that was outside of the festival grounds, but also still interesting. They had found permanent buildings that housed shops that were significantly less busy than the festival was, which Peter enjoyed.

Loki seemed to be content with hanging out with Peter. After walking around for awhile, he found a shop that was based on Earth food, which wound up being incredibly interesting because none of the Earth food was accurate. Peter wasn’t sure how they got their information on Earth food, but it was hilarious nonetheless. 

Peter ordered chicken tenders and got what looked to be a burger instead. When he bit into it, it tasted like chicken, but was still somewhat burger-like in a way that Peter couldn’t explain. It wasn’t horrible, and he was dying for food, so he ate it anyways. 

Peter tried to eat quickly, because it was nice of Loki to be so patient. This was the first time that Peter wasn’t around his dad in space, which was already nerve wracking, but Loki wasn’t being as big of a jerk as he could be, so Peter was grateful for that.

“So, I have a question to ask you.” Loki said.

“I hope I have an answer.” Peter replied, his mouth full. Normally his dad would yell at him for doing it, but Loki seemed unfazed.

“Do you think Stark likes me?” Loki said. “I have tried not to cause any … damage, however I am afraid I annoy him.”

“Everyone annoys him.” Peter replied. “He likes you more than Steve, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Did Steve not try to kill him?”

“You did too.” Peter reminded him. Loki nodded, though he still looked slightly unhappy with the answer, so Peter added. “He also lets you hang around me, which he wouldn’t if he thought you were  _ that _ bad. And I mean, you’re trying, but you’re also being yourself, so he knows you’re not lying.”

“I have to admit… I like the freedom I have now.” Loki said. “Of course, parts of Earth are restricted, but being able to go on missions … and be included, it keeps me busy. The lack of something to do that is what drove me to do what I did before. I don’t want to lose it.”

Peter nodded, understanding. “I mean, for humans it can be hard to build back up trust… but as long as you don’t hurt anyone who is innocent, you should be fine.”

“But what about my attitude? Thor lectures me about it all the time… he says that Stark will eventually lose his patience with me, and that I need to be … kinder.”

This was the first time Peter had heard of that, but he could see it happening. “I mean… we all have an attitude. I annoy Tony an a daily basis and he keeps me around.”

“But he is your father… he has to.”

“He’s my dad by choice, not by biology.”

“But Tony said-“

“He was trying avoid confusion… but I was adopted by Tony. He doesn’t have to stick around.”

“Oh, well, my father adopted me too… however he was not as good as yours is.”

“I’m glad to have Tony.” Peter said.

Loki paused, before his expression changed. “Are you sure you’re not related? You two look exactly the same, and your DNA-“

“It’s gotta be a fluke, Loki.” Peter replied, smiling sadly. “I know who my biological parents are. They’re just not around.”

Loki paused, seeming to take it in, before he nodded, and said, “So, you think Stark trusts me, then?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, he does. Plus you do have your funny moments.”

“I am funny all the time.”

“Except when you’re being mushy and sweet.” Peter said, jokingly.

Loki was unamused. “I will turn you into a spider.”

“Rude.”

“Come on, Spider-brat-“ Loki said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!” Peter said, affronted by the nickname.

“Oh, I like that one.” Loki said, thoughtfully. He stood up. “Let’s do some more shopping.”

“You mean looking for Aries?”

“Right.” Loki said, nodding.

They passed by a few more shops that Loki wanted to go inside, and Peter took time to look at each item, even if he had no idea what they were. Loki picked up a few things when he thought Peter hadn’t been looking, so Peter knew not to ask.

The last shop they went into was what Peter could only describe as a pawn shop. It was weird, but Peter entertained himself by looking at a few books while Loki browsed. Peter made sure to look outside as well, knowing he was supposed to be looking for Aries.

Peter picked up on book, that had strange writing on it. The first page was a letter to someone, but Peter couldn’t read whatever language it was written in. He was really into it, so much so that he barely noticed when someone walked up behind him.

“Like that, little kid?” An alien, with a gruff voice said. Peter instantly got a bad feeling from the guy, but tried to keep himself level. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw that Loki was looking at them.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it’s cool. What is it?” Peter asked.

“It’s a book of magic… Rumored to be from Frigga herself.”

Peter’s spider sense went off, and his eyes flickered to Loki, who looked angrier than he had ever seen him. Loki was now glaring in their direction, and he looked like he was about to fire a spell off at any moment.

“Where did you find it?” Loki asked, his voice filled with barely contained rage as he walked over stiffly.

“From some trader. He said he got it from Asgard before the place blew to dust.”

Loki, out of nowhere, grabbed the aliens face and pushed him into a dark portal that had opened up behind him. The alien yelled, but he was gone.

Peter jumped back, glad that Tony wasn’t there. “Loki!” Peter yelled. “What was that for?”

“That is my book!” Loki exclaimed, yanking it out of Peter’s hands. “My mother gave this to me and it was stolen from Asgard!”

“So, you killed him?” Peter said, with a high voice.

“He is not dead.” Loki said. “I knew you would be upset for his well-deserved death. He will simply fall for thirty minutes and not remember a thing when he returns.”

Peter took a deep breath, glad the shop guy wasn’t dead, but also still concerned with Loki’s outburst. Somehow he really had forgotten just how dangerous the guy really was when someone upset him.

“My mother is dead.” Loki said, in a soft voice.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Frigga… the one who gave me this book. She died… while I was in prison for my crimes against the Earth. This was my first spell book.”

“So, it’s special to you?”

“Her note is still in it.” Loki said, sighing. “It’s all I have left. I don’t even have my home. We … we had to destroy it, but this was gone much before it was.”

“I … well, I’m glad you got it back.”

“I scared you.” Loki said.

“Yeah,” Peter replied, “But it happens. You were upset. You didn’t kill the guy.”

“I was close.” Loki said. “Very close.”

“You’re fine.” Peter said. “It’s cool. We’re cool.”

“Are we really?”

“Yeah, dude.” Peter said, smiling at him. “I’m glad you got your book back.”

“I suppose we should leave before that man returns.” Loki said, returning Peter’s smile. Peter nodded, and as they left, Loki said, “Thank you, for not yelling at me.”

“It’s cool, man.” Peter said. “You’re okay.”

“Maybe I am.” Loki said. Peter smiled, before his spider sense went off, and he turned, trying to find the source of it. His eyes eventually settled on a rooftop, where Aries was staring at them.

“For all that is Hela.” Loki said, and he pulled out a knife as he saw Aries too. “Peter, call your father.”

Peter was already on it, but just as he did so, Aries jumped off the roof, and began to charging at him. Loki tried to shield it, but Peter had to move anyways.

Loki took over the fight, keeping Aries busy as Peter ducked away to try to call Tony. However, Aries was not going to let him. So, Peter took a chance and shot Aries hands’ with his web shooters and with a strong pull, he managed to tie them together.

Loki reinforced them with magic, looking pissed.

Aries laughed. “You’ve got me.”

“You do realize you’re dealing with two of the most powerful beings in the Universe, don’t you?” Loki said.

“I do.” Aries said. “What a pity that is.”

Peter sent an S.O.S. text to Tony before having his web shooters ready in case Aries broke free.

“Where is my brother’s axe?” Loki asked

“When I could not open the portals, I got rid of it. You will not be able to find it.”

“You would not give up something of that power.” 

“It is powerless.” Aries said. “Just like you.”

And he was gone, through another portal. Loki yelled in frustration, just as Tony, Thor, Enu and Dr. Strange got there through one of Dr. Strange’s portals.

“What happened?” Tony said, looking worried.

“That bastard!” Loki yelled. “He’s such a prick!”

“Aries?” Strange asked.

“Yes, he got away!” Loki yelled, clearly frustrated.

“Tell us what happened, brother.” Thor said. 

As Loki began to tell them everything, Peter felt himself drawn to look out into the distance. He looked out to the end of the road, where he saw something impossible. 

He froze, the breath catching in his throat.

Long brown hair, pale skin, wide eyes. Peter was looking at May Parker, who was not even supposed to be on this world. But then she faded right in front of his eyes, as if she weren’t real, only leaving orange light that looked too much like the soul stone. 

May was alive, which was impossible, and Peter didn’t know what do to do about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of Loki, and of May? 
> 
> Major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo again for reading this over and getting me to post it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	11. May It Be

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked, his voice concerned.

Peter couldn’t answer, he could only stare in the distance. Was that real? Was he going insane? Was he seeing things?

“Kid?” Tony asked, his voice growing worried. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Peter managed to shake his head. He knew he had to answer Tony or else it would only get worse.

“I need to leave.” Enu said, bringing Peter out of his shock. He blinked back into awareness. Enu looked concerned, almost as if she had seen it too.

“You saw her?” Peter asked. 

“I … I don’t know who is, I need to go.” Enu said. “I will be back soon.”

And she was gone with no other explanation, into an Opuse portal.

“What the hell was that?” Tony said, looking annoyed. “She can’t just leave.”

“May.” Peter said.

“May?” Loki said. “What does that mean?”

“Like your Aunt May?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded slowly.

“You saw her?” Tony asked, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, over there.” Peter said. “It was like … she was the stone. Or the stone was her. I’m not sure...”

Peter pointed, and Tony looked over in that direction with wide eyes.

“Where did she go?” Tony asked.

Peter could only shrug, completely lost.

“Is Enu going after it?” Thor asked, looking concerned.

“My Aunt?”

“No, the stone.”

“Do you think she’s a threat?” Tony asked.

“I need my axe.” Thor said, forgoing an answer.

“What? Now?” Loki said, “While I admire your kink for weaponry, I think we all need to stick together.”

“That axe is the best chance we have.” Dr. Strange said, looking at him. “It helps Thor control his powers, and we need that right now.”

Tony reached out and rubbed Peter’s shoulder comfortingly. Peter glanced at him, before saying, “Thor, do you think it will help?”

“We are out here on our own.” Thor said. “Yes.”

“Then, go get it.” Peter said. 

Loki rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

“I will go with you.” Dr. Strange offered.

“Of course he will.” Loki commented.

“Now is not the time, Loki.” Dr. Strange said.

Loki stared at Dr. Strange before saying, “Fine, but the axe better be worth it.”

“It will be, brother.” Thor said. 

“So, where are you going?” Tony asked.

“I can give you a list of where Aries has been.” A female voice said. They all turned to look to see that Enu had returned. She turned conflicted, but otherwise, the same.

“Where did you go?” Thor asked, looking confused.

“I … I had to check on something. I was … I didn’t expect to see another human here.”

“You saw May too?” Peter asked.

“Is that her name?” Enu asked.

Peter nodded in response.

“Then, yes, I saw her. I thought I saw a stone too… I thought they were gone from this Universe. But they are not. If the stones are here then Aries will look for them.”

“And how do we know we can trust you?” Thor asked.

Enu paused. “I’m … I’m not sure, but you can. I do not want the stones. I have no use for them.”

Peter stared at her, and he was hit with a sense of trust that he could not explain. “She’s not lying, guys.”

Thor looked at Peter, before saying. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Peter replied.

“Okay,” Thor said. “I am going to find my axe.”

“That may be for the best.” Enu replied. “We have a difficult journey on our hands, and we need any advantage we can get. He has been on only four planets. It has to be somewhere there.”

“Thank you for your help.” Dr. Strange said. “We must leave at once.”

“Good luck.” Enu said, and she told him the names of the planet. Dr. Strange opened a portal, and they were gone.

“Strange will stop at nothing to be alone with him.” Loki said, rolling his eyes again. He seemed frustrated that Thor had left. 

“I have noticed that.” Enu said. “Are they together?”

One look from Loki was all they got as answer.

“Come on, kid.” Tony said. “Let’s get you back to the hotel where you can rest. You’re shaking.”

Peter looked down and realized he was actually shaking. It was an odd feeling, but he tried to push it away.

“I’m okay, dad.” Peter said. 

“No, you’re not.” Enu said, her voice soft. “We do need rest. I can track Aries tomorrow morning. Hopefully he will not be too far, or have time to do anything.”

“We can head out in a few hours.” Loki said. 

Enu checked her watch which apparently had the tracker on it. Peter had never noticed it before. “We can stay all night. He will not be able to do much damage where he went.”

“Where did he go?” Peter asked.

“Underwater.” Enu said. “And I do not think he can swim.”

“That moron.” Loki said, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s let Peter rest.” Enu said and they all, thankfully, agreed.

The walk was a long one back to the hotel. When Peter got back, he automatically laid down on the bed, and was glad that it was only he and Tony now. Peter felt the bed dip down behind him, and realized Tony had sat back down on the bed.

“I’m tired of this.” Peter said.

“Tired of what?” Tony asked.

Peter sat up to look at his father. “I’m tired of reliving this. Normally when someone dies, they stay gone … But I’ve tried to deal with losing May, but she’s like a ghost, I can’t move on because she’s still out there.”

“She might not be. Maybe that was a memory of the soul stone, or it could have been reaching out to you.”

Peter feel back down on the bed roughly. “It didn’t feel like that.”

“I know, kid, but we don’t know anything right now.”

“And I’m tired of that!” Peter said, his frustration growing. “I’m tired of feeling like I don’t know what’s going on, or what could be coming. If May is out there, I have to do something.”

“But if we go after this, we could lead Aries right to the stone.”

“You’re right.” Peter said with hesitation. “And I know you’re right. I’m just sick and tired of having to save the Universe...”

“Kid…”

“I am! I wanted so bad to be a hero and now that I am, it just sucks!” Peter said. “it just sucks.”

“It does.”

There was a moment of silence, where neither of them were able to say anything. Peter was hit with immense guilt as he laid there.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said, quietly. He turned his body to where he was curled around where Tony was sitting, and his face was hiding into Tony’s leg. Tony rubbed Peter’s back.

“What are you sorry about, Pete?” Tony asked, sounding confused.

“I mean… you’re my dad.” Peter said. “I should be fine, because you’re great and I really love you … but I’m not. If May’s out there, I want to find her. I shouldn’t … because I have a family now, right?”

“Kid…” Tony said, “it’s okay.”

“I just … I feel so damn guilty, and the fact that I’m sitting here talking about it with you…”

“Peter, it’s okay that you want your Aunt back. I’m not offended.”

“But you should be… because you’re so good to me, and you’re my dad… I just, I can’t help it.”

“And that’s how it’s going to be.” Tony said, still rubbing Peter’s back. “Look, before me, you had May, and it’s totally okay to want us both.”

“Why aren’t you mad?” Peter asked. “I feel like you should be mad.”

“Because I love you Peter, and I want you to be happy,” Tony replied. “Even when it means it’s something I can’t do, and I’m not taking it personally, because I know you still love me.”

Peter curled around Tony’s just a little tighter. What had he done to deserve his father? What had he done to deserve the literal Tony Stark to come into his life and help in the way Tony did?

“You know, kiddo, there are more comfortable ways to get dad cuddles.” Tony said, almost teasingly.

“Tony…” Peter groaned, embarrassed.

“Oh, so I’m Tony now?” Tony teased. “Alright, kid, I’m getting up now.”

“Do you have to go somewhere?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to be alone.

“Yeah,” Tony said, getting up, “I need to lay on the back on the bed, so you don’t fall asleep on me like this.”

“I wasn’t gonna fall asleep.” Peter mumbled.

“Uh huh.” Tony said, and he took his shoes off, nearly falling as he did so. Peter watched in amusement, as Tony barely caught himself on the edge of the bed. However, he soon laid down after that and Peter didn’t say anything else.

Peter happily tucked himself into Tony’s chest, content as Tony wrapped his arms around his son, as he had done a million times before.

Never in a million years would Peter have thought that there was a cuddly side to Tony Stark, but it had slowly grown and Peter had to realize, that somehow, Tony Stark had turned into a complete dad.

May had always been okay with physical contact, which had only fueled Peter’s need for it as he grew up, and once she was gone, Peter was so grateful that he had gotten Tony. In the worst of his grief for May, Tony had been a little awkward with the physical nature of Peter, but now, it was like second nature to both of them.

Tony always smelled like a mechanic. Even now, on an alien planet, Peter could smell the hint of creation and work on his father, just like it was always there. 

Tony also always wore soft shirts, so whenever Peter laid on his dad’s chest, there was an instant comfort to it, that Peter needed in that moment.

Peter wasn’t sure what was going on with May. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Aries, or anything. He didn’t know where they were going to be going, or what to do, but he knew he had Tony, who was his dad, and who truly cared about him, so he knew it was going to be okay.

Peter was slowly beginning to fall asleep, despite wanting to stay awake. He was too comforted by his dad and the quietness of the room to avoid it, and, by the sound of his heartbeat, Tony was falling asleep too. Slowly, Tony’s hands slowed, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

It was ruined only a few moments later, by someone barging into their room. In an instant, Peter was awake and pointing a web shooter, and Tony had a repulsor on his hand, ready to shoot. However, it was only Loki and Enu.

“We must leave.” Enu said. “I have received a transmission from Eurpoa.” 

They both lowered their weapons as the weight of what was said hit them. They had another planet to go to, another place to be

And more people to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there were a couple of you who thought Enu is May, what are your thoughts now? 
> 
> Also, can we take a moment to appreciate how far Tony has come?


	12. Europa

Walking through an Opuse portal was freezing. Peter had instantly huddled up to Tony the moment the cool air hit him, and Tony even shivered. It was like being back in New York in the middle of winter with no coat on.

When they arrived, both Peter and Tony forgot their momentary coldness the instant they saw their surroundings. It also helped at the cold faded away.

The place they were in was amazing and was like nothing they had ever seen. Everything was the blue of the ocean, and they were underwater, but in some sort of bubble that kept the air in. They could not see how far it went, but both of them could tell it was huge. Peter’s jaw dropped, and so did Tony’s. They were lost in the beauty of the place.

They both noticed that bubbles left the underwater city they were in, and they floated to the surface of whatever planet they were on. There were eels, fish, and sharks swimming around in the water as well.

“Stark, you should probably contact Thor.” Loki said, and Tony was brought out of his revere. Peter, however, was not, but Tony knew the god was right, so he sent a message to Thor and Strange. Tony had forgotten that Loki had probably seen things like this every day so it was used to it.

“So…” Peter said, his voice almost childlike in his wonder. “Where is this?”

“Earth calls it Europa. It’s is the moon that orbits the planet Jupiter.” Enu replied.

“Wait,” Tony said, “We’re in the solar system?”

“ _ Your  _ solar system, yes.” Enu said. “Everywhere is the solar system to the people that live there.”

“How philosophical.” Loki commented. Tony couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or not, but judging by Loki’s normal personality, it was.

“Enu, I am running on like four hours of sleep.” Tony said. “First my kid was sick, and then this…”

“Peter was sick?” Enu asked. “Did he react to something he ate?”

“It was a banana.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “I think it disagreed with me. Tony is making a huge deal out of it.”

“Speaking of big deals, Loki, can you check him over?” Tony asked. “Just to make sure he isn’t going to die?”

“He should be fine.” Loki said, after a moment. Tony had no idea if he had done a spell or not, but then again, Peter seemed to be doing fine. “He is resilient.”

Enu glanced at Peter one more time, before looking away. “I am glad you all are okay.”

“Are you?” Tony asked. “You seem to like to work better alone.”

“I do … humans are interesting however.”

“They are so dumb it’s actually entertaining.” Loki said.

“I am offended.” Tony said, “For all of humanity.”

“That was the plan.” Loki replied.

“Oh, I should warn you.” Enu said. “This species… aesthetically, to humans, they are not beautiful. You may want to be respectful.”

“How ugly can they be?” Tony asked.

“Very.” A deep, wet voice said.

Tony turned around and had to force his face not to portray the complete and utter shock that he felt. What Enu had said was an understatement. The only thing that Tony could think of was ‘Holy shit that was a giant eel with legs,’. Their skin was also dry and cakey, which did not help their aesthetic appearance.

“I, uh, apologize, sir… or ma’am. Do you guys even worry about gender?” Tony said.

“No, we do not.” The eel said. “Though I appreciate your apology. However we are aware of our appearance.”

“You’re not  _ that  _ bad.” Peter said, though it was obvious he was lying.

“We have Aries.” The alien said, changing the subject. “He was found attempting to swim on our planet.”

“Maybe you should have let him drown.” Loki said.

“We are a peaceful people.” The alien said.

“Of course, Xandu.” Enu said, smiling at him gently.

“Follow me.” Xandu said. “I will lead you to him.”

They all followed Xandu through the city. Peter and Tony glanced at each other in a way that could only be described as both of them acknowledging how awkward that had gone. Tony was usually charismatic around new people. He could only count a few times when he had been as awkward as he had been then. What was space doing to him?

They walked through the beautiful city in relative silence. Eventually, they all went underground, to where the water was not visible anymore, and they were in a steel case. Peter grabbed on to Tony’s arm, and Tony glanced at the kid, realizing he must have felt slightly uneasy with being underwater and with no way out.

Tony tried to give him a comforting smile, but they were soon in the same room as Aries, and both of them had focused on that, all comfort gone.

“Here he is.” Xandu said, as they got into the room.

Aries was behind a clear glass, making all of him visible. He was wet, and looked rather frustrated at his situation. Tony pulled his kid just a few inches closer to him, not liking being in the same room as Aries after how many times he had attacked Peter.

“Well, you did not plan this well.” Enu said, and her voice carried a slight smirk to it.

“I do not care for what you think.” Aries said, his voice full of anger. Tony wondered if they needed to leave. Was this a domestic issue? Were they technically intruding?

“I am aware.” Enu said. “But the point still stands, you didn’t do your research, and you got caught because of it. How does it feel not to be a god?”

“How does it feel to have unfair help?” Aries replied. Tony paused. What did that mean?

“Pretty good right about now.” Enu replied, seeming to not to care for Aries’ attitude.

“Of course it does.” Aries said. “But you would be a fool to think this is where it ends.”

“What does that mean?” Xandu said, “Is this a threat?”

“Of course.” Aries said, looking over at him with a dark smile on his face. “It is a shame your infrastructure is so … fragile.”

“Our infrastructure is not fragile!” Xandu said, and he drew a long sword.

“Oh, this is interesting.” Loki said, looking at the sword as if it were the best thing on the planet.

“He is making only empty threats.” Enu said, her voice cold. “He cannot do much with me here.”

Aries didn’t answer, and Xandu slowly put his sword back.

“Threaten my people again and I will run my sword through your heart.” Xandu said. Tony was slightly concerned. Weren’t these guys supposed to be  _ peaceful? _

“I would pay you to see that.” Loki added.

“It would do nothing to me.” Aries said.

Xandu leaned close to the glass and said. “I would find a way to make it do something.”

“That is enough, Aries.” Enu said. “Do not forget that you are a prisoner.”

“As always.” Aries replied. “I was always a prisoner to you.”

Enu didn’t answer, but she held his gaze with a firm glare. 

“We confiscated all of his weapons.” Xandu said, his voice tight. “I can show you to them now. I would prefer them to be in your hands”

“I would like that, thank you very much, Xandu.” Enu replied. 

They all left the room, but Tony hung behind, letting them all go. Peter was looking at Xandu, so Tony doubted the kid had even noticed. 

“Stark…” Aries said, his voice cold.

“Come after my kid again, and I’ll kill you.” Tony said, his voice filled with anger that he had not felt in a long time.

“You would let him see that? You killing someone?”

“I would.” Tony said, leaning the close to the glass. “And it would be the best thing I ever did.” 

Tony leaned away and he left the room, already thinking of ways to kill the man who kept going after Peter. This man had ruined their peace, their happiness, and Tony was tired of having both of those things threatened. 

Peter would be mad, if he found out, but Peter also would get over it. But if Aries won? And the kid died? 

Tony would not get over that. 

-

Peter noticed Tony had hung back for a second, which had made him nervous. Luckily, Tony caught up with them only a few moments later, and Peter instantly grabbed his arm, unhappy about being underground. It made him too nervous, and his spider sense had been going off since they had arrived.

Tony didn’t seem to mind, and thankfully, they could see the ocean again, which calmed Peter’s mind only slightly. They were taken to a lab where many different weapons were laid out, and Peter finally let go of Tony.

“These are … extensive.” Loki commented, looking at the weapons. Peter didn’t know hardly any of them, so he could only trust Loki’s word, but there were a lot of different things laying out on the table.

“Well, he plans to kill half the Universe.” Enu said, her voice tight. “He has to have the weaponry to do that.”

“Do you think he planned an attack here?” Xandu asked. There were a couple of different guards around them, but they didn’t seem to have anything to say.

“I don’t think anything.” Enu said. “I know it. Only your species live on this planet, and he was recharging his weapons recently.”

“Why would he target us?” Xandu ask. “We do not leave our home!”

“It isn’t anything you’ve done.” Enu replied. “He has a plan… he wants to save the Universe, by killing half of it.”

“Like that one god… Thanos.” Xandu said. 

“Thanos was not a god.” Loki said.

“Why does he want to do that?” Xandu asked, ignoring Loki.

“To conserve resources.” Enu replied.

Xandu sighed, “I must inform the high council of this. We need to increase security around him to ensure he does not escape.”

“I can take him from here.” Enu replied. “I do have a plan for Aries.”

“And what’s that?”

“Imprisonment.” Enu said.

“Don’t you think we need something a little more … permanent?” Loki asked.

“What does that mean?” Enu asked.

“I am saying we need to kill him.” Loki said. 

Peter was shocked at that. He quite preferred Enu’s plan to only imprison Aries.

“I agree with the dark haired human.” Xandu said.

“Not a human, but I appreciate it.” Loki replied.

“Sorry, Peter,” Tony said, and dread washed over him as he realized what his dad was about to say. “But I agree. There is a chance he could escape from any prison we put him him.”

Enu looked worried. “You’re right, I do agree with that. However ... my imprisonment method would be permanent.”

“Aries is resourceful.” Loki said.

“He also attacked my kid.” Tony added.

Enu paused, and looked at the weapons. She seemed to be considering something. Peter hoped it was something good, because he didn’t want to kill anyone, nor did he want to see anyone  _ get _ killed. Then again. he also didn’t want Aries to escape, so Peter wasn’t sure what to do.

Then, Enu seemed to notice something about the weapons, and she narrowed her eyes at them.

“Are these… all the weapons you found on him?” Enu asked, her voice tight.

“Yes.” Xandu replied. “There was nothing else on him.”

“Oh no.” Enu said, backing away. “Oh no…”

“What is it?” Tony asked, his voice concerned. Tony’s hand clamped on Peter’s arm tightly, which told Peter that his dad was was afraid and Peter was too. His spider sense was going off, as it always had been, but it was more intense, meaning something was about to happen.

“He had an energy blaster.” Enu said. “It would have been small, and almost unnoticeable.”

“We did not see such a thing.” Xandu replied, terse.

“Then, we are all in danger.” Enu said.

Peter’s spider sense exploded, and all of the hairs on his arm stood up. There was a large blast that rocked the ground underneath them, and Peter grabbed onto his dad to steady both of them. 

Once the blast was over with, everyone looked around wildy to make sure there wasn’t any serious damage. However, Peter felt a drop of water on his head, and he looked up to see a crack in the dome between them and the ocean.

Tony had followed his eyes, and said, “Oh shit…”

Peter could only agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Fun fact, Europa is a moon going around Jupiter that is known to possibly have an icy ocean. Underneath that ice is possibly a warm ocean heated by the moons core to support life. So there is that. 
> 
> Major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for reading this over! 
> 
> You can also fund my tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	13. A Spider of Iron

“What do we do?” Peter was asking, panic evident in his voice. “What do we do?”

“I can maybe… my armor, I should be able to fix it.” Tony said. “Or hold it.”

“It can?” Xandu said, and even his voice abounded stressed.

“Well, we’ll find out.” Tony said,

He did not get a chance to even put his armor on, because Aries was fighting with the two guards, who he almost instantly killed, hurling their bodies towards Peter and Tony. Tony barely had time to grab the kid and yank him away from the fight. Peter looked pale, and nervous, but still alert. Tony tapped his chest twice and his armor materialized around him.

Peter had his web shooters, and thankfully, he didn’t need his full suit since it didn’t matter if aliens knew his identity. Being in an underwater city though, Tony wished he had the Iron Spider armor with them, but they had stupidly not packed it because it would have been hard to carry.

Now Tony wished more than anything that he had that armor with him.

Aries came at him, and Tony stopped a punch, thanking everything that he had the nano-tech armor, because Aries instantly bent the metal. However, he didn’t have much longer, because Peter kicked him out of the way, swinging from a web. Aries skidded to a stop at Enu’s feet.

“You don’t want reveal what you are, do you?” Aries said to her. Enu didn’t answer, so Aries tried to knock her down. Enu fell but was able to stop a hit coming from Aries. She got to her feet at the same time Aries did, and they continued to fight.

“We need to fix that crack.” Peter said. “Do you think my web fluid can help?”

“Maybe, kid.” Tony said. He looked over to the fight again, to see what Xandu had joined, and that he was a formidable foe. Loki ran over to Tony and Peter. “So, do you have any magic that can fix this?” Tony asked the god.

“This is science, Stark.” Loki said. “I don’t think I can do anything.”

“You can hold Aries off.” Tony said.

“That I can do.” Loki agreed. They both turned to Aries to see that he threw another energy blast up, sending water flowing through at fast speeds, right on their heads. Tony went to the left, Peter to the right, and the water rushing in was between them.

“Close gate eight!” Tony heard Xandu say. He only had a moment to think, before he saw a door closing between where he and Peter were, but with the gushing water on the other side. Tony deactivated his armor, and then the arc reactor, thankful that in the last year he had condensed it to be a bracelet for travelling. He took it off, and threw it over to the other side, just as the gray door shut in between them.

Tony heard a call of “Dad!” before the door shut. It was the sound of his kid, terrified. That was not a sound he enjoyed.

Tony slowly took the Bluetooth out of his phone, and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert him when the armor activated. He then turned to Aries, furious.

His kid could be drowned, and all the kid had was an armor that he didn’t even know how to work. Tony could only hope it was enough, but his mind wasn’t on that.

It was on the fucker who kept trying to kill his kid.

-

Peter was running out of air fast, and he had no idea what to do. He was alone, some door closed on him, and his dad was on the other side. Panic was rising quickly inside of him, and he wished, more than anything, that they had brought his damn Iron Spider armor.

A bracelet hit his hand, and Peter grabbed it, unsure of what it was. Looking closely, it was the armor that Tony had built just before they left Earth. He remembered Tony showing it to him. But why was it here? Why was Tony on the other side of the door without his armor and with Aries?

Peter realized that the room he was trapped it was filling fast with water, and soon, he would have no air. Peter didn’t have time to worry about what to do, he only knew to tap the bracelet twice, which opened an arc reactor on his chest. Peter felt a little weird about something so heavy being on his chest, but he tapped the arc reactor twice again, just as he was running out of air, and armor formed around him.

The first thing Peter noticed was there was _too much_ going on around him. The H.U.D. displayed a bright white light that hurt Peter’s eyes. Then, there were tons of different screens going on around him. Not just of the planets, but of things going on at home and in the Tower. Peter was no stranger to looking at multiple things at once, but this was another level.

“Hello, Peter.” The voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, but it was far too loud. “You are not usually in this suit.”

“It… it was an emergency. Can you … can you turn the lights down?”

“Reducing to 50%” The A.I. answered, and Peter took breathe, relived that his eyes were no longer screaming. However, sound was weird in Tony’s armor. Everything echoed, and the arc reactor was pressing against his chest awkwardly, in a way that Peter’s suit never did. It was almost built differently. It was heavier and clunkier even in the nanotech version. It was definitely not his spider suit.

“Can we also close all the Earth stuff?” Peter asked. “I need to focus.”

“Certainly, Peter.” Everything closed, and Peter was able to look at what we going on around him. It was dark, and he was underwater.

“How am I, how am I breathing?”

“The suit can filter the oxygen out of the water.”

“So like gills?” Peter asked. “My dad really thinks of everything.”

“He does.”

“So, what’s going on? What was that door?”

“One of the residents of this moon activated it to conserve air. This section has flooded, however the door is not flood proof, therefore water is leaking in.”

“So, I still need to close the hole?”

“That is correct.”

“Okay, so how does this thing work?” Peter asked.

“Training session takes approximately ten hours to complete.”

“Fri, I don’t have ten hours… I guess I just have to wing it.”

Peter held out his web shooter, and shot it. However, since he was in the armor, it only splattered on his hand, which only served to be more uncomfortable than the armor was.

“That did not work, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Peter said. “Can I get it off my hand?”

“Yes, opening hand to water.”

Luckily water didn’t rush into the suit, and Peter was able to get the web fluid off of his hand quickly. The armor went back on his hand just after that.

“How long do I have before the other section floods?”

“You have about twenty minutes, Peter. However, boss is currently engaged in battle with Aries.”

“Okay,” Peter said, trying to choke down his panic. “I need to move fast then.” A part of him wanted to talk to Tony, but he knew that would only be a distraction, so he decided not to. “So, uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y? Engage thrusters.”

“Command not recognized.”

“What? How does Tony fly then?”

“There is no outward command for flying.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Why does he have to be so annoying?”

“According to many therapists-“

“Okay, I don’t want to know! F.R.I.D.A.Y., are you okay? Normally, you’re more … intuitive than this.”

“I am version 2.5 of F.R.I.D.A.Y. The Tower houses 6.6.4.2.3.1”

“Okay, then. That explains it.” Peter said, he moved his foot, because it slightly itched, and screamed when the repulsor engaged. Peter screamed and moved his foot back into its other position, but was sent spinning through the water, which took a moment to stop.

Apparently, everything was based on movements. After a minute of nearly launching himself into various places, Peter figured out the repulsors and got to the hole in the dome, having to shakily use his hands to make sure he didn’t get sucked out.

Somehow, he figured out how the sticky stuff Tony used worked, without F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help. Once the hole was fixed, the alarm that had been blaring stopped, and all of the water drained out of the room so quickly that Peter accidentally disengaged the thrusters and fell on the floor with a loud bang.

Peter groaned and got the armor off of him. He had done it. He had stopped the leak and saved the city, or wherever he was. Peter took gulps of fresh air, before he realized that Tony was still on the other door. Peter jumped up and ran towards the door, trying to get it open, but it was too strong. He also didn’t have his normal strength, since he hadn’t been eating enough.

Peter took a deep breath and stepped back. He needed to make sure his dad was okay, but he didn’t know how to do it. Then he looked at the bracelet on his wrist and realized that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had known something about Tony since he was on the other side of the door, which meant he had to still be connected to his A.I.

Peter sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was go back inside his dad’s armor. It was definitely not made for Peter like his Iron Spider suit was. It was made for Tony, who had different needs than Peter did. Peter didn’t want to be trapped in a suit of iron, protected at all costs. He liked open space and fresh air.

But Peter knew he had to do something; he had to at least know something about what was going on. Peter, back at the Tower, had barely been able to fend off Aries. Plus, where was Loki, Enu and the alien guy? Peter had too many questions to avoid the armor. So, he put it back on.

“Welcome back, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, as if nothing was going wrong.

“Are you connected to Tony?” Peter asked.

“I am, however I would not recommend reaching out right now. In fact, he specifically forbade it.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him.

“What? Can you at least tell me what’s going on?”

“I cannot. I can, however, attempt to override the system keeping the door closed for you, if you would like.”

Peter sighed, and walked up to the door. That was his best option. Peter had no idea why Tony would have kept any more secrets from him, but he was damn sure going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens here! What do you think Aries meant with what he said to Enu? 
> 
> What do you think Tony is going to do? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) I post some Iron Dad stuff as well as all new chapters, so if you have any issues with Ao3 notifications or just want to see what I post, please check me out! I'm funny, I swear...


	14. Impossible Man

Tony was pissed. Probably more so than he needed to be, but he didn’t care about that. He also probably shouldn’t fight Aries, but Tony was not the kind of person to come unprepared with only one suit of armor.

No, he had a second one. It was the older model, the one that was an entire outfit, but he had been wearing it as a back-up for ages under regular clothes.

The minute the suit was around his body, Tony shot a powerful blast at Aries, hitting him right in the chest. Aries stumbled back, and the hit looked to have hurt him. Loki turned to look at Tony with wide eyes.

“Stark, are you trying to kill him?” Loki asked, shocked.

“That’s the plan.” Tony replied.

“Well… for once we agree on something.”

“That we do.” Tony replied.

“You cannot kill me!” Aries said, and he grabbed a weapon from the table. Enu, however, was ready, and she had her own weapon, a large spear, and returned his attack.

Tony wondered if Aries’ own weapons would hurt him better than Tony’s suit could. He over to the table where the weapons were located. He also noticed that the water in their room was rising, meaning it was still going to flood. An alternative was to just let the asshole drown.

Tony hoped Peter was okay on the other side of the room. He could only hope that the kid had gotten his armor and knew how to work it well enough to be able to save himself.

But there was a deep, dark part of Tony that was glad Peter wasn’t there. There was a part of him that knew this was his chance to kill Aries and make sure he couldn’t do any more harm. Now he just had to figure out how to do it without pissing Enu off.

Tony grabbed a sword from Aries collection and turned to see that Aries was charging at Loki, so Tony decided to help. Tony shot at Aries with a repulsor, knocking Aries back onto his back. Enu took the time to try to grab him, but Aries flipped her off of him.

Tony launched himself over to Aries and engaged in hand to hand combat with him. Peter was right about one thing, this guy was insanely strong, more so than even Thanos was. But Tony had technology on his side. He blasted Aries with his arc reactor and then hit him multiple times before stabbing in straight through the neck.

“Don’t mess with my kid, you big fuck.” Tony muttered, feeling proud of himself.

“Holy shit, Stark.” Loki said, and even he sounded completely shocked. Tony pulled the sword out, feeling satisfied.

“Boss, Peter is asking about you.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Don’t tell him anything.” Tony told his A.I.

Aries was in pain, and obviously couldn’t breathe. Enu ran up next to him, and Tony expected her to be pissed, but she didn’t seem to convey hardly any emotion at all.

“You’re going to see why I said what I said.” Enu told him.

Before Tony’s very eyes, the wound healed. Aries fell to the ground, looking weak, but very much alive.

“You cannot kill me Stark.” Aries said, as Tony could only stare in shock. “Tell me, will your son like what you have done?”

Aries opened a portal and was gone. Tony dropped the sword, not knowing what had just happened. Loki walked up, looking at the blood on the ground with wide eyes as well.

“How… how is that possible? I thought your people did not use magic.” Loki asked Enu.

“We do not.” Enu said. “But there is no telling what Aries knows.”

“We can’t kill him.” Loki said.

“You cannot.” Enu said.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony asked, turning to her

“Would you have believed me?” Enu asked.

Tony knew she had a point. It was true; Tony had a hard time believing things unless he saw them with his own eyes.

“This man is impossible.” Xandu said.

“Wait, Peter.” Tony said. “Where is he?”

“I need to check the status of the room.” Xandu said. “Maybe we can save him.”

Just as he said that, the door opened, and Peter, in the newer version of the Iron Man armor was on the other side. The room was wet, but it was drained, and the hole in the dome was repaired.

The moment Peter saw them, he deactivated the armor. Peter ran to Tony and hugged him tightly, Tony returning the hug instantly.

“He stopped the leak!” Xandu said, sounding shocked.

“That’s my kid.” Tony said, proudly. Peter pulled away.

“Where’s Aries?” Peter asked, looking around.

The mood in the room changed almost instantly.

“He got away.” Tony said.

“Whose blood is that?” Peter asked, pulled away from Tony, who could only sigh. The kid was too smart for his own good. “You tried to kill him, didn’t you?”

“Peter… we did what we had to do.” Loki said, when it was obvious that Tony had no idea what to say.

“I warned you that we could not kill him.” Enu said.

Peter frowned, and looked at Tony. The kid definitely wasn’t happy. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You would have been mad.”

“Well, I’m definitely am now.”

“I was going to tell you, kid.”

“After you did it.” Peter said. “He’s Enu’s ex; she should decide what to do with him.” Peter frowned. He shook his head, and took off the bracelet. “Here’s your suit back.”

Peter was definitely still pissed, but he was letting it go since they were on a mission. Tony took the bracelet, knowing that they would talk about this later.

“We have repairs to do.” Xandu said. “However, reports of coming in of the damage that could have been caused if it were not for you all. Please let us reward you.”

“Thank you, Xandu.” Enu said, and after considering it, she added, “We do need to eat.”

“Then, that is what we shall do.” Xandu replied. “Thank you, to you all once more. I am now needed to repair the dome.”

“Any news from Thor?” Loki asked after the alien was gone.

“No, he didn’t answer.” Tony replied.

“I hope he’s alright.” Enu said.

“We can check in on him after we eat.” Tony said. “All of us.” He added, looking at Peter.

Peter met his eyes, and Tony knew they were going to have to argue about this before they really spoke again.

“Let’s go see if we are needed.” Enu said to Loki. Even Loki, who normally loved to watch arguments, agreed with her, and they were left alone.

“Peter…” Tony said.

“What?” Peter replied, frowning at him.

“We need to talk about this.”

“How could you so easily kill someone, dad?” Peter said. “I know he’s evil, but this isn’t like you!”

“Peter, you need to see where I’m coming from.”

“Well, I don’t!”

“Then, how about you listen to me?”

“No!”

“Kid!” Tony said, getting irritated.

“Nothing you will say will change my mind!” Peter snapped.

“Oh yeah? Well how about this fucking asshole keeps on coming after _my_ kid and I’m tired of it! We were finally normal, and finally happy and this asshole fucking comes and ruins it! Look me in the eye, kid, and tell me that if Aries wins, and he kills me, you wouldn’t be pissed either.”

Peter paused. “He’s not going to kill you.”

“Kid, he easily could. He could kill you, or he could kill me, or he could take away half of the Universe and last time, I lost _you_ … What if you lose _me_?”

Peter obviously hadn’t considered it. His anger had melted off of his face.

“I had a chance, Pete, and I took it.” Tony said. “It was wrong of me not to tell you, but kid, I knew you would be pissed. I am sorry, for what’s it’s worth.”

“I… I’ve thought about it before.” Peter said. “Maybe one of us not coming back… but… never like… I don’t know what I would do if he does hurt you.”

“And I’m gonna do my best to make sure you never find out.” Tony said, “But we’ve been lucky, kid. And we’re good at fighting, yeah, but one wrong move and both of us, or one of us, could be gone. So, I wanted him gone, that way we could go home.”

“But how would you have been able to live with it?” Peter asked.

“Peter, I’ve been doing this a long time. I’ve lived with worse.”

“And what if I do it?”” Peter asked. “What if I … kill someone?”

“Then, we’ll make it through.”

“But what if I’m alone?” Peter said.

Tony paused. “I don’t know. I wish I had an answer… but I don’t.”

Peter took in a deep, shuddering breath, and Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He walked over to Peter and hugged him, just like he had a million times before. Peter melted into the hug, grateful for the physical contact.

“I love you so much, kid. I promise… I am going to try my best.”

“I will too… I love you too, dad.”

The words both broke and warmed Tony’s heart.

“We need to get in there, kiddo.” Tony told him. Peter nodded against his shirt, and pulled away. There were unshed tears in Peter’s eyes, but he pulled himself together just enough to appear normal.

They walked into the other room just in time to see Xandu looking at Loki with a confused expression on his face.

“So, what is this concoction?” Xandu was asking. Enu smiled at Tony and Peter and gestured for them to walk over. Tony and Peter did so, confusion on their faces as they realized Loki had lotion in his hands.

“It is from Earth, which is a few planets from here. It is called lotion. It may help with your skin.”

“It does feel very painful sometimes.” Xandu said, taking the bottle. Tony looked up and noticed that the hole had been repaired but a couple of the eels were taking a close look at it. He felt relieved to know they were safe.

Xandu rubbed the lotion on his face, and a gasp echoed out of him. He felt his face, where his skin, somewhat looked better. Other eels came to tried it themselves, all of them reacting similarly.

“What is happening here?” Tony asked, shocked.

“I am making friends.” Loki replied.

“This is amazing!” Xandu said. “I cannot believe we have never heard of this. You have truly saved us, Loki of Asgard.”

They all bowed to him, which caused Loki to look way too pleased with himself. Tony sighed, knowing that this was all going to go to Loki’s head, and they were never going to hear the end of this.

“Thank you, great Xandu.” Loki said, his voice almost pompous. Tony rolled his eyes and Peter shook his head. “I can get you more if you like.”

“We would, thank you Loki.”

“See? This is how I make friends.” Loki said, walking over to them.

“You just gave them lotion.” Tony said, completely unamused.

“And copious amounts of happiness.” Loki said. “Now, shall we eat? I hear they have seafood.”

“Oh course they do.” Tony said. “You ready to eat kid?”

“Yes.” Peter said. “So ready.”

“Are you two alright?” Enu asked, looking concerned. “I know there was some tension.”

“We’re good.” Tony said.

“Yeah, we worked it out.” Peter replied.

“Good,” Enu said, smiling at them. “It would be a shame to see you two fighting.”

“He’s my kid.” Tony said, slinging an arm around Peter. “We always work it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Peter and Tony's conversation? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr [Here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	15. Captured

Dinner was a spectacle on Europa. There was plenty of eat for everyone, and both Peter and Tony enjoyed spending time with the people of Europa. Once they got used to their looks, they were a very kind and welcoming species. They also seemed to really love Loki.

Tony was glad to see Peter eat to his heart’s content. Being in space meant that it was hard to find enough for a super kid to eat, and they knew that it was putting Peter at a disadvantage. So, hopefully he would be able to eat enough food to get him back to normal until they got to their next planet.

However, their meal came to an end quickly, when Enu pulled them all aside.

“Have you heard from Thor?” Enu asked, when they were all alone.

“No,” Tony said, checking his phone. “I haven’t.”

Enu looked conflicted. “We need to move. Aries is on another planet, and he is getting desperate.”

“I am worried for my brother.” Loki said.

“It is concerning that he is not answering.” Enu said.

“So, what do we do?” Peter asked.

“I think we need to go where Aries went. We are close to him, and if we can capture him while he is regaining his strength, we fare a much better chance. He does not need to gain any allies.”

Tony nodded. “I agree with Enu here.”

“We need to find Thor as well.” Loki said. He turned back to the area where Xandu was eating and laughing loudly. “Perhaps I can have Xandu be on the lookout. Now  _ would _ be the best time to capture Aries.”

“I agree.” Enu said, nodding.

“So, where is Aries?” Tony asked.

“A terraformed star, called Centarus 03-4.” Enu said, looking at her watch.

“Interesting name.” Loki said.

“They’re not very imaginative.” Enu said. “They are, however, dangerous. They were around when Titan was, and some of them may agree with Aries’s quest.”

“Like they might want to work with him?” Peter asked, his voice shocked.

“Yes.” Enu said, solemnly. “They would.”

“We need to get there, then.” Tony said, fear hitting him. Aries was already hard to beat when he didn’t have anyone on his side.

Enu nodded in response.

“I will go speak to Xandu.” Loki said.

They all said a quick goodbye to the beings on Europa. Xandu agreed to search for Thor, which seemed to help Loki relax just a little. After saying their goodbyes, Enu opened another portal, and they were gone into the cold again.

Wherever they were, it was night. The ground was white underneath them, but it was solid white, unlike snow that would have been on Earth. There were lights everywhere and they were somehow in a huge city, crafted of gold and what looked to be … diamonds.

It was one of the most beautiful places that Tony and Peter had ever seen. However, that beauty was quickly changed, when Tony heard Enu curse and something hit Tony on the head, causing his vision to black out instantly.

The last thing he saw was Peter’s panicked face.

-

Peter saw Tony go down and was instantly on the defensive. Someone with white skin and red was attacked them, and Peter was able to fight for a moment, before he realized he was surrounded, and Aries was among them. The blue alien was smiling, and Enu and Loki were nowhere near.

“Where are your friends?” Aries asked.

“You got them on your side.” Peter said.

“Of course I did.” Aries replied. “And now that I have you two alone, I can kill you.”

“Wait,” One the white aliens said, the one who had hit Tony. “According to out rules, we must put them on trial. They must face our decision before we can justify killing them.”

Aries didn’t look happy about it, but Peter was relieved when he stepped back and didn’t say anything. Maybe they could find a way out if they had just a little bit of time.

Peter’s spider sense exploded, but he allowed it, one of the aliens hit him on the head, just like Tony, and he fell to the ground.

Only a few hours later, Peter awoke slowly. His head hurt, and he was sure that he was concussed. Just as soon as Peter realized he was in a clear, glass cage, he saw Tony across from him. Tony was just out of reach and Peter couldn’t through the class to be able to check on him.

His dad was still unconscious, which concerned Peter. He wanted to be able to activate one of Tony’s suits, which had to be able to scan him for any injuries. But Tony had both suits where he lay unconscious on the floor, and Peter couldn’t get to them.

However, Peter knew it was still lucky that they had them at all. The aliens could have easily confiscated the suits, leaving Tony and Peter even more defenseless.  

Peter heard someone walk in, and he turned to see Aries walking in to the prison block, where there was an evil smile on his face. Peter hated how prideful the alien looked.

“What do you want?” Peter asked, his fists clenched.

“How the tables have turned…” Aries said.

“Are you here to kill us?” Peter asked.

“Unfortunately, I must follow the rules of these people. Gaining followers is more important to my overall goal than just killing you both. Though, when this trail happens, I will be the one to end you.”

Peter took a deep breath, but had nothing to say. Seeing his dad still unconscious was causing anger to run through his veins in a way that, any other time, would have terrified Peter. But in that moment, he let it happen. He let his anger win for only a moment.

“Where are Enu and Loki?” Aries said, the pride leaving his face as he got down to business.

Peter laughed humorlessly. “No clue. And you can’t kill me for information either.”

Aries didn’t even blink. “You’re right, I can’t. Your father, however, I can.”

Suddenly, Aries had a sword that was pointed at Tony.

“We still have the trial!” Peter yelled. “You  _ just  _ said we have to be alive for that!”

“What if he only dies of … natural causes? Or, I could say he attacked me. He does have his armor after all…”

“You asshole!” Peter yelled, slamming his hand against the glass. It didn’t even seem to damage it whatsoever.

“Your Earth insults mean nothing to me. You and Tony Stark will not stand in front of my goal.”

“Why are you doing this?” Peter said.

“It is my destiny.”

“You’re a moron.” Peter said, hitting the glass again. “You could save everyone if you actually tried, but you’re just like Thanos was, angry and taking it out on everyone else!”

The sword was away from Tony and Aries leaned in close to Peter, a furious scowl on his face.

“You have no idea what I have been through.” Aries said.

“And you have no idea what I’ve been through. If you had half a brain, you would leave me alone!”

Aries glared at him, and pressed a button. The glass between them raised, and the sword was now pointed at Peter.

“I will use Stark for finding the other two. You, on the other hand? I am tired of you.”

Aries launched himself at Peter, who was so angry that he almost welcomed having something to hit. Peter knew he was not thinking correctly. He knew he was not going to be happy with himself later, but he  _ didn’t care  _ because Aries was in front of him right then, and Peter was angrier at him than anything else.

Peter aggressively kicked Aries down onto the ground, but the alien got back onto his feet too quickly and hit Peter on the face, which only served to piss Peter off more. The hit hurt, and would probably leave a mark, but Peter didn’t really care.

Aries tried to hit Peter again, but Peter caught the oncoming fist head on, and tossed Aries across the open space, where he slammed against the cage that Tony was in. It was loud, but Tony didn’t even seem to move, which only fueled Peter’s worry, that, in turn, fueled his anger.

Aries was getting more and more frustrated, but Peter was too. Peter was tired of being attacked. He was tired of being space, and seeing his dad hurt? That was the final straw.

Tony had been right. Peter would easily kill Aries if Tony’s life was on the line.

Aries came at him one more time, and Peter hit him hard in the face, bringing him down onto the ground. Peter managed to grab the sword, the same one used to threaten Tony and point it at Aries throat.

But Peter stopped. He was still angry, but was this what he wanted?

“Are you not going to stab me?”

“What good would it do?” Peter said, remembering that Aries was probably going to heal.”

“You do not have your little Enu here to protect you. Too bad you don’t know what she is. Maybe you could use her too.”

“You’re a monster.” Peter said, dropping the sword.

“So are you.” Aries said, and he pushed Peter back into his cage, where the glass came down. Aries picked up his sword from where it lay on the ground, and wiped just a bit of blood off of his mouth.

“I may not be able to kill you, child.” Aries said. “But I will make you … and your father suffer.”

And he was gone, leaving Peter alone with Tony.

Peter leaned his head against the glass, and felt the anger leave his body, only fear taking over. Where were Enu and Loki? Why wasn’t Tony waking up? Why did they have to get captured?

Peter took a shuddering breath, completely lost. He had no idea what to do, or how to get them out of danger. He felt powerless.

Then, Tony let out a loud groan, and Peter looked up with wet eyes, happy that his father was alive, and was mostly okay. Tony was slowly blinking back into awareness, and holding his head. Eventually Tony looked up, and saw Peter, who he regarded with wide eyes.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked. “You’re bleeding.”

Peter touched his lip, where Aries had hit him. True to Tony word, it was bleeding, but then again, from where the aliens had hit him, Tony was bleeding too.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m okay, dad.” Peter wished he were in the same cage at Tony. He wished her could hug his dad, or at least be close to him, but Peter knew that Aries wouldn’t have allowed that. That would be too nice.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked again, looking worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise.” Peter said, “What about you?”

“My head is killing me.” Tony said, “Probably a concussion. Where are we? Who attacked us?”

“The people who live on this planet.” Peter said, “I don’t know their names, but they’re one Aries’ side. He got to them first.”

“Where are Enu and Loki? Did they get captured too?”

“I don’t think so… I don’t know where they are.”

“Great…”

“Look, dad … we’re on trial. We have until then but… Aries wants to kill us.”

“Don’t tell me you talked to him.”

Technically Peter had fought him, but this probably wasn’t a good time to bring that up, so he didn’t.

“I … we just need to figure out a way to get out of here.” Peter said, instead.

“Yeah we do.” Tony groaned, and sat up, holding his head. Peter was grateful that he didn’t ask any more questions. “Maybe my armor can-“

“No!” Peter interrupted. “This glass is nearly unbreakable. Trust me, I’ve tried. Plus… you’re not feeling well.”

“So what, we just wait it out?”

“Maybe? Maybe until the trial? Also, Loki and Enu might find us.”

“if they don’t get themselves kidnapped first.” Tony muttered.

“Hopefully they can figure something out. If not, we try to escape after the trail.”

Tony sighed, and looked like he was in pain. “You’re probably right, kid.” He said. “And I’m only saying that because my head is killing me.”

“Just rest, dad. We’ll figure this out.”

“I hope so kid.” Tony said. “I really hope so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are! What do you guys think? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please come yell at me on Tumblr [Here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	16. The Trial

Someone came to get them around two hours later. Luckily for both of them, it wasn’t Aries, who Peter could not promise he wouldn’t attack on the spot. It was, instead, a small alien, with pale white skin and red eyes. He didn’t seem to carry much emotion in his facial expression, but it made both Peter and Tony nervous when they saw him.

They were guided without words to a large arena. The arena was filled to the brim with aliens. Tony looked weak, but was able to walk by the time someone had come and gotten them. Peter was worried for his dad and knew they would have to get some sort of after care for him, but it wasn’t going to be possible while they were captured.

The only way to escape was if Tony revealed he still had a suit of armor with him, but that would be a bad idea. There was no guarantee that they would be able to get off the planet with that, and the armor wouldn’t be able to truly administer any treatment to Tony. Besides, once everyone knew Tony had a suit of armor, they would take it away.

So, they both kept quiet about it. Peter hoped that Enu and Loki had a plan. Otherwise, he was considering just letting Tony escape so he could get medical care, but Peter knew his dad would never leave him behind.

When they got to the arena, Peter immediately saw Aries with what had to be elders up in the stands. The elders were ornately dressed, and seemed to be pondering them quietly. Peter noticed that Tony had glanced over at Peter, but he was too busy glaring at Aries to look back at his father.

Tony was probably going to ask him about that, if they ever got out of there. Peter was well aware he was going to have to tell his dad about his fight with Aries, but they had to escape the planet first, if they ever could.

“Silence!” One the of elders yelled. His voice echoed through the arena, and everyone who was chattering quietly quieted down. Peter took a deep breath. “So, you two are the ones against Aries.”

Tony and Peter glanced at each other. Were they allowed to talk?

“You must speak.” The elder ordered.

Tony looked like he was at a loss for words, so Peter decided to talk. Why not? He was already pissed off enough that he didn’t care.

“We are.” His voice said. It echoed through the arena. “Are you aware of his plan?”

“Aries has told us he wishes to save the Universe due to dwindling resources.” The elder said. “His method is to end half of the population of the Universe by using the Infinity Stones to follow in Thanos’s footsteps.”

“And you agree with that?” Tony asked, looking confused.

“We do.” The elder said. “This race has existed for 10 billion years. The star we sit on is a rare neutron star that is among the first generation of stars born into this galaxy. We have seen the beginning of the Universe, and we are beginning to see the end. Our … emotions do not get in the way of our judgement, unlike you younger beings.”

“And what if you lose someone you love?” Peter asked.

“We do not love.” The elder said. “We do not care for it. Love is the beginning of war, of pain, and of misery. We eradicated it, and that is why we still exist.”

“So, if you’re so sure you’re right, why even give us a trial? It doesn’t seem like we’re going to change your minds.” Tony asked.

“We give every being in this Universe a chance to learn. You can join us, or you may die. We will not tolerate people who believe in love over the well-being of the Universe.”

“Sir,” Another elder said, and the one who had been speaking to them turned. “I believe we have Tony and Peter Stark. It is rumored that they know of the whereabouts of the stones.”

“Aries,” The initial elder said, “Is this true?”

“Partially.” Aries said. “I do know the whereabouts of the stones. They are connected to them, though I doubt they are needed to get them.”

“Where are the stones?”

Aries glanced at Peter for a long time, and Peter clenched his fists at the look. Then, the blue alien said, “There is a human, called May Parker. She was released from the stones a few months ago. She hides in this Universe, and she is the key.”

Peter instantly felt his anger dissipate. May was the key to the stones. Tony looked over at Peter with wide eyes, and Peter could only return the shocked look. Neither of them had any idea of that, but it did make sense. That was why May had disappeared into the orange light when Peter had seen her.

Was she trying to tell him something? Peter really wanted to find her, but what Tony had said was stuck into his mind. What if they did lead Aries right to her and he got the stones?

“I want you to search for May Parker.” The elder said to Aries.

“I have a good idea on where she is.” Aries replied. “I will, however, need something that I can wield the stones with. The great Thanos used a gauntlet…”

“We can formulate something for you here.” The elder said. “Now, Tony and Peter. Have you thought about what we have told you? Have you decided to join the correct side?”

“They will never.” Aries said. “Heroes are as stubborn as they are dumb.”

“We must let them speak for themselves, Aries.” The elder said. “Even if they are dumb, and will make the incorrect choice. You must not let your own emotions get to you like a human’s would.”

Aries looked incredibly offended at that, and Peter felt a slight sense of satisfaction. Then, the elder turned back to he and Tony and that satisfaction went away instantly.

“Well,” The alien said, “We are all eagerly waiting for your answer.”

A part of Peter wanted to just go along with it, just to buy them more time. He wanted to keep Tony alive, and telling these guys off would basically mean they would be killed. Peter didn’t know if it would be instant, or if it would be painful. They needed more time.

“Screw you guys.” Tony said, instead. Peter turned to look at him with wide eyes. What had he just done?

But something grabbed him from behind, and Peter was pulled away from the scene. There was a flash of blue light, and suddenly he was on the ground, Tony right next to him.

Peter and Tony were somewhere else. The arena was gone, and they were in a building of some kind, and Loki and Enu were looking at them with wide eyes.

“Are you two alright?” Loki asked.

“Holy shit, you guys came at the perfect time.” Tony said, slowly getting up.

“He’s got a concussion.” Peter said, sitting up quickly. “We need to make sure he’s okay.”

“That I can do.” Loki said, and he began to take a look at Tony. Peter looked at Enu.

“Thank you for getting us.” He said to her.

“I am sorry it took us so long. Loki wanted to look for Thor and my method of travelling was low on energy… we had to improvise.”

“Well, thank you, either way. You still got to us in time.”

“I am glad we were able to.” Enu said, with a small smile.

-

“Where the fuck am I?” Tony said. He would have blinked but he didn’t feel like he could.

“We’re in the span of your mind,” Loki replied, “Which, honestly is not as damaged as I thought it would be. You’re getting better, Stark.”

Tony looked around. They were in a dim lab, with pictures of Peter, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy everywhere. There were also a few of other members of the team. Tony had to agree with Loki. If this was his mind, he expected it to be way more damaged with everything he had been through.

“So, why am I here?” Tony asked. “Am I dying or something?”

“No, you just have a concussion.” Loki said. “That I can heal with just a little magic… I wanted to speak with you about what is going on.”

“Why can’t you just do it out there?” Tony asked.

“Because I do not want Enu to know what we are speaking of.”

A sense of dread hit Tony. “What did she do?”

“I am not sure… But I do know that it should have been impossible for us to get to you. I have studied the Opuse portals, and with where we travelled … it would have needed time to recharge.”

“You know, when we came here… it didn’t feel cold.” Tony noticed.

“Do they normally?”

“The Opuse portals? Yes they do. That’s why Peter hates them, but this time… it didn’t feel cold.

“I do not know what she lying about, but she is keeping something from us. How dangerous it is? I cannot be sure.” Loki said. “But I wanted you to be aware.”

Tony sighed. “Of course … just when we think we can trust someone.”

“After all that we have seen, I do not think she is trying to hurt us. However, we need to wary of what she is doing.”

“We do… Were you able to find Thor?”

Loki shook his head solemnly. “No, there is no sign of him or Strange. We do need to find him. We need his strength.”

“We do.” Tony said. “Have you been able to contact Wong? Maybe they can track him.”

“Yes, but he was not able to find Strange either, which worries me.”

“Let the kid and I recover, then we’ll … we’ll do something. We’re going to have to be careful. Aries has an entire planet on his side.”

“That is troublesome.” Loki said.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Aries is trying to split us up.” Loki said. “And he succeeded with Thor and Strange.”

“We’re staying together. Enu included.”

“Good.” Loki said, taking a deep breath. “Normally it was always me getting injured… if Thor is gone… I do not know what I will do… but I will be sure to avenge him.”

“Join the club.” Tony said.

“Okay, I need to get going.” Loki said, “I cannot hold this for very long. You should wake up shortly after I leave.” And in an instant, he was gone.

Tony took in his surroundings, his eyes lingering on a photo of him, Pepper and Peter. This was his little family, and its place in his own mind and heart was well earned. He couldn’t imagine losing any part of it. That was the last thing he saw before the dim lab faded.

Tony woke up, his headache completely gone. Peter was by his side in an instant. His lip was still bloody, but looked to be healed. Tony pulled Peter into a hug, happy that he actually could finally do so, and they were not in cages away from each other. Peter seemed happy to return the hug.

From where he was hugging Peter, Tony saw Enu grab at her hand and wince. Her hand was shaking, and she closed and opened her pam to try to get it to calm down. Whatever she had done, was not something she could do again. It hurt her.

Tony realized he knew next to nothing about her species. Loki had said they could not use magic, but was that true? Did they really not use magic?

Tony wasn’t sure, but he needed to know. He wanted to trust Enu, but he wasn’t sure if he could, if he didn’t have some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really glad to get this chapter up, y'all. I need a nap. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	17. Relaxation

They all needed a break. There was nothing that could be done about Aries in that moment, and both Tony and Peter needed to catch up on their sleep. So, Enu recommended a planet for them to be able to relax on, one where they could try to figure out what had happened to Thor and Strange.

Tony also knew it was near Christmas. He was sure Peter wasn’t keeping track of the days, but Tony was. There was a part of him that just wanted to take Peter back home, where they could have time to recover, but Tony knew that once he went back home, he would never leave and he would never want to worry about the Universe again.

What a life that would be. What would it be like, to simply sit back and not worry about anything? What would it be like to give up your destiny to someone else, and let them do the work? There were trillions of beings in the Universe. And only a few were actively standing up to Aries. What was it like to leave your future in the hands of someone else?

It was a life Tony would never be able to live. No matter what, he knew he had to do something, that was why they were on different planets, all of them tired and exhausted, but with nothing else on their minds.

No, Tony couldn’t go home. He had work to do.

But having work to do didn’t mean that time stopped, and lucky for him, Enu seemed to read his mind. The planet they were on was having quiet, homey festival of lights, set to start the very day of Christmas on Earth. Peter was going to be ecstatic.

Tony was glad that, with everything that was going on, he was able to at least give Peter a few of the small things he could. It somehow wasn’t cold there, it was warm enough to enjoy being outside, but not uncomfortably hot. The planet orbited around a red star, which gave the sky a dark blue color, even in the day time.

Enu had given them all hotel rooms, but Tony and Peter shared, not wanting to be away from one another. Enu didn’t seem to argue with that.

Tony couldn’t seem to help his sense of worry. This was his and Peter’s first Christmas together as a family. This time last year they hadn’t been talking, which was a regret in of itself, and now he was afraid that their first Christmas was going to be their last.

In theory, everything would go perfectly fine. They would win against Aries and go home. However, this was beginning to become a war, and Tony knew war too well. There was never a time where everyone came out of it alive.

Never.

Christmas Eve came quickly. They all enjoyed their relaxation, even if there was an air of worry around them all. No one had heard from Thor or Strange in far too long, nor had they heard from Xandu. Aries had not attacked anyone yet, but they were all afraid he would soon.

So, Tony tried to enjoy whatever time he had with the kid. Peter seemed to do the same thing.

“So,” Peter said, one morning as they were eating breakfast. “What day is it back one Earth?”

“Have you not been checking?”

“I left my phone back in the room.” Peter said, shrugging.

Tony didn’t really like that, but he decided it was best to leave that one be for now. “It’s Christmas Eve, kid.”

“Really?” Peter said, his voice distant and a little sad. “Wow… time flies.”

“You okay, kid?”

“Yeah, it’s just … this is my first Christmas without May, and we’re kind of on an alien planet.”

Tony sighed. It was  _ their _ first Christmas together, but he had almost forgotten that it was the kid’s first Christmas without his aunt. Peter hardly mentioned May anymore, mostly because they were so busy, but Tony knew it was on his mind.

“Have you seen her lately?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. “No, only that one time.”

Tony sighed. “After what we heard in that trial… we know she’s out there.”

“Why hasn’t she reached out?” Peter asked. “Is she really okay with me thinking she’s in the soul stone forever?”

“Kid, we don’t know if that was even her.” Tony said. “It could be, but maybe it’s a ghost, or the soul stone has taken on a persona.”

“And it can’t tell me that?”

“I don’t know…  I don’t know anything.”

“Why would Aries think May is alive then?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know either.”

Peter sighed, and took a drink of fruit juice. Tony wasn’t sure what kind of juice it was, but Peter seemed to like it well enough.

“It just doesn’t add up.” Peter said.

“I’m right there with you.”

“if it May, do you think she knows its Christmas?”

“I would like to think so, kid.”

Peter nodded. “Maybe she’ll come around, then…”

“Maybe.” Tony said, but he really didn’t think so. The kid didn’t need to know that though. “Hey, you know what though? What if we call Pepper just to see how she’s doing?”

Peter perked up instantly. “Yeah! I would love that, dad.”

“Good,” Tony replied, glad he was able to get Peter to at least be somewhat like himself. “After we finish eating we can head to the room and call her.”

They ate quickly after that. Tony was happy to know that this planet had plenty of food for the two of them to eat, because they really needed it. Once they were done, they went back to their hotel room, where they called Pepper.

“Tony?” Pepper said, a holographic version of her face appearing on the phone. “Is everything okay?”

“Hi Pepper!” Peter said, with a smile.

“Hey, kid.” Pepper replied, smiling back at him. “What’s going on?”

“We just wanted to call and talk.” Tony explained. “It’s Christmas Eve there, right?”

“It is. I’m so glad to hear from you guys. Where are you right now?”

“No idea. It’s pretty far away though.”

“Has everything gone well? Have you guys caught Aries?”

Peter glanced at Tony, but Tony wasn’t sure what to say.

“No, not yet.” Peter said. “He’s pretty … strong.”

“No major injuries?”

“Uh, none that are bad. We’re resting right now.”

“I miss you two.” Pepper said. “Luckily the team is doing something tonight, and they invited me… but I suppose there’s no way you’ll be back?”

Tony sighed. “If we come back, we’ll never leave again.”

“I understand.” Pepper said. “Please, please stay safe out there.”

“How is home?” Tony asked, dodging the order from Pepper.

“Good, Bruce and Bucky have been here. Bruce gets Christmas as himself.”

“Oh, good for him.” Tony said.

“Wanda and J.A.R.V.I.S. finally came back from their mission.” Pepper said. “They miss you, but they also said that if you need any help to call them.”

“Are they still getting along?”

“Oh yes, they’re basically best friends.”

“Seems like everything is going well there.”

“It is.” Pepper said. “Everyone is worried though.”

“We may need them.” Tony said. “Thor and Strange are gone.”

“What happened to them?” Pepper asked, looking shocked.

“They went missing. We haven’t heard from them. If you can, have the team ready. We may need them.”

“Yeah, of course. Are you two sure you’re okay?” Pepper asked.

Tony glanced at Peter, before saying, “We’re as good as we can be.”

“When do you think you guys will get back?”

“As soon as we defeat Aries.” Tony said. Pepper looked at them for a long moment, before she smiled.

“Okay,” She said, “Call me again, alright? I miss you two.”

“We will.” Tony said.

They all said their goodbyes, and when they were off the phone, Peter leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder. Tony could feel the sadness rolling off of Peter in waves. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter in a way he hoped was comforting.

“You okay, kid?”

“Mostly.” Peter said. “I guess I just never realized how much I would miss home.”

“Yeah, me either.”

“I just miss the small things, like countertops, and having other humans around. I miss the food and the Avengers… I just miss Earth.”

“I do too, kid.” Tony said.

“When do we go back?” Peter asked.

“I … I don’t know.” Tony said. “We have to stop Aries, and if we go back too soon, we may never want to leave again.”

“Why is it up to us to save the Universe?” Peter asked.

“I’ve got no idea.” Tony said, sighing. “But here we are.”

Peter sighed, and they lapsed into silence. Peter seemed like he was falling asleep. Tony wished he could just say that they were going home, that they were done trying to save the Universe, but Peter wouldn’t like that, and Tony knew that was not something he could even do himself.

All Tony wanted was to be happy, and if that meant he had to save the Universe to do so, then that is what it meant.

Hopefully they would win.

Hopefully they had more time to figure out how to win.

It was in that moment that Tony wondered what their future would hold, if they even had one. What would it be like, Peter growing up and going to college? What would it be like to see the kid grow up from the somewhat independent teen to being a fully-grown adult. What would they lose, as Peter got older?

There was a part of Tony that wished he had more time with the kid. Maybe if he hadn’t left for those six months, maybe if, just somehow, they could have met when the kid was younger than fourteen.

Tony just wished he had more time. Peter was seventeen. Soon he would be graduating and going to college, and barely coming to see his dad.

Tony didn’t know if he could handle that.

But then again, they still had to survive the problem at hand.

Maybe Tony wouldn’t get to see much of anything at all. Maybe he wouldn’t survive the see the kid grow up. That thought was heart wrenching. If there was anything Tony wanted, it was to be able to be around for longer than his father was, even if he had only met Peter when he was fourteen.

It was always possible, with his line of work, that he wouldn’t make it there, and that being a hero would actually kill him. It could kill Peter, too. Tony had to be careful, because he knew he was in constant danger.

And he last thing he wanted was for Peter to be alone. Or dead.

There was a knock at the door that scared Tony and jerked Peter awake. Peter rubbed his eyes blearily and sat up, as Tony walked towards the door, wondering who the hell it could be. When he opened it, Tony was surprised to see Loki, who had been isolated recently in his attempts to find Thor.

“We have a visitor.” Loki said, and in the distance, Tony saw a ship, that looked extremely familiar.

Well, shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment! They make my day!


	18. Guardians

“Is that…” Peter asked, walking up to the door.

“I think it is.” Tony replied.

“Do you know these people?” Loki asked.

“Hey!” A gruff voice said, walking up to them from the ship. “Iron Man! There you are! I can’t believe you’re not on Earth!”

Both Peter and Tony watched in shock as Rocket walked up to them, followed by Groot, who looked more like a young adult, than a teen, as he had been the last time they saw him.

“Rocket?” Peter said. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for the lights festival!” Rocket said. “Groot loves it!”

“I am Groot.” The tree said, in obvious agreeance.

“How did you guys hear we weren’t on Earth?” Tony asked.

“Word travels fast. We ran into Thor awhile back.”

“You did?” Loki said, looking interested in the conversation. “Where?”

“Wait, you’re with them?” Rocket asked.

“Yes, of course. I am Loki of Asgard.”

“You’re Thor’s brother.” Rocket said. “Wow, I didn’t know you were alive.”

“Most don’t.” Loki said. “But Thor has been missing for a while. We are trying to find him.”

“Missing? What in this Universe could affect  _ him?” _

There was a look that passed through Loki, Tony and Peter. Rocket caught it.

“I am Groot?” Groot said.

“You’re right, Groot. Let’s get Mantis off the ship. I don’t like the sound of this.” Rocket said.

-

They all sat around a drink shop to talk. It was mostly empty, but Tony needed caffeine. Enu was not around, and no one could find her. Peter was sure she was having some time to herself. She seemed to not to like being around people.

Mantis had grabbed Peter’s hand when they sat down. “You’re worried.” She said, solemnly.

“Yeah,” Peter said, shuffling a little closer to Tony. He didn’t like people looking into his head. He didn’t want to offend her, but he also wanted his privacy.

“So,” Rocket said, looking at them all. “What’s got you guys all worked up? It can’t be worse than Thanos.”

“It can be.” Loki said. “If we don’t stop this person now.”

Rocket paused, and Groot said, “I am Groot?”

“Yes,” Loki responded. “This person could be the reason Thor is missing.”

“Wait, you can understand him?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded.  “I am sure Thor can as well. We were in the same class. They teach his language as an elective on Asgard.”

“Wow, okay.” Tony said. “Weird.”

“So, who is this guy?” Rocket asked. “I heard there was an attack on a planet or something. We weren’t called, so we figured the situation was handled.”

“We were the ones called.” Tony said. “And his name is Aries.”

“What a lame ass name.” Rocket said.

“Is he dangerous?” Mantis asked.

“Yeah, he is. He wants to follow in Thanos’ footsteps.”

“So, we just shoot the guy and call it a day.” Rocket said, leaning back on his chair. Some other time, Peter would have found it funny, since Rocket was so small, but the topic of Aries did not let Peter find humor in much.

“It is not that simple.” Loki said. “He is from Lusacalla.”

Understanding seemed to dawn on Rocket. “Gotcha… wait, what the hell is someone from Lusacalla doing attacking people? Aren’t they peaceful?”

“We do not know.” Loki replied. “He is not affiliated with them.”

“Do you guys know how hard those bastards are to kill?” Rocket said.

“We do.” Loki said. “We’ve tried. He also seems to have some sort of magic on him.”

“Well, shit. Where is he?” Rocket said.

“We don’t know at the moment.” Loki said.

“Peter and I were recently captured,” Tony said. “So, we’ve been trying to recover and get ready to go back after him.”

“So, do you guys have a tracker on this guy? How do you know where he is?” Rocket asked.

“We made a friend.” Peter said. “Her name is Enu.”

Tony looked at the ground for only a split second. No one else but Peter could have noticed it, but that was the look Tony got when he was hiding something. Peter knew he was going to have to ask him about it later.

“Enu?” Rocket asked. “Who is she?”

“She’s Aries’s ex.” Tony said.

Rocket looked confused. “Wait… ex?”

“Apparently they were married or something.” Tony said.

“That’s weird…” Rocket said. “Typically those guys never get married. They don’t even have marriage on their planet.”

Peter was shocked, but he was more shocked to see Loki and Tony glance at each other, as if they both had something they were hiding.

“They were travelers.” Peter said. “They didn’t live on the planet.”

“I’d like to meet this Enu.” Rocket said. “Do you guys trust her?”

“We do… mostly.” Loki said, and Peter was genuinely shocked to hear that with the glances he had been seeing. “She has been a great help this entire time. She is definitely committed to stopping Aries. The rest… we are unsure about.”

“Well, when you see her, call me over.” Rocket said. “We’ll be here the next few days. What’s the plan with him?”  

“Enu has something.” Tony said. “I think there’s some sort of prison. Aries seems to hate the idea of it, so it better be good.”

“Does this guy have any allies?”

“Yeah, a lot.” Tony said.

“We should probably call the Gamora and Peter.” Mantis said. Rocket looked over at her, about to say something, but Tony beat him to it.

“Where are those guys, anyways?” Tony asked.

“On vacation. Well, Gamora and Quill are. Drax decided to crash it, but I’m sure Gamora dropped him somewhere. Must be fun, considering he hasn’t called yet.” Rocket said, sighing. “But we are  _ not _ calling them.”

“Why not?” Peter asked.

“I don’t care who this guy Aries is, if this little vacation of theirs is interrupted, Gamora will be the most dangerous being in the Universe. We’re not messing with that.”

“You do know the entire Universe is at stake here, right?” Loki said.

“I do, but this guy can’t do it all in the next week.” Rocket said. “I can let them have their couples retreat and they can help out right after it’s all over.”

“We do still need to travel light.” Peter reminded them. “Too many of us, and Aries will see us coming a mile away.”

“And if I remember correctly. All you guys do is kick names, and take ass.” Tony said.

Rocket and Groot both looked confused, but Mantis nodded. “You are right, Iron Man.” She said, smiling.

“You do know that’s not what the saying is, right?” Rocket asked.

“Is it not?” Mantis asked, looking confused.

“Yeah, we can’t do stealthy.” Rocket said, looking back over at Tony. “We can be backup though.”

“That’s what we need.” Tony said. “We can get to him, he just keeps escaping because we underestimate him.”

“And we do not know all he can do.” Loki said.

“This guy does not seem like he’s very fun to fight.” Rocket said.

“I stabbed him in the neck and he’s still alive,” Tony said. Peter cringed at the thought of stabbing someone, but Tony didn’t notice. “And right after he got an entire planet to believe his bullshit.”

“Well, you’ve got our help.” Rocket said.

“If can just get Enu to tell us more about him… then we may have a fighting chance.” Loki said, rolling his eyes.

Rocket was about to ask a question, but Peter stood up.

“I need to get some air.” Peter said. He really didn’t want to sit around and hear them talk about Enu. She was doing what she could for them, and they needed her. What were they going to do if she just left?

“Kid?” Tony asked.

“I’m good.” Peter replied. “Just going to get some air like I said.”

“Let me come with you!” Mantis said. Peter sighed, knowing that Tony would want someone with him, and Mantis was probably the best option.

“Fine.” Peter said, and he walked out of the dink shop, feeling the fresh air hit his face, which helped him calm down. He felt Mantis hovering, and he could almost feel her about to touch him, so he said, “Please don’t.”

“I am sorry.” Mantis said, sounding sad. “I just want to help.”

“It’s okay.” Peter said. “I’ll be fine.”

“I am concerned you are lying.” Mantis said, bluntly.

Peter wasn’t sure what to say. He  _ was  _ fine, but only in the physical sense of the word. Mentally? He wasn’t sure what he was. He was tired, frustrated, scared… none of that translated to being okay.

Peter looked out into the distance, and stopped, full in his thought process, when he saw May in the distance. Peter didn’t say anything to Mantis, only broke out into a run when he saw her.

“May!” Peter called, skidding to a stop in front of her. She was looking at him with a stoic expression on her face, and she gently glowed orange, just like the soul stone. Peter stared, wondering if he could touch her.

“You’ve grown.” May said. Her voice sound sounded sad, but there, and real.

“You’re alive.” Peter said back to her.

“I suppose I am.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” May said.

“Can I… can I hug you?” Peter asked, and his voice cracked. Behind him, he saw Mantis follow, but she had stopped a good way back, only watching with wide eyes.

“No, Peter.” May said. “You can’t touch me.”

“Oh, okay. I’m guessing it has to do with the stone?”

May nodded.

“So… how have you been?”

“I can’t stay long. This already… is too much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not supposed to play favorites.” May said. “And technically, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Then, why are you here? Why show up at all?”

May paused, “The first time… was an accident. I never planned on you seeing me. I didn’t even know you were off of Earth. This time… it’s Christmas, Peter. At least back home.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to her, so he only stared for a long moment, before he realized they were talking on limited time.

“I … I need to warn you about something.” Peter said.

May blinked. “What?”

“Do you know who Aries is?” Peter asked, “Never mind, I don’t have time. Look, there is this guy, and he’s after you. He wants to stones. I … I don’t know what you can do or can’t do, but you need to know.”

May stared at him. “Why are you here? You should be at home.”

“I’m doing what’s right.” Peter said. “You need to listen to me, May.”

“I’m sorry.” May said. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Peter said.

“I’m sorry.” May said again. Peter blinked, and she was gone. He could only stare after her for a long moment, frustration running through his veins as he stared where she was once was. Why did she have so many secrets? Couldn’t she just tell him what to do so he could go home?

Peter let out an angry sigh, and he heard Mantis walk up behind him.

“Who was that?” Mantis asked, her voice delicate.

“My aunt.” Peter said. “Who is apparently alive.”

Mantis put her hand on his arm, and Peter allowed her.

“You… you are angry, and sad … and hurt.” Mantis said.

“That sums it up.” Peter said, “I need to tell Tony I saw her.”

Peter walked away without another word. He heard Mantis follow him again.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“No.” Peter replied. “But I’ll work it out.”

Peter walked to the drink shop and opened the door without another word.

He was shocked to see Enu and Loki glaring at each other, almost like they were about to attack one another. Tony looked tense, and uneasy himself. Peter felt the thoughts of May dissipate.

What the hell had he missed?

-

Enu walked into the drink shop just as Peter left. She looked shocked to see other people with Tony and Loki.

“Is this Enu?” Rocket said when he saw her.

“Yes, I am.” Enu said. “Who are you?”

“The guardians of the galaxy.” Rocket said.

“Hello, then.” Enu said, and she looked as if she was uneasy, but still friendly. “It is good to have allies.”

“Especially ones who are honest.” Loki said. Tony felt tense as Enu turned to him.

“What does that mean?” Enu asked.

Tony took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Were Loki and Enu about to get into a fight? Tony was terrible at disarming fights. That was what Peter was good at.

“It means, I know you left the planet.” Loki asked. “Where did you go?”

“I am Groot.” Groot muttered, and Rocket nodded, looking at them with wide eyes. Tony wished he could understand what Groot was saying, but he could imagine it was somewhere along the lines of “This is awkward.”

“It was nowhere unsafe.” Enu said.

“We need to stick together.” Loki said, his voice tense. “Aries has picked us off one by one, starting with my brother, and no matter how many secrets you carry, we still somehow need you!” Loki snapped. There was complete silence in the room.

Loki had been angry before, and he was almost always annoyed, but he never snapped like that.

Thor being missing bust have been getting to him.

“There is no need to yell at me.” Enu said, her voice cold. “Do you think I would truly be on Aries’ side after all I have done for you?”

“No,” Loki said. “What I am saying is that Aries has allies now, far more than we do. If you get yourself killed, then we are all in trouble, because you are the only one who knows anything about him!”

“It is bold of you to assume I would die.” Enu said.

“So, you are using magic like Aries?” Loki said.  

Enu paused. “Yes.”

“I knew it.”

“Wait a minute, so you’re basically invincible?” Rocket said. “How is that not a good thing?”

“Because I have been keeping secrets.” Enu said. “And those secrets have hurt people on this team. It has made it harder for us to work together.”

“Then, why keep them?” Loki said.

“It is not me who makes me keep them.” Enu said, and Tony noticed her hand was shaking again.

“Whatever it is, it’s hurting you.” Tony said.

“Yes, it is.” Enu said. “But it’s not for the reasons you think.”

“What does that mean?” Loki snapped. “What does any of this mean?”

“Loki…” Tony warned.

“No! My brother is possibly dead in this Universe and you are telling me something is making you keep secrets?” Loki yelled. “This is not how it works. You have to be honest! It is the code the rest of us must uphold!”

“Do not look at me and tell me you do not have secrets yourself!” Enu snapped. “You tell them nothing.”

Loki was reaching for his weapon, and Enu’s fists were clenched. This was getting out of hand fast. Tony wondered if he needed to put a suit on.

But just as it got out of hand, Peter bursted through the doors. Everyone turned to look at him, minus Enu and Loki, who still glared at one another.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Peter asked.

“Just some… disagreements.” Tony said, before he took a good long look at Peter. The kid looked upset, and it couldn’t have been what he had just walking in to. “What’s wrong with you, kid?”

Peter looked to be at a loss for words, but he was interrupted by Enu gasping in pain. Loki took a step back as she fell to her knees.

“I didn’t do this.” Loki said. Peter and Tony ran over to her.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

Enu opened her eyes, taking deep breaths. She really seemed to be in pain, which they had never seen before.

“Aries is staging an attack.” She said. “And it is a major one.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked.

“He sent me a message.” Was all she said in reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you were right! Even if it was half of the guardians... 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love your comments!


	19. Taken

“What?” Rocket said, “Where?”

“Far away.” Enu replied. “I am going to have to take us there.”

“The same way you got Tony and Peter?” Loki asked, crossing his arms.

“Is now really the time?” Tony asked him.  

“We can go through an Opuse portal.” Enu said, glaring at Loki.

“Let me grab some guns.” Rocket said. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need them.”

“And our mean faces!” Mantis said, running towards the ship. “Don’t forget our mean faces!”

In just moments, they were ready to head out. Rocket had returned with an artillery, and Mantis came back with a more determined look on her face. Tony didn’t have the heart to tell her that she would never have a mean face.

Enu took that moment to get to her feet, and she took a deep breath.

“Are you up for this?” Tony asked her, concerned with how much pain she had been in.

“Yes.” Enu said. “I am always ready for this.”

Without another word, she opened a portal, and they were hit by a familiar blast of cold. True to her word, they were using an Opuse portal. Tony grabbed on to Peter, knowing the kid hates these portals.

When they got there, it was a war zone, and people were fighting everywhere. Tony put his suit on and stopped an attack on a family using his repulsors.

Peter had his web shooters ready, and he got to work tying aliens up so they could do no more damage.

They were fighting the white aliens that had kidnapped them. Tony had forgotten what they were even called, or where they were from. He just knew he didn’t like them. Obviously Aries had them fighting battles for him too.

The aliens being attacked had green skin and blue eyes. They seemed to be holding their own, but many of them had died, or been injured in the fight.

Tony stayed close to Peter, since he was technically out in the open without a suit, but the kid was too good at fighting. He was holding his own perfectly fine and Tony was grateful for that.

Tony had a bad feeling, mostly because they could not find Aries. The asshole was hiding somewhere and Tony knew it. Peter was also looking around, too, which meant the kid probably had the same feeling.

Tony noticed an energy blast was aimed at Peter. Tony launched himself in that direction, but Peter jumped out of the way just in time, but hit Tony. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

“Sorry, kid.” Tony said.

Peter was about to answer as he slowly got to his feet, but Loki was blasted over to the too, knocking them all down on top of each other again.

“Jesus.” Tony said. “It’s like they want us all together or something.”

“As much as I hate to ruin the fun, I do not want to be attached to you two.” Loki said, slowly getting up. However, another blast hit Loki. Tony didn’t even see it, and neither did Peter. The only way they knew something happened was that Loki grabbed at his chest and began screaming.

Tony and Peter watched with wide eyes as the god fell back to the ground in pain.

“Loki!” Peter said, looking fearful.

“He won’t respond.” An eerie voice said, and Peter and Tony turned to see Aries, walking up to them, with some sort of gun in his hand. “Glad to see you all, though. You made my job so easy.”

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Tony said. Aries did not answer, but threw a grenade on the ground in front of Tony. It began emitting a white colored smoke. Tony was sure his systems ventilation suit would stop whatever gas it was, but it did not, and Tony fell to the ground, his vision going black.

“I have the perfect way to get rid of you all…” Aries said. “Goodbye.”

Tony blacked out. He only had a moment to look over to see Peter falling to the ground too. A part of him wanted to save his kid, or get them out of there, but whatever gas this was has infiltrated his suit, and his lungs.

There was nothing he could do.

-

Peter woke up shaking. It was some time later, but he was in a completely different place. He was in a ship of some kind, drifting through space. There was oxygen, obviously, because he could breath, but the ship was like nothing he had ever seen before.  

Peter’s spider sense was screaming at him. Something was wrong, but Peter had no clue what is was. They should have been on the battlefield with Enu, Rocket, and Groot, but there was only Tony, and Loki in the ship with him.

Loki was passed out. There were dark circles under his eyes that Peter had never seen before. It hurt to just look at Loki, who was more pale than usual, and looked sickly. Peter hoped he would be okay.

Tony was still in his suit, but Peter could tell he was passed out too. Peter slowly got up in the small ship, groaning when his head protested. Where were they? How had they gotten there? And, most importantly, where was Aries?

There was a small window that Peter could look out of. He stumbled over to it, and his body protested to the movement, though he did it anyways.

They were in an empty expanse of space. There was nothing around them that looked off, but Peter knew something had to be happening. He trusted his spider sense.

So, Peter looked around the ship, wondering if there was something that was going to break, or take away their air. Peter was no mechanic, but everything looked fine, even if he had no clue what any of it was. Peter decided it would be best to see if he could wake Tony up to check on it.

Peter gently moved the suit, trying to get his dad to wake up, to no avail. Panic quickly settled into Peter. Had Aries hurt Tony? Were he and Loki ever going to wake up? Maybe that was what his bad feeling was about. Then, something screamed at Peter to look back outside.

He got up, fear in his chest, and looked back out into space. This time, he saw something. Near them, there was an area of space that appeared to be warped, almost like a wormhole, and they were heading right into it. Just as Peter saw it, the ship rattled, almost like it was going to break apart.

Peter grabbed on to something, but the rattling continued, and Peter was getting sick at the movement.

Peter was terrified of what was happening, and then the rattling got worse. Peter felt like he was being ripped apart from inside out, and that he was dying all at once. He felt sick, tired and in pain. Eventually, after what was only a moment. He blacked out, not knowing if anyone was alive or if  _ he _ would be alive, by the time it was all done.

-

Tony felt like shit.

Now, he had felt like shit many times in his life. For example, the entire time he had palladium poisoning, he felt pretty bad. Then being stabbed didn’t feel all that great. This, however, this was somehow worse.

Tony felt like all of his insides had been taken out and mushed back in all out of order. He felt like throwing up, but at the same time, it felt like the worst thing to do. Tony’s head was pounding unreasonably, and he groaned and opened his eyes.

He was on a ship, and both Loki and Peter were passed out next to him. Tony deactivated his armor and slowly rolled to check on Peter, who was clammy to the touch, but the kid was breathing rather evenly. Then, Tony looked at Loki, who was breathing as well, but looked awful.

What the hell had happened to them? How did they get on a small pod in the first place? Tony slowly sat up and was able to get to his feet.

Whatever had happened, it was not easy on the body. Just as Tony got standing, the door to the pod opened, causing Tony to activate his armor again and have a repulsor ready, only to lower it when he saw who it was.

“Thor?” Tony said, shocked.

“Stark?” Thor said, shocked. Thor looked fine. His clothes were a little worn, and his hair was longer, but otherwise, he didn’t look injured. “How are you here?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tony said, before he heard Peter groan behind him.

Tony took off his mask and kneeled next to the kid, who was slowly waking up. Thor followed him into the pod.

“Pete, hey, Pete, are you okay?” Tony asked.

Peter groaned, and opened his eyes. “No.” He said.

“You and me both, buddy.”

“Brother?” Thor said, walking up to Loki.

Peter sat up. “The wormhole!”

“Wormhole?” Tony asked.

“That is how you get to this planet.” Thor said. “I suppose you went through it, too.”

Peter nodded, looking pale. “Yeah… I was the only one awake for it.”

Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, looking at his kid worriedly. That had to be stressful.

“It must have done to Loki what it did to Stephen.” Thor said. “Whatever this wormhole is… it is different than others I have been through… Come with me, I have a place we are staying.”

In one swift move, Thor picked Loki up. Tony looked at Peter and asked, “Can you walk?”

Peter slowly nodded, but Tony activated his armor to help the kid anyways. He was glad he did, because Peter leaned heavily on him while they walked.

Tony and Peter didn’t see anyone as they made the walk to wherever Thor was staying. Eventually, they came to a cave, which had a small fire going. Tony and Peter both walked in to find Strange looking weak, but awake, next to the fire.

“Stark…” Strange said, his eyes wide.

“You look like shit,” Tony said. “Just like the rest of us.”

“Well, the dark matter of that particular wormhole is not good for us magical beings.” Strange said. “I would imagine that would be the explanation for Loki.”

“I believe so.” Thor said. “Though you regained consciousness much faster.”

“His magic is different than mine, so it is possible he was in more pain.”

“And Aries hit him with something when he got us.” Peter said. “It hurt him.”

“Wait, Aries sent you here?” Thor asked.

“I guess that’s what happened.” Tony said. “We don’t remember much.”

Strange and Thor exchanged a look, but said nothing else.

“So, where are we, and how do we get back?” Tony asked.

“Oh no, Aries is attacking a planet right now.” Peter said, looking worried. “And we just left right in the middle of it!”

“Listen, getting out of this place, it is complicated.” Thor explained.

“I thought you had magic portals or something?” Tony said, looking at Strange.

“That is the thing, Stark.” Strange said. “My magic is too weak to use, and it is not coming back. There is something about this planet that hinders it.”

“Our only hope is to find Stormbreaker.” Thor said, “Which has to be here. We were following it when we hit the wormhole, and we have been stranded here ever since.”

“We haven’t heard from you guys in days.” Tony said.

“Days?” Strange said, with a look at Thor. “That’s all?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“For us… it has been weeks.”

“What?” Tony said.

“Does time move slower here or something?” Peter asked.

“It must.” Strange said, “Which, if we can get off of here, means we have not missed quite as much time as I had thought.”

“How did you all even end up here?” Strange asked. “And where is Enu?”

“Oh shit, dad, Enu!” Peter asked.

“We have to get back.” Tony said. “We were in the middle of a fight when Aries got us. We woke up here. Or well, Peter and I did.”

Thor was looking at Loki intensely with worry, and Tony was hit with just how bad the God of Mischief looked. Here lately, Loki always looked fine. Now, he looked worse than he had when Tony had met him the first time.

“Is going to be okay?” Peter asked, his voice small.

“Hopefully he will wake up soon.” Strange said. “I did, but then again, my magic is not as intertwined with my being as his is. We’ll need to keep a close eye on him.”

“With whatever time we have left.” Thor muttered.

“What does that mean?” Tony asked.

“It means that we need to get off this planet as soon as we can.” Thor said, looking at Tony. “We need to find my axe.”

“Do you have any leads?” Peter asked.

“A few, but it is hard to investigate any of them.”

“Why is that?” Tony asked.

“Well, this planet is … I should probably just show you.” Thor said. Without another word, Thor walked out of the cave. Tony and Peter followed him, curious to see where he was going. As they walked through a field of tall grass, the smell of ash hit them, which was a strange smell, but as they climbed the hill, both Tony and Peter saw why.

There was a city, built around a giant volcano. People bustled about, ignoring the obvious danger around them.

The volcano was smoking dangerously, almost as if it were about to explode at any minute. It was more obvious to Tony that they had extremely limited time and that had to get off that planet the very moment they could.

“We better find that damn axe.” Tony said, fear hitting him like a knife.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... what do you guys think of the boys situation? What is going on with Loki? Where the hell are they? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to come and chat on my Tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for editing this!


	20. Fear

“Uh, should that be doing that?” Peter asked, his voice small.

“It is going to explode.” Thor said, “And when it does, it will kill everyone near it.”

“Aren’t there people? Why aren’t they freaking out?” Tony asked.

“Come with me.” Thor said, “I will show you … However, before we go, you two must stay calm. If you do not, bad things could happen.”

With that warning, Thor began to walk into the city. Tony glanced at Peter before running to catch up with the god. Peter quickly followed.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Tony asked.

“The people here are only calm and collected. We do not want to be noticed. So, be calm and collected.” Was Thor’s only explanation.

Tony knew his friend wouldn’t put them in too much danger, but at the same time, he knew Thor’s definition of danger and Tony’s definition were two completely different things.

As they got in, both Tony and Peter were shocked to see the state that some of these beings were in. A few looked relatively normal, but most of them were big. Some had giant wounds, that they paid no mind to, which was not normal activity.

“What in the world?” Tony asked.

“Remember, you have to stay calm.” Thor said. “You need to appear as dazed and distant as they are.”

“Okay.” Tony said. He looked at Peter who, thankfully had a semi natural looking neutral expression on his face. Thor walked up to a random alien, someone with dark, almost black skin, who had bright yellow eyes.

“Hello,” Thor said, in a calm voice. “You are going to die today.”

Both Tony and Peter struggled to keep their straight faces.

“Good,” The alien replied, his voice calm. “I am all for that.”

“Can you, uh, illegally climb that building over there?” Thor asked, pointing to a skyscraper.

“I sure can.” The alien said, before he ran over to the building and began scaling it. He got a few feet up before falling off and landing painfully on the ground. “Ah, a day of death!” He called out, before getting up. His arm was obviously broken, but he walked off before Tony and Peter could do anything.

“See?” Thor said. “These people… they are all in a daze. I cannot understand it.”

“What the hell is this place?” Tony asked, his voice sharp.

“You must stay calm.” Thor said, turning to them.

“I’m a human. I’m having a human reaction right now!” Tony said.

“Dad, seriously.” Peter said. “People are looking.”

Tony looked around, and true to Peter’s word, people were looking. It was definitely worrisome.

“Fine.” Tony said. “We need to get back to the cave.”

“Agreed.” Thor said, and they all followed him back out of the city. When they were away, Tony broke his silence, not able to handle it any longer.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Tony said.

“I have no idea.” Thor replied. “It is… scary to say the least.”

“Those people don’t even seem to care that the volcano is about to explode.” Peter said.

“I know.” Thor said. “None of them seem to have any fear, or anger… or morals. I have been watching them since we arrived, and they are … perhaps criminals, but I am not sure. There is hardly any information on them.”

“So, what do we do?” Peter asked. “We have to save them.”

“We have to save ourselves, kid.” Tony said before looking at Thor. “We came in a pod, maybe we can get out of here in one.”

“Let’s go take a look.” Thor said, and they walked in the direction that they had landed on the planet with. They walked for a few moments, before they all stopped in their tracks.

“What the…” Peter said.

Tony could only feel the same. The pod was still there, but it was almost like it was decomposing, like natural matter.

“This planet is odd.” Thor said. “It is like we are meant to be trapped here.”

“Aries did send us here.” Tony said. “Maybe he wants us to die here.”

“It is possible.” Thor said, looking worried.

“Well, we have to get out, right?” Peter asked. “We have to find a way out.”

“If we can find my axe, we can easily get out of here. It will also help Stephen and Loki.” Thor said.

“Do you have any leads?” Tony asked.

“I am concerned it is out of the city.” Thor said. “Unless it is in the volcano.”

“I would bet you a hundred bucks it is.” Tony said.

Thor sighed. “Well, with you two with me, perhaps I can find it.”

“Let’s do this then.” Tony said, trying to push down his fear of literally going into a volcano. He had to get them out of there.

-

It took them a good hour, but they found an entrance into the volcano that wasn’t molten. It was burning hot, but Tony was able to put his suit on to deal with it. Peter was sweating but was otherwise fine. His breathing was okay, meaning the gas coming out of the volcano was not too bad just yet.

Peter hoped they could find the axe. Being near a volcano with weird zombie people was making him slightly anxious, and that was something he could not afford. So, Peter kept his poker face the best he could, even though it was hard.

Peter had no idea what could happen if he didn’t but he was glad not to find out.

They walked through the hot volcano, which was hard. Eventually, they came to a room that was all molten lava. Peter felt his heart jump at the sight, but tried to keep himself calm as they searched other areas.

There is no way we are going to find it.” Thor said, sounding frustrated. “It is not here.”

“We have to.” Tony replied. “We can’t just-“

“Hey, isn’t that it?” Peter asked, looking up. Both Thor looked at it, and the axe was there, right above their hands, wedged into the stone. Thor laughed, which was a great sound. Maybe they would be okay.

That was short lived though, for there was a loud crash, and suddenly, lava was rolling towards them. Tony yelled and launched into the air.

“We need to get out of here!” Tony yelled.

“We do!” Thor said. “Before this placed becomes filled.”

Peter saw a chance, and knew he was about to get hurt, but he did it anyways. He jumped onto the boiling roof of the room, which hurt his fingers. He used a web shooter to grab the axe, and pulled it out of the rock. It was getting hard to breathe, so Peter knew he was out of time.

They all got out of the room in the same moment. Peter’s fingers ached, but he felt the weight of the axe on his chest, which meant he had done it. He had gotten the axe out of the room.

“What the hell, kid!” Tony yelled. “Why did you do that?”

“He got the axe!” Thor said. “You did it!”

Thor grabbed the axe happily.

“Yeah, he did, but he fucking injured himself!”

“I had to!” Peter said. “We have to get off of this planet! We’re gonna die!”

“Kid!”

“Hey, you’re supposed to trust me more now, dad.” Peter said. “I knew what I was doing.”

Tony looked conflicted, but eventually sighed.

“I don’t want you hurt.”

“I know, but I had to do it.” Peter said. His heart was racing, but Tony pulled him into a tight hug, which was comforting.

“Alright, let’s see her get us out of here!” Thor said. He raised the axe, but nothing happened. He lowered it, looking it shocked. “Why is it not working?”

“Is it affected by the planet?” Peter asked, pulling away from the hug. Fear was hitting him again, which was not a good feeling. His hands were beginning to shake.

“We’ll figure it out.” Tony said, “We just need to get out of here.”

Thor slowly nodded, and they ran out of the volcano. They all put on neutral faces again, even though Peter was sure that none of them were feeling okay. They walked through the city, and Peter was counting down the moments until they got back to the cave. All he wanted to do was be away from the people acting incredibly strange and dazed.

He hated being around them. It gave him a weird feeling.

But they were not going directly back to the cave.

A scream jostled them out of their walk. Other beings kept on continuing to walk as if nothing was happening, but Peter, Tony and Thor stopped walking.

The alien from earlier, with his still broken arm, was screaming. He ran around, in pain and confused. He was the only one who was showing emotion.

“We need to keep walking.” Thor said. They all slowly began moving, even though Peter’s eyes were locked on the man. Was he going to keep screaming in pain? Were there police around this place?

Just as Peter thought that, two men came up. Peter was afraid they were going to take the alien away. What would they do to him? But then, Peter realized he was wrong. Instead, the alien was stabbed straight through the chest. He screamed in pain, before he ceased moving.

Peter wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to mourn for the alien that was killed. How could they do that? What had he even done to be in this horrible place?

Peters breaths were quickening, but Tony looked just as nervous as he was about it. They got back to the cave and Peter couldn’t go in because he was too upset.

“Kid…” Tony said. “Peter,” He added when Peter didn’t respond. “Come on, Spider-baby, you need to breath.”

“I’m fine.” Peter said. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I have to be, dad.” Peter said.

Tony didn’t say anything else, but he pulled Peter into a tight hug. Peter was grateful for the embrace, even though his dad smelt of the volcano. Peter took a deep breath and curled into Tony. What would he do without him? Peter would have not been able to deal with anything without Tony.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out.” Tony said, but even Peter could see Tony’s hands were shaking. Peter only curled into him tighter. He hoped that Thor could get the axe to work, because that was their last chance.

Tony eventually let Peter go, and they walked into the cave where Thor had gone. Thor was sitting close to Strange, who he was was talking to. Loki was still out on the floor next to the fire. Strange looked to be a bit better, but Peter looked way worse, and he knew it.

“We’re going to figure out this axe.” Strange said. “It should work, in theory.”

“Good.” Tony said. “Maybe it was overheated.”

“That is possible.” Strange said. “Do not worry, Peter. It will be okay”

Peter wasn’t sure, but he took a deep breath and laid on Tony’s shoulder. Peter remembered the time when he was too nervous to lay on his dad in front of people. They had come so far Peter didn’t care anymore, and he knew he needed the physical contact, because he was terrified.

Then, again, that wasn’t a new feeling.

“How is he?” Thor asked, looking at Loki.

“He has not changed.” Strange said.

Thor sighed and got up, to walk over to his brother. He took a long look at Loki, before he gently touched Loki’s cheek, obviously worried about him.

Then, Loki groaned, and his skin turned blue. Thor hissed in pain and jerked away. Peter stood quickly, and saw Loki’s entire body turn blue, almost as if he was dying.

“Shit!” Dr. Strange said, getting up slowly. “He’s getting worse.”

“Loki!” Thor yelled, holding his arm. He didn’t seem to care that the fingers that touched Loki were frozen, his gaze was only locked on his brother.

Peter stood, feeling a panic attack coming on. He couldn’t watch this.

“Help him, dad.” Peter said, to Tony. Peter then made a beeline for the exit of the cave.

“Where are you going, kid?” Tony asked.

“I can’t… just give me some time.” That’s all Peter could say before he darted out of the cave in to the open field.

He went to where there was no one around, and he fell to his knees, his breathing far too fast. Nothing was going right. Nothing was working.

Was Aries going to win?

Peter felt his breathing quicken. This was the first time he had dealt with a panic attack alone in a long, and it was not fun. He was terrified, and he didn’t know what to do with it. But what was going on with Loki, he knew he couldn’t bother his dad with it.

So, Peter desperately tried to calm down. Peter felt his spider sense spike, which he attributed to his panic attack. There was, however, wrong, because there was a pinch in his neck, and Peter was out like a light.

His last thought was that he wished he had stayed in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is ... poor Peter. I really need to give this kid a break. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr is [Here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	21. Dazed

Peter slowly came to, and his head somehow felt worse. Ever since going through the wormhole, he hadn’t been feeling great at all, but whatever had happened to him somehow succeeded in making his head pound even more.

Peter was in some sort of steel room. He was tied down to a table that not even his super strength could fight.

Peter looked around the dark room wildly, trying to see if there was any way to escape, but he couldn’t even move his arms. Peter took a deep breath, his panic from earlier rising in him again. Peter could only hope Tony could track his phone and maybe find him, because there was no way he was getting out on his own.

“Hello there, young child.” A voice said, and an alien walked out of the shadows. A bright light turned on, aimed at Peter, and he squinted at the intensity of the bulb. Eventually, Peter’s eyes adjusted, and he was looking at an alien with grey skin, who looked too much like Squidward, who had attacked Earth with Thanos. This guy was definitely different, but possibly was from the same planet.

“Wh- who are you?” Peter asked.

“You can call me the warden.” The alien said, smiling at him. “It is nice to meet you, Peter Parker Stark.”

“Why am I here?”

“Oh, just a man named Aries told me to expect you.” The warden said. “And he was right.”

“You work for Aries?” Peter aksed.

“For?” The Warden laughed. “I don’t work for anyone. However, I do work with them.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Well, my instructions were very simple, and they involve you… So, here I am.”

Fear ran through Peter’s veins as he heard that. “You know I’m not alone, right?”

“Of course I do.” The Warden said. “That’s the plan.”

“You won’t win.” Peter said, his voice shaking.

“I love you humans. You’re so … passionate, if not misguided. You see, I run the best private prison in the Universe. You will not be able to escape.”

“Prison? Why would you be working with Aries if this is a prison? He should be in here! He’s trying to kill half of life! That’s illegal, right?”

The Warden laughed. “You humans are so young, and naive. There is far too much life in this Universe. More life, means more criminals. I had to come up with this … dazing solution just to stop riots from killing guards.”

“That’s why everyone here is so weird.”

“They’re all slaves until the volcano erupts.” The Warden said. “They get work done, and they don’t scream when it’s over… well, most of them don’t.”

“The volcano is about to erupt, why not just leave us with it?” Peter said, hoping he could convince the Warden to let him go. Maybe they could escape before it did.

“Aries has a plan, and I am happy to oblige. I hate to hurt people, but when someone is going against the good of the Universe, it’s hard not to be angry.”

“You don’t get to decide what the good of the Universe is.” Peter said.

“Neither do you.” The Warden answered.

“I know it’s wrong to kill people.”

“Child, you have a preconceived idea of right and wrong. It is all of our natures to survive. That is what we will do. That is our purpose.”

“Everything ends.” Peter said. “Everything has to die.”

“No, it doesn’t.” The Warden said. “Have you ever thought about how much it kills me to have to be kill people left and right? I can’t bring people to this cell to daze them every time it wears off! I am a murderer, and it is because of people like you.”

“Don’t blame me!”

“Too late.” The Warden said. “But soon you won’t care.”

“Why not?” Peter asked, “What are gonna do to me?”

The Warden only smiled in response. He lifted a syringe, filled with a red liquid.

“This combined with the lights here will cause you to stop processing emotions, and stop saying no.” The Warden replied. “Then, the plan begins.”

“No…” Peter said, trying, in vain, to lean away from the syringe, but it was no use. His spider sense screamed, but there was nothing he could do. “No!” He yelled, as the syringe pinched his skin, and he could physically feel his mind scream in pain.

And then he felt less.

And Less.

Less.

And then nothing.

-

Tony knew something was wrong when he tried to find Peter ten minutes after the kid had left the kid. Peter had plenty of time to himself, and Tony was worried.

However, when Tony went to look for him, Peter was nowhere to be found. Then, worry overtaking him, Tony took out his phone to track Peter’s and saw the kid was somewhere else, miles away.

“Oh no.” Tony said, dread running through him. Tony ran back to the cave to find Thor.

The god was pacing outside, holding his axe with a worried expression. Tony knew Thor needed to figure out his axe issue, but he was more afraid for Peter.

“Thor, we have a problem.”

“What?” Thor asked. “What is going on?”

“Peter was captured.”

“Oh by Odin’s beard.” Thor said. “Can you track him? We must get him back. That volcano is going to blow at any moment!”

“I can, but we need to go … now.” Tony said.

Thor nodded, and he lifted the axe, but nothing happened. He looked frustrated.

“Let’s just fly.” Tony said, activating his suit.

Thor nodded, frowning, and they were off. It didn’t take long for them to get there, but it was long enough to have Tony’s heart racing trying to find his kid. When they got there, however, they were only at a field, and Peter wasn’t there. Tony wanted to cry, but Thor found an underground entrance that they both walked into quickly.

It took another thirty minutes for them to find the room Peter was in, and Tony rushed in with his repulsor raised, only to see a gray alien standing over Peter. The alien stepped away, looking completely unnerved at the intrusion. Peter blinked at the ceiling, but looked unharmed.

Tony lowered his repulsor just as the restraints holding Peter snapped open. Peter landed on his feet, and didn’t wobble. He looked at Tony without any fear, or worry in his eyes. That was not normal.

“No…” Thor said, appearing to get what was going on.

“What did you do to him?” Tony asked the alien.

“Just what I needed to.” The alien said, before he looked at the kid. “Peter, kill your father and Thor.”

Tony thought the alien was crazy, but then Peter said, “Okay,” and Tony didn’t even have time to process before he had to shield himself from an attack from the kid.

“Peter, what the hell!” Tony yelled at him.

“He is under control.” Thor said, just as he took an attack from Peter. “He does not have any sense of morality. He is dazed like the rest of them.”

“And he will win.” The alien said. “Goodbye now.” And whoever it was gone out of the door. Tony had time to shoot after him, but it missed, since Peter was attacking again.

Peter was a hard kid to fight. He knew it was one, because of his training, and two, because neither Tony nor Thor were aiming to kill. Peter so far as gotten a few shots, even denting Tony’s armor, but nothing too terribly serious.

Tony hated fighting with his kid. Normally when he said that, he meant it in a different way, but this fighting, where his own son was trying to kill him? It definitely was not fun. Peter was a vicious fighter.

Eventually, Tony was able to use his own binding fluid, based off of Peter’s webbing, to hold the kid back for a few seconds.

“I need to talk to him.” Tony said, out of breath.

“You do. It is possible you can deter him by just telling him to stop.” Thor replied. Just at that moment, Peter broke free and attacked them again. Thor managed to grab Peter and hold him. The kid struggled against it, but Tony took off his faceplate in hopes it would help.

“Pete, hey. It’s me, your dad.” Tony said, his voice as gentle as possible. Peter stilled, and Tony was grateful that it seemed to work. “Hey, kid, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Peter slowly gazed at Tony. Not with recognition, but he seemed calmer than he had been just moments ago.

“You don’t have to attack me anymore.” Tony said. “You don’t need to attack either of us anymore, okay?” Tony said.

Peter stared at Tony for a long moment, before he slowly nodded. Tony let out a long breath and sagged in relief. Thor looked at him as if to ask if he should let the kid go, Tony gently nodded and Thor let Peter go. The kid still had the dazed look on his face, but he wasn’t attacking anymore, which was good.

That meant they had a moment to deal with what was going on and try to get Peter back to the cave.

Tony stepped towards his son, but Peter punched Tony roughly in the mouth, causing his mask to come back on, and making Tony stumble back.

Thor went to grab Peter again, but Peter fought him off, going for Thor. Eventually Thor knocked Peter to the ground, where the kid stayed still.

Tony slowly got up.

“I … is he okay?” Thor asked. “I did not mean to hurt him, Stark… I…”

“It’s fine.” Tony said, and he lowered his mask. His mouth hurt, and was definitely bleeding. Tony’s head was spinning. “I’m sure as hell not going near him anymore.”

Thor didn’t answer, and Tony risked a glance at Peter, who had gotten onto his hands and knees, but seemed to be staring down at his hand. Tony noticed that there was blood on it, probably his blood.

Tony put his faceplate back on. Was he going to have to knock the kid out to get him out of here? It was entirely possible. Tony desperately didn’t want to do that, but he knew he had to do what he could.

“Okay,” Tony said, “So, here’s the plan.”

“Wait,” Thor said. “I think it’s wearing off.”

“Yeah, that’s what we thought last time.” Tony said.

Peter suddenly looked up, and Tony jumped back, but this time, there was complete recognition in Peter’s eyes. His eyes were wide and tearful, and they looked terrified.

Tony took the faceplate off again to look at the kid in person.

Peter looked like he felt incredibly guilty. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was breathing shakily. They both stared at each other for a long moment, but Tony didn’t walk towards him again, too afraid he could get attacked.

“Kid, you back with us?” Tony asked.

Peter only nodded, but his face seemed to convey even more guilt, if that there possible. His face slightly crumpled.

“It appears to be real this time.” Thor said.

“Dad…” Peter said, his voice cracking, “I am so, so sorry for whatever I did.”

Tony felt his fatherly instincts immediately kick in. Tony deactivated the armor in half a second, and walked over to the kid. A part of him was nervous Peter would try to attack again, but another part of him knew he needed to comfort his child.

“Peter, it’s okay.”

Peter actually shied away from him, and the kid shook his head miserably. “No, no it isn’t… I hurt you.”

“Peter, that is what brought you out of your trance.” Thor said.

“Injuring my dad?” Peter said.

“Peter, kiddo, I’m okay.” Tony said. “It was just one hit. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But you’re scared of me! And you should be! Even now, I feel… numb and weird.”

If this was numb and weird, Tony didn’t want to know what numb and weird actually was on the kid. Oh wait, he did. Or at least his busted lip did.

“Pete, honey…” Tony tried. He had never used the nickname on Peter before, but he figured now would be as good of time as any to try.

Peter shook his head, so Tony sat on the ground near him.

“It’s okay, Petey, I’m not mad.”

“Why not?” Peter said. “You should be.”

“I don’t have to be anything, and I love you Peter, even when you’re under a bit of mind control.”

“But…”

“Kid, it’s okay. I’m gonna keep repeating it until you get it.”

Peter was quiet, and he looked at the ground. “Can I…?”

Tony knew what Peter was asking, so he simply opened his arms. Peter shuffled over and hugged Tony, almost half in his lap. Sobs echoed through the room they were in as Peter cried. Tony knew this was going to stick with the kid for a while.

“Oh, Peter…” Tony said, running his hands through this kid’s hair. “I’ll always love you, kid.”

“I love you too, dad. I am so, so sorry.” Peter replied.

“It’s okay… I promise it’s okay.”

They lapsed into silence, and Thor eventually said, “We should get going, in case someone returns.”

Peter seemed to collect himself and wiped at his face. The kid got up first and then offered a hand to help Tony up. Tony gratefully accepted it, and so did his back. They all walked up into fresh air, with Tony’s arm around his son’s shoulders, but their moment of peace was short lived.

The moment they got above ground, it smelled like it had in the volcano. Tony could see the plume of smoke and ash from where they were. They could hear some screams from the city where they were standing, miles away.

The volcano was exploding, and in between them and the city was Strange and Loki, who were too weak to escape.

They had to get the fuck out of dodge, and quick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter I said poor Peter.... but poor Peter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for editing this!


	22. Explosion

“It’s exploding.” Peter said distantly. “Dad, it’s exploding.”

“We must get out of here.” Thor said, “But we need to get to Loki and Stephen first.”

“I can fly, and maybe get one of them.” Tony said.

“You go ahead, and do what you can,” Thor said. “We will follow.”

Peter watched as his father activated his armor again, but before he flew off, he looked to Peter and said, “If it gets hard to breathe, you get out. You have no armor, so you have to be safe.”

Peter nodded, feeling a little nervous, which was a feeling he didn’t like having. Thor seemed to consider something for a long moment before he looked to Peter, and said, “You say here. Your father and I can easily retrieve Strange and Loki on our own. We do not want you to get hurt.”

“But… what about the warden?”

“He should be long gone by now if the volcano is erupting. I just want you to be safe, Peter. We will be back in moments.”

“Okay,” Peter said, “Good luck.”

Thor ran off towards where Loki and Strange were, and Peter was left alone again. The thought terrified him, but looking at the volcano was even worse. Peter’s hands were shaking, and he needed to be somewhere, anywhere, where he was safe. He needed Loki to be okay. He needed to be back home and where he belonged. He just wanted to be okay himself.

Then, Peter got an idea. He pulled out his phone, wondering if he could get it to call Enu’s pod, or Rocket’s pod. He knew that was how Tony got it to work in space.

Peter almost cried when he saw that there was a weak signal. He found that Tony had somehow, once again, thought of everything, and had put Rocket’s contact info into the pod. He pressed call the moment he saw the contact, hoping it would somehow work.

“Who the hell is this?” A gruff voice said, and Peter could have almost cried.

“Rocket! It’s me, Peter!”

“Kid, is that you?” Rocket said. “I can barely understand you.”

“I know, I’m really far away.” Peter said, sighing. “Look, we went through a wormhole, and we need Enu to come and get us.”

“Sakaar?” Rocket said, “Why are you there?”

“No! No, I’m not on … Rocket, can you hear me?”

“Kid, you’re cutting out. Look, we’re glad you’re okay.” Rocket said, “We’re near the planet Rokian, so come and meet us and we can pick you up.”

“I can’t! Rocket, you have to listen to me!”

“I still can’t understand you, kid.” Rocket said, “But I’ll let Enu know you’re alright. She’s been worried.”

“Yes! Yes, let Enu know! Maybe she can track us.”

“Okay, okay good kid.” Rocket said, “We’ll see you soon.”

The line went dead, and Peter wondered if he had really achieved anything in calling Rocket. Just as he was going to try to call again, his signal went out, possibly due to the imploding volcano near them.

Peter took a deep breath, but felt his spider sense go off and he ducked just in time to avoid a dart aimed for his neck. Peter shot up and looked over to see the Warden looking at him.

“You should be gone!” Peter yelled.

“I knew you’d survive, son.” The Warden said. “And I knew you would succeed. Now I have other plans for you.”

Peter realized that the Warden didn’t know that Tony and Thor were alive. He probably thought that, since Peter was alone, that he had done what he was supposed to do.

“Yeah, no thanks. I have better plans myself.” Peter said.

“Kid, this will be easier if you don’t struggle.” The Warden said, “I don’t know how the daze wore off of you so fast, but I’ll figure it out once I get ahold of you.”

Peter avoided another dart, and webbed the gun out of his hand, before webbing the Warden up entirely. The alien fell on the ground for only a moment, before he broke the webbing and jumped back up.

Peter had no idea how he was going to beat this guy.

“You are one of a kind, child.” The Warden said and somehow, he was smiling. “Your strength, for a human, is off the charts. You heal remarkably fast, and you are incredibly smart. Aries wants you on his side.”

“What?” Peter said.

“He wants to have children, just like Thanos did. And you would be the first one of many. He said if you survive killing your father and Thor, that you could come and work for him. It is an honor for you. You will be protected.”

Peter was reminded of all the times that Thanos had compared him to Gamora when he was inside of the soul stone. This was too similar to that, but Peter also knew he couldn’t let the Warden get the idea that Tony and Thor were still alive, because he was afraid the Warden would try to hurt them, and that was the last thing they needed.

“I don’t want to be that.”

“No one does.” The Warden said. “But no one really knows what is good for them. That is why they need smarter species to rule them.”

“So, what you just expect me to go with you? Just like that?”

“You have nothing else.” The Warden said. “You murdered your father. You murdered your friends. No one will ever accept you.”

Peter paused. He knew he hadn’t killed Tony or Thor, but he knew had hurt them. He knew his father had bled, and it was his fault. Tony was scared of him, in a way, and Peter deserved that fear. He knew he was dangerous, and he always had been.

So, where did they go from here? Was Tony going to flinch every time Peter moved? Was Tony going to distance himself from Peter? Where did it all begin?

Peter knew he wasn’t going to go with the Warden. There was no way he could just kill people like Aries did, but he also knew that things weren’t going to be the same. He knew he deserved to go with the Warden. He deserved whatever torture that Aries had in store for him, but he was even more selfish to not want that.

“Come with me, son.” The Warden said, and his voice was somehow gentle. “You will be alright.”

Peter didn’t say anything, but there was the sound of a repulsor firing and the Warden was blown back. Peter turned to see Iron Man touching down, and he was carrying a still unconscious Loki.

“Don’t call my kid that.” Tony said, his voice cold.

“How?” The Warden said, looking at Tony, shocked. “He could not have broken the daze until you were dead!”

“Don’t care, asshole.” Tony said. “Leave my kid alone.”

Tony fired again, and Peter watched as the alien was hit again. The Warden glared, and he was obviously injured, before he was transported away by some unknown portal. Peter was glad he was gone, for his hands were still shaking.

“Kid, you alright?” Tony said.

Peter nodded, even though he was far from alright, and decided not to worry about telling Tony everything until they were safe.

“Where is Thor?” Peter asked,

“He’s coming with Strange.” Tony said. “I can’t believe he left you alone!”

“It… it was for the best.” Peter said.

“Obviously not if that asshole was still here.” Tony said. Peter didn’t care too much, now that the Warden was gone, so he jumped to hug the cold armor, just happy that Tony was there in the first place. “Kiddo,” Tony said, returning the hug, “What did that guy say to you?”

“I don’t think now if the best time.”

“You’re right.” Tony said. “We’ll talk later.”

Peter nodded, and at that moment, a groan erupted from Loki, who looked pale, but he was back to his normal coloring. Both Peter and Tony knelt down to look at the god. Loki was slowly opening his eyes.

“Loki?” Peter asked.

“What on Hela’s bitch of a planet happened to me?” Loki said. “I feel like shit.”

“We were kidnapped Aries.” Tony explained. “You were hit pretty hard.”

“I can’t … I cannot feel my magic.” Loki said, with panic in his voice.

“We went through a wormhole.” Peter said. “You were hit pretty hard.”

Loki stared at Peter for a long moment before he saw the volcano.

“Is that going to hit us?” Loki said.

“It will.” Tony said, eventually.

“Brother!” Thor called, just as he arrived with Strange. Loki looked over at him with wide eyes, until he groaned again. Thor looked as if he was going to run over to Loki, but stopped when he saw his brother in pain.

“You have Stormbreaker?” Loki asked, Thor, eyeing the axe in his hand. “You need to get everyone out of here.”

Another blast rocked the area where they were at. The entire city was now covered in the lava. The buildings seemed to be withstanding the heat perfectly fine, although anyone in the city was now gone. The lava was definitely in the field, and heading their way.

“I can’t, Loki.” Thor said, “For some reason, it will not work here. Whatever hurt you and Strange must be affecting it.”

“That should be impossible.” Loki said,

“I know, but it is true.” Thor said. “I cannot open the bifrost.”

“Then how the hell do we get off this bitch of a planet?” Loki yelled.

“I don’t know!” Thor said. “I don’t know, and I don’t think I can save us.”

“Thor, have you thought that maybe you’re just out of practice?” Tony said, stepped towards him. Peter was right in tow.

“It isn’t about practice.” Strange said. “It’s a serious issue here. That axe could be affected by the magic!”

“Well, we need to think of something!” Peter said.

“I can’t do anything!” Thor yelled, and Peter knew his voice was loud when he yelled, but he had never seen the god of thunder truly angry before. “I am truly powerless.”

Sparks began flying from Thor hands. Tony grabbed Peter, but Peter didn’t feel threatened by it at all. In fact, it was more comforting.

“Perhaps now is not the best time.” Strange said, as he eyed the lava that was getting close to him.

“Wait,” Thor said, “It’ can’t be…”

“What in the world do you mean?” Loki said, but then the world exploded into bright multi colored lights, but it was not from the axe, it was from Thor’s free hand. Just in a moment, Tony, Peter, Loki and Thor were someone else. Just as Peter felt the ground underneath him change, he also felt the ground give way, and he fell down onto hard ground below.

“Is this… trash?” Tony said, disgust evident in his voice.

“Is it…” Loki looked around. “No way! Sakaar! Thor, thank you, I feel much better…”

Loki trailed off, and Peter jumped up to where everyone was, just in time to see Thor look extremely pale. His eyes were distant, and he fell onto the trash, barely moving.

“Thor!” Loki yelled, running to his brother. Thor was breathing, but was not looking well. Loki looked up, a determined look on his face. “We need to get to the palace.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“I have a friend who might be able to help us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Who do you think Loki's "friend" is?
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me at my Tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	23. Sakaar

Tony was beginning to wonder if he had actually died on that weird planet instead of being taken somewhere. Sakaar was strange, and Loki’s familiarity of the place was even stranger.

They flew in some sort of ship away from the trash and into the city. Tony was shocked when he saw giant faces etched into what had to be the palace.

“Is that … Hulk?” Tony asked.

“Yes, he was here for a short time and was their champion.” Loki replied.

“Champion of their what?”

“Fights.” Loki replied. “He also beat the complete hell out of Thor.” Loki added with a smirk, but then he looked over at Thor, who was unconscious on the floor, and his face dropped.

“So, who are we going to see?” Strange asked. “A colleague of yours?”

“I guess you can call him that.” Loki replied. “He is a little … eccentric, but hopefully my relations with him will be enough for him to grant asylum in his palace.”

“Relations?” Peter asked, his voice confused.

Tony had a pretty good idea of what Loki was referring to, but he really didn’t want to know anything else. Tony only pat Peter on the back, and shook his head. Peter seemed to understand and his face reddened, but he didn’t say anything else.

“So, do you think this guy is going to help us?” Tony asked.

“In theory,” Loki replied. “He should. Worst case, we can pass through the devil’s anus to get out of here.”

Tony immediately went to cover Peter’s ears, but the kid had obviously heard it. Peter’s face grew even more red at the words.

“The devil’s … what?” Strange said, looking quite shocked himself.

“Don’t worry, I have passed through it before.”

Tony was not sure that Loki knew what he was saying, so Tony decided to let it go. Strange seemed to as well.

They got to the palace, where guards, as soon as they saw Loki, took him inside, leaving the rest of them to wait. Tony and Peter were both nervous at being alone on the planet.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked Strange.

“My magic is still weak. I’ll need a few hours, but I should be able to open portals again soon.” Strange replied. “This planet, though it does have wormholes, does not have as much dark matter.”

“Good. So in case all of this goes wrong…”

“We can maybe get out.” Strange replied. “I’ve never tried to transport through a wormhole, but we can try.”

Tony eyed the guard. He hoped whoever Loki was talking to was trustworthy, because both he and Peter needed to rest and recuperate. However, he was worried that it wouldn’t be so simple.

Eventually a guard looked at them and opened the front door of the palace. Tony activated his armor to pick Thor up, which was a difficult feat.

“The Grandmaster wishes to speak with you.” The guard said. “All of you.”

“Who?” Tony asked. The guard did not answer, and they were led inside, through an elevator, and to an open room, where there was a large window. A man with gray hair and silk robes stood. He had blue paint on his face, and he stood next to Loki, who looked slightly nervous.

“Are you … carrying the Lord of Thunder?” The man in the silk robes said.

“Somehow.” Tony said, putting him on the ground.

“Are you actually made of metal?”

“No,” Tony said, deactivating his armor. “But some days I wish I was.”

“Interesting.”

“These are my friends.” Loki said. “We just need to stay a few days, and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“And what about the Lord here?”

“I was… I was hoping he could at least get looked at. He never does this.”

“I also recall him stealing my orgy ship and making off with you!”

Tony’s eyes widened, and he covered Peter’s ears again. Peter seemed to let him.

“However,” The man said, “He is your bother… Very well, they can stay. But they must come to dinner. Surely people like these have interesting stories to tell!”

“Thank you, Grandmaster.” Loki said.

_ This  _ was the guy Loki had been talking about? Tony felt incredibly awkward.

“You,” The Grandmaster said, looking at Strange, “What do you do?”

“I am a sorcerer.”

“Oh, a wizard!” The Grandmaster said, and Tony saw Strange frown at that term. “Can you do anything cool?”

“I can… offer a gift for you letting us stay here.” Strange offered.

“Something new, please.” The Grandmaster said, his eyes alight with joy.

Strange took a deep breath, and he summoned something from a shakily made portal. A wooden back-scratcher fell out of it. Tony cringed, but the Grandmaster looked excited.

“What is this amazing thing?” He asked.

“It’s uh, for comfort.” Strange said.

“Ah, of course.” The Grandmaster. “Loki, we will try this later.”

Tony and Strange looked at the Grandmaster with wide eyes. Even though his ears were covered, Peter heard it too, and looked mortified.

“Wait, the kid,” The Grandmaster said, “What can he do?”

Tony slowly moved his hands, and Peter who was still red in the face said, “I’m, uh part spider, your Grandmaster, sir.”

“Oh, I quite like this one, but I don’t know what a spider is.”

Peter replied by shooting a web at the window. It bounced right off of it and hit the unconscious Thor in the face. Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes.

“Amazing!” The Grandmaster said. “Loki, you did not tell me your friends were so interesting!”

“I, uh, didn’t think I needed to.” Loki said.

“You always need to tell me everything.” The Grandmaster replied. “Now, let’s get Sparky here to the medical wing and the rest of these interesting people to rooms. This is truly going to be a great night!”

-

Thor was settled in nicely into the hospital wing of the palace. Most of the doctors, if you could call them that, had no idea what was wrong with Thor. It was difficult to diagnose an Asgardian, but even Loki tried to see what was wrong with Thor, only to have his magic not be able to do anything.

Peter could tell Loki was hurting. He was trying to appear happy for the Grandmaster, who had let them all stay, but any time the eloquent man was not looking, a worried expression settled on Loki’s face like it was a permanent fixture.

It hurt Peter’s feelings to see his friend in such pain, but there was nothing they could do until Thor woke up. He was breathing, and seemed calm and not in pain, but he was simply not responding, and there was nothing they could do but wait.

So, they did. Peter was showed to his room, which was next to Tony’s, but the two of them didn’t have time to talk, because they were ordered to shower to get ready for dinner. Not wanting to get on the Grandmaster’s bad side, they did what they were told.

Peter had to admit, he felt so much better after a shower. Getting all of the remnants of that planet and everything that had happened off of this skin was good for him. He hadn’t felt truly clean in a while, since they had to go to so many different planets, so it was a nice feeling.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The person that stared back at him had worry etched into his face. Peter had dark circles and his curls were running wild without him being able to style them down. This wasn’t a look that he liked, but it was one he would have to deal with until they defeated Aries.

There was a knock on the door that told Peter it was time for dinner. He threw some clean clothes on that Tony gave him and walked outside, only to be met by a guard and Tony. He smiled at his father, as they were led to dinner.

It was a wild affair. There were people everywhere, all eating and drinking different things. Peter wasn’t sure what was safe for him to eat, but Loki came over with a plate of food for them both, looking somewhat distracted.

“Thanks, man.” Peter told him.

“No problem. How are they treating you?” Loki asked.

“Everything’s fine.” Tony replied. “Are you okay?”

Loki frowned. “I do not like having to ask for things. Especially not from those who owe me nothing. I am worried this will not end well for us.”

“Do you think he will try something?” Tony asked.

“I am not sure. I do not know why the Grandmaster said yes to you all staying here.” Loki said. “Be on your toes.”

Tony nodded, and Peter caught that the Grandmaster was heading over to them. He gently nudged Tony, who seemed to notice.

“Hello, hello, Loki’s friends.” The Grandmaster said, a drink in his hands. “How are you enjoying it all?”

“It’s good!” Peter said, trying to appear friendly. “Thank you for letting us stay here.”

“No problem, uh, Spider-kid.”

“He prefers to go by Spider-Man, or Peter.” Tony said.

“Those names have no similarity.” The Grandmaster said. “Is he your kid?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Ah, you two have that whole father/son wholesome thing going on. I like it. And your name is Tony?”

“That’s me.”

“See, I feel like you need a name like … Metal Man, or something, for that armor thing you have.”

“I also go by Iron Man.” Tony replied.

“Oh, interesting.” The Grandmaster said. “Loki! These people are amazing! How did you find them?”

“I sort of … attacked their planet and we somehow became friends.”

The Grandmaster looked between Loki, Tony and Peter with a confused expression on his face.

“This is very intriguing. Loki, why don’t you tell me more about your life?” The Grandmaster said.

“I … didn’t know you wanted me to.” Loki said.

“I definitely do.” The Grandmaster said. “I didn’t realize you had so many stories!”

“Oh, okay.” Loki said.

“Oh, shoot, I think someone is trying to eat the table.” The Grandmaster said. “Let me go deal with that. I will catch you, Loki, later!”

And the man was gone. Peter always felt mostly embarrassed whenever he was around him, so he was sort of glad that it was just them. Loki didn’t even seem to be fazed, and they went to find Strange, where they tended to spend more time with each other. Peter talked to a few aliens until he began to tire, and Tony somehow dragged them back to their rooms.

Peter yawned. A part of him wanted to talk to Tony about everything that had happened, but he knew it would be no use now. He had to sleep, because he had gone far too long without it. So, with a promise from his dad that they would talk tomorrow, Peter went back to his room, where he laid on the comfy bed, and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GRANDMASTER IS HERE!!! 
> 
> What do you all think?
> 
> Major thanks as always to Bee-Boy-Apollo. You're the best!


	24. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Let me start this long ass note by saying if you follow me on Tumblr, you have already seen this, so just skip to the chapter. But for those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr or just don't have one, I have something I need to say about comments. 
> 
> I only accept constructive criticism. And by constructive, I mean grammar/flow/typo related. So, if you see something, let me know! That is fine! If you have a problem with plot, or my choices, I get that, but there is no need to be rude about it. There is no need to call people names, or to make me as an author feel bad for what I write. I had to delete some comments yesterday, but they are on my tumblr if you want to see them. 
> 
> If anyone is rude and someone stick up for me? That is out of my control. You put a public comment on a free work that people love. People will respond to it. 
> 
> Also, I will say some of the rude comments I got yesterday and all the drama is the reason I never posted my work. It's the reason I am afraid every time I post a chapter. I almost quit, and if it had not been for some of the amazing friends I have made with this work, as well as the support I got from Tumblr, I would not have posted this today. 
> 
> So, if you are a commenter who is nice and cracks me up, I literally love you. never stop doing what you're doing. But if you are unhappy with my story for personal reasons or just tired of my plot? Please don't be rude about it. It's not needed. 
> 
> Okay, with all of that drama out of the way, I really hope you enjoy todays chapter!

_ Peter woke up somewhere dark and quiet. He felt a steady sense of fear, as if he were in danger at given moment. It felt like he had been that for ages though, because he felt mostly normal otherwise. _

_ Peter looked up, and saw Aries gazing at him from a throne. Peter wanted to jump back, but his body didn’t move. He only gazed at Aries with a blank expression on his face. _

_ “Emotions are for the weak.” Aries’s voice said, somewhere in the back of his mind. It was like a memory. _

_ “I want you to go find an Infinity Stone.” Aries said. “The soul stone.” _

_ Peter wanted to say no. However, he knew he couldn’t. Peter didn’t exactly know why he couldn’t but it was sitting there in the back of his mind, the fact that no was no longer in his vocabulary. _

_ “Where is it?” Peter asked, his voice distant even to himself. _

_ “It is in the body of May Parker.” Aries said. A stab of fear hit Peter, though he didn’t show it. “I trust you will do the right thing.” _

_ Peter wanted to say no. He wanted to do what he truly believed was right. He wanted to go home, and be with his dad. He wanted to go back in time, and never let this happen. He wanted so many things, but it was no longer about what he wanted any more. It was all what Aries wanted. That was all Peter’s purpose. _

_ “I will.” _

_ Aries tilted his head, and glared ever so slightly. Peter knew what he was waiting for, but the words refused to come out, not one their own. “What do you call me, child?” Aries asked, his voice cold and calculating, just like Thanos’ had been. _

_ “I will… Father.” Peter said, though the words sounded wrong. Even then, with all he had been through, all the torture, and brainwashing, he knew who his real father was. He knew the person who had laid down for him to live, and the one who he had lost. _

_ Peter would never forget, not that Aries would let him. For Aries knew who Peter was loyal to. He knew who Peter would do anything for, so he didn’t kill Tony Stark. _

_ He left him within an inch of his life. _

_ Tony was on display in a cryo-stasis field, right in Peter’s room. Whenever Peter had failed a mission, Aries would send him to his room, where Peter would be reminded of his failures. _

_ Every time Peter closed his eyes, he could see the look on Tony’s face, when Aries got him. It was awful and fearful, and had Peter failed in saving him. _

_ His real father’s eyes stared at him, almost as if pleading for Peter to save him. Peter couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. _

And that was when Peter woke up, screaming.

Peter took a long moment to try to catch his breath, and then he looked around his room, trying to remember where he was. His mind slowly told him he was on Sakaar, where the Grandmaster had let them stay. His dad was just in the next room, alive and well.

But Peter had to be sure. He had to see it for himself. So, Peter got out of his bed and went to the room that he knew his dad was in. The door was thankfully unlocked, so Peter walked in quietly and shut the door behind him.

Peter remembered the time when he was too nervous to do this kind of thing. There was a part of him that still was. He was afraid that Tony was scared of him or something, but he needed comfort so bad, that he didn’t care.

Tony was asleep, and snoring softly. The sound of his father’s breath calmed him, just by hearing it. It was a dream, and Peter knew that it hadn’t been real, none of it was real, which was relieving. Peter gently laid down in the bed next to his dad, which caused the snoring to stop.

Peter froze, knowing he had woken Tony up.

“Pete?” Tony said, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Okay, kiddo.” Tony said, and he rolled to where Peter could lay on his chest. Peter could have almost cried at the gesture, because it meant, even in Tony’s sleep, he still somewhat trusted Peter.

Peter gratefully curled up to his father. It was the first time they had been able to truly get sleep. So far, while in space, they had shared rooms, mostly because they had been too afraid to be apart. This time, however, the Grandmaster had assumed and given them two separate rooms.

Peter could feel himself growing attached to Tony. He knew it was probably a bad idea, because he knew nothing was guaranteed in the life that they lived, but he also couldn’t help it. Since May had died, Tony was the only constant in his life, and he needed that consistency to be able to go on.

Tony held on to him tightly, and Peter felt the warm comfort of his father. It was what he needed in that moment, he could feel the dream being chased away by his dad, just like they always were.

“We need to talk about this, kid.” Tony said, but his voice was as gentle as the hand running over Peter’s back.

“I know.” Peter said quietly. “I know.”

“I’m worried about you.” Tony said, his voice low. “After what happened on that planet. I don’t think you’re okay, kid.”

“I’m not.” Peter said.

Peter could feel Tony sigh, and then Tony said, “Do you want to go home?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go back to the Tower?”

“Like, with you?”

“No, kid. I have to be able to deal with stuff here, but this is too much for you. It’s hurting you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here.”

Peter thought about it. Going home would be nice. He could see Ned. He could see Pepper and Steve and Wanda. He could see them all, but then again, his dad would still be out there. Maybe Tony wouldn’t come back. Maybe he would get killed and Peter would have no idea.

Maybe Aries would get him.

At that thought, Peter tightened his hold on Tony and felt himself begin to shake with fear. Tony seemed to try to pull away to take a look at Peter, but Peter’s grip was too tight.

“Peter, what’s going on?”

“I don’t want to go!” Peter said, in a shaky voice. “I want to stay with you…”

“Why? You’ll be safer back home.”

“I’m… I’m scared.” Peter admitted. “I’m scared of losing you.”

“Kiddo...” Tony trailed off.

“I know it can happen at any time, I just want to be with you. Please don’t make me go home.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a long moment, but began to gently rub Peter’s hair. For a moment they simply sat there.

“What is going on, Peter?” Tony said, his voice gentle.

Peter didn’t even know where to start. “I … I don’t know, dad.”

“Kiddo you haven’t been the same since we got to that planet. Or even space. I’m worried I’m doing the right thing here.”

“I know.” Peter said. “I know you’re worried, but  _ please  _ let me stay with you.”

Tony sighed. “We can talk about that later. We need to talk about what happened on that planet…”

Peter paused before nodding. “We do.”

“Let’s start with how anxious you were there. Was it your spider sense?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “That and just … those poor people.”

“Oh, Spider-baby.” Tony said, “We weren’t responsible for-“

“I know we weren’t.” Peter said. “I just … even if they committed crimes, they didn’t… they didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“They didn’t.” Tony said.

“And then… the Warden. He just …”

“What did he do?” Tony asked, and Peter could feel how tense he was.

“He… tried to convince me to be on Aries’ side. He thinks the Universe has too many people in it, and he wants them to die, so he doesn’t have to deal with criminals in the prison.”

“Peter, he’s wrong.”

“I know, but … he just kept calling humans so dumb and then he dazed me… That was horrible.”

“And that was his fault. There was nothing you could do.”

“But I feel bad, dad.” Peter said, curling into Tony. “I feel so bad, because when I woke up, I heard you talking about not wanting to come near me, and I felt so sick and tired and I was in pain… I just … I hurt you. And I don’t blame you if you’re scared of me or upset.”

“I’m not either of those things.”

“I know… but you should be.”

“Hey kid, I’m the parent here. And I can decide if I should be mad.”

“What if… what if I had done it?”

“Kiddo, we can’t think like that.”

“I know, I know, but I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Tony said, his voice soft. “You’re going through a lot right now. It’s okay, I promise.”

“It isn’t okay with me.”

“Give it time.” Tony said. “Now, what did the Warden say to you the second time you saw him?”

“Dad…” Peter said, pausing. “You’re not gonna like this.”

“I figured I wouldn’t.” Tony said back. “But tell me anyways.”

“He thought I had done it, and he called me a murderer.”

“ _ What?”  _ Tony said, pausing from where he was rubbing Peter’s back.

“That’s… that’s not all.”

“Okay,” Tony said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, tell me the rest.”

“Aries… he wants me on his side, as one of his… children.” It made Peter sick to say it. “And he only would take me if I killed you.” Peter felt Tony completely freeze, and he quickly added, “I’m sorry.”

“I need a minute, kid.” Tony said, and he gently moved Peter away and sat up on the bed, where Peter could tell his hands were shaking. Peter felt insanely guilty for saying what he had said. Would it have been better if he hadn’t said anything?

“Dad?” Peter asked, sitting up.

“I hate that fucking bastard.” Tony said. “I hate him.”

“I’m sorry I said anything.”

“No,” Tony said, sternly and he turned to Peter. “No, you need to tell me these things.”

“But you’re upset.”

“Yeah, and I have a right to be, but it’s not at you.” Tony said. “It’s never at you.” Tony fully turned to Peter. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Peter said. “I had a nightmare about it.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“That’s why I came here.” Peter said. “I had a nightmare that Aries… he killed you, almost. He was keeping you alive to get me to work for him.”

Tony looked completely shocked. He was staring at Peter with wide, sad, eyes.

“I don’t want to go home because I feel like that is exactly what Aries wants.” Peter added.

Tony slowly nodded. “Okay, kid. I get it.”

Peter let out a breath of relief and looked at his hands, which were folded awkwardly in his lap. He didn’t know if Tony wanted him near him right now, mostly because of Tony’s own anxiety.

But then he heard a, “Come here, kid.” And felt Tony pull Peter into tight hug. Peter graciously accepted it, and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar smell of his dad hit his nose. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Okay.” Peter said.

Eventually, Tony laid them both down. Peter was glad to lay on his dad’s shoulder as Tony wordlessly played him a movie. Peter watched it for hours, content and warm next to his dad, and watched the movie. Eventually, Tony fell asleep, and with a soft smile, Peter closed his eyes and joined him.

Thankfully, he didn’t have another nightmare all night, and they both got their well needed sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF
> 
> If you want the Tea of yesterday, my tumblr is [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Otherwise, if you're like me and are just tired of drama, please let me know what you think!


	25. A Plan

“Wake up, wake up!” A loud, annoying voice said, “It’s almost noon, and you’re going to miss all the fun!”

Tony groaned. He had definitely not gotten enough sleep for this. He slowly rolled over and peeked up at whatever it was talking to them. He glared at a holographic version of the Grandmaster, who looked far too chipper for Tony’s liking.

“Does this place have any privacy?” Tony asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Nope.” The Grandmaster replied, before his hologram disappeared, “See you soon!”

Next to him, Peter had covered his head with a pillow, and his eyes were still closed. Somehow, he had slept through all of that. Tony envied the way the kid could sleep through almost anything.

Tony would have let him sleep, but he knew that it was not a good idea to keep the Grandmaster waiting for whatever it was that he wanted. So, Tony gently touched the kid’s shoulder to try to get up to wake up.

It didn’t work.

Peter burrowed into the covers, groaning, but staying entirely asleep. Tony sighed.

“Hey, kid, we have to get up now.” Tony said.

“No.” Peter said, before laying his head onto Tony’s shoulder with closed eyes.

The entire scene was adorable, but Tony did not want to piss off the Grandmaster, so he said, “I know you’re tired, bud, but Loki’s sugar daddy wants us to get up.”

Peter groaned, “Why did you say it like that?”

“Because I knew it would wake you up.”

“Dad, I want to sleep…” Peter groaned, hiding himself again.

“Do you really want to see what the Grandmaster does if people don’t listen?”

Peter was quiet for a long moment. “Do you think there will be food?”

“I hope so.” Tony said.

Peter sighed, “Fine, I’ll get up.”

“That’s my boy.”

“I still hate it though.”

“You hate everything when you’re woken up too early.” Tony said.

Peter didn’t argue with that, and soon they were ready to go for the day, and ready to face whatever plans the Grandmaster had.

However, when both of them opened the door, they were met with Loki, who was just about to knock.

“I was just coming to check on you.” Loki said, “I figured you two would be in the same room.”

“Did you tell the Grandmaster to wake us up?” Peter said, obviously still cranky from being woken up before he got his full needed amount of sleep.

“I did not  _ tell  _ him to, however he does things of his own accord.”

“So, what’s up?” Tony asked, putting arm around a frowning Peter.

“I want to go check on my brother. I was going to see if you wanted to come with me.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to go on your own?” Tony asked.

“My powers are a little unstable.” Loki replied. “Ever since that Hela infested planet… I just didn’t want to go alone.”

“Well, I for one will be happy to go.” Tony said, “The kid is a little cranky though. He’s tired.”

“Well, they do have a buffet that is always open.” Loki said. “After we go see Thor, we can stop by there.”

“See, kid?” I told you there would be food.”

Peter nodded, and yawned in response.

“Let’s go.” Tony told Loki, and they followed the god to the medical wing of the palace, where Thor was in a private room.

Thor was looking better than he had been the day before. He had more color on his face and he seemed to be breathing easier. Tony had to admit, it was strange seeing the god of thunder in a hospital bed. Thor had always been strong and powerful, not like this.

“Loki, you wanted to see me?” A voice said, and they all turned to see that Strange had walked in.

“Yes,” Loki said, “I figured we all needed to make a plan. We don’t know when he will wake up.”

“Should we just leave him here?” Tony asked.

“No!” Strange and Loki said at the same time.

“Okay… sorry.” Tony said. “Do you not trust him here or something?”

“The Grandmaster and Thor have not always gotten along.” Loki explained, “Someone needs to be here with him.

“Right, of course. So, we split up again?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Peter said.

“Yeah we definitely need to stay together.” Strange said. “We can maybe try to heal him.”

“Do you think you can?” Loki asked.

“I can try. Whatever magic he has going through him, it may not mix well, but it will not hurt anything to see if I can.” Strange said.

“Please do.” Loki said, his voice tight with worry. Tony knew it was hard for Loki to show any emotion, and it only showed how far he had come in the last few months.

Strange held out his hand, about to use his magic, but Thor opened his eyes and jumped up right as he did so. Everyone else jumped in response, not expected the God of Thunder to awake so suddenly. There was a long moment where they all looked at one another.

“What… where am I?” Thor asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“Brother… are you alright?” Loki asked, slowly.

“I am… mostly.” Thor replied, “How did I get here?”

“I carried you.” Tony said, Thor looked like he didn’t believe him, but said nothing else.

“We are on Sakaar.” Loki explained.

“What? Why the hell are we on Sakaar?” Thor asked, looking shocked.

“It was where you brought us.” Strange said, “You opened the … what is it called?”

“Bifrost.” Loki answered. “Thor, you got us all out of there and then promptly passed out.”

Thor seemed confused, but he was cut off by someone walking into the room.

“Oh, look! The Lord of Thunder arises!” The voice of the Grandmaster said. Thor’s eyes widened, and he tensed.

“Oh… you’re here.” Thor said, his voice high and strained.

“That’s right I am. I saved your sparky ass!” The Grandmaster said, and then he added, “Even after you almost destroyed my kingdom.”

“I .. uh, do apologize for that.” Thor replied

“No worries.” The Grandmaster said, “Water under the bridge, lord dude.”

Thor didn’t seem to like the nickname, but luckily he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you, for letting us stay.” Loki said.

“Anything for you.” The Grandmaster said. Thor seemed shocked at that but Strange shook his head at him and Thor seemed to understand. “Now! Since we’ve had good news for the day, let us celebrate! Dinner tonight, for us all! How sounds it?”

“Uh, good.” Tony said, not wanting to tell the Grandmaster no, “I think we can squeeze it.”

“Good!” The Grandmaster said, “I am going to start preparations. Don’t exert yourself too hard, lord of Thunder.” He added, with a wink at Thor before leaving the room.

“I hate it when he calls me that.” Thor said.

“He did us all a great favor.” Loki replied, “I know he is … interesting, but we do owe him one.”

“Do we really have to stay for dinner?” Thor asked, “We need to find Aries.”

“We don’t need to make enemies.” Strange said, “We can find Enu and Aries as soon as we make him happy.”

“I agree.” Loki said, nodding. “Sorry, Thor.”

Thor frowned, “Fine, but I get to eat whatever I want, and it better not be those disgusting worms!”

-

The people on Sakaar really loved to party, Tony realized. It was the same as last night, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Tony didn’t complain too much. Peter was able to eat to his heart’s content, and was looking better these days in terms of his sleep. The kid, emotionally, was a mess, but he was handling it better than Tony would have at his age.

That was something about Peter. Even though the kid was going through the worst time, he was still smiling, and handling it so well that Tony was prouder of him than he could put into words.

Peter was a strong kid, and that was something Tony loved about him.

Tony had no doubt that Peter would grow up from all of this and be fine. He had no doubt, that even if Peter needed therapy, or help, that he would grow up an amazing adult. He wouldn’t go down a dark path like Tony did. The kid was too good for that.

The kid was talking about magic with Strange. He was super excited about whatever they were talking about, and Tony was glad to see the kid smiling. They needed this break after all that happened.

Tony’s eyes went from Peter, over to Thor. Loki was distracted, talking to the Grandmaster and Thor seemed to be overlooking the city alone. Tony looked at him, considering his next move, before walking over to where he was standing.

“You okay… Lord of Thunder?” Tony asked.

“I hate that name.” Thor said, “But I am alright… mostly.”

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

Thor seemed to ponder on the question for a long time, before he said. “I do not know how I got us here. In theory, I should not have been able to do that. Yet here we are.”

“Do you think you can do it again?”

“I am not sure.” Thor said. “But I need to be able to. If Stephen’s magic is weak, or we do not find Enu, I need to be able to open the bifrost.”

“I agree with you.” Tony said. “Does anyone know anything about this?”

“Heimdall did, but he is dead now.” Thor said, with a hint of sadness to his voice. Then, he looked up. “There is actually someone we could go to.”

“Should that be our next stop?”

“No, I feel as if I need to go on my own, or with a small group. I … he is a dear friend, but he is not a fan of strangers. I would hate for Loki or Peter to get hurt.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tony said, “So, then we just go. Loki and Peter can try to get in contact with Enu and Rocket, and then we’re good.”

“You would go with me?”

“Yeah, of course. You need some kind of backup.” Tony replied. “And the kid? He needs a longer break. He’s doing good, but… maybe he needs a good laugh for a while.”

“He does. He carries a lot for one so young, but he bears it well.”

“Yeah, he does.” Tony said. “I don’t know how, but he does.”

“He is a strong child.”

“Stronger than me.”

“That is a good thing for a parent to have in a child.”

“Let’s get heading out before Peter figures it out.” Tony said. “Do you think this will be dangerous?”

“Not at all. No one knows where he will be.” Thor said.

“Good,” Tony said. “Let me sneak out to grab my armor and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“See you soon Stark.” Thor said, and Tony snuck away from the party to go back to his room to grab his armor. He felt bad for leaving the kid, but in theory, it would only be for a few minutes.

However, he jumped when he was met with Peter, who was sitting on his bed. Peter had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“So, dad, where are you going?” Peter asked, his voice flat.

Tony internally cursed. This was not going to go well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I seriously love each and every one of you so much. The nice comments made me smile! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo, as always, for being the best.


	26. Leaving Him Behind

“Did you forget I have super hearing, because I feel like you forgot I have super hearing.” Peter said, frowning.

“So, I’m guessing you heard all of that.” Tony said, sighing.

“Didn’t we just talk about how I’m scared Aries is going to hurt you?” Peter said. “And now you’re going to some planet with Thor and you’re not even gonna tell me?”

“It’s not dangerous. We’re just going to talk to someone.” Tony said, trying to sound gentle. “No one is going to be there.”

“What if Aries shows up?” Peter asked, his voice tense. “What if he has a tracker on you or something and you get hurt?”

“That isn’t going to happen.”

“You don’t know that!” Peter snapped. Tony paused as the kid’s tone. His first reaction was to get mad, and tell the kid that he was the dad, and that he knew what he was doing.

But, ultimately, the kid was right. Tony didn’t know if it was going to be safe, not for sure. He had no idea what could happen every time he left whatever planet they were on.

“Kid…” Tony began but Peter stood up to interrupt him.

“No!” Peter said. “You don’t know what could happen to you, and all I ask is that we stick together, because if I lose you, at least I’ll have some minor comfort that I did all I could!”

“Peter.” Tony said. “I hear you, and I get it, kid, but Thor wants to go on our own. This guy isn’t dangerous but he doesn’t like people. It’s just a quick trip.”

“It’s not that.” Peter said. “I trust Thor, but it’s the fact you weren’t gonna tell me! What if Aries shows up and you never come back?”

“I know, I know.” Tony said. “That wasn’t the right thing to do.”

Peter sighed, and held his head. Tony realized how worried the kid was over all of this, and it made Tony feel extremely guilty. It had been a long time since he felt like he truly messed up with the kid, and it wasn’t a feeling he liked having.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, “I need to go do this… but I can make this a little easier.”

“How?” Peter asked, looking up.

“Hand me your phone.” Tony said. Peter brought his phone out and handed it to Tony.

Tony made a few modifications to it before handing it back to the kid. Peter stared at it for a long time.

“What is all of this?”

“It’s a direct line to F.R.I.D.A.Y. where she monitors my vitals.” Tony said. “Karen does something similar for you. It’s a live feed. You can see what I am up to at any moment. If I am in danger, you can have Strange portal you there to help.”

“How are you going to get there if Thor’s axe is all messed up and Strange is here?”

“I think he has a way, but to be sure, Loki will be here, okay? He’s not going.”

“Okay.” Peter said, nodding. “Okay. This really helps.”

“I’m sorry, kid. I never meant to hurt you with leaving.”

Peter didn’t answer, but he pulled Tony into a tight hug instead. Tony hugged his kid back just as tightly.

“It’ll all be okay.” Peter said. “But dad, please,  _ please,  _ come back.”

“I am going to do my damn best.” Tony said. “That I can promise you.”

“I just … I love you, dad. You’re the best thing I have.”

Tony didn’t feel like it in that moment, but then again, he didn’t want to argue with Peter.

Suddenly the idea of his mortality was real. He really could die at any given moment.

“You’re the best kid, Peter. And I love you too.”

Peter let him go and wiped at his eyes.

Tony ruffled his hair. “I have to go, kid.” Tony said, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Peter replied, “As long as you come back.”

-

It felt like the worst thing to do to leave Peter behind in the palace, but he met Thor anyways. There was a part of him that wanted to stay with the kid, but there was another part of him that knew Thor needed help, and he needed someone to keep him grounded.

And that was Tony.

However, when Tony met Thor, he was shocked to see that Strange was with them. They both seemed to be talking about something serious.

“This is not a good idea.” Strange was saying, just as Tony walked up.

“Stark,” Thor said, “You’re here.”

“I am.” Tony replied, “Is everything good here?”

“Mostly. I was just telling Thor that this … adventure is not a good idea.” Strange said, “I am shocked you are going along with it.” 

“Oh,” Tony replied, “I mean… it’s only a quick stop.”

“Which is what I was telling him.” Thor said, “Strange, I know you’re concerned for us, but this will not be dangerous. I need the axe to work to be able to fight Aries.”

Strange sighed. “And how will we know if anything bad happens?”

“Oh, Peter will know.” Tony said, “He has a way to track me. If I’m hurt, he’ll know. He’ll need you to be able to come to get us.”

Strange didn’t look very happy with what he was being told, and he crossed his arms.

“Stephen,” Thor said, “We will be fine.”

“I am not okay with this, but it sounds like your decision is made.” Strange said, “I will be checking with Peter.”

“So, uh, how are we getting there?” Tony asked.

“In theory, I should be able to do what I did to get us here again.” Thor said, “Or the axe will work.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Strange asked.

“Then, we will go from there.” Thor replied, “Stark, are you ready?”

“As ready as I will be.” Tony said, stepping close to Thor.

Thor raised his axe to the sky, but nothing happened. Then he raised his hand to the sky, and something fizzled, but it died out.

“I guess you do need me.” Strange said.

“Only to open a portal.” Thor said.

Strange frowned. “Then, how will you get back?”

“In theory, if this goes well, I can get back on my own.” Thor replied.

Strange shook his head, “You are so frustrating.”

He still opened a portal, which led them to wherever their destination.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Thor said, genuinely.

“You can thank me by coming back.” Strange said. Thor nodded at him, before walking into the portal.

“Thanks, Strange.” Tony said, with a smile, before following Thor. He could feel the sorcerer’s gaze on his back as he left, up until the portal closed.

This was definitely not the best idea, but they would have to deal with it.

-

Peter was a mess, even though he put on a brave face for Tony. Right as his dad left, Peter watched his stats for an hour, just to make sure everything was okay. There was nothing out of the normal, until a knock on his door brought him out of his worry.

Peter stood and opened the door, seeing Dr. Strange. Peter was shocked to see the sorcerer there, but by the older man’s face, Dr. Strange shared the same sense of worry that Peter did.

“Hey,” Peter said.

“Hi, Peter.” Dr. Strange said, “I assume you know that your father left.”

Peter nodded.

“He told me he had a tracker.”

Peter brought out his phone to show to Dr. Strange, who took it gratefully. He stared at it for a long moment, before sighing.

“Other than a little anxiety, everything seems normal.” Dr. Strange said. “I wish they would have taken all of us.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Peter said.

“Please let me know if anything changes.” Dr. Strange said.

Peter nodded, until there was a sound of someone calling on his phone. Peter looked at it, before answering it quickly.

“Hello?”

“Kid,” The gruff voice of Rocket said, “Kid, where are you on this trash planet?”

“Rocket?” Peter said, shocked, “You’re here?”

“Yeah,” Rocket said, “We came to get you.”

Dr. Strange was looking at Peter intensely, and unasked question in his gaze.

“We’re coming to you.” Peter said, into his phone. “Just give me a minute.”

“Alright, kid, see you soon.” Rocket said, before the line cut off.

“Rocket’s here. I think he has Enu.”

“What?” Strange said.

“Do you have a way to get to them or anything?” Peter asked.

“Well, no but I…” Dr. Strange trailed off, as he looked out of the window, “I think the giant ship in the trash tells us where they are.”

Peter turned to see that Dr. Strange was right. There was a ship on top of the trash that could only be the Guardians.

“Can you take us there?” Peter asked.

Dr. Strange nodded, and opened a portal. He and Peter went through it, and found themselves right at the ship.

Enu was looking around, probably for them. Peter smiled when he saw her, and before he could tell himself not to, he ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Enu froze, and Peter immediately let go of her, shocked and embarrassed.

“Sorry!” Peter said. “I’m just so happy to see you!”

Enu’s brown eyes were wide with shock, but she seemed to pull herself together quickly.

“It’s okay, Peter.” Enu replied. “It is good to see you are alright.”

“She lost her shit when Aries said you guys got thrown into a wormhole.” The voice of Rocket said. The raccoon came from behind the ship with Groot in tow. “Glad to see you guys are okay.”

“Thanks for coming to get us.” Peter said.

“Wait, who’re you?” Rocket asked, looking at Dr. Strange, “I feel like I need to know you.”

“Magic man!” Another voice said. Peter smiled when he saw Quill coming down from the ship.

“You’re back!” Peter said.

“Apparently we missed some serious shit.” Peter Quill replied, “We had to literally go through the Devil’s Anus to get here. Did you guys know that?”

“I hear that’s what it is called.” Dr. Strange said.

“So, you guys know this dude?” Rocket asked.

“Yeah, he was with us when we fought Thanos.” Quill said, “How have you been?”

“I have been better.” Dr. Strange said.

“I’ve heard.”

“Where is Tony?” Enu asked, her voice gentle.

Peter looked at her for a long moment, before he said, “Oh, he’s fine. He went to some planet with Thor.”

“Where the hell did you guys go?” Rocket asked.

“It was… bad, but we all made it out. Thanks to Thor.” Peter replied.

“Don’t tell me it was the prison.” Enu said.

“How did you know?”

“I know many of Aries’ tricks. It is a miracle you made it out alive.”

“It was a close one.” Peter said.

Enu didn’t look too happy about that, but she seemed to let it go. “So, is everyone alright?”

“Yeah, but Thor’s axe isn’t working.”

“Wait, you mean that axe that I nearly died for isn’t working?” Rocket said. “You gotta be kidding me!”

“Something went wrong with it on that planet.” Peter said. “They went to go figure it out.”

“Are they okay?” Enu asked.

“I can check.” Peter said and he pulled out his phone. Peter opened the app Tony had installed, only to blink in shock when he saw the stats displayed for him.

Tony’s heart was elevated, and there was a red flashing light on his left arm. Peter froze. He had been using his repulsors, and the suit was in battle mode

“We have to go.” Peter said.

“What’s going on?” Dr. Strange asked intensely.

“I think they’re being attacked.” Peter said, his voice cracking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need so much coffee right now, but on the bright side, this is up! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	27. Attack

The planet they landed on was dark, which was Tony’s first thought. He had his suit on, ready for anything, but he almost had to turn on a light just to see.

However, that thought was quickly pushed out of his mind. There was a loud yell, and Tony ducked. He struggled to keep his heart rate in check, knowing Peter would be watching, but Thor seemed to have it handled.

“Etiri!” Thor said. “It is just me!”

“Thor,” The giant said, letting out a long sigh “You need to warn me before coming, boy.”

“Sorry, old friend.” Thor said. “I do not believe you have a cell phone.”

“A what?” Etiri asked, before his eyes moved to Tony who was still in a slightly defensive position. “Who is this?”

“This is a dear friend. His name is Tony Stark.”

“I have heard of you.” Etiri asked.

“I’m sure you have.” Tony replied.

“Why are you here?” Etiri asked, looking at Thor, “You would not be here unless there was a threat.”

“My axe… it is damaged.” Thor said, “I cannot open the bifrost.”

“Let me see it.” Etiri said, holding his hand out. Thor handed his axe over, to which Etiri looked at it. After a moment, he said, “There are some signs of damage. It looks like the handle being made of biological matter did cause it deteriorate.”

“So, how do we fix it?”

“Unless you want to take on the full power of a dying star, boy, there is nothing we can do.”

“I can do it.”

“You nearly died last time.” Etiri said.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “Thor this sounds like a bad idea.”

“I agree with the metal man.” Etiri said, looking at Tony.

“I have to have this axe.”

“Do you?” Etiri said.

“There is a threat out there, almost as big as Thanos was.” Thor said.

“But we don’t need you to die to get that.” Tony said, “We need you, Thor. Besides, the other day you opened the bifrost with your bare hands.”

Etiri looked at Thor with wide eyes. “You did what?”

“I am not sure what happened.” Thor said. “I cannot do it again.”

“It also could be a training issue.” Tony said.

Etiri looked to be in deep thought. “After you left that day, I had a theory, but then the Universe was damaged… and I was gone, so I never thought to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Thor asked.

“Did you have any after effects of what you did?”

“Do you mean taking to star on?” Thor asked. “Not that I know of.”

“You took on the full power of a neutron star, Thor.” Etiri said, and Tony was shocked to hear that. Even though Thor was strong, he didn’t know that he had done  _ that _ . “That is what we used to make the weapons here to open the bifrost in the first place. It is entirely possible that it was not the axe who was doing it, but it was you.”

Thor paused for a long moment, seeming confused. “But… I can’t… That should not be possible.”

“It is possible, Thor.” Etiri said. “The axe… it was never perfect, boy, and when you left by opening the bifrost, I was shocked. Did you ever consider that this axe was a thing to help you concentrate this power, just like your hammer was?”

“Then why could I not open the bifrost to get here?”

“It is too damaged to be a concentrate now, Thor.” Etiri said. “You need to do it on your own.”

Tony resisted the urge to tell Thor that he told him so. Somehow, with the expression on Thor’s face, he was afraid that it wouldn’t go over well.

“I do not have time to train.” Thor said, obviously frustrated, “I need to learn how to do this now!”

“I cannot help you. We can forge another axe but … I feel like that would kill you this time.”

“Thor,” Tony said. “It’s okay, we can figure this out on the road.”

“I need to be able to defeat Aries now.”

“We can figure it out.” Tony said.

Thor looked like he was going to say something else, but there was a loud crash in the forgery, and both of them stopped, an eerie feeling settling into their stomachs. Someone was definitely near. Tony got a repulsor ready and Thor gave him a dark look.

Both Tony and Thor slowly began to walk towards the sound, fear hitting Tony. He had a bad feeling about whatever this was.

Then, there was an explosion near them that sent Tony flying painfully in into the ground, and he looked up only to feel dread hitting him like a brick.

“Aries…” Tony said.

“Hello,” Aries said, “I did not expect to see you here.” He was armed, and wearing clothing that reminded Tony that he had a lot of allies now. It made Tony nervous in fighting him.

However, Thor hit Aries on the back roughly, but Aries threw Thor across the room, where he collided with Etiri and knocked them both down.

“I did come here for that one.” Aries said, “I can do that later. Let’s talk, Stark.”

Tony got up slowly, feeling nervous. Instead of answering, he fired a repulsor, but Aries avoided it, and fired something at Tony’s left arm, that made him scream in pain.

“I would advise against attacking me.” Aries said. “I will win.”

“What the hell do you want?” Tony said, as the pain in his arm died down.

“Just to talk… at first.” Aries said, and a terrifying smile on this face.

Tony wanted to call Peter, but his racing heart was as close as a call as he was going to get. He knew that if he took his entire focus off of Aries, then that would be a fatal mistake. Aries was someone you had to give your entire attention to at all times. If not, Tony could die.

So, Tony could only hope that Peter would come for him, and that he would make it out of this. If not … Well, couldn’t think about that.

“What do you want?” Tony said, slowly standing up, trying to see if there were any weak spots where he could attack. Of course, Aries knew what he was doing and there were none.

“How is Peter? I do have a special interest in him.” Aries said.

“I know what you want.” Tony said, “And you’re not getting my kid.”

“You don’t exactly get a say so.” Aries said, “See, on my side, Peter will be an asset. I have seen what he can do, Stark.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Tony said, “Not if I can help it.”

“What can you do?” Aries said. “I am a god, and you are a human. I would be a fool to be afraid of you.”

“You’re not a god.”

“But I am, even more so that Thanos was.” Aries said, “And what an honor that is.”

“Yeah, you’re a jackass who murders people. I really look up to you.” Tony replied, sarcastically.

“It is a shame, Stark. You could have saved the Universe, just like you wanted.”

“This isn’t saving the Universe.” Tony said, “It’s ruining it.”

“You will not be able to see what I am creating Stark.” Aries said, “I will create a Universe free from pain.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I know.” Aries said.

“So, we’ve talked, what are you gonna do to me?” Tony asked.

Aries paused, and then a slow smile spread across his face. “I am going to take you, and put you in so much pain, that Peter will work from me to stop your screams.”

Cold fear ran through Tony as he realized the scope of what Aries wanted to. Tony could not imagine his child, his son, being in so much pain. He didn’t deserve that.

Aries smiled viciously and charged his weapon.  Tony felt he breath catch in his throat. What was about to happen to him?

Tony didn’t have to worry much longer. Because there was a loud crash of thunder echoing throughout where they were, and Aries was hit was a large blast of lighting. Tony’s jaw dropped, as he looked at Thor, who was standing, almost fuming, not too far away.

There were times that Tony forgot Thor was a god. It wasn’t often, but it still happened. However, looking at him now, there was no denying just how powerful Thor was.

Lightning was coming out of his body, hitting the ground in all different directions. The lightning even went through his one real eye, making it appear as if there were nothing there at all.

“You will not be harming anyone else today.” Thor said, before he shot another blast at Aries, knocking him to the ground.

Tony got a repulsor ready just as Thor turned, and leapt into space. Tony was confused for a long moment until Thor landed on the outer part of the planet they were on, far away, and shot the largest lightning blast Tony had ever seen into the large ship that Aries had to have come from. It exploded almost instantly, and Tony realized that Aries was watching in complete shock as it happened.

Tony quickly turned back to Aries, ignoring the destruction that Thor was causing. Aries was glaring, obviously angry at his losses, but he charged at Tony, who shot at him. Aries, however, was not able to get close, for another lightning bolt from Thor hit Aries and sent him flying backwards, and into a hard wall.

“Thanks!” Tony called, even though Thor probably could not hear him.

“You will die for what you have done!” Aries yelled, before he opened an Opuse portal, and disappeared into it, leaving Tony alone.

Not long after, Thor landed on the cold metal ground, looking pissed. In the sky, the ships were demolished.

Tony stared at it for a long time, before he said, “You’re terrifying.”

“I am not letting him hurt anyone else.” Thor said, before the lightning surrounding him seemed to calm down.

“Thanks for saving my ass out there.” Tony said. “I needed that.”

“No problem, Stark.” Thor said, with a smile. “You did need it.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something else, when there was the sound of a portal opening, and Tony’s raised his repulsor, only to drop it immediately when he saw Peter running around the corner, looking terrified.

“Dad!” Peter called. Tony deactivated the armor, before hugging his kid with his good arm. Peter melted into the hug, and Tony noticed the kid was shaking all over. “Please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, kid.” Tony said, even though his arm still hurt. “I’m okay.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here other than I love you guys! 
> 
> Also, this could have gone way worse...
> 
> Many thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo!


	28. Heading Out

“Wait,” Peter said, pulling away, “Your arm! I saw on the thing you gave me that your arm was hurt!”

Tony looked shocked that he had remembered it, but he showed Peter anyways. “It doesn’t have a flesh wound. I think it was an energy source of something.”

Enu walked over and took a look at it, and Peter looked at her with wide eyes. His hands were shaking and he knew that Tony knew, but they had to make sure his dad was okay before they worried about anything else.

“It won’t cause lasting damage, although you will need to rest, Tony.” Enu said. Peter felt relief flow through him and he pulled Tony in for another hug.

“Let’s get back to Sakaar.” Strange said, “We can discuss what happened there.”

Strange moved to open a portal, but there was a loud booming voice that said, “Wait!” And Peter saw a literal giant walking towards them. Peter pulled away to take a closer look at whoever this was.

“Etiri,” Thor said, “These are my friends.”

“I know,” Etiri said. “But that is not what I was going to say. You need to do this, Thor. Take them back to Sakaar.”

“I can’t.”

“Thor, you just blasted a warship into pieces.” Tony said, gesturing at the sky above them. Peter turned and his eyes widened at the sight.

“But…”

“You can do it, boy.” Etiri said. “You took on the full energy of a neutron star. This is your power now.”

“You did what?” Peter asked.

Thor didn’t answer, but took a deep breath instead. “Everyone, gather close. Hopefully this will work.”

Tony gently pulled Peter towards Thor, but Peter turned to the giant and said, “Hey, thank you!”

Etiri looked at him for a long moment, before saying. “Good luck.”

“Let us know if Aries attacks again.” Thor said, throwing him a pod. “We will be here.”

Etiri nodded, and Thor took a deep breath.

“Do you think you can do this?” Strange said.

“I need to.” Thor said.

Peter looked over at Etiri one last time, before saying, “Wait, don’t you need your axe?”

“Not anymore.” Thor said, and there was a flash of multi colored light, and they were gone, and taken back to Sakaar. Peter looked around with wide eyes, but Tony only looked proud.

“Look at you.” Tony said.

“I hope I will be enough.” Thor said, looking uneasy.

Tony looked as if he were about to say something else, but they were interrupted by a loud, violent,  _ “Thor Odinson!”  _ And then Loki was right next to them, looking pissed.

“Did you not tell Loki where you went?” Peter asked Thor.

“No, he did not!” Loki said, glaring at Thor, “And the only reason I know now is because I went looking for you to check on you, and now I do not know why I even tried!”

“Brother…” Thor said.

“No! You cannot just leave like this anymore!” Loki said, “We all need to stay together and that is final!”

Peter looked at Tony who looked like he felt guilty. Peter nestled himself under his dad’s arm silently, and Tony hugged Peter closely.

Thor sighed. “Okay, you are right. No more secret missions.”

“Good.” Loki said. “Now what the hell happened?”

“I went to talk to Etiri.” Thor said, “And then Aries attacked.”

“And Thor blew him up.” Tony said. “That’s about it.”

“Thor blew him up?” Peter asked, looking between Thor and Tony. “Really?”

“Mostly. I destroyed his fleet of ships.”

“Impressive.” Loki said.

“I did what I needed to. Aries still escaped.” Thor said.

“But he’s a lot weaker than he was.” Tony said.

“He still has many allies.” Enu warned, “And if Tony is injured, we need to lay low.”

“We can take a few days here.” Loki offered.

“This place is dangerous.” Enu said, “And next to too many wormholes. It interferes slightly with magic and technology.”

“I was able to use my magic.” Dr. Strange said.

“Yes, but it is very unreliable. Try to open a portal to Orallia.”

Strange tried to but the portal exploded.

“You can only get one use out of it.” Enu said.

“You have a point.” Strange replied, “I did give the Grandmaster a back scratcher, and it was intended to be a relic.”

“Trust me,” Loki said, “He loves it.”

Peter cringed, but said nothing. Tony seemed tense as well.

“Plus,” Peter Quill said, walking up, “We kind of are your ticket out of here, and there is kind of a place we wanna go to… so maybe you should come with us?”

“I agree.” Enu said.

Loki sighed, before nodding. “I will go tell the Grandmaster.”

“Oh that’ll be fun.” Peter heard Tony mutter under his breath.

“Come on, Thor.” Loki said.

“What?” Thor said, “Why am I going if he does not even like me?”

“Because you have the rainbow of destiny.” Loki said, “And I do not like walking… Hurry up, brother.”

Thor rolled his eyes but took them to the palace.

“Do you guys need to get anything?” Quill asked.

Peter looked to Tony, who shook his head. “No, I never unpack. We move too much for that.”

Quill nodded and gestured for them to walk into the ship. Tony, Dr. Strange and Peter all walked in. Peter wondered if it would be crowded in the smaller ship.

Gamora was playing some game with Groot watching over her shoulder. She looked up and nodded at them before going back to her game. Drax and Mantis were talking about something but waved at them. Quill led them to a somewhat private corner of the ship where Tony said down and cradled his arm. Peter sat worriedly next to him.

“Kid, I’m fine.” Tony said.

“You almost weren’t.” Peter replied back.

Tony didn’t say anything, but his eyes asked a question that Peter didn’t even need to hear.

“I saw how scared you were in your stats.” Peter said. “And I know what Aries wants.”

Tony sighed. “I didn’t… I didn’t know he was going to be there.”

“I know you didn’t.” Peter said. “But it scares me that he was. He follows us everywhere.”

“He’s good.” Tony said. “Probably harder to beat than Thanos was, and we had more help then.”

Peter wanted to call the rest of the Avengers, but knew they couldn’t, since there was no telling what Aries could do to Earth, just out of revenge alone. “Dad, we need to be careful.”

“We do.” Tony said. “We really do.”

“He’s after you, isn’t he?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded. “He wants to use me to get to you.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Peter said, sighing.

“I’m not leaving anymore.” Tony said. “Not ever.”

Peter nodded. “That’s probably a good place to start.”

“It’s the best we can do.”

“How are we gonna beat him?” Peter asked.

Tony looked over to the other side of the ship. Peter followed his gaze and saw where Enu was walking in. She was heavily armed, but wore a serious expression on her face that she always did.

“We need to hope she has a plan.” Tony said, and he was still staring at her. “Because she has something… something that can beat him.”

“Why hasn’t she used it yet?” Peter asked.

“I have no idea.” Tony said. “No idea at all.”

Peter wanted to cuddle up to Tony. There was plenty of room on the little corner of the ship they were sitting in, but Peter also glanced at Tony’s arm, which he was still holding.

“How is your arm?” Peter asked, instead of leaning on Tony like he normally would have.

“Still hurts a bit.” Tony said, “But it’s getting better. It aches, but I did have a car fall on it.”

Peter nodded, and looked down at his hands. This was probably for the best. He needed to distance himself from Tony anyways, just in case something happened. The thought put a lump in Peter’s throat, and he knew that if anything happened, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Peter needed to distance himself. He was becoming codependent, which was dangerous, considering his circumstances, but there was such a huge part of him that just wanted a hug. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time, so long that he had forgotten how much it sucked.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked.

Peter could only nod.

“I know you’re lying to me.” Tony said, his voice gentle, but firm.

Peter still didn’t answer, and chose to look at his hands intensely. God, he hurt. He could only imagine how Tony felt, when he was the one who had been attacked and everything.

Peter didn’t get long to think about it. Because Tony sat up and grabbed Peter and hugged him tightly into his shoulder. Peter sniffled and let himself stay there, all thoughts of distancing himself from his dad gone out of the window. He needed a good hug. He needed something familiar, and all he had was Tony when he was out in space.

“Kid, it’s okay.” Tony said, “I’m here.”

“I know you’re here.” Peter said, softly. “I know. I just … what if I lose you?”

“You won’t.” Tony said. “I promise you won’t.”

“Okay, dad.” Peter said, though he was still worried. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to lay there and relish in the hug, because he knew he needed it. It had been a long, and scary day. Peter was so afraid he would get to Tony only to find him gone, or worse, dead.

Peter was afraid of a life without Tony. He was also afraid of what he would do if Tony was killed by Aries. The more and more the alien tried to get him on his side by taking Tony, the angrier it made Peter. The fact that he was also after whatever version of May was out there? It made Peter see red.

Peter knew he was filled with more anger than he ever had let himself be filled with in his life. It was terrifying, but it was one of the few things that kept Peter going with everything that kept happening. Because if he lost Tony, Peter knew he would find a way to make Aries pay, and that would make Peter… in a way, a villain.

So, Peter wanted Tony to live not only because he was his dad, and his last family member, but because Tony was the one thread that kept Peter hanging on a sense of normalcy and peace that no one else could. Without him, Peter wasn’t sure what he was capable of.

Peter glanced over at the ship and saw Enu looking over at them with an unreadable expression on her face, like she almost always wore. Peter had no idea how long she had been looking, but he knew she had been for a good moment.

As Enu and Peter’s gaze met, Enu looked away. She began to speak with Quill about something, her attention gone from Peter.

Peter let it go, happy to not think of something for once. He got to rest on Tony’s shoulder, and that was all that mattered. Peter felt himself drift from the world as he laid there. Somehow, he registered Loki and Thor returning to the ship, before the ship moved and took off. Peter didn’t even ask where they were going. He only rested as he did so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Many thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for looking this over for me


	29. Healing

“Where the hell are we?” Tony asked Quill, as they all stepped off the ship.

“Only the best planet in the damn Universe.” Quill answered, looking excitedly.

“It’s some stupid festival.” Rocket said, sighing. “Peter comes here every year because it’s fun or some shit. I just like the rich guests.”

Tony looked over at Rocket with narrowed eyes, wondering if he really wanted to spend more time with these people if they were going to possibly be robbing the rich guests. Peter then slowly walked up behind Tony, still a little bleary eyed from his nap. He hadn’t gotten that terrified look on his face yet, since he was too tired to.

“So, what is there to do?” Tony said, wrapping an arm, around Peter before he walked somewhere he didn’t need to be. Of course, it was his left arm, which was still tingling in pain. Peter seemed to wake up at the almost inaudible hiss of pain Tony gave out.

“Uh better question is, what is there not to do?” Quill said. “This place has games, food, fun-“

“And also a hospital.” Enu said. “I would like another look at your arm, Tony.”

“That’s… probably a good idea.” Tony said, noticing Peter’s gaze on him.

“Well you guys have fun with your hospital.” Quill said. “I am going to party!”

Everyone split up, but made sure each other them could be tracked. Enu had said multiple times that there was no way they would be attacked on that planet, but it made Tony nervous anyways. Having locations on everyone helped only a tiny bit.

One that was done, Enu opened a portal to the hospital. Walking through it was cold and hurt his arm, but she seemed to be able to speak to the people and get him in a room.

Alien hospitals were crazy. As his arm was scanned, Tony watched everything it was doing with wide eyes, wondering if there was any way he could get back to Earth and maybe make something similar. In a moment, the alien who was treating him told him he had an energy ray burn, which, according to human composition, should heal overnight.

“Are there any… lasting effects?” Peter asked.

“No, however there are prior injuries that are causing more pain and decelerated healing time.” The doctor said. Tony sighed, remembering all the times he had hurt his left arm, until he felt a prick in the very arm that was hurting. He jumped and looked at the doctor with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry, sir.” The doctor said. “This is a mix of cells that will help your human body regenerate. You will be back to normal, as I said, by morning.”

“How much so I owe you?” Enu asked. Tony was about to tell her he could pay, but he was interrupted.

“No charge.” The doctor said, with a smile, “I know who you are, Tony Stark, and I know who you stand for. Anything I can do to help is what I will do.”

Tony was shocked, but he felt the doctor’s warm smile deep within him. Here lately, all he had been hearing from were the people who wanted half of the Universe to die. Sometimes he forgot there were people still out there who didn’t want that.

“Thank you.” Enu said, her voice grateful.

“It is no problem. You need rest, Mr. Stark, so I would advise you and your son to get it. I do not need to scan him to know he needs sleep.”

“How did you know he was my son?” Tony asked.

“I can tell just by looking.” The alien said, with a smile.

Tony didn’t want to argue with the doctor, considering the generosity, so he only nodded and the doctor left the room, leaving the room.

“You were lucky it was only an energy burn.” Enu said. “In humans, repeat burns can cause death. Your armor probably saved you.”

“I was trying to distract him.” Tony replied.

“I can tell.” Enu said. “Here, I will lead you to a hotel. I do expect you both to follow doctor’s orders.”

The way she said it, kind of reminded him of May when she was telling Peter to go to bed. However, Tony paused in that line of thinking. May was still out there, wasn’t she? And she had the stones in her possession, which was dangerous in itself.

“I can hear you thinking, Tony.” Enu said, “And you need rest. Both of you.”

“Something tells me I don’t want to argue with you.” Tony said.

“You do not.” Enu said, with a small smile, “Follow me.”

Tony didn’t need any more prompting. He stood and Peter followed him to wherever they were going. Weight was settling on his eye-lids, the fear and pain had taken a lot out of him and he definitely needed sleep.

When Enu showed them to their room, it was a single bed room with a large window, but Tony didn’t care. He had shared plenty of beds with his kid.

Tony flopped down on the bed, and covered his eyes with his good arm.

“Uh, dad?” Peter asked. “Do you need anything?”

“Just sleep, kid.” Tony replied, yawning. “You gonna join me?”

“Maybe not sleep, but I’ll stay here.” Peter said, and sat on the bed. Tony yawned again and opened his phone, and put on a movie for Peter, who seemed grateful for it. Peter sat up on the bed, close to Tony who had rolled on his side, where Peter could easily see him.

Tony knew Peter was worried as hell for him, so who was he to deny his kid just a little comfort? Peter seemed to relax against the bed as time went on, and once the kid was halfway normal again, Tony felt himself drift off to sleep, grateful for the relaxation.

When he awoke later to a dark room, Peter was fast asleep next to him. Tony smiled and turned the phone off, and went back to sleep himself.

The kid eventually pried his way onto his shoulder, which, thankfully was not the hurt one. Tony could only smile, happier than anything that Peter was close by, and for now, both of them were safe.

-

Peter’s ears heard the phone call, even though his phone was on vibrate. Peter groaned, not wanting to wake Tony up who really needed his sleep due to his injuries.

Luckily Tony didn’t have a super tight hold on him, and Peter was able to escape and go outside to check his phone.

Peter blinked for a long moment when he saw Ned was calling, before he was hit with guilt. He had been meaning to call home for a long time, but he never had time to. He also knew that if he did, he would want to go back and never leave again, which wasn’t what he needed. Peter was barely hanging by a thread as it was.

Peter frowned, and answered the phone with a quiet “Hello?”

“Peter?” Ned asked, sounding shocked. “Are you back on Earth, dude?”

“No, my phone works in space.” Peter told him, which somehow made him feel worse.

“Oh… well, that’s cool, I guess. I miss you, man.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I miss you, too. I miss home, and Earth… and when everything was easy.”

“Are you okay?” Ned asked, worrying settling in his voice like he had never heard from his friend.

“No.” Peter replied honestly, as he squished down whatever part of him wanted to lie. “No, I’m not at all.”

“What’s going on?” Ned asked. “Is Tony okay?”

“Mostly.” Peter replied. “Nothing life threatening… other than just words.”

“Someone is threatening Tony?”

“And me… they want me to kill people, Ned.”

The line was silent for a long time. “That’s… pretty serious, dude.”

“I know.” Peter said. “I know. I’m sorry I never called, Ned.”

“Peter…”

“No, I need to say this. Like you don’t get it man, I want to come home  _ so bad.  _ And if I talk and call… it just makes it worse.”

“I get it.” Ned said. “I mean, I’ve been worried, but when I called, I was honestly just gonna leave you a voice message. I heard from Pepper that she had called you, but that’s it. It’s been a few days here, man.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.”

“You can talk to me if you want.” Ned offered.

“I want to… but there is just too much to get in to over the phone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Peter lied. “Besides, you don’t need to worry about me too much.”

“Too late, Peter.” Ned said.

“I’ll be home eventually.” Peter said, and he hoped it were true. “I will.”

“It’s just … you’re my best friend, I don’t wanna lose you.” Ned said, “But I do know something good.”

“What’s that?”

“You and Tony make an unstoppable team.” Ned said. “If there are any two people who can do this, it’s you two.”

God, Peter needed to hear that in that very moment. Peter had been doubting himself for so long that he forgot to also tell himself that there was a chance that they could win.

“I’m glad you called.” Peter said.

“Me too.” Ned said. “So… where are you right now?”

“Oh, I’m on this planet for a festival. Tony was hit with some blaster and we’re recovering.”

“What’s the planet like?”

“Well, it has a red sky, for one.” Peter said, looking out into the distance.

“What?” Ned yelled into the phone. “Peter that is so cool!”

Peter had forgotten that space was still cool to some people. For some, this would be the journey of a lifetime. “It kind of is, but not as cool as the underwater city I was in.”

“Wait, what?” Ned yelled, “Where?”

“Get this, it was in  _ our _ solar system.”

“What!”

“Yeah, on Jupiter’s moon.”

“Peter! This is so cool!”

“I guess it is.” Peter said, with a laugh.

“You have to tell me all the cool shit you saw while you were out there! I know it’s scary and all, but come on!”

“I will.” Peter said, his voice losing the mirth it had, “I forgot how cool some of this is.”

“Hey, man, it’ll be alright.” Ned said, “I promise.”

“I hope so.”

“You guys are both gonna come back and we’re all gonna do a game night, okay?” Ned said.

“What game?” Peter asked.

“Mario-Kart.” Ned said, “Just like old times.”

Peter laughed. He had to admit, that sounded good to his ears.

“We’ll be back soon.” Peter said, with a smile.

“Good, you sound better, man.”

Peter could only hope he stayed that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! 
> 
> We all need a friend. 
> 
> Major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for helping me with this!


	30. Lusacalla

Peter was trying to shoot something in a game on this planet. After Tony got his rest, they had decided to go play games and enjoy the festival with everyone else, which wound up being a fun pastime.

Peter wound up being able to test his strength, run with little alien kids, and almost completely forget about the threat on the Universe that Aries posed.

However, what fun he had was short lived, when Enu walked up to them with a frown on her face. Immediately Peter, and Tony, who had been near him, sobered from their good mood, and the words Enu told them took any chance they had away for it coming back.

“I have been called home.” Enu saud.

“Like… to Lusacalla?” Peter asked.

“Yes.” Enu replied.

“How long will you be gone?” Tony asked his voice worried.

“That is the issue here, Tony.” Enu said. “I am not going alone.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Tony asked.

“They have requested that you all come too.” Enu said, and Peter felt dread hit him. He looked at Tony for a long moment.

“Do we have to?” Tony asked.

“I would advise you to.” Enu warned, “Or else they will come and find you.”

“Why are they asking for us?” Peter asked, confused.

“It is unusual for my kind to work with anyone, so now that I have, and I have been working with you for some time, they want to meet you. They more than likely want you to know the code of conduct of my kind.”

“And what’s the chance that conduct isn’t what they want to tell us?” Tony asked.

“That is slim.” Enu said. “Fortunately, they do not want to meet the Guardians, as I have not been seen with them very often. You two, and Loki are the only ones who need to come.”

“What about Thor and Strange?”

“They were on the planet for so long that my people do not see them as a threat. I think we need to have them on standby in case anything goes wrong.”

“I would agree there. So, we wouldn’t really be splitting up?” Tony asked.

“No,” Enu replied, “They would be on watch.”

“Then, I guess this sounds like a plan to me.” Tony said. “What do you think, kid?”

“I mean, I’m a little nervous.” Peter said, “But I agree, I think we have to do this.”

“When should we leave?” Tony asked.

“Now.” Enu replied. “Loki is already waiting, I have told the rest of them team.”

“Why were we last?” Peter asked, curiously.

“I wanted you all to have more fun.” Enu said, as if it were only natural of her to say that. “Now, come along, we need to leave.”

-

“Do you know the plan?” Thor was asking Loki.

“Yes,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. Tony was right there with him. He was tired of hearing so much of the same plan over and over. They all got it. If anything went to shit, Strange had a location on them at all times, and could come and get them. It was easy, but Tony also knew that Thor was worried for all of them.

“We should be fine.” Enu said, her voice gentle. “My people are not evil.”

“We never know what Aries can do.” Thor said. “But be safe.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Loki said.

“I can open the portal.” Enu said, pulling out her Opuse device. “So that way we can get there. Are you all ready?”

“For the cold?” Tony said, “Never.”

“I was meaning for travel.”

“Oh yeah, of course.”

Peter laughed in the background, which made Tony smile. Enu opened the portal, and walked through it, with Tony, Loki and Peter following her.

Where they appeared was definitely underground, which Tony expected. It was slightly cold, and a shiver immediately passed over him and Peter as the feel of the cold air. It was almost like winter back in New York.

Everything else was normal. There was pure metal of some sort that created the walls, and they were surprisingly alone wherever they were. Enu looked slightly nervous, which made Tony a little nervous.

Peter also looked scared too. Tony knew they kid didn’t like to be underground, mostly because it was hard to escape anything underground, so Tony tried to keep that in his mind as to why Peter felt as he did.

Tony himself? Yeah, he was nervous.

“So, what do we expect here?” Tony asked, looking at Enu.

“Expect a lot of rationality and coldness. We are a people of the mind, not the heart.”

“Yeah our last experience with something like that didn’t go too well.” Tony said.

“I can hardly imagine that my own people who resort to murder.”

“Aries did.”

“Fair point.” Enu said, sighing. “But I can promise they will listen to me. Unlike some, they do listen to reason.”

Tony nodded, and took a deep breath.

“Someone is coming,” Loki said, his voice tense. Tony took a deep breath as someone walked in. Whoever this was, looked much like Enu, but slightly different. She had a spear and seemed pensive. She almost looked like a guard.

Enu bowed to her, somehow looking slightly out of place. Tony figured it had to be because Enu was showing more emotion than the other person did. That, and she was a friend of theirs, so they knew her.

“You are home.” The alien said, bowing herself. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Always.” Enu replied. “Now, who requested me?”

“The three of the high court. You and your allies are requested to be spoken to.”

“Of course. Lead the way.” Enu said, and the alien began to leave. They all followed her. Tony and Peter exchanged a look. Peter had the look on his face that spider sense was going off, which was worrisome for Tony.

Tony knew the kid’s spider sense always went off underground, like he said, but never like this. It was never a fully-fledged spider sense like Peter was definitely feeling in that moment.

So, Tony took a deep breath and had his suit ready for whenever anything happened. Tony was trying to figure out where they were at, and how to leave. They had to only be underground, because of the black hole the planet orbited, but he wished he could see the sky and be reminded that he is grounded.

Everything was made of steel and dirt. It was all cold there, which had to be considering there was no star keeping the planet warm. It was strange. They passed by a few of the aliens as they went. They all seemed to be talking amongst themselves, but they stopped when they saw them all walking. Some of them looked uneasy, which did not help his nerves.

Tony had images of the last time they had been on trial. He expected to see a large room, filled with people of the planet, awaiting whatever it was that they were thinking.

When they walked into the room, however, it was small, with only three people around. They all looked pensive and stoic, but mostly all the same. The only way Tony could tell the different was the positions they were sitting in.

“Leaders.” Enu said, bowing to them. “You called for me?”

“I did, Enu.” The one on the left. “It has been hard not to hear of everything that has happened recently involving you. I hear you are involved… in dangerous things.”

“Where do you hear that from?” Enu asked.

“The source does not matter.” The one in the middle said, with a low voice. Tony didn’t like the sound of that. “What does matter, is that we must discuss the damage you are doing to our reputation.”

“Not yet.” The one on the right said. “We need to address our guests.”

Tony was a little insulted that they were insinuating that Enu was the problem, but the last thing he wanted was to piss these people off, because if Aries was any indication, these guys were dangerous.

“These are … my friends.” Enu said.

“We do not make friends.” The one in the middle said.

“I have not been here for a long time.” Enu replied.

“Your means of escape were not ideal,” The alien in the middle added, their voice angry, “But none of us seem to remember them enough to put you on trial. So, what has made these people worthy of your friendship?”

Enu glanced at Peter first, and then Tony, and she said, “They are helping me … with an issue.”

“What are their names?” The one on the right said.

“I’m Peter.” The kid said,

“Loki.”

“Tony.”

“Tony, and in Tony Stark?” The one on the left said.

“Yeah, I am guessing you have heard of me?” Tony said.

“You know the location of the stones.” The one in the middle said. “Enu, did you know this information?”

“No.” Enu said, but even to Tony, it was obviously a lie.

The others didn’t seem convinced. In fact, the one in the middle scoffed.

“Do you expect us to believe that? Do you expect us to believe you have done all of this, instead of coming here, to protect the stones? Or did you become … friends with them just to do your own damage to the Universe?”

“She wouldn’t do that!” Peter exclaimed.

“Oh, because she reminds you of your dead aunt?” The one the middle said.

Both Peter and Tony were shocked. Tony had no idea Peter felt that way about Enu, but judging by the kid’s face alone, it was true. “How… how did you know that?” Peter asked.

“We did our research.” The alien on the left said. “We know all about you. And all your tricks.”

“You do not know everything.” Enu said, her voice low.

“For once, I agree with Enu.” Loki said. “This is starting to sound like a threat.”

“It is not.” The alien said on the right. “However, we do have much to discuss.”

“Do we?” Enu said. “I think we are done here.”

“No, if you are after the stones, then you will be brought to justice.” The one in the middle said. “You cannot leave.”

“What else do you need from us?” Enu said, her eyes narrowed.

“It is not just us,” The one on the right said. “In order to make the right decision, we must have all parties involved.”

“No…” Enu said.

Tony was confused, until Peter grabbed his arm in an unsaid warning. His spider sense was going off, and he was looking right at the door on the right.

And then Aries walked through it, wearing a smile on his evil face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES 
> 
> What do you guys think it gonna happen? Let me know in the comments!


	31. And It All Falls Down

Peter was immediately on the defensive, and so was Tony, but a blue wall came up between them just as Enu reached for her weapon to attack Aries.

“We will not fight today.” The alien in the middle said. Peter had nicknamed him the Grouchy one, just because he seemed to be in a bad mood. “This is not the way of us!”

“You do not know what he has done!” Enu yelled, glaring at them.

“That is why we are all here.” The alien on the right, the Semi-nice one, said.

“We must ensure all sides are heard.” The alien on the left said, the cool-headed one. “You know it is the way of our people.”

“That is right.” Aries said, his tone mocking. “You must listen to me.”

“Aries has brought forth some… incriminating accusations against you.” The cool-headed one said.

“And what would those be?” Enu asked.

“I know you are holding May Parker captive in order to use the stones for yourself.” Aries said.

Peter’s head shot over to Enu, but her jaw was dropped and she looked outright insulted. Peter wanted to believe it was not true, but then again, Enu had kept her secrets, and judging by Loki and Tony’s expression, they knew she had been keeping her secrets too.

“I would never!” Enu said.

“How have you saved yourself and them so many times?” Aries said. “I am trying to save the Universe and you hold the key!”

“You have no proof.” Enu said.

“Peter Parker does.” Aries said. “He has seen May Parker three times, all of which have been when you have been near. The stones are trying to let her escape and you keep stopping her.”

Peter felt like he had been punched in the face. That made too much sense. Why did it make so much sense? Peter had trusted Enu; why would she do this? Was it even true?

“I keep the stones safe.” Enu said.

Peter back peddled until he hit Tony’s chest. Was that an admission? Was it true? Was Enu really keeping May locked away? Tony put a hand on his shoulder, probably as some method of comfort, though it didn’t do too much.

“We consider that an admission of guilt, Enu.” The semi-nice alien said, but Peter felt distant and confused. Tony was tense behind him.

“It is not as you think.” Enu said.

“Then, how is it?”

Enu frowned. “I cannot say.”

“Then there is no other truth!” Grouchy yelled, “Enu, you lied to these people as well to us. There are punishments for this.”

Aries smiled.

“It’s not true!” Enu said.

“Then, bring us May Parker.” The one in the middle said.

Enu was quiet for a long moment. “I can’t, which is proof I do not know where she is!”

“Can you?” Aries said. “Can you really not?”

Aries purple eyes glowed and Enu hissed in pain. Then, to the right, May Parker stood, looking confused. Peter looked at Tony, whose eyes were wide, before he looked back to his aunt, not wanting this to be fake.

“How… How did I…” May said.

Enu’s eyes were not open, and she looked to be in pain.

“Are you May Parker?” One of the aliens said.

May’s face darkened. “No.” And then she was gone. Enu stood up, fury etched on to her features.

“You asshole!” Enu yelled. “You used me!”

The three aliens looked confused, and the one on the right said, “Was that truly May Parker?”

“Yes,” Aries said. “Enu has tortured her so much that she does not remember who she is.”

Peter knew that part wasn’t true. He knew that he had conversations with May twice in the times that he had seen her. There was no way Aries was telling the truth, so what else could he be lying about? Was all of this stuff with Enu a lie, even though it did make sense?

“We have heard enough.” The Grouchy said. “Aries, have you told them your plans?”

“Yes, and they disagree.”

They all looked to one another, before the one on the left stood.

“We will choose to stay out of Aries’s wishes.” The alien said, “We do not meddle in the affairs of others, even our own who have left us. However, Aries may take custody of Enu and her friends.”

Peter could have passed out. What the hell did that mean?

Aries looked far too happy with himself, and an Opuse portal opened up underneath them. No one had time to do anything about it. They fell, onto the cold, hard ground. Peter looked around wildly, and realized they were all on a ship. Tony and Loki looked to be okay, only shocked, but Enu was already on her feet.  

“You jerk!” Enu yelled.

“You didn’t tell them the truth.” Aries said, “So you made my job easier.”

Enu attacked Aries immediately. There was a moment when Tony, Loki and Peter could only watch. Tony was the first to get his bearings, and he activated his suit and joined her. It was a short battle. Enu got a few good hits in before Aries jumped, and grabbed Tony, holding a phaser to his neck.

Peter screamed in anger, but Loki held him back.

“This is right where I wanted to be.” Aries said, his eyes narrowed. “Peter, how are you?”

“What are you gonna do to him?” Peter asked, his voice cracking.

“Nothing, as long as you make the right choice.”

“Not this time, you asshole.” Tony said, and somehow managed to escape Aries’s grip, but Aries shot the phaser and knocked Tony down on the ground.

“Dad, no!” Peter said.

“You should stop fighting, Stark. You’re only making this easier for me.”

Tony didn’t move and Aries kept the phaser pointed.

“What do you want?” Enu said, her voice dangerously angry.

“I want Peter Parker as my son. Stark’s had long enough.”

Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat. He felt nervous and worried for himself and everything around him. What was about to happen? If Tony tried to escape, then they would get hurt, if they tried anything else, then they could be killed. Plus Peter wasn’t sure he if could even trust Enu.

Then, Loki, who Peter had forgotten was originally holding him back, appeared behind Aries and stabbed him, taking the blue alien’s focus off of Tony and on to Loki. Loki fought him for a good few minutes, while Peter grabbed Tony and dragged him away, but eventually Loki was teleported away with another portal.

Peter could only watch as they lost an ally.

“How annoying.” Aries said, his wound healing. Peter felt his hands start shaking, but he pushed it away as he bound Aries with webs. Enu came from behind and pointed one of Aries’s own spears at him.

“Hi.” She said, her voice tense. “Good to see you here.”

Aries laughed, which was a horrible sound.

“Oh, I am only beginning.”

There was a flash of light that came from Enu, but Aries broke the webbing, and out of nowhere, Enu was screaming and May was back. Tony took his faceplate off, and he and Peter watched in shock as Enu yelled and May flickered in and out of existence. Apparently, that was not a one-time trick.

But then Tony seemed to get his witts about him, and he stood to fire a repulsor at Aries, who was completely unfazed. May seemed to fade away, and Enu fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

“Just you and me.” Aries said to Peter.

“What about me?” Tony asked.

Aries raised the phaser to Tony causing Peter’s heart to jump in his throat.

“You can get the stones, Peter.” Aries said. “Work with me and he will not die… yet.”

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked.

“You are a powerful spider, Peter.” Aries said. “And I need you on my side.”

“To get the stones? I thought Enu did that.”

“Oh, son, you do not understand what is happening.” Aries said. “You do not understand anything. I can show you.”

“Don’t call him that.” Tony said.

“Too late.” Aries said. “You see, I know how this works. I know what Peter will do, because ultimately, if he holds on to the hope that you are alive, he will do whatever I want.”

Peter felt anger flood through him. No, that was not what he would do. No, he didn’t want to work for Aries. But what was going to happen to Tony if he said no?

“You can have it all, son.” Aries said. “You can know who Enu is, you can have your aunt back, just as she was before. And eventually, maybe, you can have Tony back… mostly undamaged.”

“You’re a monster.”

“I am.” Aries said. “But I get the job done.”

Peter looked at Tony, who still had his mask off. Tony looked terrified, and Peter was sure he did too. Peter, however, knew one thing was for sure. He could read it in his father’s eyes. Tony did not want Peter to work for Aries.

Tony would gladly give up anything, even his own life for Peter to be okay. Peter hated that thought, but he knew it was true.

Then, he thought of May, and how she looked at him. He thought of Ned, and Rhodey and Nat, and all of the Avengers. He thought of his extended family. If he helped Aries, how many of them would be gone? How many would die again?

This time it would be his fault. This time he would have helped the monster who was doing it.

Peter couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it.

“I won’t help you.” Peter said.

“Not even if your father’s life is on the line?” Aries said, his voice shocked.

Peter thought to himself. He would have to find another way to save Tony. He would have to do something later.

So, Peter shook his head.

And Tony looked proud.

“I won’t work for you no matter what you do.” Peter said.

Something in Aries snapped. He yelled, and fired another blast at Tony who screamed in pain. Peter yelled, running towards him, but a sharp blow to his head from Aries, so fast that not even his spider sense could keep up, knocked him out cold.

Peter’s last thoughts were of his father.

His real one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go hide in a bunker now....
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	32. I Don't Think I'll Be Coming Back From This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries gets what he wants.

Tony woke up alone.

He was in a ship, just like the one he had gone through wormhole in, except something felt off. Tony stood, and looked in the distance, where he saw the empty space. On the ships walls, there was research from Earth’s astrophysics team. All of them were on the human body in a black hole. Just as he saw that, the entire ship rattled, and Tony put his suit back on.

It covered him, just as the ship exploded, and he was in space. Tony was glad he had made the Iron Man suits safe for space travel, or else he would be in trouble.

Tony turned to see what had hit him, but he was surrounded by tons of rocks. One of these had to be what destroyed the ship. Tony was being pulled away from everything, and he turned to see each of the rocks going into an empty expanse of space, where the where being pulled apart.

Oh no, the black hole near Luscalla.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. engage thrusters.” Tony said, just as his speed picked up towards the black hole, even though he couldn’t see it. “Are they working?”

“Yes, boss, they are operating at 100%.” The A.I. answered.

Tony was still falling towards the black hole.

“Use the rocket!” Tony yelled.

Tony felt the power of the rocket coming out of his suit. It did not work.

“Boss, you are within the event horizon of the black hole.”

“I need to get out of here!”

“I am sorry, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y., “But that is impossible.”

“Then, what do I do?”

There was no answer.

“Boss, incoming call from Peter Parker.”

-

Peter awoke slowly, his head hurting. He slowly sat up, fear hitting him.

“Good, you’re just in time.” Aries said.

Peter’s head swung to his voice, where Aries was sitting in a chair. He looked positively pleased with himself. That gave Peter a horrible feeling.

“What?” Peter asked, feeling fear hit him.

“We’re just outside the event horizon of a black hole.”

Peter ran to the window, and looked out of it. There were rocks and the remains of a planet falling into an empty part of space, the darkest part. In the remains of the planet, there was a small ship.

“It is very interesting, son.” Aries said. “I do not blame you for being interested.”

“Who is on that ship?” Peter asked, though he knew the answer.

“This is what happens when you say no to me.” Aries said. “I know you have more people you care for. I can do the same to them.”

“Bring him back!” Peter yelled, turning to Aries. “Bring him here!”

“No.” Aries said, standing.

Peter went for his web shooters, but they were gone. He looked at Aries, about to fight him hand to hand, but the alien was gone, into another portal.

“No!” Peter screamed, as he realized he was alone. He went to the door, which was locked, and he could not open, even with his super strength. He then turned to see the ship was destroyed and Tony was floated through space in his armor.

Wait, his armor could take calls.

Peter’s phone was luckily still in his pocket, and he called Tony the moment he could.

“Kid…” Tony answered.

“Dad! Dad, we need to get you out of there!”

“Peter, we can’t.” Tony said. “I’m the event horizon. Not even my armor can get me out.”

“We need to find a way! Can Thor, or-“

“Peter, we can’t put them in danger.”

“So, what happens to you?”

“I don’t… I don’t think I’ll be coming back from this one.” Tony said.

“What?” Peter said, his voice cracking. He looked out of the window, where Tony was using his armor, but nothing was happening, he was getting close to where the rocks were being demolished. “No! You have to come back! You have to!”

“Kid, you know I would.” Tony said, and his voice cracked too.

Oh God, this was really happening. 

“Dad… no…” Peter said.

“Peter, I love you. You know that, right?”

“Dad…”

“Look, I don’t… I don’t know how much this is going to hurt. I don’t know if I’ll… kid, I need to go.”

“No! No! Please don’t leave me! You promised!”

“And I couldn’t keep it…” Tony said, his voice cracking. “I couldn’t do it.”

“Dad… please, no.” Peter said.

“Kid, I love you. You’ll be okay.”

“No! I won’t!”

“You’re a good, kid.” Tony said, his voice cracking. Peter could tell he was crying. “And I’ll always love you, and know, I am so proud of you. I am so sorry I won’t be there anymore.”

“Dad… please stay.”

“I have to go. I am getting close to… well the end.”

“No! Dad, no! We’re supposed to go home together! We’re supposed to play games with Ned and-“

“I’ll always be with you, kid.” Tony said.

Peter’s phone beeped, and the call was gone. Peter tried to call Tony back, but he was too busy looking out of the window. He saw the Iron Man armor go into the dark part of the black hole, thrusters still going, until they morphed, and stretched apart.

Peter’s spider sense flared, and that was it.

Tony was gone. Dead.

And it was all Aries fault.

“No!” Peter yelled. “No! Come back, dad! I’m sorry…”

Peter banged on the glass of the ship, screaming as tears ran down his face. There was nothing there anymore. No light anymore in the black hole. Tony was gone.

There was the sound of a portal opening, and Peter turned to see Thor, who looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

“Where is Tony?” Thor asked.

Peter could only sob in response. There was the sound of someone walking, and Thor turned to it for only a moment, before he grabbed Peter.

Peter didn’t even fight it. He was in shock. He was shaking, freezing, and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. He was having a panic attack, but the one person who could help him with it, was gone, never to come back again.

Suddenly, Peter was somewhere else, moved by Thor himself. He didn’t know what planet he was on, or if he was on a ship. Peter couldn’t think of anything but Tony.

“Where is Stark?” The voice of Loki said. Peter sank to his knees and held his head in response.

“Peter?” Enu said, walking up to him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Peter didn’t answer, his skin was tingling his face was hurting. He was sobbing, as he realized what had happened. His brain hurt, his heart hurt. Everything he had was gone, just by Aries. Just by one evil alien.

All of his family was dead.

“Is Stark…” The voice of Rocket said. “oh, no.”

“I’m calling him.” Strange said, and Peter did nothing as the wizard did so. Eventually, Strange said, “He isn’t answering.”

“Open a portal.”

Peter’s head shot up, and looked at Strange, who was opening a portal, but nothing happened.

“What does that mean?” Enu said.

“Stark is… Tony is… he’s … Peter, what happened to him?”

“A black hole.” Peter said, and it was all he could say.

Strange looked shocked, and he shook his head, distantly.

“He can’t be dead!” Loki yelled, and Peter flinched at the words.

Enu put her hands on Peter’s shoulders, “Peter, you need to listen to me.”

“I can’t… he’s gone, May. He’s gone.”

“I’m not May, Peter.” Enu said.

“She’s gone, too.” Peter said.

Enu was silent. In fact, the whole ship was silent. No one could say anything, probably because they couldn’t believe it. Peter couldn’t believe it either.

“Peter, listen to me.” Enu said, pulling Peter’s face up to look at her. Peter, through his grief, thought she looked like May, but that was wishful thinking, because she wasn’t May. “I am going to fix this.”

“How?” Peter croaked.

“I will be back. You have to keep yourself safe, okay? You have to stay safe.”

“For who?” Peter asked.

“For your father, Peter.” Thor said. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.”

“No! No! I can’t accept this!”

“Peter, you have to.” Thor said.

“Leave him alone.” Enu said, and she pulled Peter’s attention back on her. “It’s going to be okay, kid.”

Peter’s breath shuddered.

“I’m going to fix this.” Enu said. “Goodbye, Peter.”

And Enu was gone, right in front of Peter’s eyes.

“What? No!” Peter yelled, his panic rising. “No!”

“Peter,” Someone said, and there was a touch on his arm. Peter threw whoever it was off of him. He didn’t know who it was, but everything was blending together. He didn’t know what was happening anymore.

Then, there was a touch of something cold on his neck, and everything went black.

And Peter knew no more.

-

Loki took his hand away from Peter’s neck, as the boy clattered to the floor. He luckily didn’t hit his head. Loki knew that was bad for humans.

“Loki,” Thor asked, angry, “What in Odin’s name did you do?”

“Is a spell, to help him cope.” Loki said. “It is only going to last a moment.”

“What does it do?” Quill asked. The guardians had been quiet since Peter arrived. Loki knew most species did not know how to deal with grief.

“It puts him in a situation to calm him, within his mind.” Loki said.

“Is he supposed to glow blue?” Stephen said.

Loki’s gaze snapped over to Peter. He was not supposed to glow blue at all. In fact, he was supposed to be waking up. Loki knelt down to the child, the one that had helped him too many times to count.

“Oh no, he was not supposed to do this.” Loki said.

“What happened?” Stephen asked.

“He… this spell shows him what he is grieving over, as a way to get over it, but the child… Peter, chose to stay there. That is very rare for this spell.”

“So how do we fix it?” Thor asked.

“We… I am not sure.”

“There has to be a way.” Stephen said.

Loki looked at Peter for a long moment.

“I can try to go into his head, and get him out,” Loki said, “But I am not sure if he will come with me.”

“What happens if he decides to stay?” Rocket asked.

“Then, this is how he stays forever.” Loki said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go into the witness protection program... 
> 
> (Also, note the tags, particularly the archive warnings. ;) )
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


	33. I Don't Wanna Go

Thor took them to the Tower. Peter was falling deeper and deeper into the spell, and Loki knew that, once this was over, Thor was going to yell at him for what he had done.

A part of Loki wished Stark would, too. He knew that Stark was the main reason he was allowed anywhere out of Norway and New Asgard. He knew that Stark was the main reason he had been granted the freedoms he enjoyed so much.

However, this was not just about him. Peter, who was a close friend, if Loki ever had those, was going to not have his father any longer. Loki, though he had not gone into the spell yet, knew how much this was hurting Peter. It had to, considering the child had no one else.

Loki knew that he would have failed Stark if Peter stayed. And though he was the god of tricks, he knew he couldn’t do this to the child that had done everything for him. Loki had to fix this.

So, when Peter was in his own room, for the first time in too long, Loki sat on the bed next to him, and went into his mind.

Traditionally, going through the mind was not something he was made to do, but his mother had taught him to, with her first book of spells. If not for that, Peter would have been in far more danger.

Peter mind was light and dark combined. There were plenty of light moments, all filled with childhood incidents and happy memories, but there were far more dark moments than a child of his age should have. It made Loki a little sad to see.

Loki had to file through some of his memories to see where Peter’s actual conscious was, or where the spell had put him. Loki saw many things through Peter’s eyes, like being threatened with a gun in a car, a building falling on him, and screaming in New York as aliens attacked.

Ouch. Yeah, that one was Loki’s own fault.

Most light memories had to do with Stark, which wasn’t surprising. Loki knew, if he were in his own mind, his own father Odin would be mostly dark memories, but he couldn’t think about that. He had to focus on getting Peter out of there.

Finally, Loki found Peter’s conscious, and was taken into a expanse of his mind where the spell was working.

Peter was a young child, possibly eight years old in his human years. He was happy, and playing with what Stark called “Legos”. Loki sighed, and reached out for Peter, hoping to wake him up. However, Peter turned before Loki could, and a bright smile etched onto his face.

“Daddy!” Peter yelled, before abandoning his toys to run to a much younger Stark, who was standing in the doorway.

“Hi, kiddo.” Tony said, picking Peter up. “Sorry I’m late. I had some Iron Man business.”

“You always have Iron Man business to take care of.”

“I know, I know, but I always come back to you.”

Loki watched the scene, conflicted. He had always had thoughts that Stark and Peter were somehow related. Their DNA, as humans called it, did show some evidence of that. However, Loki was unsure how human relations worked, so he never brought it up past that one time.

Loki did know, that Peter had been adopted by Stark, much like Loki had been adopted by Odin. However, Stark treated Peter as his own, something Odin never fully mastered. It would only make sense that the spell would show Peter being Stark’s own child, because it would give him more time with father.

Peter needed more time with Stark, Loki knew. So, as Stark and Peter talked about their day, the older man not putting his son down for one moment, Loki sat on the floor of Peter’s mind, and simply watched. He could at least give Peter time.

So, Loki watched as Peter grew up, with Tony there all along. He saw pictures put up of Peter as a baby, and he saw Peter go through all of his dark moments, with Stark by his side. Most of those dark moments were tinged with a touch of light. It was no wonder Peter wanted to stay.

Loki almost felt wrong for taking Peter out of this life. This was the life that, even he, wished Peter had. Before Loki took Peter’s memories, he had done research on the child, and Peter’s life was tinged with more death than Loki could remember. At the time, he hadn’t cared too much, but now, it was sad to see.

And Loki had to take him back to the world where he had no one. In this world, Peter had Tony, and Loki saw May come around a few times. Peter was happy, and Loki could see it in his eyes.

The entire time, Peter had never once seen Loki. The god figured it was because the boy didn’t want to. He was too happy with his false memories to even think about anyone else in his old life, and that was to be expected.

However, when Peter was seventeen, just the age he was in the real world, he turned to look at Loki one day at dinner with Stark.

“I know you’re there, Loki.” Peter said, and Stark looked shocked and put his fork down.

“Oh, was he supposed to come by today?” Stark asked.

Peter looked sad, and shook his head. Loki was surprised. The child had to know this was a dream, which most people under the spell did not. Loki knew the boy was smart, but not like this.

“You know…” Loki said.

“Yeah, of course I knew.” Peter said. “This is too good to be true.”

“So, you know what happened in the real world.”

“What happened in the real world?” Stark asked.

“You’re dead.” Peter said.

“But, I’m right here, kiddo.”

Peter looked at Stark, and Loki sighed. Stark was going to represent the side of Peter that wanted to stay, and Loki did not know how he was going to convince Peter to return over his own father.

“I wish.”

“You know you must come back.” Loki said, and Peter looked at him. “There is work to be done.”

“What, like Aries wanting me as his son?” Peter said.

“Not under my watch.” Stark said.

Peter looked at him sadly, before turning back to Loki, “What… what happens to me if I stay here? Where everything is okay?”

Loki felt dread hit him. How was he going to explain this to Thor?

“Then, you stay in a coma on the real world, and eventually… you will die.”

“But I’ll be here until then, right?” Peter asked.

“Kid,” Stark said, “Are you saying you would rather stay here with me?”

“Maybe.” Peter said. “You’re… you’re gone in the real world, dad… and even there, I’m adopted.”

Loki glanced at Stark, worried about what he was going to say. Loki could not stay here and try to convince Peter forever. He would have to leave eventually, but everyone was expecting the child to return with him.

“Pete… honey, you know that’s not the right thing to do.” Stark said, which genuinely shocked Loki.

“But… but I’m in danger out there. Wouldn’t it be better to stay here where I’m… safe?”

Stark nodded, “Yeah, maybe it would, but is that the  _ right  _ thing to do, kid?”

Peter sighed. “No… But I want to be here, with you. You’re gone in the real world, dad.”

“But me being here right now means I am not totally gone.” Stark said, and he reached across the table to grab Peter’s hand. “And besides, you can’t live in memories forever, Pete.”

“I want to.” Peter said.

“I don’t.” Stark said. “You and I both know that this wouldn’t be what I wanted for you.”

“But I wanted you to be here!” Peter exclaimed, standing up. “I wanted you with me! Why do you get what you want and I have to be alone?”

“I didn’t get what I wanted, kid. Not if I’m dead.”

Peter’s face broke. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”

“And me, this me, right now, is keeping that promise, but you are not alone, Peter.”

“Who else do I have?”

“Loki, who came all this way for you. He’s been here while you grew up, giving you more time with me.” Stark said, and Peter paused, not having anything to say.

Loki felt awkward at the praise, but said, “I know none of us can replace your father, Peter, but we are a part of your family.”

“I… I don’t wanna go, dad.” Peter said.

“Last time you said that, I had said you’re alright… this time I mean it, too.” Stark said.

“I’m not alright.”

“You will be.” Stark said, and he looked at Loki. “Thank you, for coming for him.”

“You are welcome. And for what it is worth, I am sorry we could not save you.”

“It’s okay. I was happier than I ever was.” Stark said.

Peter sniffled, and the room disappeared, much like dust. Stark was the last to go, but he was smiling at Peter as he left.

The child looked at Loki, and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay.”

-

Peter woke up to shuddering breaths, and Loki next to him. He laid there for a long moment, as Thor and Dr. Strange shuffled into the room, looking worried.

“Peter,” Thor said, “Are you alright?”

“Brother, I think that is a poor question.” Loki said, sounding annoyed.

“Well he was just unconscious for hours and-“

“I’m fine, guys… physically.” Peter said, and he stood up. He was in his room at the Tower, a place he had not seen in too long. The last time he had been there was with his dad, when they were leaving.

Peter took a deep breath when he saw his photo wall. Everyone in them but Pepper and Ned were dead. A tear leaked out of his eye as he looked at them.

“Thor, hug him.” Loki said.

“What?”

Peter turned.

“The child likes hugs when he is upset.” Loki said, “I went through enough to know that. I would, but I am cold. Am I wrong, Peter?”

Peter stared for a long moment, before he shook his head.

Thor looked conflicted, before he felt two arms wrap around him. Peter was shocked that it was Strange, of all people, but he had no one else, so he hugged the man back tightly.

“I am so, so sorry Peter.” Strange said.

Peter could only let out a sob in response, but he was incredibly grateful for the physical contact. Eventually, another pair of arms wrapped around him, and Peter realized Thor had joined in like Loki had asked. He stayed there, still and crying, but grateful to those who were still alive, and had stayed.

Peter needed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Stephen hugging Peter is not something I knew I needed but now I need it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	34. Reaction

“You need to eat.” Dr. Strange said, “Real human food. I can go make something.”

“I will help.” Thor said. Peter looked between the both of them, grateful he was not entirely alone through this. Human food sounded amazing, almost amazing as being back on Earth was, except for the fact that Tony was not with him.

After Dr. Strange and Thor left Peter’s room, Peter stood himself.

“Where are you going?” Loki asked.

“To my dad’s room.” Peter said, leaving the room. Loki followed, but Peter didn’t seem to care.

Peter walked the familiar few steps to Tony’s room, remembering when Tony had showed him which room was his and which was Peter’s, and it brought a sad smile on Peter’s face.

Wordlessly, Peter opened the door to the room, and laid down on the comfortable bed, where he had spent the night after countless nightmares. There was a very faint, very distant smell of his father’s grease and body wash smell, that was more comforting than anything.

Peter laid there, his entire body hurting at the fact that the smell was going to fade, eventually being over taken to whoever would take over the bed in the future. He was already using his spider senses to smell the lingering scent of his dad. Soon, it wouldn’t be there at all.

“Peter, I am sorry I had to bring you back.” Loki said, his voice soft.

“I knew when you got there.” Peter said. “I felt you in my head, but you didn’t do anything?”

“You needed more time. I know you wanted to stay but-“

“I couldn’t, I know.” Peter said. He sighed, and sat up. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“It looks like the spell was of some use. You seem to be more… accepting of it than before.”

“I … I guess I don’t really feel like he’s gone. I don’t know if it’s not hit me yet, or …” Peter trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up for nothing.

“I have never heard of anyone coming back from what Tony went through, Peter.” Loki said, a frown on his face.

“He was in his armor.” Peter said, daring to feel a little hope.

“I am sure Heimdall, or maybe the library on Asgard would have something about it.” Loki said,

“But neither of those are viable options.”

Peter nodded.

“I would say not to get your hopes up,” Loki said, “But do what you must.”

“One time an astronomer came to my school.” Peter said, sitting up on the bed, “And he said a black hole could be an portal to alternate worlds… because of the curvature of space time.”

Loki considered it. “I would have to look into it. I have never heard of this space time… it is an interesting theory.”

“Maybe he is still out there?”

“Possibly.” Loki said, “But we cannot get him back if he is.”

“But it’s a hope.”

“It is a hope.” Loki said.

“Can you … can you not tell the others that we talked about this?” Peter asked, “I feel like they’ll tell me there’s no way, and I just can’t hear that right now.”

Loki looked conflicted, but nodded, “I suppose I could. I am the god of tricks after all. Lying is my specialty.”

“Thanks, Loki.” Peter said, smiling softly.

Loki nodded, and Peter smelled food out in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen. His eyes were glued to the blue countertops they had picked out together, and he smiled softly.

Dr. Strange wordlessly sat down a plate of food, and Peter ate it gratefully. It didn’t seem to have much of a taste, but that was more from his emotional state than the cooking itself. As he ate, the elevator dinged. Peter felt his heart jump, and he looked at the elevator and saw J.A.R.V.I.S. walking through it.

“Hello.” The Android said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted me that you had returned.”

“Hi, Jar.” Peter said.

“Where is sir?”

The room silenced. Peter took a deep breath and said, “He … he didn’t make it.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. looked shocked, and emotions seemed to flicker on his face for a long moment.

“That is… rather unfortunate. And sad.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “Was it painful?”

“I don’t know. I think F.R.I.D.A.Y. was there.”

“Boss erased all data five hours ago.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. piped in.

Peter froze. Had it only been five hours?

“I need you to come with me, Peter.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, looking sad. “I have something for you.

“Maybe it is not-“ Dr. Strange began.

“No, it’s okay.” Peter said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Peter, you need rest.” Thor said.

“I got it in my head.” Peter said, with a sad smile. Then he turned to follow J.A.R.V.I.S. down to the lab. It hurt to be down there, but it also made him feel like he was at home.

J.A.R.V.I.S. entered a code on a Starkpad and a hologram of Tony appeared in the room. Peter, at first blinked, wondering if Tony was somehow there, but then he realized this had to be something else.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, with a half smile.

Peter felt a tear slip out of his eye, and he leaned against a table wordlessly. J.A.R.V.I.S. watched him, concerned etched onto his face.

“I don’t want to do that stupid thing where I say, ‘If you’re watching this, then I died’, but I probably did, and … god, how do I do this?”

There was a long pause. If Tony were really there, Peter would pull him into a hug, or anything, and tell him it was okay, but this was a hologram. It wasn’t real.

“Kid, I died.” Tony said. “I sincerely hope that if you see this video, it’s some accident and I am waiting upstairs for you with pizza … but if not, I’m sorry… I left this for you as a goodbye, and as a way for you to have one last connection with me.”

Peter nodded, feeling tears run silently down his face. It would be so easy for him to believe Tony was upstairs, but he wasn’t. He was gone.

“Anyways, you’re obviously the soul heir to Stark Industries. If you’re still underage… and god, I hope you’re not, Pepper keeps everything running until you’re of age. She agreed to it, too, don’t worry. Rhodey will be your guardian, and Pepper will be too. You can count on them for anything.”

Peter took a deep breath. Right down to business.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, kid. I really am.”

“Shall I notify Ms. Potts, sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. ask, as the hologram faded.

“What’s she up to?”

“She is currently at the penthouse.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

Oh God, the penthouse. Peter had forgotten about that place.

“I’m gonna go to her.” Peter said. “I’ll… I’ll take a suit.”

“You know how to fly a suit?”

“Yeah.” Peter said, and he put in a code Tony had taught him a long time ago, and brought down an old suit from the lab. Peter didn’t know which one this was, or anything about it, but he felt a pang in his chest at looking at it. He wanted to tell Pepper in person. She deserved that, and Peter didn’t want to ride in the car with Happy, or anyone else. Pepper needed to know first. “Let the others know where I went.” Peter said.

This suit was much easier to use, and he travelled quickly to the penthouse. He landed in the garage, before he got out of the suit, breathes coming out shakily. Pepper must have seen the suit, because she ran out of the penthouse, and skidded to a stop when Peter stepped out of the suit. She was wearing casual clothes, and she looked more tired and worried that he had ever seen her.

“Peter?” Pepper asked. “Why are you in a suit?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Pepper.” Peter said. “Dad… he’s gone.”

“Tony?” Pepper asked, “Wait, what happened? Why are you here?”

“Aries won… at least this time. He got Tony, and he killed him because… because I wouldn’t work for him. I am so sorry Pepper.”

Pepper looked shocked, and Peter wondered if she would be mad, if she would angry with him for not just going to Aries to save Tony. Then, Pepper’s face broke, and she pulled him into a tight hug, sobs echoing through the garage. He had never seen Pepper cry before, but he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing just the same.

They stayed there for a long time.

-

Pepper was crying on the sofa, and Peter was leaning against her, doing the same. He wondered if he would ever get tired of crying, but being back in the penthouse, with everyone that had happened there, made Peter not able to do anything else.

After about two hours, the door opened, and someone ran in. Peter sat up, just as Pepper blew her now, and saw Rhodey had ran in. Peter sniffled at the sight of him.

“No, no, tell me J.A.R.V.I.S. was wrong. Tell me he got it wrong.” Rhodey said, his eyes wide.

Peter only shook his head.

“No…” Rhodey said, looking torn apart by the news. Rhodey came to sit next to Peter on the house. “What happened?”

“He… uh, we got kidnapped, and … Aries took him from me, and… he threw him into a black hole.” Peter said.

“What?”

“Aries was after me.” Peter said.

Many emotions passed over Rhodey’s face, but he seemed to settle on anger.

“Why wasn’t I there?” Rhodey yelled. “I could have done something, I could have-“

“Uncle Rhodey, there was nothing any of us could do, and if he knew you … he could have killed you too.” Peter said.

“Oh, kid.” Rhodey said. “Peter, are you okay?”

“No, but… I don’t think any of us are.” Peter said.

“Oh god, I’m your guardian now.” Rhodey said. “So is Pepper.”

“I know.” Peter said, looking in between the two of them. “I know. We have a lot of to go over.”

“Not right now.” Rhodey said. “Right now… oh god, Tony is gone.”

“God, I hate that asshole.” Pepper said.

“I do, too.” Peter said, his voice small.

“Come here, kid.” Rhodey said, grabbed Peter.

Peter had never hugged Rhodey before, but it was a welcome sentiment. He had gotten tons of hugs in the last few hours, and while he had appreciated and loved each and every one of them, none of them were from his dad.

And that was something he had to get used to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say here... so I hope you enjoyed!


	35. Memories

They didn’t talk about their next steps. Peter didn’t blame them. Pepper was still in shock, and Rhodey was still angry. No one else, not even the media, knew Tony was gone. It was going to be hard to explain as it was, much less having to say Tony Stark was dead with no body.

“We have to tell Happy.” Pepper said, after they were all quiet for a long time. “Oh God, Happy is going to be so heartbroken.”

“And the team…” Rhodey said, sighing.

Silence fell over all of them again. “Are you sure…” Pepper asked, “Are you sure he’s gone, Peter?”

Peter paused for a long moment. “I … I don’t know. I tried talking to Loki, but I don’t know if there is a way to do much of anything.”

“Wait, does Loki know something?” Rhodey asked.

“Kind of.” Peter replied. “I mean, we talked earlier. He said it’s possible that my dad could be alive, but … we wouldn’t even know how to go about getting him back.”

“But there is a way, right?” Pepper asked.

“I … I don’t want you to get your … and my hopes up. I don’t know guys, I really don’t.” Peter said.

“If there is a chance, I don’t want to tell anyone yet. I still have a few weeks that I can keep the media off of everyone’s backs.” Pepper said. “I can’t tell them he’s dead without causing a fiasco.”

“You’re right.” Rhodey said. “I mean after time… of course we’ll tell them, but kid, what if he does come back? The Tony I know wouldn’t just roll over.”

Peter felt his heart ache just slightly, but he said nothing. He simply looked at his hands, and took calming breaths.

“I’ll be back, guys.” He eventually said, before walking down the hallway, to his old room. He felts Rhodey watch him go, but he didn’t do anything else. He had to get away.

Peter’s old room had shirts and pants he never wore, and most of his own things he loved weren’t there anymore, for they had been moved to the Tower, but the memories were still there, just as they had always been. Peter sat on the bed, remembering the first time he had come here.

Peter then walked out on the balcony, and saw the hand print from where he had gripped the railing too tightly. Peter smiled sadly, when he remembered the conversation they had out here, when they were first figuring everything out.

-

_ “Kid, what are you doing out here?” Tony said. _

_ “You didn’t have to come, Mr. Stark.” Peter said. His voice sounded tight, almost like he was angry. _

_ “I was on my way back anyways.” Tony said. “I got caught up at the compound dealing with a system issue. Nothing major. Now what is going on, kid?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. seems to disagree with you. Tell me, what’s his heart rate?” _

_ “Don’t!” Peter interrupted and he let go of the railing. His voice had more edge to it than Tony had heard since he had taken his suit away when they first me. “I’m seriously fine! I really appreciate you wanting to come and help, Mr. Stark, but I don’t need it.” _

_ “The railing is bent from where you were holding it.” Tony observed. _

_ “Shit.” Peter said. _

_ “Language.” _

_ - _

Peter laughed at the memory of Tony correcting his language. That was a battle his dad had stopped fighting a long time ago.

Peter then walked back into his room, his mind still on the past. He remembered how many times Tony had comforted him in this very room, after a bad nightmare. He looked at the desk, remembering the note he had left for May back when things were simpler.

Peter took a deep breath and went to the room Tony used to stay in. Obviously, Pepper had been staying there for a while, but Peter knew what this used to mean to him. He remembered the nights he spent in here, especially when the soul stone began to come after him. He remembered the times he talked to his dad in that room.

Peter laid back on the bed, and his mind went to the first time they had ever talked about Tony adopting Peter.

-

_ “Uh, kid?” Tony said. Even though he was obviously confused, Peter felt Tony’s arms wrap around his back. “Did I miss something?” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Peter said. “I assumed.” _

_ “Okay…” Tony said. “What did you assume?” _

_ “I assumed you wouldn’t want that.” Peter admitted. “I just thought you were happy with the things the way they were.” _

_ “You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Pete.” Tony said,  _

_ “I … I want you to adopt me!” Peter said, though he hid his face as he said it. It came out muffled against Tony’s shirt. _

_ “Kid, what?” _

_ “I want you to adopt me.” Peter said, moving so that Tony could hear him. He couldn’t face him just yet, too nervous and embarrassed. _

_ “Really?” Tony asked after a long pause. _

_ Peter nodded. _

_ “But I thought you…” _

_ “I was just saying that.” Peter said. “I was so ready for to you say you just didn’t want kids and that this was enough that I assumed. I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Peter,” Tony said, pulling back so that Peter had to look at him. Peter felt his cheeks grow hot but he didn’t look away. “I did want kids … at one point.” _

_ “What?” Peter asked. _

_ “I did want kids. It was before Thanos came, and even a little bit after.” _

_ “Oh.” Peter said. He didn’t know what else to say. _

_ “Then, I realized I have you.” Tony said. “And, no, I didn’t think of adopting you at first, because I didn’t want to try to replace anyone in your life, but, if that is what you want, yeah of course, I want to adopt you, kid. I already call you my kid.” _

_ Peter smiled at him and hugged him again. _

_ “I had a dream about a kid once. It was so real.” Tony said. _

_ “It was?” _

_ “Yeah, and it was because of you.” _

_ Peter smiled against Tony’s chest, happier than he had been in a long time. _

_ - _

Peter felt a tear fall from his eyes at that memory. For the longest time, he had thought of that as one of the best days of his life. He and Tony had been nearly inseparable since then, other than the memory loss incident, but even then, Peter always had his dad by his side.

How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to keep going on?

Peter was so hurt, so sad… and most of all, he was angry at the one who had done this. Peter frowned, looking out into the distance. Would Tony be angry with him if he went back out there? If he tried to kill Aries for what the alien had done to his father?

Aries was still out there. So was Enu, but Peter didn’t know if he could trust her. Peter knew that hardly anyone else could kill Aries, but if anything, they needed to weaken him. They needed to stop him. If they didn’t, Peter would lose more people.

Peter was tired, so very tired, but he had work to do. Especially now that Aries thought he had won.

Peter took out his phone, and called Dr. Strange. The man answered almost immediately.

“Peter, where did you go?” Dr. Strange asked, his voice tense.

“I went to tell Pepper.” Peter said.

“Was that a good idea?”

“Probably not.” Peter said. “But it isn’t about that. I called for something else.”

“What did you call about?”

“We need to get back out there. Aries is still… he’s still planning something. Something we need to stop.”

“Peter, you don’t have to-“

“But I do.” Peter said, “He killed my dad and I deserve at least to know what the hell is going on. And I want to be there.”

Dr. Strange was silent, and then he sighed. “I suppose I cannot persuade you any other way?”

“No.”

“Okay, we will come and get you tonight. Spend some time with Pepper, okay?”

“I will.” Peter said, and he hung up the phone. Peter then stood up and walked back out into the living room, trying not to go back down memory lane. Rhodey was pacing, and Pepper was sitting on the couch looking like she had still been crying.

“Peter,” Pepper said, “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Peter said, “But I have to go soon.”

“Go where?” Rhodey asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Back to space.” Peter said. “Aries is still out there.”

“Who the hell said you were going to space?” Rhodey asked, his voice still angry. Peter frowned. He didn’t expect Rhodey to put up too much of a fight, because, technically, Peter wasn’t his kid, but then again, it did make sense on why he would.

“I did. I need to stop Aries.”

“No, you don’t need to do anything, kid.” Rhodey said, “You should be resting and taking a minute to realize what just happened to you.”

“I have!” Peter said. “I know what just happened to me, okay? I had plenty of time to deal with it.”

“You’ve had hours.” Pepper said, “I’m not even fully there yet.”

“I’ve had longer.” Peter explained. “Loki put me under a spell. It … helped a bit. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still… I’m still really messed up, but someone has to go out there and do something.”

“And why you, kid?”

“Because it’s what my dad would do. It’s what he did.” Peter said, “And I am sorry, but that asshole killed my dad. You can bet I am going to do make him pay for that.”

“Peter…” Pepper said, softly.

“I know anger isn’t the answer, and I know killing is wrong, but I am not losing half of the Universe again.” Peter said. “No one is, not if I can help it.”

Rhodey stood there for a long moment, before he sighed. “You are too much like Tony, kid.”

Peter nodded sadly.

“I want to go.” Rhodey said.

“What?” Pepper asked.

“No.” Peter said. “No, you can’t.”

“Why not, kid?” Rhodey asked.

“Because … you and Pepper, you’re my only guardians. And I can’t lose either of you. It’s why I’m leaving in the first place.”

“But I can help.”

“You can help by staying alive, and safe here. Besides, if anything goes wrong with your leg braces, I don’t know if I can fix it.”

“I don’t like this,” Pepper said, shaking her head. “I don’t like you leaving, Peter.”

“Trust me, I don’t either.”

“Why do you and Tony have to be like this?” Pepper snapped. “You always run head first into danger. Why can’t you just stay back for once?”

“Because if we do …” Peter said, “And bad things happen, it’s because of us. We’re the only ones who can stop it. It was the first thing I told Tony when I met him.”

“I can see why he liked you.” Rhodey said.

“I have to do this, guys.” Peter said. “I don’t expect you to understand, but … I’m coming back. That I am going to do.”

There was a long moment where no one said much of anything. Peter could only hope they wouldn’t try to stop him anymore than they had.

“When did you grow up?” Pepper said, tears in her eyes and Peter felt relieved that she wasn’t telling him no.

“I’m … I don’t know.” Peter said, shocked.

Pepper stepped forward, and pulled Peter into a tight hug. He returned it gratefully.

“How long do you have?” Rhodey asked, his voice tight.

“I have until tonight.” Peter said, pulling away from his hug with Pepper, and looking at his Uncle Rhodey.

“You have less time than that.” Another voice said. Peter tensed and turned to his right, where Enu stepped forward. She looked conflicted, and a little bit sad.

“Why are you here?” Peter asked, shocked.

“I’m here because Aries wants to talk to you.” Enu said. “And I have a way to fix this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for looking this over! 
> 
> Just be warned, guys, tomorrow'c chapter is gonna be crazy!


	36. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for this? 
> 
> Because I am not.

“Who the hell is that?” Rhodey said, and he gripped Peter’s shoulder tightly.

“She’s a friend.” Peter said, “Right?”

Enu nodded in response, looking guilty that Peter had to even ask.

“Why is she here?” Pepper asked.

“Aries is calling for me.” Peter remembered. “Right?”  

“What?” Rhodey said, “Look, if you work for him-“

“I do not work for him.” Enu interrupted, “I work against him. He plans an attack against Earth if you not meet with him.”

“Great.” Peter said, groaning. “Guess we need to get going then. I can get Dr. Strange and Loki.”

Enu nodded, “That is a good idea. However, they cannot go to the meeting with you. Aries wants you … and me, alone.”

“I don’t like this, kid.” Rhodey said, his voice tense.

“I don’t either, Uncle Rhodey.” Peter said, “But I don’t want him attacking Earth.”

“I also don’t want you dead.” Rhodey replied.

“We will have Loki and Dr. Strange on standby. As well as Thor.” Enu told him.

“Also, Enu is kind of a badass.” Peter said, gesturing to the alien.

Rhodey sighed. “Does Tony have this much trouble with you?”

“Always.” Peter said.

“Kid, you need to be careful.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll try.” Peter replied, “Keep an eye out for Earth, okay?”

“Okay, kid.”

Rhodey didn’t look happy about the situation, but he wasn’t saying anything else. Pepper looked worried as well, but Peter knew he had to do this before Aries decided to attack Earth.

So, Peter turned to Enu and said, “Let’s go get the others.”

-

Returning to space made Peter nervous. He hated that he now didn’t like going to space and wished he still enjoyed the little things, like Ned still did, but his experiences made him dislike anything that was outside of Earth’s atmosphere. He just wanted to be home.

They were on the ship that Peter had watched Tony go into the black hole in. Peter took a deep breath as memories hit him again. He was not ready to be there, but it was not like he really had a choice.  

“How did you know he was calling for me?” Peter asked Enu.

“He has a way to communicate with me.” Enu said. “At least, he figured out he does.”

Peter nodded, not really having anything else to say.

“Peter, before we see him.” Enu said, turning to him. “I don’t think there will be any more secrets between us after this.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“He is trying to turn you against everyone. He is trying to get you to see his side, and there are things that I have not told you, because I couldn’t. He knows he can tell you these things, and he will use that against me.”

“Why can’t you tell me?” Peter asked. It was a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

“There are forces stronger than me that keeps me quiet, but just know, Aries is weaker than he ever has been.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I am weaker as well.” Enu said, “And it is very possible that something will happen to me.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Just call it intuition, but kid, don’t worry about me.”

“You told me you might die,” Peter said, frowning. “I’m a little worried.”

“You have to trust me.” Enu said. “Can you do that?”

“Can I?” Peter asked.

“Everything I have done, it was never to hurt you. This is included.”

“What?” Peter asked.

“I see you are trying honesty.” Another voice said, and Peter felt his fists clench. He turned to the voice that could belong to Aries, and had to physically hold himself back at the sight of his enemy.

“I am doing what I can.” Enu said, turning to Aries.

“It’s a shame you were never fully honest.” Aries said. “Well, not for me, but for you.”

“Are we here to just throw banter?” Enu asked.

“Of course not.” Aries said. “I have a plan.”

“What, trying to get me on your side?” Peter said, his voice angry. “Shouldn’t have killed my dad for that.”

“I have someone even better.” Aries said.

“Who?” Peter asked, thinking of Rhodey and Pepper, who should have been safe back on Earth.

“You don’t have her.” Enu said.

Peter looked at her, confused.

“And how are you going to disprove that?” Aries said. “You can’t, can you?”

“I can.” Enu said. “Unlike you, I am actually wanted here. I actually have a job. I did not piggy back off anyone to get here.”

“Piggy back?” Aries laughed. “Such an Earthly term, Enu.”

“Well, it’s where I’m from.” Enu replied.

Peter blinked in shock. Enu was from Earth? How was that possible?

Aries seemed just as shocked as Peter was.  

“And you… you’re not from Lusacalla, are you?” Enu said, walking towards him.

“How are you doing this?” Aries said. “There are things you cannot say.”

“I used to not be able to.” Enu said. “Things change.”

“What changed?” Aries growled.

“How about we stop all pretenses here… and fake names.”

“Wait,” Peter said, “What the hell is going on? Who are you two?”

“I am surprised you did not figure it out earlier… insect.” Aries said.

Peter took a physical step back, as the everything seemed to fall in place. Aries… was Thanos. Thanos, who was in the stones, had made it out, as another being, and had continued his quest. When Peter had met Thanos in the stone, he had been angry and bitter. Now he was seeing all of that anger and bitterness come out.

“But … wait, if you’re Thanos.” Peter asked, looking at Enu. “Who are you?”

Aries … or Thanos laughed. “I am so glad I get to be here to witness this. He gets to see how you abandoned him.”

“I didn’t abandon him.” Enu said.

“Let’s let him decide that.” Thanos said, looking at Peter. “Who do you think she is?”

“I… I don’t know.” Peter said.

“Well, what a shame. Your nephew isn’t that smart, is he?” Thanos said, looking back at Enu.

“What?” Peter said, feeling like he had been hit in the face.

Enu looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

“No… how are you… I saw May! With you!” Peter yelled.

“That was a good one.” Thanos said, smiling. “It took me a long time to figure out how you had done that.”

“What you saw, Peter… was a repressed version of me. I couldn’t tell you who I was.”

“Why?” Peter yelled.

“Because of the stones, Peter.” Thanos said. “You do realize that your dear old aunt houses all of the stones, and until recently, I have been trying to get them out of her.”

Peter stared at Enu. It all made sense. How she knew him, the glances, everything. Enu was May. How had he missed that? How did he not get it?

“Oh my God, you’re May.” Peter said, his voice distant, even to him. “You’ve been here this whole time!”

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Enu… or May said.

“I… wait, you said you were going to die.” Peter said.

“Oh, please.” Thanos said. “She can’t. Just watch.”

“What?” Peter asked, shocked.

Before May could say anything else, Thanos took out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Peter screamed and stepped back, not believing what had just happened, but his aunt fell to the floor motionless.

There was a moment of silence when they both stared as the motionless being on the floor, before Peter got somewhat of his bearings about him.

“How could you?” Peter yelled.

“She will come back, child.” Thanos said.

“Obviously she’s not, you idiot!” Peter yelled.

Thanos stared at May, who, true to Peter’s words, was not moving, or coming back, and realization dawned on his face.

“How is this…”

“You killed her!” Peter yelled, “You killed my aunt!”

“She was not supposed to die!”

“You killed my father, and now my aunt!” Peter yelled, his voice raw. “You’ve killed everyone!”

“Your father was fair game.”

Peter used his web-shooters to grab a sword, which he held tightly.

“No, he isn’t.” Peter said.

“Peter… son.”

“Don’t call me that!” Peter said. He launched himself towards Aries, anger the only thing on his mind. He didn’t think of calling anyone, or asking for any help. He could only think of winning. He could only think of killing Thanos.

It was for revenge. It was to get away from the pain that Thanos had caused. He was tired of losing everything, and now, Peter had someone to put blame on.

Peter attacked Thanos. He could tell the alien didn’t want to kill him right off the bat, but Peter was much weaker than he had been when he had fought Thanos the first time, back when Peter had been sure it was Aries.

Thanos then knocked Peter down onto the ground, where Enu, or May, lay. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the look of her, but Thanos was pointing a weapon at Peter that made him not be able to focus on who he had been told was his aunt.

“It is a shame that I must do this, son.” Aries said. Peter jumped out of the way, but Thanos shot him anyways and electricity shot through his veins painfully. Peter fell to the ground and his vision went dark for a moment. He looked up and glared at Thanos.

“Why do you need me so badly?” Peter said, how voice rough with pain. “Why not just leave me alone?”

“No one can do this alone. That was the mistake I made last time.”

“Maybe you’re alone because you’re wrong.” Peter said, his voice cracking. “Maybe no one wants to work with you because they don’t want to kill people!”

“It is the way of the Universe, Peter. People die. I expect you to be smarter than Gamora on that.”

“Don’t compare me to her.”

“Soon, you will see.”

“No I won’t.” Peter said. “I won’t. I don’t want to work with you!”

“You must!” Thanos said, and he reached for Peter, but he pulled his hands out of Aries grip and grabbed the sword.

“I could kill you.” Peter said. “And then you would leave me alone.”

“Can you?” Thanos said.

“I don’t know, but Enu, May… whoever she is, is dead, and I haven’t tried yet.”

Thanos looked at Enu for a long moment, before he sighed. “Do you really want to be a murderer, son?”

“You want me to work for you, and you’re a murder.”

“But you would be killing blindly.” Aries said, walking slowly around Peter, who still felt weak from the blast he had been subjected to. “And you do not quite understand what I need you to do.

“I need you to leave me alone.” Peter said, “And I will kill you to do that.”

“Why? The only person holding you back was Stark, and he is now gone. Those others mean nothing to you.” Thanos said, “And you are nothing to them. I care about you.”

“You care about me because I am powerful.” Peter said, “Not because you know who I am.”

“Power is a part of you Peter.”

“You’re crazy.”

“People seem to mistake intelligence for that.”

“You’re going to have to kill me.” Peter said, “I won’t work for you.”

“Well,” Thanos said, “I guess that will be what I have to do.”

Thanos charged his weapon again, and Peter closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain coming his way. He didn’t want to die, but it was just he and Thanos, since May was gone. Peter felt his spider sense go off, but a spear went right though Thanos’s body just before he could do anything. The alien’s face morphed into shock and he fell to the ground, leaving a very annoyed Loki in his place.

Peter’s jaw dropped as he realized what had just happened, and his spider sense dulled. He then looked at Loki in shock.

“Hi, Peter.” Loki said, frowning at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES 
> 
> Please scream at me in the comments


	37. Explanations

Peter gaped at Loki, unable to believe what had just happened, but he did not have time to do it for very long. Loki dragged him to his feet and said, “What the hell happened to you calling us if something happened?”

“I … he… you killed him.” Peter said, pulling out of Loki’s grip.

“He will not stay that way. We need to move.”

Peter looked over at Enu and Aries… or, as he knew now, May and Thanos.

“Peter, I know you liked Enu but-“

“Enu was May.” Peter said.

“What?”

“Enu was May, my aunt.”

Loki looked shocked.

“And Aries was Thanos.” Peter said.

“Okay, that is very shocking, Peter.” Loki said, and he seemed to be trying to control himself. “But he will come back-“

“I don’t think he is. Enu… or May did something to herself… he can’t heal now.” Peter said. “He would have already done it.”

“How did you find all of this out?” Loki asked.

“They told me. Well, Thanos did. I … May couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“She has all of the stones.”

“And is that not a concern that she is laying there, dead, if she has the power of all the Infinity Stones?” Loki replied, sharply.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but something else caught his eye. Orange light was filtering around Enu, and she was lifted from the ground. Then, as Peter blinked, she was gone. Thanos, however, was left behind.

“What in Hela’s name just happened?” Loki asked, sounding tired.

Peter could only shake his head in response, still shocked. There was a loud crashing sound, and the ship lurched. Both Loki and Peter fell to the ground.

“Loki, I think we need to go!” Peter exclaimed.

“You’re right.” Loki said.

“How did you get here?”

“I had Stephen bring me.”

“And you didn’t have him come with you?” Peter asked, shocked. The ship was heading towards a giant rock.

“I didn’t think this would be so dramatic!” Loki said back, before he grabbed Peter. “I think Thor is-“

Just as he said that, the world exploded into color, and Thor was there. He looked around wildly, before saying, “I know I should have come.”

Thor grabbed Loki and Peter and transported them somewhere else. They fell onto a grassy area, and Peter smelled the familiar smell of New York. After he got his bearings, he found he was on the grass in Central Park.

“Brother, would you like to explain what just happened there?” Thor asked. “I thought you were going only for a moment to check on them!”

“I got distracted.” Loki said, brushing himself off as he stood. He held out a hand for Peter, which he graciously took.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Thor asked.

Peter nodded. “Yeah.”

“We have much to discuss.” Loki said.

Just as he said that, a flash of yellow exploded around them, hitting Thor. Peter ducked to avoid it, though it didn’t seem to do much good. Thor only had a momentary look of confusion on his face, before he stopped moving entirely. Loki stepped towards his brother, only to be stopped by Peter, who had realized everything else had stopped as well, except for them.

Peter and Loki looked at each other completely confused. Then, in the distance, Peter saw the form of Enu, her eyes glowing green. Peter felt the breath rush out of him as he looked at her. He then blinked and she was near them.

“This is weird.” Loki said. “And I have seen many weird things.”  

“We need to talk.” Enu said. “No interruptions.”

Peter looked at the world around him, slowed to a stop. He supposed she was right, they did need to talk.

“What on Odin’s beard is happening right now?” Loki asked, looking confused.

“You killed Aries, Loki.” Enu said, “But his damage still lingers.”

“You’re May.” Peter said.

“I was, Peter.” Enu said, looking at him.

“How did this happen?” Peter asked. “I thought you were travelling in the stone.”

“I could have been.” Enu replied. “I wanted to, but the stone offered me a different life, one where I could do more to protect the Universe, and I took it, but at a cost.”

“What cost?”

“I cannot play favorites. So, I can’t see you.”

Peter felt a sting of hurt at the words, but didn’t say anything. “Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

Enu nodded. “I worked with you only to defeat Thanos, or Aries, as he was recently called. I was afforded protections by the stones to ensure I could not be attacked. Whatever I was given, Aries had, too. So, I had to die.”

“Did you know you would come back?”

Enu shook her head. Peter took a deep breath as he processed the information.

“But… I saw you, or May… as May.”

Enu sighed. “That I don’t quite understand. I believe it was a ghost. I was near you, and somehow I do have some of the powers of the stones, so my subconscious… it reached out to you, even though it was not supposed to.”

“So, is this what we are here to discuss?” Loki asked. “How you are Peter’s aunt?”

“No, there is more.” Enu replied, “This was only a part of it.”

“Does Peter need to be here?” Loki asked.

Peter looked up, shocked.

“I suppose not.” Enu said, slowly.

“Wait, I want to be!” Peter said.

Loki turned to him, “Peter, you just lost your father.”

“But-“

“I know my spell helped, but I do not think you are ready for this.”

“That’s not your decision.” Peter said. “If Enu has something to tell us about something Aries did, then we have to fix it.”

“Someone else can do this, not you.”

“I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I do think Peter needs to be a part of this.” Enu said.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yes, you are very smart in ways that only Tony was. For this… you two may need that.”

“They’re all going to kill me for letting him go.” Loki said, sounding frustrated. “Do you realize that?”

“If my hands weren’t tied, I would be there with you.” Enu said, and the look in her eyes, was just like May used to get. Peter took a deep breath to calm himself. “However, you do need him, Loki.”

“I guess I can get the team.” Loki said.

“No. Trust me, you will not want to do this with many people.” Enu said.

“Why not?” Loki said.

“This will take a lot of power.” Enu said. “And a lot of time.”

“What is going on?” Loki asked. “Why can’t you do this? You have all of the Infinity Stones.”

“The stones are limited to that in which they created.”

“So, like this Universe?” Peter said, “Are we going to another Universe?”

“Yes, you are. Something is happening, universes are collapsing, and I cannot find the reason why. I fear that it will come here.”

“Why tell us then?” Loki asked, “What do we have to do with other Universes?”

“Because you are the only one who travel between them.” Enu said.

Loki frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You do not know your power, Loki, but I do.” Enu said, “You were both to the dark elves, yet raised in Asgard. Your power is connected to the very dark matter that binds this Universe together. You have travelled somewhere else before.”

“Have you?” Peter asked, confused.

Loki paused for a long moment, “It was how I survived Thanos. Well, the first time. I woke up in another place. Things were off, and people were different. Thor did not exist there. It took me a long time to get back home.”

“That is the power you need.” Enu said.

“So, these Universes. They’re collapsing.” Loki said. “Why?”

“I cannot tell. My knowledge reaches to the Universe only. Anything past that is a blank area for me. There are of course, connections to this Universe, that even I can feel. One entire Universe is collapsing right now. Can you feel it, Loki?”

Loki stared at Enu, but after a moment, he nodded.

“What does it feel like?” Peter asked, curiously.

“Like a rumble, in the distance. I had ignored it for the idea that it was you, but I am guessing that it was not Peter being in danger.”

“No.” Enu said. “I ask that you go to see what it could be, before it comes here.”

Peter looked at Enu, and whole Loki seemed to be contemplating his answer, he asked, “Why are you different?”

“What do you mean, Peter?” Enu asked.

“Like when I knew you before, as Enu, you were different. Now, you’re all powerful and stuff. Why?”

Enu sighed, “I was not supposed to use the power of stones. I was a guardian, a gate keeper, not a user. However, I was protected by them, and Aries was too. Once I gave up my protections, he was weakened, and you were able to end him. I was brought back as a resource, and as a way to keep the stones safe. I am able to use them now, though I will try not to.”

“I saw a yellow flash before you got here.” Peter said, “What was that?”

“It was me altering the minds of people. I need to make sure all life knows the stones are harder to find and use. So that is what I did.”

Peter nodded. He had a lot of questions, but he knew that wasn’t the time for them.

“Once you get back, I can answer more questions.” Enu said, “Only for a short while.”

“You’re okay with me going?”

“As May? No, I am not. But as Enu, I know you are more than capable of handling this... Obviously, I would rather wait until a better time, but… this needs to be done, and you and Loki make a good team.”

Peter nodded. That was something he could agree with.

“So, where do I go?” Loki asked.

Enu sighed, “I have no idea. Anything in this Universe, I can help with, but others? I am of no use to you.”

“Great.” Loki said. “We’re basically running into other Universes blind. This is great.” Loki said.

“I think we’ll be okay.” Peter said, thoughtfully.

Loki looked at him for a long moment, and sighed. “Okay, we will do this.”

“I would advise you leave.” Enu said, “I can take care of Thor.”

Loki looked to his brother for a long moment. Peter opened his mouth to ask if he could have a minute to say goodbye to Rhodey and Pepper, but he was gone too quickly to say anything else.

He guessed they were getting started quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow chapter is really fun! 
> 
> Do you think going to other Universes is going to go well?


	38. Mr. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is having a bad day

Tony woke up face down on the ground. He felt ten times worse than when he had gone through the wormhole, and everything felt heavy and distant. He felt like he was swimming.

Tony tried to move, but found his suit was offline. He groaned, wondering what the hell had happened to him to cause him to feel so bad. Then, everything slowly started coming back to him, just as his suit finally began rebooting.

Aries had thrown him into a black hole and the last thing he remembered was erasing all of his data after hanging up on Peter. Oh god, the poor kid. He hoped Peter was okay.

Obviously, Tony had somehow survived, as the system rebooted, he saw that is was almost New Years on Earth.

“Good morning, Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Fri, is that clock right?”

“I cannot confirm that. There is no connection to the internet.”

“But we’re on Earth, right?” Tony asked, looking around. It certainly looked like it.

“I cannot confirm that.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. “I cannot connect to the satellites that would indicate we are on Earth.”

“Then, where the hell are we?” Tony asked.

“Unknown.”

“Can you get in contact with Peter?”

“No.”

“Thor?”

“No.”

“Anyone?”

“No.”

Tony let out a frustrated sigh, and deactivated his suit. He breathed in the familiar smell of winter New York air, and realized something had to be wrong with his suit. Tony looked around and saw that he was more than likely in Central Park. The closest home near him was Tony’s penthouse, which was in walking distance.

Tony felt like total shit, but walked anyways. He needed to get to his lab so he would be able to fix his systems. Luckily, Tony did have his sunglasses, and when he put them on, he asked his A.I. to run diagnostics on the suit to see what was wrong with it.

“Boss, I have readings that are troubling.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, after a moment.

“Please tell me it’s not a virus, Fri.”

“Sir, the readings for the gravitational pull of Earth are off.”

Tony paused in his walking as F.R.I.D.A.Y. displayed the numbers. She was right; it was off by just a few numbers. He stared at if for a long time before he shook his head.

“Are you feeling okay, Fri?” Tony asked, and resumed his walk.

“All operations minus internet connection are performing properly, boss.”

“Well, let me get back to the penthouse. Maybe going through a black hole and back messed you up.”

“I suppose it is possible, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied, though she did not sound happy about it.

Tony sighed and kept walking. It was about a thirty-minute walk to the penthouse, which had hard on his sore body. When he got to the lobby, he was grateful that his passcode worked, and he was taken back to his floor. Tony was about out of it then, for he didn’t even acknowledge the A.I. who spoke when he got home.

Tony fell on the couch and fell asleep, his mind and body exhausted after what he had been through. Whatever was going on could wait, because he needed rest. After rest, he was going to find his kid, one way or the other.

-

_ Tony was back home, but there was no one there. It was a feeling he had suspiciously been used to, which meant something bad had happened. _

_ Tony walked around the Tower, and noticed that half of his team was gone. On the news, it showed people disintegrating into ash, nothing but dust. Tony felt his breath leave his body as he watched the news. _

_ God, he had done it. _

_ Aries had won. _

_ Images of Thanos winning, and then Aries winning told Tony that all of their hard work was gone, and all of their sacrifice, to make sure that the Universe was in order, was gone. Aries had wiped out half of the Universe once again, and Tony was left to pick up the pieces. _

_ Tony wondered how he did it. But just as he wondered that, a sound alerted him to someone being in the Tower, and he turned, only to see Peter walking in slowly. He was dressed in all black, with a serious expression on his face. _

_ Tony let out a breath of relief. _

_ “Kid, I was worried about you.” _

_ “You’re back.” Peter said, his voice soft. “You shouldn’t have come back.” _

_ “Why not, kid?” Tony asked, “You know I’m gonna come back to you.” _

_ Peter didn’t answer. He only looked conflicted. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Tony asked, as dread hit him. _

_ “He sent me for you.” Peter said quietly. _

_ “Who did?” _

_ “You should have stayed where you were.” Peter replied. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I work for him now.” Peter said, and he pulled out a knife. “I work for him because you left me.” _

_ “Kid, I didn’t.” _

_ “Aries is my father now.” _

_ - _

Tony woke up with a gasp. He was far from fully rested, and he still felt like shit, however he knew there was something he needed to do after that dream.

Tony walked to a computer and put his passwords in, and entered Peter Parker. If Tony knew F.R.I.D.A.Y., and he did, he knew that she was running trackers on Peter, which had been set up since before Tony met the kid in person.

Tony almost dropped the tablet when he saw the kid was missing, but it only mystified him more when it the kid went missing during the Battle of New York, which was impossible. That couldn’t be right.

“Sir, are you alright?” A male voice said, and Tony jumped.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“If you are referring to the prototype A.I. you made, she is offline.” The voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Otherwise, I am at your service.”

“How?”

“I do not know what you mean, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Scan me for head injuries.”

“None found, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Oh my god, what the hell is happening?” Tony said.

“You were scheduled to be in a meeting one hour ago, however it seems you have skipped.”

“A meeting? Why would I have a meeting? My schedule was cleared since I was going to be out of town.”

“I have no records of you ever leaving town, sir.”

Tony didn’t say anything, but he put his glasses back on, “Fri, are you there?”

“Yes, boss. I have been trying to communicate with J.A.R.V.I.S. since your introduction, however he is not responding.”

“He still thinks you’re offline.”

“Boss, I assure you, I am not.”

Tony sighed, and took his glasses off. “Okay, this is way too weird for me. Jar, I need to know where Peter is, okay? The interest has something weird instead of reality.”

“Who is Peter, sir?”

“My son.”

“I do not have records that you have a son that you speak to.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

“What?” Tony said, “Why wouldn’t you- what the hell is going on here? Is this a prank? Did Rhodey put you up to this?”

“Colonel Rhodes is currently in a meeting, sir.”

“This is getting me nowhere.” Tony sighed.

J.A.R.V.I.S. did not answer, and Tony rolled his eyes. He needed coffee, and he needed it badly. He got up and walked to the kitchen, and almost passed out at the sight of coffee grounds in his sink. Who the hell would have done that? Not even Peter did that kind of stuff.

Just as Tony went to clean it up, a loud blast echoed through the penthouse. Tony immediately ducked to his knees, and activated his suit. He turned to see what the hell had just attacked him, only to see red when it was one of his own suits.

“What the hell?” Tony said, ad he stood. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. did someone steal my suit?”

“I have no knowledge of such an event, boss.”

Tony sighed angrily. He really needed to figure out what the hell was going on, but just as he thought that, the suit began walking towards him and said angrily, “Who the hell are you?” In a deep voice that was decidedly not his own.

“I could ask you the same question.” Tony replied. “Who let you take my stuff?”

“Very funny.” The voice said back, “So you know who I am?”

“Uh, no.” Tony said. “That is what I am literally trying to figure out.”

The suit, or whoever it was, didn’t respond. Instead, he shot another blast at Tony who was able to deflect It easily. Whoever this clown was, was operating the suit like it was old news. Tony had been Iron Man long enough to know exactly what to do. This guy was a joke.

“So, is it hard being Iron Man?” Tony mocked. “Or is Tony Stark too much for you?”

The other suit responded with a chest blast that broke the windows and knocked Tony to the ground, where he quickly got up and charged his blasters to hit the other guy, who was floating above him.

“Who are you?” The suit demanded. “Where did you get that tech?”

“I made it, you jackass.”

“So what, you figured out who I am and then decided to attack me? To sneak into my private home? This isn’t how this works, kid.”

“Kid? You’re calling me a kid? Look, I’ve been through more shit in the last week than you ever have been, buddy, and I need to find  _ my _ kid, so if you can just chill the fuck out and give me my suit back, we can call it a day.”

“It’s my suit, asshole.”

“Are you Tony Stark? Because last I checked-“ Tony was thrown off by being grabbed by the arm by the perpetrator, and he was thrown until he was on the roof of his own penthouse.

“Don’t say that name.” The guy said.

“What, Tony Stark?” Tony replied, “Can a guy say his own name around here?”

“It’s not your name.”

Tony took his mask off, annoyed. “Really? You’re gonna look me in the eyes and tell me I’m not Tony Stark, punk?

There was a long moment of silence where the guy in the suit didn’t say anything, then he said, “What is this? Facial technology? Are you trying to trick me?”

“What?” Tony said. “No, I’m fucking Tony Stark and I don’t have time for this shit.”

The suit landed on the roof, and Tony was about to attack whoever it was, but his own helmet came off, and Tony’s blasters died in an instant.

“I’m Tony Stark.” The man in front of him said, and by the face, he was not lying.

Tony’s jaw dropped, and in his ear, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, “Boss, we may be in an Alternate Universe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but why is Tony Stark sassing Tony Stark was I need in my life.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	39. Parallel Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect to post this today, but here I am. If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know I was involved in a major car accident yesterday and I injured may hands and my chest and back in the collision. Thankfully, this chapter was done, and I can still slowly write. I might be able to keep posting, but if I skip a day, thats why. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I can answer comments at the moment. I can answer the ones that have questions or need answers, but at the moment, I also need to rest. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!

Looking at himself directly in the face was surreal, but the news that he was in an Alternate Universe made all of the pieces of the puzzle come together. That was how gravity was off. That was why Peter wasn’t there.

This wasn’t even his Universe.

Tony pressed the arc reactor to deactivate the suit.

“Okay, please tell me this version of me has seen as much weird shit as I have.” Tony said to the other version of him. He was going to have to call him something else, like Toby. Although he had a feeling if this was truly Tony Stark, the man wouldn’t take too fondly of being called that.

“I’ve seen weird shit,”  but never someone so determined to find my identity.”

“Look, man… I am you, from another Universe.”

“Prove it.” Toby said, “Tell me something no one would else would know.”

Tony thought for a long time, before he remembered something no one else knew.

“Do you have a robot named DUM-E?” Tony asked.

Toby looked suspicious, “Yeah, but anyone who knows me would know that.”

“DUM-E has a secret compartment, with a toy screwdriver in it, that is not accessible by anyone other than you. You invented the finger print scanner to hide it from dad, who wanted you to get rid of it when you were a kid. Am I close?”

Toby looked shocked, but he lowered himself onto the ground and stepped out of his suit. “How did you… how did you get here?”

Tony noticed the other version of him had an arc reactor. Obviously, there were more differences between this Universe and his own.

“A long story, but let’s just say it was a black hole.” Tony said.

Toby looked confused, before he looked around him worriedly. “We need to get back into my penthouse.”

“Why, worried people will see you or something?”

“Of course.” Toby said. Before Tony could ask him why, the other version of him was in his suit and flying back to his home. Tony sighed and followed him, wondering what could have made him worry about something as insignificant as that.

Tony landed in the penthouse, just as new glass was replacing the window that was broken. Tony wondered why this version of him didn’t just make unbreakable glass, but he decided not to ask.

“So, uh, you got a secret identity or something?” Tony asked. He watched as the other version of him made himself a glass of whiskey.

“Of course, you want some?” Toby asked.

“Oh no, I stay away from drinking.” Tony said, as visions of Peter flashed through his mind. God, he hoped his kid was okay.

Toby seemed a little shocked about that, but said, “Okay, whatever. And on your question, why wouldn’t I keep my identity a secret? You do realize that people would come after me if I didn’t.”

“Wait, no one knows you’re Iron Man?”

“No, why would they ever know that?”

Tony was shocked. “I mean… who else would it be?”

“People speculate Stark Industries works with him, but never me. Why would I be a hero? Wait, are you telling me people know you’re Iron Man?”

“I told them the minute I could.”

“I bet that went over well.” Toby said, sarcastically.

“Actually, it wasn’t all that bad.” Tony said.

“I find that hard to believe.” Toby replied, “Listen, I am assuming you want to go home.”

“Pretty much.”

“Then, we need to go to the lab at Stark Tower.” Toby said, “We have the best tech in the world.”

Tony wondered if Wakanda existed here, but decided to say anything, “Let’s do it then.”

Toby took him down to the garage, where many of Tony’s own cars were parked. There were a few he didn’t recognize, but Toby went for the Audi, which told Tony that they weren’t all that different.

There was an awkward moment when Tony almost walked to the driver’s side, but he quickly corrected himself and hoped Toby didn’t notice. There was definitely something to this man that reminded Tony of his own past. Tony knew that there were many things that changed him and made him grow into the person he was.

However, Toby seemed to be missing some piece of the puzzle that made him different. This Tony was callous, rude and secretive. Tony wondered what made him stay that way.

Tony didn’t have time to go too far into depth with it, so he focused on looking at New York. Toby didn’t seem to have much to say to him, which made the car ride awkward and long, but he was able to spot small differences in buildings and sidewalks that told him everything was just slightly off. It was weird.

When they got to the Tower, Toby gave him a hat and sunglasses to wear around to make sure no one noticed who he was. Tony put them on before they walked in. A few people said hello to Toby and one receptionist obviously flirted with him. It made Tony uncomfortable to see, mostly because he knew this was exactly how he used to be. He wondered how Pepper felt about it all. He couldn’t wait to get back to her.

They went to a lab, which even Tony had admit, looked good. There was lots of tech littered around an open work area. A lot of it followed what Tony himself would design a lab, with some things he wouldn’t necessarily choose.

Tony only looked around for a moment before Toby put a scanner on him. Tony blinked, but didn’t move.

“You’ve got dark matter around you.” Toby said.

“That’s not surprising.”

“So, what do you know about black holes?” Toby said, as he grabbed another drink from a fridge. Tony sighed to see this version of himself drinking at every chance he got. It had been a long time since he had ever done that.

“We don’t really know much, other than apparently they lead to other Universes, which I just found out personally. We don’t even know about the dark matter that is in them.”

Toby nodded. “This is probably the easiest time we have even had acquiring dark matter. The only thing similar was a giant cube that opened a portal once.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony asked.

“Battle of New York, don’t you know of it?”

“I do, but if you don’t mind me asking, how the hell did you get out of that with your identity?” Tony asked. “Wouldn’t S.H.E.I.L.D. know?”

“Those morons? Never.” Toby said, “I have lots of checks and balances to make sure no one ever figures out who I am.”

“Why?”

“Wouldn’t you know?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Well, for here, it’s common knowledge to know that my mother was attacked by H.Y.D.R.A in the nineties. I don’t call attention to myself, Stark. And you shouldn’t either.”

Tony wondered if telling a terrorist your personal location was calling attention to himself, but he decided not to ask.  

“Right, yeah, should probably get to working on that.” Tony said, “So, battle of New York, wormholes, huh?”

“Yep.”

“I would advise against using that.” Tony said. “I think my timeline back home might be a little faster. You don’t want to mess with that thing.”

“It’s currently powering all of New York.” Toby said.

Tony blinked in shock. “Was… Thor okay with that?”

“He said it would be stolen on Asgard by Loki.” Toby said. “Why would Thor take it to Asgard? He hates it there.”

Yeah, there were some major differences between this world and his own.

“Interesting. Well, anyways, that thing can only open holes in this Universe. Not mine.”

“Well we can’t have two Tony Starks roaming around here, now can we?” Toby said. “I mean there is one other person we can ask but … something tells me that’s not a good idea.”

“I’d rather keep my appearance here under wraps.”

“Me too.” Toby said. “I mean the best I can do is try to trace the dark matter to anything near here. Maybe it can point us to something.”

“How far can you trace it?”

“Mostly near Earth.” Toby said.

“Well, I appeared here. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“That’s always my goal.” Toby said, and it had the hint of another meaning.

Tony cringed, but then there was the sound of someone walking into the lab, and Tony ducked behind a wall to avoid being seen. There was the sound of heels clicking through the room.

“Hi, Tony.” An all too familiar voice said. “Did you forget your meeting was today?”

“Pepper,” Toby said, “Look, I didn’t but something came up.”

“This isn’t my business.”

Tony gently peeked around a corner to get a glimpse of Pepper. She had much shorter hair than his version of her, and she also had a diamond ring on her finger that Tony definitely did not give to her. Tony felt a sigh escape him. She had married someone else in this Universe. God, this Tony did not know what he was missing.

“Listen, I have a date with my husband tonight.” Pepper said, “And if I am not there, and I have to listen to another lecture on how you were not present, I will come after you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can I not have something more important come up?”

Tony hated how this version of himself talked to her.

“No, you can’t. Believe it or not, your problems don’t make the world go around.” Pepper said, “And believe me, if I get in trouble for your antics one more time, I will end you.”

“I love it when you threaten me.” Tony-2 said.

“Don’t try that with me, and you know I am a married woman.”

“Makes it all the more fun.”

From behind the wall, Tony rolled his eyes.

“Not for me. I love Happy and I won’t be going after a child in a Tower instead of him.”

Tony frowned. Happy as in Happy Hogan? That was definitely a weird couple, though he could see it, the more the thought about it.

“Get going, Mr. Stark.” Pepper said, her voice cold.

“Fine.” Toby said, sighing, and they both walked out of the lab, a tense air around them. Tony came out from behind the wall. He wondered how his Pepper was doing, and how his kid was doing. Tony couldn’t help but miss them.

Tony definitely hated the world that he was in, because it only reminded him of what he used to be and he didn’t want to be that person anymore.

Tony sighed and got to work. It was easy to figure out the scanner that Toby had left, and he was able to scan himself and start the tracker. This versions of J.A.R.V.I.S. displayed the resulted on the screen, and Tony sighed and sat on the work bench.

Tony was tired, and still didn’t feel good. He just wanted to get back home to see Peter and Pepper, and hell, even the rest of the team. If there was one thing he didn’t like, it was being stuck somewhere with no way home.

Tony wondered how much time had passed since Peter had seen him. Did he go home? Did he get to see Pepper? God, did Pepper know?

Was Tony going to go home to everyone thinking he is dead?

Tony took a deep breath. It was so easy to grab a drink from the mini-fridge. Peter wasn’t there, and it would be so easy to fall into old habits, only once. But Tony shook his head, and stayed seated. If there was anything travelling Universes was not going to do, it was make him a drunk again.

Then, the door opened to the lab. Tony stood quickly, wondering if he had time to duck behind something, but the person walked in far too fast for him to get out of the way, and the sight of the person who he saw was enough to root Tony to the spot for a very long moment.

“There you are.” Said a voice Tony never thought he would hear again, and the inventor found himself looking at a very aged, but alive, Howard Stark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	40. An Attack

Tony had no idea what to say, or what to do. His father, the man who he disliked and then hated, was right in front of him, alive and well. This was something he never thought would happen, and never imagined would happen.

Toby, the real son of Howard, was gone and on his way to the meeting. Howard had no idea who he was looking at, or talking to, and Tony felt like he was wrong to pretend.

But he was going to anyways.

“Here I am, old man.” Tony replied. “What’s up?”

“You have a string of meetings which you seem to want to skip. How am I supposed to hand this company off to you if you never do anything, huh?”

“Look, pops, I’m just taking a break for like a minute. Who knows, maybe I’ll actually go to the meeting.”

“Doubtful.” Howard said, rubbing his face. “Why do you insist in being like this, son?”

Tony was unsure what to say. A part of him still wanted to open the fridge and grab a drink, which is probably what Toby would do. Well, when in Rome…

But something stopped Tony, as he thought of Peter. So, Tony said, “Just go to the meeting, and I’ll meet you up there.”

“Good.” Howard said, “See you there.”

Tony was proud of himself for working himself through the situation, and he was glad he had gotten his own father out of his hair, but just as Tony was feeling pretty good about himself, Toby walked through to door, just as Howard turned to leave.

Both men stared at each other for a long time, before Howard turned back to Tony for a long moment.

“Which one of you is a hologram?” Howard asked.

“I am!” Tony volunteered, but Toby sighed.

“No, neither of us are.” Toby said, “He’s from another Universe.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Howard said.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. piped in, “I have analyzed the dark matter. It originated from Central Park around thirty minutes ago.”

“Can I go back?” Tony asked.

“Unknown.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “The traces are lingering, but will not stick.”

“Dark matter?” Howard asked.

“Yeah, dad, not from this Universe. He’s from somewhere else. That was why I missed the meeting.”

“God, what would I do with two of you?” Howard sighed. “So, what, you’re Tony Stark with a different arc reactor?”

“Actually, no. I had it removed a long time ago.”

“Removed?” Toby asked.

“This is just a prototype of … something.” Tony said, gesturing to his clothes, and remembering the other Tony’s identity.

“A prototype, huh? So you’re an inventor.”

“I am.” Tony replied.

The conversation died down. Everything was awkward and difficult. This Howard was not the Howard Tony knew when he was a kid. Howard had been cold and distant. This Howard was different. He was definitely still cold. But he seemed only slightly interested in the world around him. Tony didn’t know how he felt about it.

“What the hell?” Toby said. Tony turned to see that Toby was staring at something in the distance. Tony turned to look at it, only to take in a shuddering breath when he saw a donut ship that he never wanted to see again.

Thanos.

Of course he would come on the day that everything went to shit.

“What the hell is that?” Howard asked.

Tony took a deep breath. He knew this wasn’t his own Universe, and he knew that he had no business doing anything. But Tony Stark never stayed back when people were in danger.

“Sorry for this.” Tony said to Toby “But I gotta go.”

Tony pressed the chest reactor and his suit materialized around him. He broke through the window as quick as he could, and flew towards the donut as fast as he could. He wondered who would be there when arrived.

Tony arrived just in time to see that Dr. Strange of this Universe was fighting the very same aliens that been there before. Bruce was with him, but was not transformed, which was right on par with what he knew to have happened last time, minus his own self being there.

Tony swept in and was able to stop a hit directed at Strange, and the wizard turned to him. “Iron Man? What on Earth are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass.” Tony replied, and he stopped a tree directed at Strange. “If you get kidnapped, I am not coming after you this time!”

“What?” Dr. Strange said. Just as he did that, Toby, in his own Iron Man suit touched down on the ground. “Oh, there’s two of you now?”

“Unfortunately.” Toby said.

“Why does one of you sound like Tony Stark?”

“No reason.” Toby said, and they both had to duck to avoid a car that was thrown at them. Tony wanted to tell Dr. Strange to fuck right off to save the stone, but he knew the doctor better than that. He was stubborn and he was going to stay. Just as he said that, Tony was hit with electrodes that threw him across the street.

Toby and Strange both resumed fighting Squidward, but Tony wasn’t as busy. He was too busy trying to get the electrodes of him. When he did, he saw a kid walking towards him, as opposed to the large guy who he had fought so long ago.

This was definitely different.

The kid threw another weapon at him, but Tony jumped out of the way, just to see everything collapse on itself.

Tony wondered where Wong was, but he saw fighting evident in other parts of the street that showed him where the other wizard was. Maybe the big guy was there.

Tony brought his attention back to the kid, who held a sword. Tony was sure that the thing couldn’t pierce metal, but he didn’t want to find out the hard way, so he avoided it. He got a few hits in on the kid, and eventually, whatever mask the kid was wearing flew off, and Tony got a good look at his face.

Tony froze when he saw the face in front of him. In fact, he could do nothing. He stared for a long time as Peter’s face registered in his mind. It was scarred, with years of fighting, and there was not a shred of emotion on the kid’s face, but it was for sure Peter Parker.

Oh God, was that what had happened to him on this Universe? He was taken in by Thanos of all people? And then send here to attack Earth, his own planet? What had the ugly grape done to his kid?

Peter didn’t seem to care, and he charged at Tony again, who definitely began to go easier on the kid now that he knew who it was. Peter, however, didn’t seem to care, and he attacked Tony with all of his strength. Peter definitely didn’t have all of his spider powers, he was a simple human, but damn, did the kid know how to hit.

Tony wasn’t sure what to do about this situation, because this Peter definitely wasn’t his Peter but it was a version of Peter, and somehow, Tony still cared for the kid. So, as Tony fought him, he decided to knock the kid out, wincing at he did so. Peter fell to the ground with a thud, and Tony felt insanely guilty for doing that to him.

Just as that happened though, Strange was on the ship going to Titan, and Toby was still on Earth. Tony sighed as he saw the ship fly away.

Damn, Strange was screwed. Tony sighed, knowing there was no way he could do anything, even if the kid was on his own side, because they would have lost anyways. Maybe Toby would do something after everyone was dusted.

Tony then turned his attention to the kid by his side, left behind by the donut, and sighed. Tony knew that they always came after their own, but for some reason they had left Peter. Maybe he was too new.

“Wizard guy is gone.” Toby said with a sigh. “Oh, you got one of them?”

“Maybe we can talk to him.” Tony replied.

“You know, I don’t like kids, but I also don’t agree with torturing them either.”

“Not torture! God, no. We just need to talk. I think I know who he is.”

“Who is he?”

“Peter Parker from Queens. He went missing in the Battle of New York.”

“Peter Parker?” Toby asked.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“No, not really.”

“Let me just get him secured in the Tower or somewhere. Make sure he can’t escape.” Tony said, “Maybe we can get info about him.”

“The Tower has a place.” Toby replied

Tony picked the kid up, and they both headed back to the Tower in their suits. Toby lead him to a locked room with nothing in it.

They had to tie the kid up, which broke Tony’s heart to do, but it was for the best and he knew it. This version of Peter was dangerous and volatile. Maybe Tony could still talk it out of him though.

So, Tony and Toby sat around waiting for the kid to wake up, and then Toby said, “You know I somehow managed to convince my dad that you were just the Iron Man of another Universe.”

“He didn’t figure it out?”

“Nah, no one expects me to be Iron Man.”

“Why not?”

“You’re me, right? You figure it out. I’m just not the hero type.”

“So why try to be?” Tony asked.

Toby shrugged. “Gives me something to do, I guess.”

“Hey, uh,” Tony said, his curiosity getting to him. “Since you were, you know, attacked by aliens, don’t you guys have a team for this?”

“You mean the Avengers?” Toby asked.

“Yeah, don’t you work with them?”

“I do, but they don’t know who I am, and they all do their own thing anyways.”

“Wait, how the hell do you get around everyone knowing who you are? That’s gotta be impossible.”

“It’s easy. I act like a jackass with my face and a nice guy being the mask. Not hard.”

“That doesn’t sound fulfilling.”

“Life isn’t fulfilling.” Toby said, “All my dad wants me to be is just like him, and I just want to live my own damn life and be my own damn person.”

“You know he’s dead where I come from.”

“What?” Toby asked.

“He died… when I was nineteen.”

“Oh.”

“Look, I’m not gonna tell you be grateful because I don’t know him. My dad was a total jackass but I never really knew him.”

“So, is there a moral to this or something?”

“No…” Tony said, “Just live your life.”

“I do, trust me.” Toby said, “And we will get you back to yours.”

Tony nodded, thinking of his son, who was probably waiting for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still recovering, and taking lots of naps. :) But I got a chapter out!


	41. Collapse

The kid woke up not long after. Tony somehow managed to convince Toby that he would be the best option to go and try to get information out of the kid, so Tony was the one there when Peter began to wake up.

Unfortunately, Peter was strapped down to a chair when he woke up. Tony felt bad about it, but he felt like he had to do it to keep them safe. When Peter first woke up, he strained against the things holding him down. Eventually Peter looked up, and settled on Tony with a glare.

Tony paused for a moment. Maybe he wasn’t the best person for this job. Maybe he shouldn’t have kept the kid at all, but it was too late for maybes. He had to get this over with.

“Hi, kid.” Tony said.

“Who are you?” Peter asked, his voice tight. “Why am I here?”

“Why don’t we start with why you’re here. Why are you attacking your home planet?” Tony said. Peter didn’t answer, so Tony continued. “I mean, we definitely didn’t do anything to you, not the whole planet anyways, so why attack here? Why work with those assholes?”

“I can’t tell you.” Peter said, “And I don’t want to.”

“You mean to tell me you’re loyal to them?”

Peter looked down and didn’t answer.

“It’s Thanos, isn’t it?” Tony asked.

“Who are you?” Peter asked. “How do you know so much?”

“I don’t know if you’re in the position to ask questions, but since you’re a kid, I’ll oblige.” Tony said, trying to remain calm. “I’m not really from here. In fact I shouldn’t be, but I am, and I am going to help these people on this planet, who you’re attacking. Why are you attacking it?”

“They’ll kill me if I tell you.” Peter said quietly.

Tony’s fists clenched as he heard that. Apparently ,an alternate Universe Peter was someone he felt worry for.

“Why?”

“He took me.”

“Thanos?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded. “I have to be loyal to him. If not… he will kill me, and my aunt.”

Tony wondered if May was even alive in this Universe. He took a deep breath and told himself he would have to check later. For now, he needed to focus on Peter.

“How about this, then…” Tony said, leaning on the table in front of the kid, “You don’t tell me anything about Thanos. I know all there is to know anyways. In fact, you don’t have to tell me about anything other than you. What happened to you, kid?”

“Why don’t you want to know about Thanos?”

“This is not my first rodeo, kid.” Tony replied. “And it won’t be my last. I know what’s happening out there, but I don’t know why you’re involved in it.”

“Do you know me?” Peter asked slowly.

“Maybe, or at least I know a version of you.”

“Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter, kid.” Tony said. “I happen to share a name with someone who distinctly does not know you, so that I can’t tell you.”

“If you won’t tell me about you, why should I tell you about me?” Peter said back.

“Stubborn, huh? Did Thanos teach you that?”

“I got it from my aunt.”

“Okay, kid.”

“Can you tell me about her?” Peter asked. “If she’s … if she’s okay?”

Tony sighed. The room had a Starkpad in it, and he slowly walked over to input the kid’s aunt’s name. He paused for a long moment when he read the results. Unfortunately, May had suffered a similar fate to her counterpart back on his Earth, except both May and Ben Parker had been dead since the battle of new York.

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, kid.”

“What do you mean?”

“She and your uncle died years ago.”

Peter frowned. “He told me she was alive.”

“She’s not. She’s not even missing. They buried her, kid.”

“He lied to me.” Peter said. “Thanos told me he would never lie, but he lied to me!”

“Kid-“

“I’ll tell you everything.” Peter said. “I don’t care what it is, I’ll tell you.”

Tony felt bad. He really wasn’t the person who should be doing this. It definitely should be Toby down here handling it rather than Tony.

“Kid, all I wanna know is what happened to you.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Why not?”

“Because … Because I’m nobody. No one cared about me other than my aunt and uncle, and even in space, I’m no one. You need to worry about Earth and the Universe, not some kid from Brooklyn!”

“You’re from Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Not Queens?”

“No, why would I be from there?”

That was just another reminder that things were different on this Earth compared to Tony’s.

“No reason, I was just curious.” Tony said, sighing. “And you are important, kid, you’re important to me.”

“You care about the earth, not me.” Peter reminded him. “And you should. Something…. Someone is coming.”

“Thanos, right?”

Peter nodded.

“Let me guess, he wants to wipe out half of the Universe to balance it or whatever.” Tony said. “And he is going after the Infinity Stones to do it, one of which was on the wizard who was just carried out of the sky.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “How did you know all of that?”

“I told you, I’m not from here, kid, and where I come from? All that bad stuff? Yeah, it happened, and it’s over there. So, I don’t need information on Thanos or his stupid children, I need information on you.”

“Do I… do I know you?” Peter asked.

“A different version of me did, yes.” Tony said. “What did he do to you?”

Peter paused before answering, “He… he taught me to fight. He wanted to replace his daughter, Gamora, who had left him. She was against him now, and he needed someone else. That was where I came in.”

“Why the battle of New York?”

“He was there.” Peter said, and Tony was surprised. In his battle, Thanos was on a rock far away from the fight. “He saw me fighting an alien, and he told me I was a fighter, so he took me, and he made a fighter out of me.”

Tony hated that stupid space grape, even if it was a different grape than the one who had damaged his own Universe. He hated him, no matter what Universe it was.

“Did he give you those scars?”

“He and other people.”

Tony shook his head and looked out into the distance. He was angry, mostly because it had been too long since he had seen his own kid and since this Peter in front of him had been damaged.

“How do you know me?” Peter asked. “On whatever world you’re from.”

“It’s a long story.”

Peter shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment, and then he said, “Look, kid, when I say I’m not from here, I really mean it. I am not from here.”

“Where are you from?”

“A different Universe.” Tony said softly. “One where things are different.”

“Do you know a different version of me?”

“Exactly, and this version of you was never taken in the battle of New York, he never knew Thanos until the very end.”

“How did you know him?”

“Well, that’s a long story too, and it’s one that I can’t even get into… but I met him because of work.”

“And then what?”

“Well, he’s my kid now.” Tony said. “And I’m his father.”

Peter seemed shocked. “Where is he now?”

“On his Earth, probably looking for me.” Tony said, “And I need to get back, but… I didn’t want to let this Earth suffer.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment. He seemed to be taking it all in. “You seem like you would be a good father, better than Thanos was that’s for sure.”

“Thanos wanted to be your dad?”

Peter nodded. “He wasn’t really good at it though. Then again, I never knew my real dad.”

“Richard Parker?”

“Well, he wasn’t my dad.” Peter said. “I never knew who my real dad was.”

Tony paused for a long time. “That’s definitely different than my Universe.”

“I always wanted to meet him.” Peter said, sighing. “But I never got to.”

“You always could.” Tony said.

Peter gave a half smile, “Not after Thanos is done with the Universe.”

-

The Tony Stark of this Universe knew that morally, it was not the best idea to spy on guests, but Tony Stark did not care about morality. He cared getting the job done. This other version of him was somewhat trustworthy, but still a little off. There was something weird about the guy, and the secrets he kept.

So, Toby spied just a bit. He had to, just to make sure nothing was going to go wrong. After the weird attack that had just happened, who knew what this Tony Stark was hiding.

Toby listened in. He had no idea why Tony didn’t get right to point, and he didn’t like how his counterpart seemed to know so much about whoever had attacked them. If that was the truth, then what the hell was the point of taking the kid in the first place?

Then, Tony began talking more, and when he said the kid was his son on his own Universe, it all began to make sense.

“I knew it.” A voice said, and Toby jumped to see his father had walked in. “I knew you kept the kid.”

“Dad, you scared the shit-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” Howard said. “You use my Tower for Avengers work, I know about it.”

Toby was shocked, and he looked at his father for a long time as the weight of the words hit him. “Wait, you knew? About me being Iron Man?”

“Knew? I’ve known since the day you built the damn thing. Did you forget I can see your bank statements? I’ve been keeping everyone off your back for years.”

“Why?” Toby asked.

“Because I don’t want what happened to your mother to happen to you.”

Toby stared for a long moment at his father. He had always known the man cared about him, but never like this. He wondered what the other Tony Stark thought about his own dad in his Universe.

“So, the kid’s his, isn’t it?” Howard asked.

“You heard that, didn’t you?” Toby asked.

“Of course. It makes sense why he would bring him here. Looks like not much is different between you two.”

“What?” Toby asked.

“Well, he has a kid, and you have a kid that you signed the rights off to. Never even knew his name.”

“Can we not bring that up?” Toby said, bitterly.

“It pertains to the situation.” Howard said.

Toby turned to glare at him, but a shockwave seemed to echo around the Tower, both men had to grab something to hold on to, but nothing seemed to save them. In moments, Tony was back in the room, somehow with Peter in tow.

God, the kid looked so much like him… Wait, he couldn’t think of that right now.

Toby looked to his father, only to see the New York skyline fading to nothing behind him. He watched with wise eyes as his world turned to nothing. He then turned to Tony, who was watching with wide eyes, as Peter seemed to disappear too.

Toby’s last visions were of Tony Stark reaching for him before it felt like his entire Universe collapsed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops?
> 
> By the way, thank you for all of the well wishes! My hand is healing up nicely, so i just have to get over some soreness and I am good!


	42. Another Universe

Peter fell to the ground. He felt strangely empty, but tired at the same time. Looking over at Loki, the god looked to feel about the same.

“I hate how much this takes out of me.” Loki said, sighing as he got up. “Are you alright, Peter?”

“I’m good.” Peter said, getting up himself. “So, where do we start?”

“I suppose we need to look for anything odd.”

“I know someone who would know that.” Peter said, only one name on his mind.

Loki turned to him, “Peter, no. We are not seeing this Universe’s Tony Stark.”

“But he’s our best option!”

“You’re also not impartial.” Loki reminded him.

“Okay, so who else do you have in mind?” Peter asked, crossing his arms.

Loki paused for a long moment, before he sighed. “No one. I hate it when you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Loki shoved Peter causing him to nearly fall. “Rude! So… how does this all work anyway?”

“What, alternate Universes?”

“Yeah.” Peter asked. “So, are we like in the past? Does what we do here affect anything at home?”

“It shouldn’t, unless we stay too long. We’re not meant to be in other Universes. If we stay too long, it can damage them. So, we have to keep moving.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

“Peter, before we go,” Loki said, grabbing his shoulder, “You have to know that none of this involves you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The man we will find under the name Tony Stark may not even be your father. In fact, he won’t be.”

“But-“

“Peter, I know you are still grieving but this is not your world. This is not a way to get your father back.”

“I know that.” Peter said, softly, and it was true. “I guess I just want to see him again.”

“And that is a worthy cause, but whoever we see here is not the version of Stark we knew. It is going to be different, and I would advise you against getting attached to it.”

“I’ll try.” Peter said, nodding.

“Good,” Loki said, before looking around. “So it looks like we are still in New York, maybe we can find Stark by-“

Just as he said that, there was the sounds of screaming and running. Both Peter and Loki looked at each other, but they both knew they were thinking the same thing. If there was danger, that meant Tony Stark was there.

The both ran to the scene to find a familiar face. Captain America was wearing his normal red white and blue outfit, fighting some sort of large beast in the middle of Manhattan. He seemed to be alone, but Peter was able to web the beast up, and Loki got rid of it.

Cap watched in shock as his work was done for him. When the dust was settled, he walked over to them with an amicable expression on his face.

“Thank you… I am guessing you’re some sort of new supers, huh.”

“I guess you can say that.” Loki said.

“Good! People have been popping up all over the place. Would you mind coming with me to Avengers Tower? We can maybe talk about some of the paperwork that comes with being like us.”

It sounded canned and used before, and Peter knew the meaning. “Like the Accords?”

“Yeah, son.”

“Wait, you agree with the Accords?” Peter asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason.” Loki cut in, “Avengers Tower is right where we want to be” He smiled at Cap after a long glare at Peter.. “Can you take us?”

“Of course. I can have a car sent out in no time.” Cap said.

“Wow, thanks Mr. Captain America.” Peter said, trying to appear friendly.

“Call me Steve.” The man said with a smile.

Within a few short minutes, a car did arrive to get them. Steve was too busy putting in a report on the situation, since he had been in the vicinity shopping and didn’t wait for EU jurisdiction on the fight. Apparently that meant a ton of paperwork, and Peter was not able to ask questions about Tony on the ride there.

Avengers Tower was just as impressive as always. There were definite differences between the one he lived in, versus the one that was in this Universe. There were differences in the glass, and in the A on top of the Tower. It was interesting to say the least.

Peter, despite Loki’s warnings, could not wait to see his dad again. He knew that whichever Tony Stark he met in person wasn’t going to be his exact father, but it was going to be close enough that Peter would just get a little more time with Tony, which was all he could ask for these days.

Tony was gone too soon, and Peter had not accepted it yet. He probably wouldn’t until this whole business with the Universe was done and he could finally go back home. However, he was able to meet alternate versions of his dad that made things just a little better.

They all walked into the Tower, and Steve led them to one of the top floors, as they walked into a large meeting room, Loki said, “Sorry to ask this, but I am a major fan. Is Tony Stark around?”

Steve seemed to frown a bit, but Peter was so excited to see this version of Tony that he could care less. He just wanted to get it over with.

“Yeah,” Steve said, his voice controlled. “You guys can follow me.”

Loki seemed to be happy with that answer, and Peter happily followed to see his father. However, when they came to an open room with a large statue, he was confused. Then, Loki sighed, and Peter felt like he was missing something.

“He sacrificed himself for us all.” Steve said, “And saved all of New York from a nuke.”

“Wait,” Peter said, ice running through his veins, “He’s dead?”

“Yeah, of course kid, he has been for years.” Steve asked.

“Right,” Loki said, and it was obvious the god was trying to appear normal. “We knew that.”

Peter steeled his emotions. “Yeah, of course we did.”

“Are you alright, son?” Steve asked, seemingly concerned. Peter didn’t know what to say, but thankfully Loki seemed to.

“Can you give us a moment, please?” Loki asked, “He was a huge fan of Tony Stark and I can imagine he is sad to finally see his monument.”

“Yeah…” Steve said, nodding. “Of course.”

The man walked out of the room, and Peter watched him go. “I’m fine, Loki.” Peter said, “We can just get this over with.”

“You are not fine.” Loki said, frowning. “I have no empathy and even I can tell that.”

“Well, I will be.”

“You got your hopes up, didn’t you?” Loki asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You wanted to see Stark.” Loki replied.

“Of course I wanted to see him, he was one of the only people who could help us.”

“I don’t mean in that way Peter.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment. “I’m fine, Loki. Seriously, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Too late.” Loki said. “I knew it was a bad idea to bring you.”

“What?” Peter exclaimed. “I’m fine. I’m handling this well!”

“Not by my, admittedly, very low standards.”

“Loki!”

“Peter!” Loki said back. “I should have let you stay at home.”

“I don’t want to be at home! I want to be here!”

“Why,” Loki said, his voice clipped. “So you can see alternative versions of your father?”

Peter stepped back like he had been hit in the face. “I want to help people, Loki. I thought you knew that.”

“I do know that.” Loki said, “But I also know that you are in mourning, and you miss someone you loved dearly.”

“I have May.”

“Do you?” Loki asked.

Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at the ground. Did he have May? Some days he felt like he didn’t. Plus, she was saying she needed to stay close to the stones, which meant that he couldn’t see her.

God, he had no one.

A tear slipped out of his eyes before he could do anything else. Peter didn’t even know it was coming, but he could tell Loki saw it.

“Oh, by Odin’s, beard, please do not cry.” Loki said, “I do not know how to handle such a thing.”

“Sorry.” Peter muttered, wiping at his face. “I’ll try not to.”

“Oh, why must you humans be so sad?” Loki said, sighing. “I wish you just bottled it up like the rest of us! But instead it is poor for your health and you can die!”

“I’m not dying, Loki.” Peter said bitterly.

“I do not care. I want you to be healthy!” Loki exclaimed.

“And I don’t want to be alone!” Peter said. “Yes, I miss my dad! Yes, I want to see him, even though these versions of him aren’t real. Loki, anything is better than nothing. I just miss having a dad around!”

Loki paused. “I never had a father.”

“I know, I know.” Peter said, “but this is the worst thing I have … he told me he would never leave me!”

“Peter, I can take you home.” Loki said.

“No!” Peter exclaimed.

“Why not?” loki said back stubbornly.

“Because something is telling me I need to be here!” Peter admitted.

“What does that mean?” Loki asked.

“I have no idea.” Peter said, sighing, “But I know it means something, and I trust my senses, Loki. I do. So, I need to be here. If I go… I feel like I am going to miss something important.”

“You are the most stubborn child I have ever met.” Loki said, sighing.

“I get it from my dad.”

“I do not know how you two insist you are not related.”

Peter smiled, but didn’t answer back.

There was a slight rumble in the distance, and Peter looked at Loki with wild eyes.

Loki sighed. “We must leave.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“This Universe is already becoming unstable because we are here. If whatever is here is causing the collapse, we will have to come back for it, because right now, we are the only cause.”

“So, what we’re just going to leave?”

“We must, unless we want everyone here to die.”

Peter felt himself pale at the thought, so he nodded. “So, where do we go next? How many Universes do we have look in?”

“There are … a vast number of Universes. I am hoping our origin from other Universes will naturally guide us in the right direction, but one can never be sure. We have to move, now.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Hopefully the next place is the right one.”

“Hopefully.” Loki said, and he grabbed Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks my my main man Noiz for reading this over, also Bee-Boy-Apollo. Also, this is kind of late because I am not feeling too hot today, so hopefully I will feel a little less sore tomorrow!


	43. A Fake Father

Tony was getting another sense of deja-vu. He woke up on the grass yet again, as the cold air of New York hitting him. Somehow, his suit had deployed again, and it was powered off, just like the first time he had awoken somewhere else. Tony sighed as it powered on, and immediately turned it off, too tired and in pain to comprehend anything else.

Tony laid with his back to the sky. Whatever was going to happen, had to wait for a moment for Tony to get his bearings. Listening to the world around him, Tony only heard the normal sounds of New York, as he had before. It was loud, but at the same time, quiet in its normalcy. Nothing seemed to be going wrong.

After laying there for a good thirty minutes, Tony groaned and got up. He wondered if Thanos had snapped again, but whatever had just happened felt different than what had happened on Earth when Thanos won. Tony was sure that his gut feeling was right – something was different about this.

Tony didn’t know what had happened, but he knew he needed to team up with the people around him to figure it out. He knew he had to find Toby and try to go from there, if Toby was even there. So, he got up, and looked around. Nothing much was changed, and it seemed like New York was as full as always. What the hell had happened?

Tony slowly got up, and saw a newspaper stand near him. Tony sighed, knowing he didn’t have any internet connection and walked over to the stand. He pulled the paper, wondering what the newest news was, when he saw a familiar face on the second page.

THE WORLD OF PETER STARK

Tony blinked at the name. Was he back home? As he looked at the photo just a little closer, he realized the small differences between who he was looking at and his own Peter. While the photo was grainy, Tony could see glasses on the boy’s nose, and Tony knew his Peter never wore glasses. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t on his world, and he was in a different Universe this time than he was on the last.

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened to the last Universe he had been in, but it definitely didn’t feel like it was good. Had he hurt that entire Universe? Had Thanos destroyed it somehow? He had no idea.

The most profound question on his mind was, was Tony ever going to get home? It seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, and the last time he had spoken to another version of himself about it, the entire Universe had died, or at least been killed. So, he was going to have to deal with wherever he was, without his counterpart to help him in case that was what caused the last major disaster.

So, he had to bide his time. With another look at the paper, his heart was telling him to go to only one place. He had to see Peter. He had to see his kid. Just as he had that thought, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him, and he put his sunglasses on to see what it was about.

“Boss, I have established an internet connection.”

The words were music to Tony’s ears. “How?”

“The connections in this Universe are similar to that of what we have at home.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained.

“Good girl, F.R.I.D.AY.!” Tony said, a smile breaking onto his face.

“I cannot however, devise a pathway back to our own Universe. The dark matter that brought you were is already untraceable.”

“That’s fine.” Tony said, even though it really was not fine. “I have a different idea of what to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Can you find me Peter Stark?”

“Boss, I would advise against-“

“F.R.I.D.AY., I know. I just want to see to him.” Tony explained “I won’t talk to him.”

“I cannot trace him using location, however, I can scan for Peter using facial recognition.”

“Good, where is he?”

There was a long moment, before F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, “I cannot locate him, sir. He does not pop up on any outside facial recognition software anywhere.”

Tony felt disappointment, which quickly turned into frustration. “I know you disagree with me seeing him, but I never taught you to lie.”

“It is not in my programming to lie. However, it is in my program to recognize when you are taking your anger at a situation out on a guiltless party, which you are doing now.”

Her voice was emotionless, but it carried enough weight to make Tony feel bad about what he had said.

“Sorry, Fri.” He said, in a soft voice.

“It is alright, boss. I am sorry I cannot locate Peter.”

“I have an article about him right here.” Tony said. “He’s obviously alive.”

“Boss, it is possible that Peter is not in any camera footage because he is protected but his father?”

Tony suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course this Universe’s version of him would keep Peter safe, that was always his idea back home.

“Does this alternate version of me have the Tower?”

“It appears so, and his currently place of residence is there as well. It is possible Peter is located there, on one of the top floors. I can devise a subway route for you if you would like as to not be seen.”

“Go for it, Fri.” Tony said, smiling at his A.I.

The route was up for him in an instant, and Tony suited up, glad to be out of sight. The subway took him to right under the Tower, where he was able to get inside.

“It appears the version of Tony Stark uses an alternate version of myself. I am able to overwrite her coding so she does not know I am here.”

“Good girl.” Tony said, as he found an elevator shaft from below and was about to fly up it. He got to about the ninetieth floor before he got off. From there, he deactivated his suit, and tip toed around the floor. It looked like someone lived on this floor. As Tony walked towards the living room, he heard sounds of a video game being played in the background.

Tony rounded a corner and saw Peter Stark. The breath left him as Tony watched a version of his kid seeming to be playing a dumb video game. Peter was wearing thick rimmed glasses, which framed his face awkwardly but somehow still made the kid endearing. The kid had a bit of pudginess to him that told Tony that he didn’t have his powers. Even with the differences, Peter was still there, and Tony missed it.

“I do not recommend talking to him, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. gently reminded him. Tony wondered what it would be like. Would Tony be noticed immediately? Would Peter like him? Would Peter hate him? There were too many variables to consider, but god, did Tony just miss his kid.

Then, there was a sound of the door opening, and Tony retreated, but was able to find a good angle on whatever was going on. He couldn’t help it, he had to see it.

“Hey, kiddo,” His own voice said, which was soft. Tony saw himself walk into the living room and ruffle the kid’s hair.

“Dad!” Peter said, his voice exasperated.

“You’re still playing that game? I thought I told you to put it up one the sun rose.”

“But I’m so close to beating this level!” Peter said. “I can’t quit now.”

“Yes you can.” Tony’s counterpart said, his voice soft. “And I want you to. We have a thing to go to.”

Peter sighed and paused his game, and laid on the couch and gazed up at Tony with wide eyes. “What thing? I thought you had this morning off since I’m out of school.”

“I do.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re dragging me to a meeting again.” Peter muttered.

“No, kiddie, I’m not doing that. We’re going out for breakfast.”

Peter perked up. “We are?”

“Yeah, I figured we could use some father son bonding time.” And the other version of him sat on the couch. “We haven’t gotten to see each other much since you got that game.”

“Can we go to that pancake place I like?” Peter asked, sitting up.

There was a smile on the older man’s voice, one of pure content, that even warmed Tony’s heart.

“Of course, kiddo. Let’s go.”

Peter smiled and threw shoes on. They were both walking out of the door moments later with this Tony Stark’s arm over Peter’s shoulder. This Peter definitely slouched more than the Peter Parker Tony knew, but it was the same otherwise.

Once the two were gone, Tony took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall. He had to know, was Peter adopted like in his own Universe? How did they meet? When did Tony adopt Peter? There were too many questions, and thankfully, he was in the perfect place to find answers.

Tony walked over to a wall of photos proudly on display in the living room. He stared at the one at a time. The ones on the right had been of Peter when he was the age he was now. There were tons of photos of Peter winning science awards, as well as Peter with Tony in the media.

As he moved to the left, Tony noticed many more photos with a younger Peter, much younger than Tony ever knew him to be. This Tony Stark was with Peter from the age he was now, through swimming lessons, through the kid’s first science fair, when the kid had lost his first tooth, everything.

Then, Tony got to the left most photos, and paused when he saw those. Peter was only a baby, and he was cradled in Tony’s arms, the photo having to be taken by Pepper. This Tony looked clumsy, but hey, so would have he at that age, but it was obvious the resemblance.

Tony was Peter’s real actual dad in this life, and Peter knew no other life.

Tony couldn’t stop the bitter pain of jealousy that flared within him. Tony knew he was Peter’s dad, but he was a fake dad that Peter had taken to at an older age, not the one who did everything for him at a younger one. This Tony Stark was there with Peter through it all, and nothing ever seemed to separate them. There was a definitive line between Afghanistan and after, but everything seemed to make sense.

This was the life Tony would have really wanted for both himself, and the kid. It was what he so selfishly craved. A normal life with happiness.

Tony sat on the couch as bitter, guilty tears of jealousy fell. Here he was witnessing the life he always wanted, but that he could not be an active participant in. Plus, his kid was somewhere else, thinking he was dead, and probably giving up hope on him.

What a fake father he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I just need these two to reunite already but I am happy to say it is very soon!
> 
> Also thanks to Bee-Boy-Apollo for editing this more me. 
> 
> I haven't linked my Tumblr in awhile. If you don't follow me, please check me out [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) I post lots if Iron Dad and some cool little one-shots every once in awhile. Also if Ao3 doesn't notify you, I post every time I upload a new chapter over there too!


	44. Being Alone

The next Universe was similar. Peter had been prepared to travel and was used to it at that point. So, he was able to land on his feet. Loki, however, fell to his knees and looked weak.

“You okay?” Peter asked.

“I cannot do this forever.” Loki said, sighing. “Whatever this issue is, we need to find this soon, or I need to go home to rest.”

Peter nodded, and then asked, “So, what is our next step?”

“Our time here is limited, so we need to act fast. I typically do not have much control of where we land, but I would like to think chance is giving us a hand here.”

“Can it do that?”

“I have no idea.” Loki said, sighing and getting to his feet.

“Well, we can probably try to find Tony Stark.” Peter offered. “I mean maybe he would know something.”

Loki rubbed his face. “Peter, we are not having this conversation right now.”

“We need to. If he can help us-“

“Not us, me.” Loki said.

“What?”

“Me. I am going, on my own.”

“Why?” Peter asked, offended.

“Because you are too attached to the situation, and by default, it means we are wasting time.”

“But-“

“None of that.” Loki said. “You can explore an alternate universe on your own, but stay away from Tony Stark.”

“Loki, I’m fine!”

“I say you are not. Do no follow me.” Loki warned. “I will put a spell on you.”

And with that, the god walked away, leaving a shocked Peter in his wake. He stared after Loki, wondering if he could just get away with following him, but Peter know Loki would actually put a spell on him, so he didn’t want to try it.

As Loki disappeared from view, Peter frowned after him. He then walked up to a news station, curious as to what this world was like, and bought a magazine with the dollar from his pocket. Peter also found a hot dog stand and ate on a bench while he read.

The magazine was mostly celebrity gossip, which he knew he had a ton of back home. In fact, with his disappearance, there were probably theories galore about him, and none of them good. He took everything with a grain of salt, but some of the info in the articles was funny, even to him.

Eventually, as he got to the end of the magazine, Peter found an interesting article on none other than Peter Stark. Frowning, Peter read it, knowing it was probably false, but he was still curious.

PETER STARK – ABUSED BY HIS FATHER

The article had no evidence, but it was enough to send chills down Peter’s spine. What would be his luck, if he would up in an alternate universe with the one version of Tony that was evil and wrong? It would be horrible, but he would not be surprised.

Peter sighed when he closed the magazine, feeling distant and sad. He didn’t know what to think, and he was beginning to wonder if Loki was right, maybe he didn’t need to see Tony after all.

So what was he going to do as someone else? First, he needed a disguise. If Peter was known to this world, he would have to get some sort of disguise to make sure he wasn’t recognized and run into the real Tony Stark who would find out who he really was.

Peter snuck into a store when he had the moment, and bought a pair of cheap, fake, glasses that looked sort of nice. When he put them on, he left the store and walked towards Queens, wondering how that was different. He needed to find something to do in his spare time.

When he finally got there, Peter saw that Queens was mostly the same. He walked the familiar route to his old apartment and stood in front of it for a long time, curious as to what it was like. After a moment of deliberation, he walked inside, wondering if anyone was home.

Peter slowly knocked on the old door, and frowned when no one answered. He pulled a key out of his pocket, one that he kept for sentimental value, and put it in the door, wondering if it would work.

Somehow, it did.

When Peter walked inside, he sighed when the entire place was empty. Not much was going on, other than a different color paint in the walls, and a different type of flooring.

Peter walked to his old room, and sat on the floor where his bed used to be. There he thought about everything that he had dealt with in a rare moment of contemplation. He remembered May.

-

_ “Hey Aunt May,” Peter said, coming out of his room, with his headphones slung around his shoulder. He had heard something fall. “Did you drop something?” _

_ However, when he walked into the room to see May on the floor, ice ran through his veins. _

_ “Oh my God, Aunt May, are you alright? Did you just fall or something? Do you need me to call a doctor?” Peter said. He was talking a mile a minute, kneeling next to her worriedly. _

_ “Peter, I’m sorry.” May said, her voice sounding weak in a way Peter had never heard it. _

_ “You’re sorry?” Peter replied. “I don’t understand. Something’s not right. May, what’s going on?” _

_ May grabbed Peter’s wrist with surprisingly little strength. _

_ “Just remember, I never wanted you to hate me. I just wanted you to be happy.” May had said. “You’re going to be okay. I made sure of that.” _

_ “You’re scaring me.” Peter said. “That’s it; I am calling an ambulance.” _

_ But she was already gone. _

_ - _

That was the last time things had been somewhat normal for Peter, and the last time he had May in her usual capacity. Enu was May now, but there was a distance to her that Peter had never experienced before. May was always open and honest, and Enu was not. That was their main difference, and it wasn’t like Enu was sticking around anyways.

Peter’s thoughts then drifted to Tony and how life had been with him. He smiled at some of the memories, which were happy and joyful. He remembered one of their first fights, when everything was different, but it was the first time Peter really knew Tony cared.

-

_ “What are you even apologizing for?” Tony had said, a slight bit of anger evident in his voice. _

_ “I don’t know!” Peter had exclaimed back. He felt tears forming in his eyes. “I keep hoping that if I apologize, things will go back to normal!” _

_ “Peter, I can’t handle it when you cry.” Tony said. _

_ “Then talk to me!” Peter said, wiping at his face. “You’re all I have now. You can’t just ignore me!” _

_ Tony looked like he was about to cry himself, but Peter thought had to be a trick of the light. Peter knew now that it wasn’t. _

_ “I’m sorry, Peter.” Tony said, and he sat back down at the dining room table and ran his hands through his hair. It was the penthouse, their first home. “Back at the compound, Rhodey said something to me that I just can’t get out of my head.” _

_ God, Peter had almost forgotten about what Rhodey had said so long ago. _

_ Peter came to sit down next to Tony. “What did he say?” _

_ “He was mad that I lied to him about how I met you, and he … he said something that just stuck with me, and I couldn’t … I can’t look at you without thinking about it.” _

_ “Please tell me.” _

_ Tony sighed. “Look, he said that the only reason I agreed to be your guardian is because you’re Spider-man, and that I needed to keep you close because, technically, you’re a hero and that makes you an asset.” _

_ “Oh,” Peter said. There was a long pause. “Well, I know that.” _

_ Things had been so different then. Now, Peter could see how hurtful those words were, but at the time, he had really believed it. _

_ Tony’s eyes shot up to meet Peters. They were so intense that Peter had wanted to shrink back.  _

_ “What?” Peter said, confused. “I know you only came to meet me because I’m Spider-man, and everything after that happened because of who I am. I know you’re not big on kids, so it just makes sense that you would take me in because I’m Spider-man.” _

_ “Are you kidding me right now, kid?” He said, his voice angry. _

_ “What did I do wrong?” Peter said, even though it had been obvious. _

_ “God, I must be more of a screw up than I thought.” Tony muttered. _

_ “M-Mr. Stark, what is going on?” _

_ “What’s going on is that two of the most important people in my life think that I would only care about you because you’re Spider-man!” Tony yelled and he stood up to begin pacing. _

_ “But I’m just Peter Parker without my powers. There’s nothing special about me without them!” _

_ “Let’s get one thing straight, Peter, and we’re gonna do it right now. Half of this goddamn Universe exists because of Peter Parker. Not Spider-man, or his powers. You.” _

_ Peter was sure there were tears in Mr. Stark’s eyes now. _

_ “Wh-what do you mean?” Peter asked. “About the Universe?” _

_ “You don’t wanna fucking know.” Tony said. He turned to leave, but Peter stood to run after him. _

_ “Tony, wait!” Peter called. _

_ Tony instantly froze, and Peter knew his mistake. He hadn’t called him ‘Tony’ hardly ever. At that point, he didn’t even know if he could. Now, of course, he had called him dad. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Peter said. “Mr. Stark, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that. I just didn’t want you to leave again. We don’t even have to talk about it anymore; I just want things to go back to normal.” _

_ “And what is normal, Peter? You having nightmares every night and thinking I don’t know about them? You hiding shit from me? Me hiding shit from you? Look, I want to do right by you, Peter. I do. I want to be whatever you need, but I don’t think I can.” _

_ “So, you’re giving up?” Peter asked. A part of him wanted to leave, but he knew if he did, he may never be able come back, and maybe never coming back wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to stay with Tony, and for things to go back to normal, where they got along and enjoyed each other’s company. _

_ “I’m not giving up, but kid, I am just going to disappoint you.” Tony said. “I am warning you right now.” _

_ “When have you ever disappointed me?” Peter asked. _

_ “I could give you a list. Taking the suit away-“ _

_ “We had just met each other. There were mistakes on both ends!” _

_ “Thanos.” _

_ “That wasn’t your fault. I chose to be on that ship and it was a 50/50 chance of me turning to dust, nothing you could do.” _

_ “I ignored you for six months.” _

_ “I’ve forgiven you for that!” _

_ “Why, kid?” Tony said. “Why are you forgiving me for these things?” _

_ “Because that’s what people do! They forgive and they move on. Just because you mess up sometimes doesn’t mean you’re a disappointment!” _

_ Tony stared at him, shocked. _

_ “Mr. Stark, I don’t have anyone else.” Peter said. “Aunt May is gone, my parents and uncle are long gone. Look, I don’t care about you being perfect, I just want you around.” _

_ Tony paused. “And if that hurts you?” _

_ “It’s better than being alone.” Peter said, his voice cracking. “I mean, I have Ned and a few people from school, but they’re at school, and none of them really understand every part of my life. You do.” _

_ Tony sighed. “It’s just you and me, isn’t it?” _

_ Peter nodded. For a moment, he didn’t know what Tony was going to do, but after a moment of consideration, Tony walked over to where Peter was standing. He pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head on Peter’s. _

_ “I’m sorry, kid. I’m sorry I get like this.” Tony said. _

_ “I forgive you.” Peter said, hugging him back just as tightly. “Just don’t leave again.” _

And he hadn’t.

Until he was gone.

-

Peter was brought back to the present by the feeling of tears hitting his hands, falling from his face. Peter wiped at them, realizing he was crying. Peter was so tired of feeling sad, but he couldn’t help it. It was all he could do to save the Universe once again and keep going.

How was he going to do it when he went home?

Peter didn’t get to think of it for very long however, and there was a loud crash that echoed through the streets of Queens. Peter scrambled up, wondering what could have caused such a thing, but was shocked when he saw a building on fire many blocks over.

Peter jumped into action and ran down the stairs from his apartment. He stopped when he realized he didn’t have a mask, or anything to do with his secret identity. He didn’t know what to do, but just as that thought hit his mind, and he heard people running away, the familiar sound of repulsors hit his ears, and Peter turned to see Iron Man landing next to him.

Once the familiar mask had looked at him, the armor disappeared, and the familiar face of Tony Stark met his eyes.

“Kid, what the hell are you doing here?”

Peter mouth was dry. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

He had definitely broken Loki’s rule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But WHICH Tony is it????


	45. Around Each Other

F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Tony to the bomb in Queens per her protocal. He had her checking on the area for years, since he had met Peter Parker. Tony assumed the other version of him wouldn’t so he blasted off without a second thought. He didn’t know what it could be, or what could be happening, but he had to have something to distract him from everything running through his mind.

It didn’t take Tony very long at all to get there, and he saw the burning building first. Apparently. some bomb had gone off, and it had messed up a building. No one else knew who it was.

However, when Tony looked at the situation, he saw Peter, who was staring at the building with wide eyes. He had his glasses on, and seemed worried.

“Kid?” Tony said, though he knew this was not his Peter. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Peter’s jaw opened, and the kid had obviously been caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Tony felt his heart hurt at just how much this kid looked like his own Peter.

“I … uh, I was in the area?” The kid answered.

Tony wondered where his real dad was, but then again, he knew if he asked, it would look weird.

“You were in the area,” Tony said, “Right… Do me a favor and get out of the area.”

“But, dad!” The kid said, and Tony paused at the word. It had been far too long since he had heard that word. “I mean… uh, look, people are in danger! I can help.”

“No, you can’t. it’s not like you have super powers or anything.” Tony said.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed to die on his tongue. Wow, this kid was just like his own version.

In that moment, another building exploded, and Tony tucked Peter under his arm, but the moment it was over, Peter looked around.

“Is it just me, or is that a pattern?” Peter said, looking at Tony.

Tony frowned. The kid was right. The buildings were exploding down a line, and the next one was the kid’s old building. Well, his Peter’s own building.

Before Tony could say anything, Peter broke out into a run and went into the building. Tony yelled after him and wound up following him into the doomed area. Peter was not listening, and bounded down the stairs.

“Peter Park- I mean Stark!” Tony yelled as he followed him. Eventually Peter came into a room, not out of breath at all and Tony was right behind him.

“You cannot run like that around me.” Tony said, out of breath. “I am too old-“

Peter was staring at him, his arm outstretched, and Tony followed his gaze, where there was a bomb sitting on the floor.

“Shit,” Tony said, activating his armor. “Why did you-“

“We can disarm it.” Peter said. “It’s Chitari tech!”

“Since when do you know how to disarm Chitari tech?”

“Uh, internet?” Peter said.

Tony shook his head. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. how long do we have?”

“About five minutes, Boss.”

“We have five minutes, kid.” Tony told Peter.

“You’re letting me help?” Peter asked.

Tony knew his counterpart probably wouldn’t like this, but he knew the kid was smart, “Just this once. Let’s get this thing disarmed.”

“Right.” Peter said, and he went to the bomb, “So, it’s already been radioactively charged.”

“Right, which means it’s nearly impossible to disarm.”

“Not really. Your suit can absorb radiation, right?”

“Well, yeah… but how do you know that?” Tony said. Did the other version of him have a similar suit?

Peter looked shocked, but said, “Is now a good time to ask that?”

“Oh, right, bomb.” Tony said.

“If you can absorb the radiation, I can disconnect the cables they used to make this thing.” Peter said.

“Got it, kid.” Tony said, walking up to the bomb.

His suit took in the radiation like it was nothing, and Peter immediately got to work. He looked like he was focusing hard, and his eyes were narrowed, but with steady hands, the cords were ripped out, and the bomb powered off.

Tony let out a breath of air when it was over with, and he relaxed. Peter looked at him with a proud smile on his face.

“Don’t be too proud, kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Tony said.

“Well, you’re old, so that’s normal.” Peter said.

“Excuse me! I can still operate the Iron Man suit.”

“I’m still thinking about getting you life alert.” Peter said, with a teasing smile on his face. Before he could think about it, Tony walked over and pulled the kid into a tight hug.

It felt normal and right. The kid hugged like he always did, and Peter seemed to be okay with it. But as they stood there, Tony realized that the kid who was his back home, his Peter, probably was going to hate him once he got back. What kind of father abandoned his kid like that?

Then, Peter pulled away and Tony was shocked to see the kid was crying. Tony had no idea what he had done, but Peter said, “Sorry, dad, it’s just that this whole thing was scary.”

Tony went to say something else, but another building exploded, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him she had tracked down the person doing it, and his demands.

“It’s okay, kid. Look, I have to go handle this guy causing the bombs, but you hang tight. I’ll…” This was a bad idea. “I’ll meet you outside when I’m done.”

Peter nodded slowly, and Tony only hoped the kid was there when he got back.

-

What was Peter doing?

Loki was going to murder him, and he knew he would actually do it, because Loki didn’t see anything morally wrong with killing people. Peter had just blatantly gone against Loki’s warnings and got attached to the one person he wasn’t supposed to.

This Tony was so much like his own that it killed him. How could one person be the same yet so different?

The hug that Tony gave, that sealed the deal. Peter was attached, just like that. He was already too far gone, and he needed to feel the fatherly love that he had missed.

Peter knew, that while Tony apprehended the criminal responsible, that he could easily leave and not look back. He could go to Loki and then pretend it never happened. But Peter knew he wasn’t going to do that. He was going to stay and take each moment he had with this Tony as much as he could.

Peter was going to be in so much trouble. Maybe Loki wouldn’t even take him back to his own Universe … which in hindsight, wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe he could stay with this Tony.

Just as he thought that, Tony touched back down on the ground and his armor came back off. He regarded Peter with a mixture of concern and happiness. Peter didn’t know what was going on in his counter-parts life, so he decided to not worry about the look.

“So, lunch? I know breakfast got sidetracked.” Tony asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Peter said, smiling. “Where to?”

“Anywhere you want, kid.”

And that was how they wound up at a semi nice restaurant back near the Tower. Peter knew this version of Tony was protective, so he chose something not in Queens, since the bombings were fresh on his mind. When they walked in, they were seated outside and were given water, which Peter happily drank. He definitely needed food. When the bread got there, he inhaled it.

“Woah, kid.” Tony said. “You’re eating like you were bitten by a radioactive spider or something.”

Peter almost choked on his food. “Those don’t exist right?” Peter said, managed to sound somewhat normal as he had an existential crisis in his head. “I mean, you know I hate spiders.”

“Right.” Tony said. “It was only a joke, kid.”

“Sorry, it’s just we skipped breakfast.”

“Oh course, kid, eat what you want.”

Peter smiled. He then didn’t know what to talk about. Did he tell Tony the truth? Did he keep pretending even though he had no idea what was going on?

It helped that Tony seemed as quiet as he was. Was their relationship like this? Was it slightly awkward? He needed to know more.

“So, how is everything with Stark Industries?” Peter asked.

“Same as always, a lot of work. But you seem to like your new video game. You played it all night.”

“Oh yeah…” Peter lied. “I love it.”

“Are you okay, kid?” Tony asked.

Peter remembered his mission, and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess today got to me. It was scary.”

“It was.”

“Dad…” Peter said, and the word hit him hard. “Is anything going on? Like… weird here?”

Tony paused. “Something weird is always going on.”

Peter sighed. How was he going to do this without blowing his cover?

“I … like is there anything weird… with like… Universes?”

Tony narrowed his eyes and Peter’s breath caught in his throat.

“It was just because of a dream I had.” Peter deflected. “That’s it.”

“Awfully odd, dream, kid.” Tony replied.

“I … I don’t know. I just … I wanted to ask you, you know, because you’re my dad and all. We tell each other everything.”

Tony stared at him with a soft expression. Peter felt relief that he had gotten out of it without blowing his cover too badly. It was amazing he had done so well so far. Usually, something went wrong by this point.

Just as Peter thought that, he was grabbed from behind and something metal was pressed against his head. Tony had his armor on in a second and a repulsor was ready to go, but whoever held Peter in front them so Tony couldn’t fire.

“If you do things right, your son will live, Mr. Stark.” A man with a rough voice said, and Peter was given a sense of Déjà vu from when he had met Pepper.

Peter knew all of the weak points on the man holding him, but there was no way he could get out of this without revealing himself as Peter Parker Stark, not just Peter Stark.

Peter looked at Tony, who was tense, even in his armor. Peter’s breath hitched, and he felt himself near a panic attack.

He had really screwed up this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE IDIOTS 
> 
> But I love them


	46. Your Father

Tony had no idea what to do. This kid was not used to fighting. He was not a hero, and he was not Peter Parker Stark.

The real Tony Stark of this Universe would have never put him in this much danger. It was just that Tony was so used to the kid being able to fight his way out of anything, that he never thought about it.

“What do you want?” Tony said, calmly, even though that was not how he felt.

“I want money. Surely you would do anything for your kid, right?”

See, that was the thing. Tony had no access to the bank accounts for the Tony Stark of this Universe. He had some money that he had with him, which he always did, but not enough to pay off a guy willing to kill a kid for monetary gain.

“How about something else?” Tony said.

“I will shoot him.” The man warned, his voice tense.

Tony eyes caught Peter’s. The kid looked scared and near a panic attack, and Tony could only imagine his own Peter in this situation.

Tony took his mask off, his voice dry. “We’ll work something out.”

“Dad.” Peter said, his voice cracking. Tony’s eyes immediately went to his, and he could red dread on the kid’s features. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Shut up-“ The guy holding Peter said, but Peter threw him across the room. The man landed on his back and in a moment, he was webbed up by a familiar web fluid.

Tony whipped around to look at Peter, who looked conflicted. On his wrists were the web shooters Tony knew well, because he had made them himself. Unless… maybe Peter was Spider-Man all along. Was that possible? Tony could have sword that Peter looked like he didn’t have powers, and he wore glasses.

The another man came out of nowhere, and Peter’s glasses fell on the ground as the kid fought him. Peter was handling it well, so well that Tony was shocked, and eventually, the other guy was webbed up as well. Someone else came at them, and before they could even get to them, Peter had webbed them up too.

“Kid…”

“I can explain.” Peter said, “I really can.”

Tony didn’t know what to say, but there was a large boom that knocked them both off of their feet and Tony looked up.

“Oh no.” He said, thinking of the last Universe he was in. That had sounded exactly the same as what had happened there. Everything had melted, right after a large bang like that. “Peter, you need to leave.”

“Wha-how… what’s going on?”

“Peter!” A third voice said, and Peter turned. Tony nearly passed out when he saw none other than Loki running up to them. One glance at Tony and Loki was absolutely confused. “How the hell did you get here?”

“I flew.” Tony responded. “How did you … are you supposed to be here?”

Loki stared at Tony for a long moment, but Peter said, “Loki, what is going on? Is there something wrong with the Universe?”

“Yes, there is.” Loki said, and his voice quiet. “But I think I just figured out what is going wrong.”

“What?” Peter said. Another boom echoed.

“There is no time.” Loki said. “You two, with me.”

“But, Loki-“ Peter tried to say, and Loki grabbed Tony’s arm. Before he could protest, there was a dark, empty feeling that washed over him, and he was somewhere else entirely.

“What the- what the hell?” Tony said.

“Loki!” Peter yelled, “What the hell was that? We can’t just take a Tony Stark from another Universe and bring him – wait, are we back home?”

“Yes.”

“And you brought him with us?” Peter yelled.

“Wait, can someone do the amazing job of telling me what the exactly is fucking going on?” Tony said, his voice tense. “What do you mean Universes?”

“I mean… I think I figured out what was happening.” Loki said. “Stark, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About a black hole.” Loki said.

“Why are you asking him about that?” Peter asked, looking confused.

“Peter, you need to trust me.” Loki said, turning to the kid “Can you do that?”

Peter paused for a long moment, but eventually nodded. Loki then turned back to Tony.

“Stark, did you go through a black hole around 48 hours ago?” Loki asked.

“Wait… how the hell did you know about that?” Tony asked.

“Did a man named Aries do it?”

“Wait,” Peter said, “Is he…?”

“Yes, Peter.” Loki said, “That is your father.”

Peter stared at him with wide, wet eyes, but Tony was still confused.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Dad!” Peter screamed, and Tony was hit with an armful of the kid. “You’re alive!”

“What?” Tony said. He hugged Peter back on instinct and looked at Loki with wide eyes.

“We assumed you were dead, Stark.” Loki explained. “Instead you were on another Universe.”

“You mean I’m back?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded, but he realized Peter was crying on him, so Tony had to focus on that. The kid thought he was dead, and judging by the fact that Peter was shaking, it had done a toll on him.

“I am going to leave you two alone.” Loki said, “You two need a moment.” As Loki walked away, Tony looked around, and they were in Central Park, but it was a cold day, and hardly anyone was out. Tony pulled Peter away, who was sniffling, and deactivated his armor.

“You … you were dead.” Peter said. “I didn’t know… I didn’t know you were coming back.”

“I was never dead, kid.” Tony said, even though he was at a loss for words himself. “I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me or-“

“Why would I hate you?” Peter said. “I’m just so glad you’re here, and you’re okay.”

“Me too, kid. Oh God, I didn’t know how I was going to get back, and I saw so much…”

Peter sobbed and hugged Tony again. “I don’t wanna talk. I just want a hug, please.”

“Always, kid.” Tony said, “Always.”

Tony pulled Peter back into a hug, which felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They would be able to talk later.

-

Coming to the Tower with Tony was like coming home, for real this time. The last time he had been here, Peter knew Tony wasn’t coming back and it was killing him to be home, but Peter had not let go of Tony’s sleeve the entire time they had been walking. He was terrified the man would disappear.

A part of Peter thought this was a dream. This had to be the wrong Tony, or something else was wrong with this. Peter had been on his way of accepting Tony’s death, but to have the man back felt like a dream come true.

“Pete,” Tony said, his voice soft and Peter realized he had been staring into space. “Come on, honey, let’s go sit on the couch.”

“Are you okay?” Peter asked instead, his mind slowly coming back to him. “What happened? Where did you go? How did you live?”

“I can answer all of that in a minute, kid.” Tony said, and Peter felt himself be guided to the couch. Peter however, could only keep his eyes on his father, as if he were afraid he would disappear.

Peter sat down on the couch, and the minute Tony was next to him, Peter was attached to Tony again, hugging him tightly. He still wasn’t sure if this was real or not, but he was sure that he could hug Tony in that moment, and that was what he was going to do.

All of the attachment from being in space with the man was coming back full force, which was a bad thing because Peter was worried that this was still the wrong Tony, and that everything was still messed up. But he didn’t care about all of that, because he had his dad back in that moment.

“What happened?” Peter said, his voice muffled.

“I … I’m not sure kid.” Tony said.

“Just tell me, please.” Peter said.

“Okay.” Tony said, and Peter heard him take a deep breath. “I … when I went through the black hole, I passed out, and then I woke up in Central Park in New York. I thought I needed to find you, so I went to the penthouse just to see where you were, but you had been missing for years. Then, I ran into another version of myself, and I figured out it was an alternate Universe.”

“Is that where we found you?” Peter asked.

“No, kid… some things went wrong there, and I think some things were destroyed, and I wound up somewhere else, where you had found me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter asked. “When you saw me?”

“I thought you were a different version of you.”

“But  _ I  _ thought you were a different version of  _ you.” _

“Well, we totally messed ourselves up then, didn’t we?”

Peter laughed, which was something he hadn’t done in awhile. Then, he sobered as he remembered something else.

“Are you okay? Like really?”

“As far as I know.” Tony said.

“How did you not get hurt in the black hole?”

“I don’t know, Peter.” Tony said, sighing. “Maybe it was my armor.”

“Maybe…”

Tony pulled Peter away and looked at him in the eyes. “Peter, I think you need to stay here when we go back after Aries.”

Peter paused, remembering how much Tony didn’t know.

“Dad… a lot happened after you left.”

“I know, Peter, but we need to keep you safe, and you have been through too much-“

“Aries is dead.” Peter said.

Tony stopped. “What? I thought he couldn’t die.”

“Enu… Enu figured out a way.”

“How?” Tony asked. “She was the one who said he needed to be imprisoned.”

“Dad … a lot happened. A lot that I need to explain, but Aries is gone. The only thing Loki and I had to do was figure out what was causing Universes to get messed up, and apparently that was you.”

“You did it without me?”

“Technically, Loki killed him.” Peter said, shrugging.

Tony seemed confused.

“Look, dad, most things are fine.” Peter said.

“Most things?” Tony asked. “Hey, what about May?”

Peter looked to the ground, unable to answer. Of course his father would pick the one thing to poke at that was the thing hardest on him. It was always like that with Tony. He knew Peter too well.

“That’s ... complicated.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked. “Is she okay?”

Peter nodded, slowly. “Yeah, she’s fine, dad.”

“What else happened?” Tony asked.

“I … I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” Peter said. “It’s too much.”

Tony paused. “Okay, kid.”

“I just…. I’m just glad you’re here, and you’re okay.”

“I wish I had never left, kid.”

“Some things are out of your control, dad.” Peter said, sighing. “And Aries… well, he was one of them.”

Tony went to say something else, but there was a blue flash in the room, that caused Peter to jump up. Coming out of a blue portal was Enu, who blinked in the direction of Tony as she saw him, but then her eyes went to Peter.

“We need to talk.” Enu said.

Peter felt a harsh sigh escape him as he looked at her. “Yeah, we do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all the comments about Tony and Peter being idiots are a MOOD. 
> 
> How was the reunion for you guys?


	47. Giving Up A Part of You

“Enu.” Tony said, standing up. “You’re here.”

“I am.” Enu said, looking at him with a strange expression. “I’m here to talk to Peter.”

Tony looked to his kid, who was looking at Enu with an unreadable expression. Something was going on here.

“What do we need to talk about?”

“How did you get him back?” Enu asked, looking at Tony with narrowed eyes. “You do realize he fell through a black hole.”

“Enu, it’s fine.” Peter said.

“Is it? Universes are collapsing and pardon me if I find it a little worrisome that you brought back your father.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Peter said, “Loki did!”

Enu frowned. “I am not okay with this.”

“Everything is fine, okay? He survived the black hole.”

“Why are you two fighting?” Tony asked. “What happened while I was gone?”

He looked between Enu and Peter, who looked at if there was a secret between them. Tony was a little frustrated at it, but knew there was nothing that could be done about it since technically he had been gone.

“Don’t you have to go?” Peter said, crossing his arms. “I thought you couldn’t stay.”

Tony looked at the kid, who was frowning in her direction. What was going on here? Normally Peter liked Enu, and he wanted to be around her. The leader of Lusacalla was not wrong when it said that Enu was like a version of May to Peter.

“Peter,” Tony said, “What is going on with you?”

“Nothing, dad.” Peter said.

“No, it isn’t nothing. You rarely get mad, kid, and you’re mad right now. I know you too well not to know something happened between you two while I was gone.” ‘

Peter didn’t answer, but Enu did, “It is a long story, Tony. One that I cannot tell.”

“Even now?”

“I shouldn’t tell it.” Enu said.

“Just go.” Peter said. “Everything is fine here. Loki can tell you everything that happened with the Universes. I need a break.”

Tony turned to look at Peter with a shocked expression. Peter was admitting he needed a break? That was odd.

“Okay.” Enu said, “And for what it is worth, I am sorry.”

Peter paused. “I know.”

Enu left right after that, and Tony rounded on Peter.

“Kid, what the hell was that?”

“She’s May.” Peter said.

“Wait, what?” Tony asked.

“Enu is May.” Peter said louder, and he looked up at him. “I found out right after you left. The stones brought her back and … she’s not allowed to see me.”

“She’s alive?”

“Not as my aunt. She has to go soon.”

“Oh, kid.” Tony said, feeling guilty for the situation.

“And at the time, you were gone, and I … so is she.”

“Peter … I-“

“Don’t feel guilty, dad.” Peter said, though his voice cracked. “Because I know that’s what you’re doing, and I just can’t handle that right now. It’s not your fault … it’s that stupid asshole Aries.”

Tony blinked at the term. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Peter yelled. “I hate everything that he did… to me… to you. What if things aren’t the same?”

“What did he do to you?” Tony said, dread running through him.

Peter shook his head as an answer.

“Peter.” Tony said, his voice firm.

“It’s not what he did.” Peter said, softly. “It’s what I did.”

“What did you do?”

“I … I almost killed him.”

Tony blinked, shocked. He would have never expected that out of the kid.

“I…” Peter continued, before pausing. “I hated him. No … I still hate him so much, and after everything he did, I was so mad at him for everything that I couldn’t handle. I still am. And dad, I hate being angry. I hate it so much. It’s not like me. It’s not who I want to be, and I don’t know what to do.”

Tony paused. He had never seen Peter angry before, not like this. He had never seen Peter talk about someone with so much hate and hurt in his voice before. Peter was always a bright kid, who wanted to forgive and save everyone. This was definitely different.

As Tony tried to figure out what to say, he got an armful of Peter, which nearly knocked him off of his feet. The kid clung to him, a shaky mess of tears and pain, and Tony wished he could take it all away.

“Peter, honey.” Tony said, so softly that only Peter would catch it, but also so that the kid would have to focus on his voice. “It’s okay to be mad. That guy did a lot of things to hurt you.”

“I just… dad, what if I hurt someone? What if I … killed him? Wouldn’t you be mad, if I did something like that?”

“Wouldn’t that make me a hypocrite?” Tony asked, confused. “I was planning to kill him. I was angry with him.”

“But I was mad at you for that for a while.” Peter said. “It’s only fair, but you just weren’t here… and I wasn’t sure.”

Tony closed his eyes. He knew Peter didn’t want him to feel bad for leaving, but he did anyways. In fact, it was killing him. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do but pick up the pieces of the mess another person had made.

“I know I wasn’t here, and there won’t be a day that I don’t regret it.”

Peter pulled away, “Dad, no.”

“Peter, I need to say this, okay?” Tony said.

“But-“

“No, this is for you, but it’s also for me. Now shut up and let your dad talk.”

Peter stared for a long moment, but then finally nodded.

“Kid, you know that I would have done anything to be here with you, and not somewhere else.”

“I know.”

“And I wish that I could turn back time so that you didn’t have to go through this alone, and that I could have avoided this somehow.”

“You can’t, dad.”

“I know, Pete.” Tony said, “But sometimes we wish for things that we can’t have, because ultimately, I would have never have wanted you to think I was gone, or that I wasn’t here for you, because I don’t ever want you to think that of me. And I am so, so sorry I wasn’t here.”

Peter sighed. “When you left… I don’t know, I was so sure you weren’t coming back. I wanted you to, but no one knew how, and everyone told me you were gone… I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But there isn’t anything for you to apologize for.”

“I know, kid, but I am. Because I don’t want to ever see you in pain.”

Peter didn’t answer, so Tony continued, “And that is not me saying I want you to hide your pain from me. It’s me saying that it hurts me to see you in so much pain, because I really, really, love you, kid. And I don’t ever want to you to be alone again like that.”

Peter tugged Tony into another hug. That was the millionth one that day, but Tony didn’t care. He would hug the kid forever, or a million and one times, if he could. Hugging Peter felt like coming home after a long trip, which was essentially what had happened.

Tony was so grateful to have his kid back, and his life. Everything was okay.

“Dad, I am so glad you’re back.” Peter said. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I don’t want you to even think of that, kiddo. I’m here. Your dad’s here.”

They hugged for a long time, before Peter pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

“I feel like… I feel like I need to tell you something else.”

“What?” Tony asked, curious.

“It’s about Aries.”

Tony felt himself tense up at the words, but he said, “Okay, tell me kid.”

“He wasn’t… he wasn’t just Aries, dad.”

“What?”

“You remember how he had a past with Enu and everything?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?”

“She sort-of lied… but kind of not. Dad, Aries was Thanos.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony said. He heard the words, but they didn’t quite wash over him.

“Aries was Thanos, just like Enu was May.”

Tony sat back and away from Peter, who watched him with wide eyes.

“That asshole.”

“He was … really mad in the stone, and it … he took it out on us.”

“That asshole!” Tony said, standing up as he began pacing. “He tried to take you, and make you one of his gross children and-“

“Dad,” Peter said, following him. “You need to calm down. It’s okay! He’s dead now!”

“I can’t!” Tony yelled. “Peter, that son of a bitch has made my life a living hell for years, and I thought he was gone. Come to find out, he just took on another face!”

“Dad!”

“That piece of shit!” Tony said. After everything he had been through, he had the insane urge to get drunk. He had the insane urge to black it all out with alcohol.

He was almost about to go down to his lab and do it when Peter’s worried face showed in front of his vision.

“Dad, are you okay?” Peter asked.

God, what was he doing? This wasn’t who he was anymore. Tony took a deep breath and sat on the couch, head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Tony said, softly. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Peter asked. “Deal with me?”

“ _ No.”  _ Tony said, “No, nothing to do with you.”

“Then, what?”

“I don’t think I can be Iron Man anymore.”

_ “What?”  _ Peter yelled, “But he’s a part of you and you can’t just give it up.”

“I’m not, kid. Not entirely… But I’m nearing fifty and I have you to think about. It’s killing me – it’s killing us. Imagine what I could do if I focused on you and the team and fucking took a break. Physically… I can’t do this anymore.”

Peter looked completely shocked. “But won’t you miss it?”

“No, kid.” Tony said. “I’ve always wanted to help people, but I can’t kill myself doing it.”

Peter seemed to think about it, and he sat down on the couch, still in thought.

“I … what does that mean for the team?”

“They have you, and Cap, and probably Loki too. That’s more than enough. The Universe is safe now, and … I’m just tired. I … We need a break. And Spider-man is a part of you, and I can focus on you now, because I’m your dad, and I need to be that, first and foremost.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you give up Iron Man.” Peter said.

“And I don’t want Iron Man to be the reason you don’t have a dad. Look, the suits don’t even need me in them, kid. I can make it work if the team really needs me.”

“Is this what you want to do?” Peter asked.

“It’s what I need to do.” Tony said. “Kid, did you know I gave up drinking because of you?”

“You … you did?”

“Yeah, and if I keep pushing myself to fight every single battle, I’m gonna go back down that path. Hell, I could become my own dad, and I don’t want that. I want to be a good father to you, kid, even if you are a superhero.”

Peter stared at him for a long time, before nodding. “Okay, I get it, dad. I do.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“No, thank you… I mean, the worlds gonna be different, but thank you for thinking of me.”

“I’ll always think of you, Spider-baby.”

Peter hugged him again, for the millionth, but Tony knew there would be a million more.

“I love you, dad.” Peter said. Hopefully he would get a million more of those too.

“I love you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... there are only two more chapters to this story! I am shocked that I have come this far but I am super glad I was able to write so much. 
> 
> There will eventually be another part to this series, but for now, I am not going to put my focus here, and instead, focus on some other cool writing projects!


	48. Pepper and Rhodey

When Tony went to get a shower, Peter took a deep breath. He was slightly anxious about being alone, as if Tony would disappear at any given moment, but at the same time, he had things to do.

So while Tony was getting his much needed self-care, Peter called Pepper.

“Peter?” Pepper said, her voice tense. “Are you okay? Are you back?”

“I’m … I’m back.” Peter said. “Can you get Uncle Rhodey and come to the Tower?”

“Of course, but Peter… is everything okay?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, everything is okay, but… just get here, okay? It’ll make sense when you get here.”

“I hate it when you sound so cryptic. Tony does the same thing.” Pepper paused for a long moment. “We’ll be there soon. I can get Happy.”

“Does he, um, know?”

“Not yet.” Pepper said.

“Okay, good. I’ll see you soon, Pepper.”

“You two, Peter.” Pepper said, her voice soft. The phone call ended, and Peter took a deep breath. He knew Pepper and Rhodey needed to know Tony was okay, even if Peter was still not in full belief about it yet. However, so much had happened that he was in a constant state of disbelief.

So, Peter walked to his bathroom, and washed his face, trying to wake up. He tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, but he couldn’t, and a part of him knew it would take a long time for him ever to.

Peter then walked back out into the living room, and grabbed a glass of water, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the counter top. There was the sound of someone walking out of the hallway, and Peter looked up to see Tony freshly showered.

Tony looked tired, and it was evidenced in his eyes and posture, but he was there and he was okay. Peter could help but go over and hug Tony tightly, tucking himself into his father’s arms just as the front door opened and Rhodey and Pepper walked in.

Peter let Tony go, only for Tony to be nearly knocked over by Rhodey and Pepper. Peter watched with a smile on his face as both of Tony’s lifelong friends asked if he was okay, and what had happened, all in a mess of words.

“I’m guessing you told them, kid?” Tony asked.

“They were the only ones.” Peter said, feeling slightly guilty.

“He was right to!” Pepper said. “God, what if you didn’t come back? Did you know what that would do to us – and me and-“

“Are you sure you’re okay, man?” Rhodey asked, softly.

“Yeah, mostly. Just some Universe stuff.”

“How did … you know what? I can’t even ask because I’ll probably not understand.” Rhodey said.

“Probably.” Peter said.

“You know what we need? Food.” Rhodey said, and he walked towards the kitchen, “We can talk later, but you two need real, human food.”

-

They all talked for what felt like hours. Tony caught them up on most of what he knew about everything, with Peter interjecting where he was needed. Pepper sat close to Tony, and Peter had tucked himself into Tony’s side wordlessly, and thankfully, no one said anything about it.

“So, I have some news for you all.” Tony said, after the conversation had died down. Peter sat up, wondering what could be left. He couldn’t remember, but then again, his mind was a complete mess.

“Please tell me you don’t have the save the Universe again.” Rhodey said sighing, “Or that Peter is evil in some other Universe.”

Tony paused, and Peter wondered if there was an evil version of him somewhere, but said nothing else. “No… it’s not about saving anything. It’s about me.”

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked, looking concerned.

“I’m giving up Iron Man, for real, this time.” Tony said. There was a long moment of silence.

“Are you sure, man?” Rhodey asked.

“This time? Yeah, I am.”

“What makes this different from last time?” Pepper asked.

“Last time I tried to give it up, I tried to distance myself from the Avengers, which I didn’t need to do. I do want to help the world, but not… not like I have. Also, Thanos is gone and nothing else is as big of a threat as he was, so … I think it’s time to help people in a different way. I can’t go on like I did.”

There was another moment of silence, where Rhodey and Pepper still seemed like they were taking it all in.

“Pep,” Tony continued. “You know since I took Peter in that I gave up drinking, but I knew if I keep this up, trying to be a hero, at least in person, I will go down that path, and it will only push you and Peter away. I can’t do that.”

“Man…” Rhodey said, “I have been wanting you to take a break for years. You seem to have one giant disaster after another, and you never let yourself relax. And now you’re doing it of your own will? Are you sure you’re not some other Tony Stark?”

Peter paused, knowing that was a fear of his. Tony seemed to notice it, but it wasn’t brought up.

“I’m still me, guys.” Tony said. “Look, I’ve made a ton of mistakes, and I know I could make more here. I want to do it right this time.”

“I’m proud of you, Tony.” Pepper said, smiling. “It took me a long time to understand why you were such a hero, but it’s good you’re doing something for yourself too.”

Tony smiled at her.

“Plus, you can spend more time teaching Pete here, too.” Rhodey said, smiling.

“That’s the plan.” Tony said. “Plus, maybe I can do more work for Stark Industries, you know, since I used to own it.”

“Oh, you finally want to help out now?” Pepper teased.

“If you’ll let me.”

“I’ll have to see about that.” Pepper said, smiling at him. “Look, I have to get to work to do some press stuff. The media has gone crazy with no sightings of you. I would stay, but both of you need rest. The bags under your eyes are crazy.”

“I agree.” Rhodey said. “Look, we got the media. You two rest.”

Pepper looked at Peter after she got up. “No worrying about anything, Peter. You need just as much rest as your father.”

“He’ll get some.” Tony assured them.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay, honey.” Pepper said.

“Thanks for taking care of everything while I was gone.” Tony said.

Pepper smiled. “Always.”

With a long goodbye from both Rhodey and Pepper, it was just Tony and Peter again.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, turning to him.

“I’ll get there.” Peter said, smiling softly.

“Kid…”

“Can we just… watch a movie?” Peter asked. “I want to do something normal.”

“Of course, Pete.” Tony said. In a moment, there was a movie playing on the large T.V. and the lights dimmed down to near darkness. Peter instinctively put his head on Tony’s shoulder, where he watched the movie for about thirty minutes, before he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy.

Peter wanted to stay up, in case this was all a dream, but he was too tired to even fight it, so, his eyes drifted shut, and he felt sleep pull him away, with the comfort of his dad next to him.

-

Tony woke up with his back hurting slightly. He was laying on his back on the large couch, with Peter sprawled out on top of him adorably. The kid was sound asleep, breathing evenly, and looking calmer than Tony had ever since him since his own return.

It was moments like these that Tony remembered that his kid was just that… a kid. He was someone who was very smart, and brave, but still needed to be young and enjoy the world. He still needed guidance and love, which was something Tony would give him for as long as he needed it.

Tony took a deep breath and rubbed the kid’s back. Tony could tell they had slept for a long time, he didn’t need to look at the sky or anything else to know that. Tony felt well rested in a way that he had not felt for a long time, which was comforting. It was also nice to finally wake up in his own Tower, complete with his kid and his own furniture.

Things were okay, and Tony hoped they would stay that way.

Tony was content to watch his kid, and relish in the fact that it was over, up until Peter woke up about an hour later. It was very gradual, Peter only began moving slightly to attempt to get more comfortable, but eventually his eyes were blearily looking around.

“Dad?” Peter said, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Peter said, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I am too.”

There were going to be a lot of moments like this one, moments where Peter was unsure of if Tony was there. There would be times when he wouldn’t be sure he was in the right place.

But then again, Tony would probably see Peter turning to dust for the rest of his days, as well as remember the pull of the black hole, and his last moments making sure Peter was going to be okay.

It broke Tony’s heart to think of it all. It broke his heart to consider the fact that things were always going to be hard, because of all of the things they had seen since they had met, but it was going to be okay. Tony would be able to focus on Peter, which is all he wanted.

Letting go of the more direct side of him being a hero was like a weight lifted off of his chest. Of course, Tony would always want to help people, and that he would do, but he didn’t want to have to put himself in danger anymore, not with Peter around.

“Can we get some food?” Peter said, softly. “I am so hungry, dad.”

“That I think we can do.” Tony said. “Besides, you need to eat more, kiddo.”

“I do.” Peter said, getting up. “I just missed Earth food.”

“You and me both.” Tony said, “So what would you like? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?”

“How about all three?” Peter asked. “Are you gonna cook?”

“Are you crazy?” Tony said, “Hell no, I am ordering something. Do you honestly think I can cook?”

“Nope.” Peter said, with a smile.

“And you’re damn right, kid.” Tony said, “Give me like thirty minutes and we will have some food.”

“Okay, dad.” Peter said, and Tony smiled at him.

Yeah, they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, at least for now!


	49. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Here is the finale of the story. I can't believe we have come this far, but as always, I hope you all enjoy!

They all decided to throw a party on New Years Eve. Mostly Pepper insisted, but since the Universe was safe and things would be calming down for a while, it made sense to celebrate that. All of the Avengers had come to the common room of the Tower. Tony himself had yet to talk to all of them yet, too busy with trying to keep himself and Peter together. The party was a great way to catch up with everyone.

It was only a few days after Tony’s return that it had been set up. In those few days Peter and Tony were inseparable, and no one tried to do anything about it. Tony knew that eventually, Peter would have to face things on his own, and he knew the kid would, but for now, it was nice to just be okay.

Peter and Tony stood next to each other, happily chatting with Steve and Nat, trying to catch them up on what space was like.

“Wait, wait, they had giant bugs in space?” Steve said, looking grossed out.

“I didn’t eat one.” Peter said.

“Yeah I don’t think Stevie here could handle being out in space. He’s still stuck in the forties.”

“I’m not stuck in the forties if I don’t want to eat bugs, Nat.”

“I would have eaten one.” Nat said, shrugging.

“They were pretty gross, Nat.” Tony told her.

“You don’t want to know some of the things I have eaten, Stark.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Tony said, shaking his head.

“Oh, wait, the giant eel guys!” Peter said, hitting Tony on the shoulder. “Maybe they can come here sometime! They’re near us!”

“Giant eels?” Steve said.

“Yeah! They were really nice.”

“If not ugly.” Tony said.

“Sounds like you two had quite the adventure.” Another voice said, and Tony turned to see Clint walking up to them. “I mean, come on, giant eels? My kids would pay to see that.”

“I don’t think they use the same type of money.” Peter said.

“Yeah, yeah, smart ass.” Clint said. “You two look like death though. Space must have not been very fun.”

Tony felt them both tense up at the words. It was true, space had taken its toll on them both, and no one really knew the extent of it, since they didn’t know that Tony had been thrown into a black hole. Both Tony and Peter had been doing better than when they first got back, but they were still far from normal.

“It had its moments.” Tony said, “But we’re doing okay.”

“I still can’t believe you guys defeated a guy like Aries on your own.” Clint said, “And you didn’t even need to call for backup!”

“Well, Loki was the one that killed him.” Peter said, “But we almost had to.”

“Well, I’m glad you two are back. I needed someone to kick ass at Mario Kart with.” Clint said.

“Oh, we should play, dad!” Peter said, looking at Tony. “I haven’t played Mario Kart in so long!”

“Yeah, maybe now I’ll win, dad.” Clint said teasingly.

“Don’t call me that.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “How about we say hello to everyone and then we can go kick some ass at Mario-kart?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter said, smiling.

“You know, I’m gonna go to the game room and make sure no one is there.” Clint said. “I’ll be waiting, you two!”

Clint walked away, and Steve watched him go. “You know what? I’m going too. I’ve been meaning to play Mario-Kart for a while.”

“We’ll meet you in there.” Tony said.

After they left, Peter was bouncing with excitement to play the game, so Tony looked for people they hadn’t said hello to. Right as he did, Peter was pulled into a hug by none other than Wanda.

“Peter!” Wanda said, with a smile. “I am so glad you are home!”

“Me too.” Peter said, with a soft smile. “I missed it.”

“You two did well, from what I have heard.” Wanda said, looking at both of them. “Thank you for taking care of Aries.”

“It’s what we do.” Tony said, “Although I think we both need a break.”

“You do.” Wanda said, nodding. “I do not even need my powers to know that.”

Peter nodded at her, but was distracted by J.A.R.V.I.S. walking up to them. These days, he had more of a personality and seemed to enjoy his life as an Android.

“Hello sir and young sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “It is so good to see that you’re okay.”

“You too.” Tony said. He knew that J.A.R.V.I.S. knew about his disappearance, but luckily, he had kept it under wraps, not even telling Wanda. “It’s good to be back.”

“Well, it is always good to have a party on days of good news. Apparently today is also a holiday, if I am not mistaken.”

“You’re not wrong.” Tony said.

“Well, happy New Year to you both, even if it logistically means nothing because time is construct.”

“Jar,” Wanda warned, a small smile on her face. “Don’t ruin human holidays.”

“I am not ruining it. I am just making a factual observation.”

“Let’s go get some food.” Wanda said. She waved at Peter and Tony before pulling J.A.R.V.I.S away.

“I think everyone else we’ve said a hello to.” Tony said, looking around. “Want to go play Mario-Kart?”

Peter smiled at him. “Of course. Let me get some water though first?”

“Of course, kid.” Tony said, “I’ll meet you in there.”

-

Peter walked to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a cup of water. He felt someone watching him from behind, and turned to see Enu standing in the corner, her face neutral.

Peter took a deep breath and put the cup down.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Can we talk?”

Peter glanced in the direction of the game room, and then sighed. “Yeah, we can. F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you let Tony know I will be in there in a few minutes?”

“Of course, Peter.” The A.I. replied.

“I would like to talk in private.” Enu asked.

Peter nodded, and walked to his room, where he let her in. She looked around for a long moment with a small smile on her face, before Peter said, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about everything.”

“Can you?”

“I can, or at least most things.” Enu said. “Peter, I am sorry I did this without you. I was never meant to see you in person.”

Peter sighed, and looked at the ground. “I’m not mad you chose this. I get why you would want to be somewhere else other than a stone.”

“Then, what are you angry about?”

“Right when you told me, you just left. I had just lost Tony and… you put the stones first.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I have to make sure the Universe stays in order.”

Peter stared at her. “But you were my aunt first.”

“Until I died, Peter. And for you, it was supposed to stay that way.”

“Well, it didn’t.”

“I know.” Enu said. “And that changes things.”

“I thought you have things to do?”

“I do. I still need to make sure no one knows about the stones. I also need to make sure other things that are powerful stay safe. Things aren’t the same. You and Tony are a good example of that.”

Peter sighed. “This still sucks.”

“I still love you, Peter. And … I can maybe be around, sometimes, but not all the time. When I took this, I never thought it would affect you but … maybe I wanted to be a hero in my own way.”

“It must run in the family.” Peter said, though he was still conflicted about the whole situation.

“Well, mostly.” Enu said.

“What does that mean?”

Enu paused. “I suppose you never did know, did you?”

“Know what?”

Enu sighed. “Well, it was sort of a secret, but… you’re seventeen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, your real parents weren’t Mary and Richard … they adopted you.”

Peter took a step back. “ _ What?” _

“They never wanted me to tell you, but I figured it’s good for you to know now, before I go.”

“You knew this entire time? Who are my real parents?” Peter said. He couldn’t believe it.

“No one knows. Don’t worry, they wanted the best for you. And then didn’t even know your name.” Enu said. “Tony is your dad now, and that’s all that matters.”

“Not to me!”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Peter. The records weren’t even kept up to date, Richard made sure that it couldn’t be found.”

Peter was shocked, but he knew he would have to think about everything later. He and Enu had more unfinished business to attend to.

“I … so, are you leaving for good?”

“I am not sure, but I have a job to do.”

Peter sighed, and then nodded. “I know. I know this is for the best.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Enu said, smiling. “Listen, I do need to leave, kid.”

Peter nodded. Before he could say bye, she gave him a long hug, where she said, “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“I … I love you too. And don’t worry, at least I have Tony now.”

Enu nodded sadly, and then a portal opened up after her. She walked through it with a wave. Peter sighed after she was gone.

So, Mary and Richard were not his real parents? That made a lot of sense. He never thought he looked like them from photos.

But then again, who were his real parents? Were they alive?

If there was anyone who could find out, it was Tony. Peter wanted to go tell him everything, but a thought stopped him. They both needed a break, and it wasn’t like this new information really changed much. Tony was still his dad, no matter what.

Maybe it wasn’t better to stir the pot.

So, Peter walked into the game room, with a smile at Tony. They began to play Mario-Kart with Steve and Clint, and Peter put it out of his mind.

Everything would be figured out later anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE 
> 
> I can't believe this is over, but in a way, I am glad (for now) it has come to an end. Obviously there is still more to come in this series, but I do really feel I need a break from this particular series for now. 
> 
> I have a few really amazing oneshots planned, as well as a project coming up that I am super looking forward to! I will still be posting a lot, just some other stuff, because I want to focus on Iron Dad in a different light, and get out some ideas that way. 
> 
> If you want to make sure you see when I post, please follow me on [Tumblr!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/) I post every time there is a new story, as well as post some fun Iron Dad stuff. Also any personal announcements or delays are there as well. 
> 
> So, if you have been with me on this journey, I love you all! This is not the end, but a break. Thank you so much for all of your support and love! It meant the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Big big thank you to Bee-Boy-Apollo both here and on Tumblr for helping me edit this. I could not get my life together. 
> 
> Also, what do you think? Is Rhodey right? Or does Tony have merit in his thoughts!


End file.
